Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta
by nekoshimaii
Summary: Siempre es triste un rechazo, aunque no venga de la boca de la persona que amas. Al darte cuenta de tanto que le quieres, puede que sea ya demasiado tarde, y el corazón de el persona le pertenezca a otro. Por otra parte, es fácil cometer un error por tu egoísmo, y terminar dañando a una persona muy importante para ti.
1. Chapter 1: No estoy enamorado!

_**Ojala me hubira dado cuenta antes...**_

_Capitulo 1: No estoy enamorado!_

Era un dia soleado, la verdad hacia muchisimo calor, la gente lo unico que quiria era estar fresquito, tomando un reffresco, en la playa, en la piscina, tomando un helado...

Como siempre en la ciudad de inazuma hay muhos u¡institutos, y aun no era verano, a si que los alumnos se tenian que aguantar e ir a clases. Uno de esos institutos, era el raimon, un de los mas conocidos, ya que era unos de los institutas mas prestigiosos de la ciudad, y tambien el mejor, pero cuando digo el mejor es el MEJOR jugando a futbol, ganador de del Futbol Frontier y FFI, aunque en FFI eran de distintos institutos de Japon, se decidio que totdos irian al instituta Raimos, ya que la mayoria de sus integrantes eran de ese instituto.

-Ahhh, que calor- se quejava midrikawa, uno de los integrantes del equipo de futbol- se puede saber por que todo el mundo esta de vacaciones, mientras nosotros estamos aun en clase?.

-Deja ya quejarte, tu fuiste el primero que acepto en venirse aqui- le replicaba Hiroto unos de sus compañeros en el equipo y claro esta, su MEJOR amigo.

-Ya lo se, pero nunca pense que haria tanto calor

-Pues ahora te aguantas, que tu fuiste el de la idea de venirnos

-Ya claro, yo no era el que iva diciendo, '' Endo-kun, Endo-kun, al fin lo vere, despues de taaaaaanto tiempo'' ¿Ehhhhhhh¬¬?- dijo Midorikawa en su defensa

-Y...yo..yo, nu...nun...nuca dije eso!

-Claro, claro, como tu digas ¬¬- diijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa picarona- ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ademas si ya me lo has contado que mas te da aceptarlo delante mio Hiro-chan?

-No es tan facil idiota, es mas dificil de lo que piensas Mido-chan- dijo Hiroto mientras bajaba la cabeza totalmente rojo con un tomate, pero, apunto de salirle una lagrimas.

Midorikawa lo miro, se sentia muy mal al ver a su mejor amigo asi de destrosado, Hiroto se detuvo cabisbajo, y se veia como empezaba a llorar.

-Hiro-chan- Midorikawa se acerco a su amigo, con sus dos manos le coguio las cara y penso '' no puedo verle asi, me duele cuando sufre'', Hiroto no queria ver a la cara a su amigo, le dava verguenza, el nunca lloraba, pero, solamente pensar en que Endo, lo pudiera rechazar ya lo deprimia, Midorikawa se acerco y le dio un abrazo, Hiroto cerro los ojos, no queria que se diera cuente de que seguia llorando, y tambien lo abrazo. Por mucho que parezca que Hiroto era mas fe¡uerte que Midorikawa no era asi, Midorikawa siempre lo ayudava, lo consolaba, mientras que el solamente lloraba. La gente los miraba, con cara de sorprendidos, y otros se reian. Al final Hiroto se tranquilizo y Midorikawa solamente le mostraba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, esa, esa, siempre lo aliviba.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto Midorikawa a Hiroto

-Si- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa mientra se secaba lo que le quedava de lagrimas

Ellos siguieron su camino hacia el instituto, ya ivan tarde, y tendrian que colarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando ya estaban dentro del instituto, empezaron a caminar lentamente y con mucho cuidado para que nadie les viera, les iva a caer la bronca del siglo como los pillaran.

-¿Saves?- pregunto Midorikawa

-¿Que?

-Eres mas sencible de lo que aparentas Hiro-chan- sonrio mientras que esbosaba una pequeña risita, hacien que Hiroti se sonrijara, y se enojara con el.

-¿Que?!, ¿Pero que demonios dices Mido-chan?- grito completamente enfadado y rojo como un tomate.

-No grites tonto- le dijo Mido-chan

-¿Quien anda ahi?- dijo un hombre alto y robusto, con cara de pocos amigos, el profesor de educaion fisica- ¿Otra vez ustes?

-Lo, lo sentimos mucho matsura-sensei (ese me lo invente yo ^w^)- dijo Hiro-chan, intentando que no les echara una buena bronca, por llegar tarde, otra vez

-Esta vez, me las pagaran, y bieeeen carito- Matsura-sensei coguio un palo y empezo perseguirlos por todo patio del instituto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Corre, corre, o nos alcanzara idiota

-A quien crees que llamas idiota? Idiota!

-A ti! A quien mas crees que le llamaria asi Hiro!, no vez que nos persigue por tu culpa

-¿QUE?!, ¿Por mi culpa?

-Si!, tu fuiste el que empezo a gritar, IDIOTA!

-Si no ubieras dicho lo que dijiste, no hubiera gritado, IDIOTA!

Aquella comvesasion de que quien tenia la culpa siguio, hasta que Hiroto vio un buen esocondite, coguio del brazo a Mido-chan y lo arrastro asta aquel esconndite.

-Pero que demonios hac...-antes de terminar su frase fue callado por la mano de Hiro-chan, quien estava detras de el, rodeandole todo su cuerpo con un brazo, y con el otro le tapaba la boca para que no hablara.

-Callate Mido-chan! O nos descubriran- le susurraba Hiro-chan a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa intento safarse de Hiroto y su mano muy cuidadosamente para no hacer ruida, al final lo logro y quedaron los bien apretaditos, frente y como el escondite que su amigo havia encontrado eran bien estrechito, los dos estaban muy juntitos, los dos miraban hacia abajo, ninguno alzaba la mirada, se sentian el aliento mutuamente, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y sudavan ya que al correr tanto y despuer estar tan cerca les preoducia mucho calor **(claro, claro, sera por eso ¬¬.**

-¡¿Dondes estan, malditos mocosos?!- Gritaba Matsura-sensei

/En el Escondite/

-¿Estas bien Mido-chan?- pregunto Hiroto

-Si, ¿y tu?- debolvio la pregunta Midorikawa

-Si, un poco cansado

_-Se encuentra bien Matsura-sensei-_ se escucho una voz que no era de ningun profesor, fuera del escondite.

_-¿Eh?, Endo-kun, ¿Que ase fuera de clase?-_pregunta Matsura-Sensei. Cuando Hiroto oyo esa voz y ese nombre, su corazon empezo a latir fuertemente y se puso completamente rojo, anque Midorikawa no se habia dado cuenta ya que estaba atento a la comversasion para que no los descubrieran.

_-¿Quien?, ¿Yo?_

_-Nooo, mi tia-_dijo el prefesor sarcasticamente

_-Bueeeno... esque me pidieron que fuera a buscar a Mido-chan y Hiroto-_dijo el inocente niño-¿_los a visto por casualidad?_

_-Los estoy buscando, esos dos mocosos siempre llegan tarde_

_-Bueeeeno, que tenga suerte me voy a clase_- dijo Endo mostrando una sonrisa

_-Un momento, no te pidieron que los buscaras?-_pregunto el profesor

_-Para que?,si ya los esta buscando usted. No se preocupe ya le dire a la profe que usted los esta buscando, y que cuando los encuentre los llevara a clase ¿Vale?_- dijo Endou con toda la seguridad del mundo

_-Va...vale, pero valla directo a su clase Endo-kun_

_-Siiiiii señooooorr!_- dijo Endo mientras corria hacia su clase

/En el Escondite/

-Hiro-chan, ¿estan bien?- pregunto Midorikawa un poco preocupado por su amigo

-S...si, claro- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa y apartando la miradad de Midorikawa, claramente falsa, desde que Hiroto le pregunto a Endo si le gustaban los hombre, y Endo le conteso con ''NO! Claro que no'' muy frio, Hiroto le costaba estar junto a el, bueno Endo era uno de sus amigos mas preciados (no tanto como Mido-chan, pero era preciado), cuando estaba con Endo disimula, y se comporta como si nada, pero cuano esta con Mido-chan, no podia esconder lo que sentia de verdad.

Hiroto se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo estaba mirando muuuuuuy fijamente, bueno enrealidad no tenia nada de malo, pero en ese momente era una mirada muy fria y seria como se fuera a hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Que?- pregunto Hiroto

-¿Que, de que?-pregunto Mido

-¿Que por que me miras?- dijo con tono de estar a punto de gritar

-¿Que...de, que?

-¿Que por que me miras?- Hiroto lo miraba con sospecha

-¿Yo te...?- Midorikawa reacciono, y dijo rapidamente en su defenasa- Que? ¿Acaso es un delito mirarte? ¿Tanto vales? ¿O que?

-Vale, vale, tranquilo- dijo Hiroto mientras se le escapaba un risita

-No te rias!

-Vale. Nos vamos?- pregunto Hiroto

-Si, mejor nos vamos

Salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a su clase, esta vez nadie los havia visto, poco a poco, abrieron la puera de su clase y se ivan adentrando al peligro, estaban apundo de llegar a sus puesto (Se sentaban juntos ^^), cuando...

-Miiiiiido-chan! Hiiiiiroto! Ya estan aquiiiiiiiii- dijo Endo levantandose de su asiento muy feliz

-Endo...

-Idiota. -dijieron Midorikawa Y Hiroto a la vez, pero muy flojito

-Ryuuji-san!Kiyama-san! Que son estas horas de llegar- dijo muy enojada la profesora

Los dos se lavantaron de golpe, sin antes dedicarle y mirada de muerte a Endo y dijieron a la vez:

-Lo sentimos mucho sensei!- gritaron los dos a lavaz mientras bajavan sus cabezas, la profesora se les acerco y les dio dos golpesitos en las cabeza y dijo:

-Los dos al pasillo ¡YA!

-Hay sensei- dijieron otra vez a la vez

Salieron a pasillo mientras que escuchavan las risas de fondo.

-Al final...- dijo Mido-chan

-Nos han pillado- completo la frase Hiroto

-No me lo puedo creer, todo iva tan bien, ¡TODO!-dijo midorikawa haciendo puchero, mientras que a Hiroto se reia devilmente por la actitid de su amigo.

-USTEEEDEEES!

-¿Eh?

-Ma...ma..matsura-sensei?- dijieron los dos a la vez

-Esta vez no se me escaparan, los tengo. Mira que ponerse exactamente en frente de su propia clase- refunfuño el profesor, mientras que se les acecaba con el palo en la mano

-U...un momento-tartamudeo Mido-chan

-Un momentento Matsura-sensei- esta vez no podian escapar, se meterian en mas lios, entonces decidieron afrontar la guerra.

-AQUI LOS TENGO YUKIKO-SENSEI- dijo muy alegremenete el prfesor de educacion fisica, mientras que llevaba en las manos dos niños, mudos, sin decir ni una sola palabran- Ve Yukiko-sensei, no tenia que preocuparse por estos dos, ya sabia yo que los atraparian, mire que ponerse enfrente de la puerta como si nada.

-Muchas Matsura-sensei, pero...-fue interrumpida por el profesor

-No se preocupe Yukiko, mis abilidades son extraodinarias, no se preocupe, cuando quiera una cosa no dude en...-esta vez el fue parado por Yukiko-sensei

-Muchan gracias, pero yo ya los habia visto hace un buen rato, yo los castigue en el pasilla- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de ganadora. De fondo se escuchaban las risas de todos los alumnos incluidos, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-¿Eh? Bu...bueno, ya lo sabia, jajajajaja, claro esta, por favor, solo era una broma jejejeje- dijo muy nervioso el profesor.

-Bueno, pues fue muy grasiosa, como puede comprevar tos nos reimos de usted- dijo Yukiko-sensei para avegonzarlo aun mas.

-Bu...bueno, creo que yo me retiro-dijo Matsura-sensei avergonzado y completamente rojo.

-Si, creo que si. Ah! y por favor deje a estos dos aqui si es tan amables- sonrio Yukiko-sensei

-Claro- dijo haciendole una reverencia, como despedida a Yukiko-sensei- Ya me las pagaran-les susurro a Mido y Hiro que estavan al lado de el riendose.

-Nos vemos luego, Matsura-sensei- dijo Hiroto en tono ganador

-Seguramente a la misma hora que hoy, jeje- se rio Midorikawa.

Los dos se diriguieron hacia sus asientos. La gente seguia riendo, y hablando de lo que habia pasado, a casi todo el mundo le caia mal Matsura-sensei, pero todos sabien que en el fondo era buena gente, ya que todo eso lo hace para sorprender a Yukiko-sensei.

-Bueno,bueno, ya acabo la gracia, todos silencio que empezamos con la clase- dijo Yukiko-sensei.

-Neee, Hiroto-san?-pregunto una chica con pelo lasio y morado.

- Que pasa Fuyuppe-san?- le respondio Hiroto

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-Por casualidad, a ti...a ti...

-A mi...¿que?

-¡¿Te gusta Mamoru-kun?!- dijo completamente roja y casi gritando, par suerte nadie se dio cuento. Hiroto con aquella pregunta, se quedo muy sorprendido, no sabia que hacer, se puso completamente rojo.

-¿Q...que? eto... Yo...yo...-no sabia que decir, tenia ganas de decirlo, pero tampoco queria, en definitiva, que no sabia que hacer.

-Si

-¿Eh?- Fuyuppe Y Hiroto se quedaron sorprendidos, Hiroto volteo la cabeza y Fuyuppe, se arrimo a ver quien era el que lo dijo.

-Mi...mido-chan- tartamudeo Hiroto

-Si, si le gustas- dijo Midorikawa muy decidido

-No, no, no puede ser- se dijo Fuyuppe aunque Mido y Hiro la oian-NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Fuyuppe se levanto de su asiento grito ''NOOOOOOOO''

- Fuyuppe-san, tiene algun problema?-pregunto la sensei

Fuyuppe reacciono y al momento pidio disculpas y se sento.

/En el Recreo/

Todos salieron rapidamente de clase, todo el mundo queria comer, descansar de las aburridas clases, hablar, peal, gritar, llorar, quejarse, hacer pucheros... Bueno eso era todo lo que estaba haciendo Hiroto, en conclusion amargando a su mejor amigo.

-No te quejes tanto, fue buana idea, ya sabes lo enamora que esta Fuyuppe-san de Endo, seguro que asi ya lo deja en paz, y lo tendras solamente para ti,no es lo que querias?-dijo Midorikawa a Hiroto

-Ya, claro como a el le gustan taaaanto los hombres- se quejaba Hiroto

-Que negativo que eras, dios mio

-MIIIIIIIIDO-CHAN,HIIIIIIIROTO!-gritaba Endo mientras se aercaba corriendo para darles un abrazo

-Hola Endo!- sonrio Hiroto

-Hola Endo-dijo Mido tambien con una sonrisa

-Hello-dijo Endo muy animado- por que parecen tan deprimidos?

-Este, que tiene el sindrome de amor ¬¬- dijo midoikawa, con una sonrisita bastante malefica.

-Amor, y de quien estas enamoradi Hiroto?-pregunto Kazemaru que se encontraba detras de Endo.

-Y...yo, yo no estoy e...e...e...ENAMORADO!-grito Hiroto

-Claro, claro, como tu digas- dijieron los tres a la vez

-ES VERDAD!- replico Hiroto

-¿Que es verdad?- pregunto Shiro, que venia con Goenji y Suzuno.

-NADA, NADA, NADA- afimo Hiroto

-Pasa que nuestro amiguito Hiroto esta enamorado-sonrio Kazemaru.

-De verdad? y¿Quien es?- pregunto Shiro

-Alguien muuuuuuy especial- dijo Midorikawa, mientras que pasabe su brazo por los hombros de Hiroto que estaba apunto que caerse de la verguenza.

-Quien es, quien es?- preguntaba todo el mundo

-Yaaaa, dejenlo, si se trata de eso algun ya no lo dira,¿cierto?- dijo Goenji

-Si tu quieres creelo asi, vale- dijo Hiroto en tono burlon

-Que poca confiansa que tienes Hiro-san- dijo Suzuno, mientra que se le acercaba a darle una palmaditas con la mano en la cara.

-OYE! No me pegues Suzu...-Fue callado por un coscorron que le dio Suzuno en la cabeza.

Ha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha todo el mundo se reia

-Espera! Por favor Nagumo-k...-fue callado por los labios de Nagumo

-Por que te quejas? acaso no era esto lo que querias cuando te me declaraste?-Pregunto Nagumo, mientras que besaba a la fuerza a Sakuma.

-No, por favor ahi, te lo rue...Ahhh!-Sakuma hico un grito de placer, que fue callado por los labios de Nagumo.

-No te resistas, que ahora biene lo mejor

-Va...vale- dijo Sakuma con mucha verguenza, aquella era una escena precios, los petalos de aquel arbol en donde estaban apollados caian y caian, mientras los gritos los gemidos y todo eso se escuchaban, era una parte del instituto, al la que nadia va, ademas, el recreo ya habia terminado, y podian hacer lo que les apetesca, ellos estaban solos, o eso creian.

A lo lejos, habia un persona, con lagrimas cayendo por sus hermosas mejillas palidas, no se podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, lo unico que hico fue quedarse quieto, mirando aquella escena tan deprimente para el.

_**CONTINUARA!**_

Ojala que les alla gustada, se que no tiene tanto Yaoi como quieren pero es la primera vez que hago uno, y, bueno quiero que sea largo he interasante.

Les promento que en el proximo capitulo habra mas lemon, besos, romance y todo eso

Besos y que les guste

neko_shimaii ^^


	2. Capitulo 2: Celos

_**Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...**_

**Este capitulo trata especialmente de Nagumo y _, bueno seguramente ya sabran de quien hablo, pero da lo mismo. Espero que les guste.**

_Capitulo 2 : Celos_

Iva caminando solo, como la moyoria de veces, con las unicas personas con las que se hablaban estaban en otra clase, por esa razon siempre andava solo.

~~~POV. Suzuno~~~

-Por que tiene que existir el instituto?, la verdad no lo entiendo, a la moyoria de la gente no le gusta venir por las clases pero vienen por sus compañeros y amigos (y por los obligan, claro esta)- pensaba Suzuna mientras que observa como la gente entraba al instituto.

-Bueeeno, que le vamos a hacer, prefiero estar aqui, antes que es esa porqueria de orfanato. Ojal me huvieran aceptado en el instituto del Terumi,asi al menos podria estar con alguien todo el dia.

-No me quejo de mis amigos, solamente que... si me hubiera tocado en la misma clase que ellos hubiera sido mucho mejor, y yo que al principio pensaba que ir en la misma clase que Nagumo seria genial, es mi mejor amigo, bueno, lo hera. No se que le paso, que des de que hemos llegado a la ciudad inazuma se comporta bastante raro, ese degraciado... no nisiquiera por que ese idiota me...

~~~Fin POV. Suzuno~~~

-Suzuno!- gritava un pelirojo a lo lejos

-Hiro-san!- dijo Suzuno con una sonrisa-Hola Hiro, ¿que tal?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien, un poco cansado

-Y eso?

-Es que me quede asta tarde haciendo...haciendo un trabajo

-Ahhh. Oye ¿porque tienes los ojos tan rojos he inchados?

-¿Eh?, ¿Quien, yo?- pregunto Suzuno muy sorprendido por lo que decia su amigo

-Si, tu

-Sera del cansancio de estar tanto tiempo despierto- dijo como escusa- Y por que no vienes con Mido?

-¿eh? Ahh, es que el tenia que venir antes al instituto, por no se que cosa que me dijo ayer y se vino antes

-Ahhh claro, como ahora no viniste con Mido, no llegas tarde. ehhh - dijo Suzuno con tono burlos

-No digas tonteria, Suzu...-se callo al oir el alboroto que se formaba cerca de ellos

-CALLATE! DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritaba un pelirojo con cresta de gallo

-AYER NO DIJISTE LO MISMO-gritaba un peliblanco con un parche en el ojo

-ACASO TE TENIAS QUE CREER TODO LO QUE YO TE DIJITE-gritaba el pelirojo con cresta muy enfadado

-DIJISTE QUE ERA VERDAD, ME LO JURASTE, POR TODO LO QUE PASO AYER-gritaba el peliblanco mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Esos no son...- empezo a decir Hiroto

-Nagumo y Sakuma- completo Suzuno- si lo son

-Se puede saber por que estan discutiendo, ademas Sakumo no se transfiere a nustro instito hasta que pase el verano- decia Hiro con mucha curiosidad.

-No lo se, ni me importa-Suzuno se dio la vuelta y se dirigui hacia el instituto

-Un momento Suzuno a donde vas?-pregunto Hiroto

-A un lugar donde no vea esa ridicula pelea- dijo Suzuno con desprecio

-Esta bien pero n...- Suzuno no ollo el resto solo ollo con Hiroto gritaba el nombre Sakuma muy fuerte, entonces Suzuno se voltea y...

-Su...suzu- dijo Hiroto

Sakuma tenia los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza del miedo que tenia, pero cuando se dio cuentode no le havia pasado nada abrio sus ojos y se encotro con Suzuno delante de els con un ojo morado, recibiendo el golpe por el.

-Su..suzuno-kun-dijo Sakuma con los ojos bien biertos.

-Se puede saber que crees que estas haciendo Nagumo?-le pregunto Suzuno a Nagumo

-Suzuno... ERES IDIOTA!-grito Nagumo a Suzuno- si tantas ganas tenias que te diera una paliza decirlo y yo con mucho gusto lo hare, pero,pero meterte en lo que es mio, ya sabes que eso lo odi...

-Me da igual. ACASO CREES QUE PUEDES PEGARLE A CUALQUIERA Y DONDE QUIERAS, POR PROBLEMAS QUE TU HAS CREADO?- grito Suzuno muuuuy enfadado

-¿Eh?, y eso a ti que mas te da, insinuas que no me encubra en problemas que yo he creado?-pregunto Nagumo muy enojado

-Acaso te ha parecido que he insunuado otra cosa maldito hijo d...-fue interrupido

Nagumolo coguio de la camiseta con un enojo bien grande encima, se lo acerco a la cara y (Kisu,kisu,kisu,KISU!) lo tiro al suelo con todo la fuerza que podia utilizar en contra de el- como tienes agayas de venir a qui y decirme que no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con problemas que he creado, cuando tu,tu...- Nagumo tubo una extraña reaccion, no pudo evitar las ganas, odiva Suzuno, y en especial a Terumi, todo lo que paso, toda esa ridicula pelea, todo, todo- todo...-susurro Nagumo.

-¿Eh?

-Todo,TODO FUE TU CULPA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-grito Nagumo como si la vida le fuera en ello, corrio hasta donde estava Suzuno lo coguio por la camiseta, otra vez, esya vez si vez si que le iva a pegar con absolutamente todas sus fuerzas, levanto su brazo, lo elevo, y lo bajo con todos sus fuerzas, para masacrar al pobre se quedo mirando a Nagumo con toda la frialdad del mundo, y eso lo hiso enfadar aun mas, justo cuando iva a llegar a la cara de Suzuno, se ollo...

-Ya basta!- un chico pelirubio y largo,precioso, hermoso(Me lo comooooooo!) aparecio detras de ollo, con un cara de pocos amigos, todo el mundo volteo la caro a descubrir quien era el que havia grtado.

-Terumi-saaaaaaan, mi salvador-grito Hiroto con mucha alegria, ya que con esos dos nunca se mete.

-Teru...-empezo Nagumo

-Terumi-san-termino Suzuno, los ods se quedaron inmobiles, Naguomo ahora tenia muchas mas ganas de matar no solamente a Suzuno, si no que tambien a Terumi. La unica persona a la que esos dos idiotas hacian, aunquesa un minimo de caso (bueno, tambien Hiroto, pero muy poquito) era a Terumi.

-Se puede saber que demonios esta pasando?- pregunto Terumi, muuuuuy enfadado

-Y eso a ti que mas te da!- grito Nagumo

-Callete!-le grito Suzuno a Nagumo, quien ya se havia librado de el.

-¿Que me calle?¿Se puedesaber por...- fue interrumpido por la hermoza voz del albino

-Por que llevas nuestro uniforme?- pregunto el albino cabizbajo al rubio.

-Me han transferido al Raimon-dijo el rubio muuy decidido

-¿Que?!, pero si enn poco tiempo empezara el verano-dijo Hiroto muy sorprendido, que por ciertono se habia movido de su lugar

-No lo se, me diguieron que viniera aqui-dijo Terumi, tambien un poco confundido

En esos momenteos Nagumo ya se havia ido, pero nodia se havia dado cuenta, bueno, puede que una persona en especial si.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- interrupio Suzuno al los dos de la comversacion.

-¿Eh?, tienes razon Suzu, mejor vamonos ya-sonrio Hiroto

Los tres se fueron a sus respectivas clases, a Terumi le toco en la misma que a Suzuno.

-Que bien ¿no?- pregunto Terumi

-Si, al fin alguien con quien me hablo en mi clase- dijo el albino dedicandole una de sus hermosas sanrisas a Terumi (me lo COOOOOMOOOOOO!)

-¿Eh?, y Nagumo?-pregunto el rubio muy curiso- se que san han peleado, pero hasta el punto de no hablarse?, desde cuando?

-Desde que llegamos aqui- dijo Suzuno cabizbajo

-No lo sabi...- fue interrumpido por un par de chicas.

-Perdona, puedes venir un momento con nosotras?- preguntaron muy apenadas ese grupito de chicas

-¿Eh?, eto... es que yo- Terumi intento sacar una escusa

-Ve, tranquilo ve, ya despues hablamos

Terumi sonrio, se hacerco a el, y le dio un abrazo, las chicas estavab rooooojoaas como un tomate, cuando se separaron, y Terumi se le acerco a la cara y le dio un besito en la mejilla, las chicas gritaron de la emocion y de la envidia, Suzuno estava totalmente rojo y nerviso, Terumi estava como si nada, y la persona que los miraba desde una clase no estaba ''como si nada'' (seguramente ya saben quien es pero da lo mismo) estaba a punto de lanzar fuego.

-Te...terumi-san-el labino estaba rooooojo como un tomate, no se podia creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Gracias Suzu- dijo elrubio muy feliz mientra que se iva con las chicas, que lo redeaban como si fueran guarda espaldas.

Suzuno seguia rojo, inmobil, levanto su mano y la acerco a su mejilla.

-Qu...que demo..monios acaba de hacer eso idiota?- se pregunto a si mismo el albino

/En la Clase/

Todos estavan poniendo mucha atencio, bueno en vardad no. Todas las chicas estaban completamente imnotisaddas por Terumi, los chicos lo miraban con desprecio, pero habia uno en especial que lo miraba con rabia, muuuuuucha rabia. Suzuno estaba poniendo atencion, o al menos la que podia, estaba muy feliz por que al fin tenia un compañero con quien se hablaba, pero tambien estava muuuy pensativo con lo que havia pasado antes de clase. Terumi, bueno, creo que era el unico queponia atencion a clase.

~~~~POV. Suzuno~~~~

-Al fin! al fin tengo a un amigo en mi clase- penso muy alegremente el albino- no me lo puede creer, depues de tanto tiempo solo, anquese estos ultimos dias los pasare con alguien.

Suzuno empezo a reirse muy bajito pensando en las tonterias que podria empezar a hacer el rubio.

-Seguramente empezara a hacer el tonto, seguro que si, jejejeje, ese tonto simpre ha sido muy distraido he infantil, como lo de esta mañana en frente de la clas...- paro de golpe en volver a penser en eso- bu...bueno seguramente lo abra echo de agradecimiento, bueno, el es asi, supngo.

~~~~Fin ~~~~

-Bueno chicos, se a acabado esta clase, ahora les toca con Matsura-sensei, por favor vallan hacia el gimnacio- dijo se profesora

-Siiiiiii- respodiron todos

Todos los alumnos se diriguieron al gimnacio, cuando todos estaban a ahi, el profesor empezo a explicar le que tenian que hacer.

-Bueno chicos hagan grupos de 2 personas- dijo el profesor

Todo el mundo se estaba agrupando, casi todos ya estavan con sus parejas.

-Genial, otra vez me tocara solo-se dijo Suzuno a si mismo

-SUUUUUUZUUUUUU-gritaba un pelirubio- vamoz juntos ¿cierto?

-¿Que?, pero si tu vas con una de esas chicas- dijo Suzuno confundido

-Claro que no! Voy contigo ¿vale Suzu?

-Va...vale Terumi-san

-¿Terumi-san? no me llames asi. Llamame Teru ¿vale?- dijo el rubios sonriendo

-Te..., po..por que?- dijo Suzuno bajando la mirada

-Tampoco es tan dificil, mira- el rubio coguio con una mano la cara del albino acecandosela- Teee-ruuuuu ¿vale?

Suzuno se sonrojo un poco y dijo:

-Te...teru

-Muy bien Suzu- dijo el rubio dedicandole una sonrisa

A lo lejos y chico con ojos de demonio, mira a los dos amigos con mucho desprecio.

Terumi y Suzuno estaban juntos toooooodo el tiempo, en las clases, en el recreo, entre clase y clase... Sus amigos estaban muy felises de que al fin Suzuno estaba con alguien aparte de ellos, ya que siempre estaba solo. Pero... no todos estaban felises por la amidtad de Suzu y Teru.

Al fin ya se han acabado las clases, todo el mundo se iva sus respectivas casas.

-Suuuuuzuuuu!- grito el prelirubio al albino

-Que quieres, Te..teru- dijo el albino con un tono de frialdad

-Te acompaño a tu casa, queda de camino al la mia

-Vale

Pasaron el rato hablando y riendo, ase tiempo que Suzuno no se reia tanto o se divertia con alguien de camino a casa, siempre iva solo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo el albino despidiendose de su amigo

-Espera!-grito el rubio

-Que pas...-el albino habia resibido por segunda vez un beso en la mejilla, el rebio se separo le sonrio, y se despidio con la mano, cosa que Suzu no pudo hacer, ya que estaba completamente echo estatua- Que demonio! Se puede saber por que hace eso?

Suzuno habrio la puerta de su casa, vivia solo, o eso era lo que queria, pero desgracidamente no, le toca compartir una casa con Nagumo (al igual que Hirito y Midorikawa), pero Nagumo siempre llegaba de madrugada, casi nunca se veian, y cuando se encontraban no se dirigen ni la mirada.

-Estoy muerto, nunca habia llegado tan cansado del coleguio. Es increible, Teru solo lleva un dia aqui y conseguido que un monton de chicas (y chicos) se le delarasen, ademas solo con su presencia ya estoy cansaisimo- dijo el albino para si mismo

-Llegas tarde- dijo un voz que provenia del sofa

-¿Eh?, ¿Nagumo?!- la exprecion del albino, fue de sorpresa total,no se podia creer lo que estava viendo- se puede saber que haces aqui?

-Es mi casa saves?- dijo el peli punta con autoridad

-Pero nuncas estas. siempre estas fuera, asiendo quien sabe que-dijo muy friamente el albino

-Que insinuas?

-Nada solo que...- el albino fue interrumpido por los brazos del pelipunta que lo estrujaban miantras decia:

-Tu, eres, mio-dijo el pelipunta susurrandole al oido del albino

-¿Eh?, se...se puede saber que demo...monios haces Nagumo?-pregunto el albino muuy confundido.

-Callate-dijo el pelipunta

La mano de Nagumo empezo a acariciar todo lo que pasaba por el, iva bajando y bajando, mientras le dava besos en el cuello.

-Na..nagumo! Que demonios estas haciendo

-Hacerte mio- dijo el pelipunta, haciendo que el albiono se pusiera como un tomate Nagumo paro un instante, lo halo del brazo arrastrandolo asta el sofa, lo tumbo en el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Suzuno no sabia que hacer, lo que Nagumo habia dicho antes lo dejo echo estatua, lo unico que hiso fue dejarse llevar...

Ya estaban sin camiseta, mientras que Nagumo le dava besos y mordiscos en el cuello, que provocaban pequeños gemidos en el albino, eso cada vez exitaba mas al pelipunta, su mano bajo asta el pecho del albino, donde se encontro con sus pequeños pezonsitos, empezo a jugar con ellos.

-Ahhh... espe...ehhh...Nagu...- el pequeño gemia, eran suaves, pero se notaban que eran de placer. No queria seguir, sentia placer, y felizidad, pero... le daba miedo.

-No te preocupes, tu... dejate llevar- Nagumo empezo a bajar lentamente asiendole pequeñas carisias,( lo que preducias que el pequeño soltara un pequeños gemidos), hasta que bajo en la entrepierna, empezo a masejearle por encima de los pantalones.

-Ahhh, un mome...ahi..ahi no- se quejaba el pequeño

-Callate- le reprocho el mayor, estaba molesto, aquellos pantalones le molestaban demasiado, no podia hacer lo que queria, asi que brscamente le quito los pantalones y los boxers dejando ver, el miembro del pequeño, ya erecto- esto es lo que queria- sonrio malisiosamente y lo coguio con las manos, empezo a masajeralo, primero poco a poco, y despues la velocidad aumeto, el le iva dando besos por todo el cuerpo, el pequeño gemia a mas no poder, estaba sudando, y gritado como si lo torturasen.

-No...no puedo mas, Nagumo, me voy a...-el pequeño estaba muy nerviso no sabia que hacer

-Aguanta un poco mas, que ahora biene lo mejor- Nagumo hiso que se pusiera a cuatro patas, coguio tres de sus dedos hiso que Suzu lo chipara y se los metio muy bruscamente, en el huequito e del albino.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh, Nagumo idiota...- Suzuno gritocomo si le fuera la vida en ello (otra vez), y derrepente se callo, Nagumo saco sus tres dedos sin avisar, estaba afanado, queria empezar ya o le iva a dar algo.

-Quieto!- Nagumo coguio las caderas del menor y sin previo aviso metio todo su miembro en el cuerpo del menor.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el pequeño albino, no sabia cuanto lo dolia, estaba llorando y gritando a la vez del dolor, Nagumo no perdio ni un segundo, ignoro las quejas del menor y mas dilasinos lo empezo an embestir a toda maquina, mientras masturbaba el pequeño miembro del menor.

Los dos gemian del placer que aquel acto les dava, los gritos se escuchavan por todo el barrio, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ninguno de los dos aguanto mas y se corrieron sin darse cuenta dejo su orgullo y se actitud prepotente, se puso al lado de su amante, lo miro le cogui la cara y le dio un beso apasionado, a lo que Suzuno se sorprendio pero (tambien sin darse cuenta) se dejo llevar y se lo correspondio de inmediato, Nagumo se separo y se recosto en el pecho del menor y se durmieron bieeeeeen juntitos.

-No quiero decir nada-se quejaba un peli rojo

-No seas tan testarudo Hio-chan- le replico un peli verde

Estaban sentados en el segundo piso, al vorde de las escaler, estaban recostados el las espaldas del uno al otro (espero que lo entiendan), no se podian mirar las caras ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Si lo digo se reiran de mi!-dijo Hiroto haciendo pucheros

-Claro que no, cualquiera puede dormir con un conejo rosa de peluche-decia Mido entre risas- ademas nadie se reira de ti

-Si se reiran!-dijo Hiro

-Yo no lo hice- dijo Mido entre risas,otra vez

-Si lo hiciste

-Hahaha, da igual eso ahora

-Saves Mido?

-Que?

-Tengo sueño, muuuucho sueño

-Duermete

-La habitacion esta muy lejos

-Duermete aca

-Vale- dijo con un gran sonrisa

Los dos terminaron dormidos recostaodos en espaldo del otro, como estavan antes,(mido tenia su mano y la de Hiro estava encima de la de el) aunque Mido no estaba totalmente dormido, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no queria aceptar lo que sentia, no podia, era algo imposible.

-No mido, no-se decia el peli verde a si mismo

-En..Endo-kun- Hiro sonreia, al soñar con la persona a la que amaba

-No, no puedes quererle, el ya quiere a Endo, no ami-dijo el peli verde, asi mismo mientras se le escapava una que otra lagrima

_**CONTINUARA!**_

Espero que les guste, y ojala les haya gustado el lemon, nunca he echo y espero que me haya que dado bien^^

Besos y que les guste

neko_shimaii


	3. Capitulo 3: Un beso doloroso

_**Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...**_

_Capitulo 3: Un beso doloroso __parte I_

-Que vas hacer al final Hiro?- pregunta el peli verde

-De que?- responde el pelirojo adormilado

-Lo del peluche idiota

-Ya te he dicho que no lo pienso decir-se rehusaba

-Acaso te da pena que ENDO se entere?-pregunta Mido con picardia

-CLARO!...claro que no- intentando esconder que en realidad le dava verguenza, muuucha verguenza

-Claro, claro,lo que tu digas-dijo Mido con un suspiro

-Por cierto Mido?

-Que?

-Como terminamos durmiendo juntos?- pregunto Hiro con mucha curiosidad

-¿Eh?- ante ese comentario Midorikawa se puso rojo, en solo pensar lo que se admitio a si mismo- Bu...bueno es que nos dormimos, y cuando yo me desperte ya era muy tarde y sin darme cuento te lleva a tu habitacion y como tenia tanto sueño me acoste a dormir contigo. Espero que no te haya importado Hiro.

-Claro que no, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Hiro muy tranquiamente, mientras que a Mido casi se le sale el corazon de pensar lo que podria haver creido su amigo.

Los dos caminaron muy tranquilamente hacia el instituto, esta vez no llegaron tarde, al reves lllegaron mas temprano de lo habitual, y se queradon sentados cerda de un arbol.

-Olle Mido?-Pregunta Hiroto

-¿Que?-responde el otro

-Tu crees que...-freno de golpe, por lo cual su amigo se preocupo y volteo a mirarlo, Hiroto estaba apunto de llorar.

-Hi..hiro, no te preocupes, no tienes que llorar- Mido se acerco a el y e dio un abrazo-seguro que a Endo se le pasara la tonteria, no puede estar asi toda la vida, ¿o si?

-Pero, Endo nunca nos a tratado asi- dijo Hiroto ya derramando uns gotas de la grimas, Endo desde hace unos dias esta muy raro, se comporta muy friamente, con la gente y esta muy serio especialmente con Hiroto.

-Tranquilo Hiro, seguro se le pasara pronto, ya sabes lo raro que es- dijo Mido mostrandole una sonrisa, lo cual no ayudo mucho a Hiro, ya que retiro la mirada y se quedo callado.

~~~~POV. Mido~~~~

-No se que hacer, esta muy deprimido, lo he intentado animar de todas las maneras que se me ocurren, y nada, de la unica manera que sonrie es cuando ve a Endo- penso para si mismo, miantras que dava un suspiro.

-Como se puede animar a la gente?, me la he pasado preguntando a la gente, como se puede animar a un persona, pero... todas las respuestas son las mismas, y no pienso darle uno, ni loco

~~~~Fin POV. Mido~~~~

-Lo siento- dijo Hiroto girando la cabeza hacia su amigo, pero sin mirarle a la cara

-¿Que? ¿por que?

-Por todo, te causo probleamas todo el tiempo, siempre me consuelas, me ayudas, y yo,yo, lo unico que hago es llorar- Mido quedo muy sorprendido por el comentario de tu amigo, se separo de el, sonrio y dijo:

-Gracias

-¿Eh? ¿por que?

-Por estar conmigo-Mido le sonrio, pero Hiroto se enfado y le dio una cachetada.

-No digas tonterias! Yo soy el deveria agradecerte!Tu siempre me estas consolando y siempre me ayudas en todo y...- Hiroto se callo al sentir que su amigo le habia vuelto a abrazar

-Callate

-¿Eh?, Mido ¿estas llorando?!

Mido empezo a llorar, no soltaba a Hiroto, estaba agarrado a el, no lo queria soltar, queri que esta vez, le consolaran a el, siempre se a aguantodo las ganas de llorar, pero se a aguanto, pero, esta vez ya no podia mas, queria junto a Hiroto, queria sentirlo, no queria alejarse de el, y tampoco queria verlo triste ni preocupado, por eso Mido nunca lloraba, aunque esta vez ara un esepcion.

-Mido ¿por que llorasa?, ¿estas bien?- Mido no respondio, queria quedarse asi un poco mas

-Miiiidooooooo ¿donde demonios estaaaas?-pregunta un peli azul que se encontraba a lo lejos, y no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Hiro y Mido

-¿Eh? ¿Kasemaru?- Hiro hablo en voz alta, por lo que Mido escucho y se separo de Hiroto, se seco las lagrimas, le sonrio y le dijo:

-Hay cosas que no puedes saber Hiro-chan-Mido se fue donde estaba Kasemaru, y Hiroto se quedo sentado sin darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado. ¿Por que Mido-chan dijo eso? ¿Por que estaba llorando?, no habia entendido nada, pero lo olvido y se diriguio donde Mido lo estava esperando con sus amigos.

Pasaron todas las clases con normalidad aunque Endo seguia un poco raro,por lo que Hiroto y Midorikawa invitaron a pasar la tarde con ellos.

-Endo, Endo, ENDOOOO!- grito el pelirojo

-QUE QUIERES!?-respondio Endo muy brscamente-¿Eh?, lo siento Hiroto, no tenia que haberte gritado

-No pasa nada- dandole una sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Que querias?- pregunto Endo

-Solo queria preguntarte de que querias el helado-dijo Hiroto

-Eto..., de, de, cre...crema-eso ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, por lo que Hiroto no lo escucho

-Perdono, que dijiste?

-Ahhh, de chocolate

-Vale- Hiroto se diriguio al puesto de helados-perdone, me da un helado de chocolate y otro de

fresa por favor

-Como guste, un momento-el vendedor le dio los helados a Hiroto, y el se dirguio asta dode estaba Endo

-Ten- Hiroto le entrego el helado de chocolate a Endo, y disposaron a dar un paseo

-Gracias- contesto Endo friamente- A donde fue Mido?

-Buno es que...

~~~~Recuerdos de Hiroto~~~~

(Estos son recuerdos que supuestmente en un segundo para los del fic)

-Buenooo, me voy-dijo Midorikawa alejandose de Hiroto que estava esperando a Endo.

-¿Que?! un momento de que hablas Mido?- replicaba el peli rojo

-Los voy a dejar solitos, para que puedas estar mas tranquilo *guiño el ojo*- dijo el peli verde muuuuy convencido

-Mas tranquilo!, pero tu te crees que si estamos a solas estare mas tranquilo IDIOTA!- le regañaba el peli rojo al peliverde-Ademas, con el geniesito que lleva estos dias encima, estare aun menos tranquilo que de costumbre.

-No te preocupes Hiro-chan- dijo el peliverde

-Que no me preocupe?!, pero tu en que demonios piensas invecil!?

-Estare cerca viguilandoles, no te preocupes!- gritaba el peliv erde mientras se alejaba

-MIDOOOO!

-Donde esta Mido-chan?- pregunto Endo

~~~~Fin Recuerdos Hiroto~~~~

-Es que... se sentia mal y me dijo que se iva a casa *risita nervios*-dijo Hiroto

-Ahhhh, vale. Espero que se encuetre bien-dijo el moreno

Empezaron a caminar, los dos estaban callados, ninguno sacaba tema de comversacion, y Hiroto estaba que explotaba de los nervios.

-Y ahora que demonios hago, nunca estoy tan nervioso cuando estoy con Endo, bueno, el siempre saca temas de comversacion, habla de futbol o de sus tonterias y yo le sigo el juego, pero... Ahora no se que hacer, esta callado, y lo unico que hace es comer su helado *suspiro* ojala me atreviera a besar... Ahhhh pero en que demonios estoy pensando!

~~~~Fin POV. Hiroto~~~~

De un momento a otro Endo freno de golpe, y su cara de tranquilidad cambio drasticamente a una de completo enfado y asombre.

-E...endo ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hiroto un poco nervioso

Endo solto su helado y salio corriendo

-Endo! A donde vas?-grito Hiroto mietra iva a dar unos pasos para perseguirlo

-Ya vengo, por favor esperame aqui-gritp Endo mientras se alejaba de Hiroto

-E...e..endo *bajo la cabeza*

-Ehhhhhhhh- un peliverde que estaba detras de un miro gritaba pasito para que no lo ollesen-Hiiiiirooooo!-coguio una piedra y la lanzo con fuerza a la cabeza del pelirojo mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas: HIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-Auuuuuchh-la piedra aterriso en la cabeza del peli rojo-pero... -el peli rojo se guiro-¿Mido?, pero que demonios estas haciendo?

-Disimular para que no me oigan

-Y tu concepto de dicimular es tirarme un piedra en la cabeza y gritar mi nombre a los 4 vientos?!

- *chibi*EXACTO!

-Idiota

Mido se acerco a donde estava su amigo y le pregunto que donde estaba Endo, Hiro le conto todo lo que habia pasado, y la respuesta del peliverde fue:

-PERO ERES IDIOTA O QUE?!

-Idiota?, yo no soy el anda tirando piedras como un niño pequeño!

-Por que no te delaraste?

-¿QUE?!, estas loco? no me iva a declarar- dijo rojo el pelirojo- ademas... *chibi* no se como declararme-dijo muy avegonzado

A Mido se le escaparon una que otra risita.

-Has visto que flores ta bonitas?

-¿Eh?, es extraño que en verano haya tanta flor de cereso

-Es muy lindo, ademas te hubiera podido funcionar para tu declaracion*guiño el ojo*

-Ya te he dicho que no se como declararme!

-jejeje, es muy facil-dijo Mido, se acerco a donde Hiroto le cogui la mano,y dijo:

-Te quiero, y me gustas mucho-dijo sonriendo, el viento estaba soplando un poco fuerte, y junto con los petalos de flor, decoraban la hermosa escena de los dos amigos, el viento meneaba el pelo de los dos, en especial de Mido, Hiro se quedo sorprendido y rojo como un tomate, por la forma tan segura y decidida en la que lo habia dicho.

-Ahhh, no me aprietes la mano Mido!-replico el rojo Hiroto

-Ves? es facil

-Eres un idiota si crees que are eso

-jejejeje

-Ademas...- se callo de golpe al escuchar que cerca de ellos habia alguien discutiendo- Olles?

-Si, parece que son una pareja discutiendo, jejejeje, que chistoso- se reia el peli verde

-Seguro que habra sido por una tonteria, siempre es por una tonteria, ejejejejeje-se reia el pelirojo- vamos a ver?

-Vale- dijo el sonriente peliverde

Los dos chicos se estaban acercado por donde la pareja estaba discutiedo, pero a Mido se le callo un zapato, y Hiroto lo adelanto.

-Vamos Mido, no te retrases, que o si...- el peli rojo se volteo y lo que estaba observando lo dejo perplejo, auquella pareja que estava discutiendo ahora se estaban dando un beso apasionado.

-Eh Hiro que pa...-Mido tambien se quedo mudo cuando vio la escena- no me lo puedo creer son...

-Endo y Goenji-susurro Hiroto, Mido estaba muy sorprendido

Hiroto salio corriendo, mientras las lagrimas salian y salian.

-Un momento Hiro!- Mido grito mientras salia detras de su amigo

Midorikawa lo habia perdido de vista, ya casi estaba de noche, y Mido no encontraba a Hiroto, estaba preocupado, sabia que era capaz de hacer cualquier tonteria, era demasiado inpulsivo, y mas si se trataba de Endo.

-Hiroto! Hiro!, donde esta? Hiro!Hi...- se callo al ver a su amigo sentado al frente del rio, se aceroco al el, no queria sentarse a su a lado.-Hiro, estas bien?

-Tu que crees idiota!- le grito el pelirojo al peliverde.

-Lo...lo siento- Mido no sabia que hacer, el siempre le decia a Hiro que no se preocupara,que al no le interesaba ninguna chica y que no le gusban los chicos por ahora, pero... ahora no funcionara, ya que lo acababan de ver dandose un beso con Goenji. Mido coguio valor se acerco a el,le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo- Tu no preocupes hombre, todo saldra bien, puede que Endo fuera victima de Goenji, y no este deacuerdo con el beso que vimos, jejeje*risa nerviosa*

-Saves Midorikawa-dijo Hiroto muy seriamente sin apartar la mirada de la nada-eres muy parecido a el

-¿Eh? a quien? ''un momento no se estara refiriendo a Endo ¿o si?''(lo que esta en comitas es lo que piensa Mido)

-Puedo besarte?

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?, pe...pero que demonis di...- se callo al ver la cara de Hiro tan ceca de la suya-u...un momente Hiro-dijo el peliverde tartamudeandoy rojo como un tomate- en que demonios estas pensando Hiro?

-En besarte-dijo Hiro directamente, asecandose a el, coguio la cara de Mido con las dos manos y poco a poco se fue asecando, ya se sentian el aliento, sus labios estaban a nada de besarse, Mido queria detener a Hiro, peor vio se le salian lagrimas, sintio un gran dolor por dentro, sabia que si dejaba que Hiro hiciera lo que le plasca asi se desahogaro, Hiro se detuvo un segundo, vio como Mido tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, no dudo ni un segundo, y le beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Mido, empezo a jugar con ella cosa que a Mido le parecia muy placentero, el beso duro mucho, Hiroto estaba fuera de si pero lo unico que podia sentir es que por fin se estaba desahogando, Mido estaba un poco feliz, por que al fin a podido besar a la persona que amaba, aunque era conciente de que Hiro no pensaba en el si no en Endo, pero ahora mismo no podia dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en el beso que le estaba dando Hiroto, los se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Hiro se levanto, agarro el brazo de Mido, y lo llevo a rastras a su casa, Hiro abrio la puerta de la puerta muy afanada, entraron tiro las llabes por el suelo, subio las escaleras a toda prisa y tiro a Mido en una de las camas.

-Hi...hiro, que haces?- preguntaba Mido mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban

-Tu sientes lo mismo que yo-dijo el el peli rojo mientras le besaba el cuello

-No...no se a lo que te refieres Hiroto- dijo el peliverde un poco asustado.

-No intentes esconderlo Mido- Hiro to estaba fuera de si, lo unico que queria era desahogarse, sentir amor, y queria utilizar a su mejor se quito rapidamente la ropa, Mido tenia los ojos cerrados, no queria abrirlos, pero entonces sintio como la mano de Hiroto entraba entre su camiseta, e intenta quitarsela, lo que no le resulta muy dificil ya que Mido no era capaz de hacer algo de lo perplejo que estaba, al final los dos terminaron completamente desnudos-abre los ojos.

-No quiero- Mido no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondia y sabia que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no estaba bien, el sabia que cuando Hiroto lo miraba lo que veia no era su rostro si no el de Endo, pero... que podoa hacer, su cuerpo no le respodia, ademas, Mido sabia que Hiroto estaba triste y lo unico que queria era desahogarse, asi que al final iso caso y abrio los ojos. Cuando los obrio se enrojesio y aparto la mirada de inmediato, sintio como Hiroto le besaba, lo mordia y le dava chupetones por todos lados, lo que preodian pequeños gemidos en Mido, eso exitaba aun mas a Hiroto por lo que no pudo evitar, lo dejo boca arribo tal como antes, y le abrio las piernas, Hiro no se corto ni un pele y tal como estaban iva a entrar en el cuerpo de Mido-No! por favor, Hiro-Mido por fin se atrevio a verlo a la cara, pero lo unico que vio, fue, nada, Hiro no tenia brillo en los, durante todo el tiempo habia estado llorando y susurrando ´´Endo`` todo el tiempo, cosa que Mido no se habia dado, y retiro la mirada, y en segundo sintio como fue penetrado por Hiro, lo unico que pudo hacer fue gritar, gritar como si lo torturaran, Mido lo unico que sentia era dolor, dolor, dolor y solo dolor. Hiro sin aguantarse ni un segundo empezo a enbestirlo, Mido gritaba, los dos sudavab como si estubieran en un sauna, los dos gritaban de dolor y placer, especialmente de dolor. Al final Hiro salio de Mido, y se acosto al lado de eldandole un gran abrazo, Hiro se durmio de inmediat, pero Mido... aparte de estar adolorido, no podia dormir.

-No me lo puedo creer, pero... que he echo?- se preguntaba a si mismo, estava avergonazado,destrosado, estresado, cansado, adolorido...

-En...do *sonrisa*-Hiroto simplemete con decir ese nombre sonreia

Mido sonrio, estaba feliz, de que porfin su amigo yo no se sintiera mal, aunque...no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lagrimita. Hiro estaba completamente dormido y no se despertaba con nada asi que Mido lo dejo un momento en el suelo, arreglo todo, le puso una pijama, el se puso una y se fue a dormir, si podia.

-Sera... que alguien nos ha visto?- se pregunto un morene

-Cuando?- pregunto el pelicrema

-Esta tarde, deje tirado a Hiro

-Seguro que lo entendera,ahora duermente, que tengo sueño

-Vale- el moreno se acerco al pelicrema y le dio un beso- buenas noche

_**CONTINUARA!**_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Como paso?

_**Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...**_

_Capitulo 4:¿Como paso?_

(Cinco dias antes del ''acto'' que tuvieron Mido y Hiro)

-Vengo chicos, no se rindad que tampoco es tan dificil!-grita euforicamente un moreno con una banda en la cabeza

En el instituto Raimon, se encontraban los mejores jugadores de futbol de todo el mundo, en eso incluia al gran portero y librero del Raimon y el Inazuma Japan, Endo Mamoru, una persona bastante alegre, amable, entusiasta, tierniiiisimooo, y la verdad un tatto estupido e infantil.

-Endo, estamos...muy cansados-decia un peliazul jadenado del cansancio

-Como que estan cansados!, miren a Mido y a Goenji, llevan corriendo mucho antes que todos y ahora singuen sin quejarse.

-Como puedes decir eso si tu ni siquiera has corrido!- se quejaba un pelirojo

-Hahahahahahahahaha- el chico moreno se reia, su sonrisa era algo cautivador, en espeical para Hiro y otro pelicrema...

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya hemos entrenado sufuciente- dijo el moreno

-¿Hemos?, si tu ni siquiera has corrido!- se quejaba un rubio, quien hace poco se havia apuntado para entrenar con ellos.

-Bueno... es el capitan ¿no?, seguro que entrena todos los dias- lo defendio un peliplatino.

Todos los chicos entraron a los vestuarios, todos se havian duchado, vestido e ido a sus respectivas casa, Tachimukai, Tsunami y Shiro se fueron juntos, Suzuno estava a la salida esperando a Terumi para irse juntos, Mido, Hiro y Kaze se furon juntos, ya que Endo se demoro y no se pudo ir con Kaze. Los unicos que quedaron en el vestuario (y en todo el instituto) fueron Endo y Goenji, que se demoraron mucho en ducharse.

-Endo! vamos que ya es muy tarde- grito el peli crema

-Callate, que tu ni siquiera te has vestido-replico el moreno

-Tu tampoco! Ademas, tu ni siquiera has salido de las duchas idota

-Ya salgo, ya salgo- dijo el moreno tranquilamente, salio de las duchas cogio su toalla se la puso en las parte inferior de su cuerpo, observo al pelicrema que estaba de espaldas, puso un gesto de picaron y enfado a la vez, se acerco al pelicrema lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, estaba detras del pelicrema que estaba agachado (buscando una cosas que se le callo al suelo), el moreno also las manos, coguio al pelicrema rodeandolo la cuntura con sus brazos, al lo que el pelicrema grito y el moreno dijo:

-Tu tampoco estas vesti...- se resbalo, haciendo que el pelicrema se girara y callera encima de el. Goenji se quedo encima de Endo, su cabello estava goteando, estaban a un centimetro, estaban rojos, no se dejaban de mirar fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo...lo siento Goenji-dijo el moreno aun rojo

-No...no pasa nada, Endo-le respondio el pelicrema,los dos se quedaron como un minuto en la misma pocicion.

-Go...goeji- dijo el moreno apartando la mirada-ya... ya puedes levantarte ¿sa...s...saves?

-¿Eh?.ahhh lo...lo siento- dijo Goenji rapidamente mientras se levantaba- lo siento

-No... lo siento yo, fue mi culpa- dijo el moreno mientras se levantava del suelo

Durante minutos el sinlecio reino en el recinto, los dos se secaron y se vistiron, aun seguian rojos como un tomate, salieron de los vestuarios, y tambien del instituto. Sus casas quedavan a la misma direccion, y tambien cerca.

-Nee... Goenji-dijo el moreno

-Que pasa?

-Recuerdas que me dejaste unos apunte para estudiar?

-Ahh, si es verdad, que pasa con eso?

-Si te gustaria ir a cogerlos, que ya no los nesecito

-Bueno, creo que es buena idea

Despues de esa convesacion, el camino que quedava reino el silencio, ninguno de los dos pronunciaron palabra, hasta que al fin, llegaron a la casa de Endo, y por fin el silencio fue roto por Endo.

-Bueno... ya hemos llegado- Endo se aaceco a la puerta y la abrio-pasa- le dijo a Goenji

-Con permiso-Goenji entro a la casa de Endo, siguio su camino asta la sala donde tomo asiento en un sofa, y dejo sus cosas a un lado

-Quieres algo?

-No gracias, no te preocupes- sonrio el pelicrema

-Un momente, subo y cogo los apuntes para dartelos ¿vale?- pregunto Endo

-Va...vale- volvio a sonreir el pelicerma

El moreno subio las escaleras, direccion a su cuarto, y dejo esperando a Goenji, pasaron minutos y minutos y Endo no bajaba


	5. Chapter 5: No estas solo

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

''{ }'' pensamientos de Mido

''[]'' pensamientos de Hiro/Kaze (depende del momento)

Capitulo 5: No estas solo

Era una mañana bastante calorosa, pero linda, no habia ni una sola nuve y el sol brillaba como nunca, Hiroto estaba durmiendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus sueños se concentraban en una sola persona, Endo, pero aun asi tenia una sensancion extraña, estaba dormido, pero se dava cuenta, era una sesacion genial, como si hubiera acabado de salir de una sala de masajes, todo su cuerpo estava satisfecho, aunque aun no se acordava de que. Abrio los ojos poco a poco, veia como el sol se filtraba entre las cortinas, cuando estaba totalmente despirto, puso los pies en el suelo, y vio toda su habitacion, le parecia algo extraña, estaba mas organizada de lo comun, ademas las sabanas y cobijas de su cama eran distitan, y tenia la pijama puesta, algo no recuerda abersela puesto.

[La verdad... no me acuerdo de mucho, despues de lo de...]

Hiroto al recordar la escena tan horrible que le partio el corazon, se puso muy triste y su cara cambio drasticamente, no queria recordar, cada vez que recordava le dolia el pecho y no soportaba las ganas de echarse a llorar.

[Pero...por alguna razon, no estoy tan desanimo como crei que estaria]

Hiroto se levanto de su cama, vio la hora y observo que ya era hora de levantar a Mido para ir al instituto, se diriguio a la habitacion de Mido, abrio la puerta de su habitacion, y, hay estaba, un peliverde durmiendo como un angelito, tenia solamente una camiseta blanca que le cubria lo suficiente, tenial el pelo suelto, pero...parecia que no dormia muy placidamente. Hiroto tenia una sencaion muy rara que le carcomia por dentro

[Me pregunto que habra pasado ayer]

Hiroto se acerco un poco a donde estaba su amigo, se fijo en su cara, y vio como una lagrima recorria toda su mejilla, en ese momento Hiroto freno de golpe, muchos pensamientos venian e ian de su mente, y entonces recordo todo, todo,TODO, lo que habia pasado ayer, lo que hicieron, lo que, le hiso...

[No, no puede ser, pero, pero yo...]

-Que he echo?- dijo el pelirojo, causando que el peliverde se despertara.

-Hiro?-dijo el peliverde dulsemente, pero Hiroto no pudo aguantar mas y salio corriendo hacia su habitacio- Hiro? que pasa? Hiro!?- el peliverde se levanto rapidamente de su cama y se dirigui a la de su amigo.

[Pero... que demonios le he echo a Mido]

Las imagnes le ivan y venia en su mente, aun no le cabia en la cabeza lo que le habia echo a Mido.

-Hiro Hiro. Abre por favor, que te pasa?, Hiro, Hiro, Hi...- fue interrumpido por la debil voz que le salia al peli rojo

-Como... como puede hablarme con tanta tranquilidad, despudes de, de-el peli rojo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, primero lo de Endo y Goenji, y ahora, lo que le habia echo EL a su mejor amigo, no lo podia soportar mas.

{No me lo puedo creer, deverdad no se acordava de nada, eso quiere decir que no lo iso aprosito}

-Hiroto... dejame pasar, porfavor, dejame explicarte to...

-NOO!- el pelirejo abrio la puerta derrepente, miro fijamente a los ojos del peliverde, los ojos de los dos estavan totalmente humedos, los dos estaban a punto de romper a lloror- yo soy el deveria darte explicaciones, y, y te las daria, pero... no se nisiquiera por que lo ise

[No lo entiendo, no, no, no]

-Hiroto, no lo hisite a proposito

-¿Eh?, como que no lo hice a proposito, esas cosas, son muy delicadas, no puedes ir diciendo que no lo hice aproposito por que...

-Acaso tu acuerdas de algo?!

-¿Eh?

-No pudes decir que lo hicite a propocito, por ni siquiera te acurdas, o al menos de por que, y tu crees que yo me hubiera dejado asi por que si?, yo se que estavas dolido por lo endo- el peliverde estaba apunto de explotar, una noche practicamente lo viola y a la mañana siguiente va e inteta disculparse- se todo, todo, y creeme yo me siento exactamente igual que tu. A si que no te atravas a decir que todo lo hisite a proposito, por que te conoscon y no lo hisiste por que querias!

-Mido...

-Tenias que desahogarte de alguna manera a si que- lo que iva a decir le iva doler un montonaso, pero era por Hiro- si tienes que desahogarte de alguna manera prefiero esa, a que le rompas la cara a alguien

-¿Eh?,a que te refieres?

-A que... que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, como si quieres echarme la bronca, pegarme o...-la mirada del peliverde se desvio, con tristesa, pero firmeza

[Tal vez... no sea mal idea, bueno...al fin y al cabo el se siente igual que yo, seguro que no le omportara, ademas, si es por mi conciensa, no tendria que preocuparme, porque practicamente no me acuerdo de nada]

-Me voy a dormir- dijo el peliverde retirandose

-¿Eh?, pero que pasa?

-Hoy tienes que ir a algo del Inazuma Japan ¿no?

[Es verdad]

-Yo no pertenesco a ese equipo, a si que... como no me siento muy bien ira mas tarde al instituto- el peliverde se encerro en su habitacion y no salio de ella asta que el pelirojo se marcho

{No me puede creer lo que le dije}

-Como pude ser tan idiota *suspiro*, bueno, suspongo que despues de esto no se le pasara por la cabeza volverlo a hacer ¿o si?

{Y que pasa si lo ase?}

-No lo se, la verdad, no lo se- el peliverde se acosto en la cama del pelirojo, coguio una almoada la abrazo, miro al techo y cerro los ojos.

{Tal vez... me arrepentire, pero, ahora, ya no me puedo echar atras}

El peliverde cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por su cansasio, havia dormido muy poco y no tenia ganas de ir al instituto, ni de ver a nadie...

Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas, y Midorikawa no se despertaba, estaba totalmente cansado , estaba hundido en el mar de los sueños, no queria saber nada, ni del instituto, ni de sus amigogo, ni de Endo, Goenji y en especial de Hiroto, solo queria estar en lugar muy lindo, donde solamente hubiesen cosas que el, no encontrase molestas.

-Mido, Mido,Mido. Despierta Mido ''Arrgg''MIDO!

-¿Eh?Kaze?- el peliverde parpadeo una cuantas veces para identificar emjor a su amigo- que haces aqui?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo- dijo el peliazul sentandose al lado del peliverde

-Es que no tenia ganas de ir. Que hora es?- pregunto el peliverde

El peli azul sonrio y dijo

-De verdad que eres idioto- dijo el peli azul mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara con una suave carisia- y son las 10 de la mañana tonto

-De verdad? que temprano- dijo el peliverde mientras se sentava en la cama

-Temprano? y a que hora pensavas ir al instituto?

-No lo se- el peli verde se puso la mano el la vabezo y se la empezo a restregar- y...como saliste del instituto

-Me preocupe por ti,y me escape- dijo el peli azul tranquilamente, cosa que el peliverde no le tomo mucha importancio, ya que Kaze era muy protector con el y Hiroto, ya que dice que somos unos irresponsables

-Un momento- el peliverde volto la mirada al peliazul con curiosidad- tu eres del Inazuma Japan, por que no te fuiste con ellos?

-*suspiro*Ya te dije que me preocupe por ti y me escape

-Pero como demonion te has demorado como 3 horas en llegar a mi casa!?

-Me escape desde el estadio a donde fuimos, y queda bastante lejos de tu casa ¿saves?!

-Ahhh, vale, vale, ya tiene mas sentido

-Idiota- dijo el peilazul llevando una mano a su cabeza

El peliverde se rio ante la actitud de su amigo, la verdad con el se sentia bien y seguro, no tenia problema de que estuviera con el, ademas aunque no le gustase, se tendria que aguantar ya que Kaze es bastante ostinado, mientras que hablaban Mido observaba a Kaze, y en el veia a Hiroto cuando solo eran unos crios, que hablaban con la misma tranquilida, hasta solamente el dia de ayer.

-Y bueno...-dijo el peliazul sin completar

-¿Que?

-Cuando te le confesaras

-¿Ehhhhhh?, pero de que demonios estas hablando Kaze?

-De Hiroto! de quien mas va ser tonto- sonrio el peliazul

{Pero de que demonios habla?}

-Vamos Mido! no te hagas el tonto, lo se todo

-Todo?

-Todo

-Todito todo?

-Todito todo

-No- dijo el peliverde resignado, ahora el tenia ganas dedesahogarse

-¿Eh?, como asi que no?

-No lo saves, no saves todo- dijo mido haciendo una sonrisa claramente falsa y con los ojos totalmente humedos

-Mido?, Mido que ha pasado?

Mido queria hablar, queria decirseso todo, no solamente lo de anoche, queria decile todo lo que sentia por Hiro, pero las palabras, al final tomo valor y se lo conto todo,TODO.

Kaze se queodo boqui abierto, no se lo podia creer, tanto,tanto que analisarlo todo de golpe le costo.

-Kaze...-Mido estava apunto de llorar-yo, yo,no queria pero...

Kaze se acerco a el, y lo abrazo y Mido empezo a llorar como nunca, Kazemaru tampoco aguanto y se le empezaron a salir una que otra lagrima, Kaze le dava besos en la cabeza, y le decia que no se preocupase, que todo saldra bien.

-No te preocupes Mido, no estas solo- le sonrio como pudo el peliazul

[Mido, mi querido Mido, como dejaste que te hiciera eso idiota]

Paso como una hora y Mido de tanro llorar se durmio en el regaso de Kaze quien estava consintiendo el pelo de su amigo, sonreia, y le pasava suavemte su mano en su cara para quitarle el pelo y verla mas claremente.

[Te juro Mido, que como vuelva a verte llorar por ese tonto de Hiroto lo mato, te lo prometo]

Se le acerco poco a poco a la cara del peliverde y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Kaze...

-¿Eh?

-Grcias- dijo el peliverde dediandole una de sus hermosas sonrisa,el peliverde levanto un poco la cabeza y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla

-De nada- sonrio el peliazul, acariciandole su cara

[No te preocupes]

{Con el no me preocupo}

[Tu saves que...]

{Contigo}

[No estas solo]


	6. Chapter 6: Sentimientos

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

Era de noche, muy tarde, Hiroto no habia llegado a su casa, Mido estubo toda la tarde con Kaze, por lo que Kaze se queodo a dormir en la casa de su amigo.

-Ahhhhhh *bosteso* que sueño tengo- se quejaba un pelirojo que buscaba las llaves para entrar en su casa- devi haber avisado a Mido de que llegaria tarde. De verdad que soy idiota, *suspiro* practicamente lo violo y al dia siguiente llego a la 1 de la madrugada, espero que no se enfade.

El pelirojo entro en su casa, dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, y cuando se iva a quitar los zapatos, vio que habian unos de sobra

-Me pregunto de quien seran- se dice a si mismo el pelirojo

Avanzo un poco asta llegar a la sala, prendio la luz y vio a dos chicos durmiendo en el safa, uno estaba sentado durmiendo, y el otro estaba durmiendo en su regaso.

-Kaze?, que estara haciendo aqui?-el pelirojo observo un rato mas la escena, le parecia algo precioso-al parecer, Mido se lo esta tomando mejor que yo-sonrio el pelirojo

-Mmmmmm- el peliazul (que era el que estaba sentado), se desperto, abriendo los ojos con mucha pereza, cuando los abrio por completo se dio cuenta de que Hiro los estava mirando, Kaze con solo saber lo que le habia echo a Mido, solo tenia ganas de romperle la cara, pero se aguanto-Hiro-san? por que llegas tan tarde?

-Tu me preguntas a mi?- dice el pelirojo con tono burlon

-A quien mas va ser idiota- responde el peliazul de la misma manera

-Yo te tendria que preguntar que haces en mi casa a estas horas de la noche, con MI mejor amigo durmiendo en tu regaso?

-Yo?, yo solamente me preocupe por el y vine a visitarlo

-A el solamente le dolia la cabeza

-''claro, claro''-penso Kaze- bueno seguro que tambien le dolia otras cosas-dijo el peliazul en tono burlon

-Quien sabe?

-Bueno, bueno, y que fue lo que te retraso tanto Hiro?

-Todos hemos llegado tarde, si tu no te hubieras escapado tal vaz asta ahora estarias llegando a tu casa

-Puede, pero me vine con MI amigo-dijo el peliazul con tono burlon

-Me alegro que allas estado con MI mejor amigo-le respondio el otro con tono burlon

Se estubieron dando de piques como cinco minutos.

-Bueno... me alegro que acompañaras a Mido, se sentia muy mal esta mañana- dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa

-Yo tambien me alegro de estar con el, paracio que eso ''dolor de cabeza'' le sento muy mal- le respondio Kaze con la misma amabilidad.

Era normal que los dos esten asi, se la pasan asi toooooodos los dias, peleando por Mido, por quien es el mejor para Mido, por quien gana a Mido, por quien salva antes a Mido, todo es MIDO,MIDO,MIDO, lo hacian como un juego, ya que mido se enfadaba, y a ellos les encantava joderlo un poco al pobre Mido.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *bosteso*- el peliverde se desperto- Hiroto?

-Hola Mido

-O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:o.o.o.o.o.o. !- el peliverde se levanto corriendo para regañar a su amigo, pero el sueño le vencia-T.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t. c.c.c. te . .tre ves a llegaaaaar tan.n.n.n.n.n taaaaaaaarrrrrdeeee- el peliverde no aguanto mas, tenia mucho sueño y callo en los brazos de Hiro

El peli rojo y el peliazul se rieron de la actitud del pequeño. Hiro dejo al peliverde en el sofa otra vez para que siguiera durmiendo.

-Buuuuueno, creo que yo me voy-dijo Kaze coguiendo sus cosas

-Nos vemos Kaze- dijo el pelirojo despidiendose de su amigo

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...Shuuuuuuuuuuuur...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuur- el peliverde estaba totalmente dormido, no habia ni terremoto que lo despertara

El pelirojo se acerco al sofa se agacho y se quedo mirando a Mido quien estaba durmiendo como un anguel, Hiroto no entendia micho

[No se porque me lo quedo mirando, pero... no quiero quitarle la vista de encima]

Hiroto se acerco y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Buenas noches, Mido-chan

Kazemaru estaba caminando en la mitad de la calle, no tenia rumbo, la verdad no le apetecia ir a su casa, ahora mismo, solo queria caminar y caminar, no queria encontrarse con nada ni nadie. Seguia caminando hasta...

-Kaze?

-¿Eh?- el pelizul also la mirada al terraza de donde lo estaban llamando

-Pero que haces aqui a estas horas de la noche?-pregunto un chico palido con el pelo plateado

-Shiro?

-Tu casa queda al otro por vas para alla?

-Eto...- el peliazul no se habia fijado a donde habia llegado a parar

-Por que no subes?

-Va...vale-sonrio el peliazul

[Genial, con la persona que menos me queria encontrar *suspiro*]

Kazemaru entro a la casa de su amigo Shiro, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas, pero, a Shiro nunca se le puede decir que no, Kaze, entro dejo sus cosas, y subio las escaleras hasta donde estaba Shiro, entro a la amplia terraza que tenia en su casa.

-Wow! hace tiempo que no entraba a esta terraza, sique igual de linda-dijo sorprendido el peliazul

-Gracias, aunque... tu tambien ayudaste- le respondio con una sonrisa el peliplatinado

-Yaaa... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-Tienes razon, el tiempo pasa muy rapido, ¿no crees?

-Si

Kazemaru se acerco a la baaranda donde estaba apollado el peliplatinado, y se apollo ahi mismo

-Que hacias caminando ahi solo Kaze? -pregunto el peloplatinado

-Pues...caminar que otra cosa are idiota- le respondio el peliazul

-No me refiero a eso estupido!-

-Hahahaha, ya lo se tontito- dijo Kaze dandole un coscorron en la cabeza

-No me pegues baka!-dijo el peliplatinado haciendo pucheros

-Hahahaha

-Pues bueno, dime de donde venias?

-De la casa de Mido y Hiro

-Y eso?- pregunto curioso el numero 9

-Pues me habia preocupado por Mido y lo fui a visitar y me quede dormido hasta ahora

-Pues mira que tenias que tener sueño, ehhh?

-La verdad es que si

-Y por que no vas a tu casa?

-No hay ganas, si tengo que ver a dos personas peleando a todas horas por estupideses prefiero estar en la calle

-No hables asi de tus padres Kaze

-La verdad me gustaria no tener padres, como tu

-No digas eso-el peliplatinado se le acerco y puso su cabeza en el hombro del numero 2, ante aquella accion Kazemaru se ruboriso un poco- No hableas asi de los padres, por mucho que ahora los odies en algun momento de tu vida tendras un bonito recuerdo- dijo Shiro muy desanimado

-Shiro...

-Yo, no tengo recuerdos de ellos, y los pocos que tengon son muuy borrosos

-Pero, no es lo mismo Shiro, a ti aunquesea te querian

El albino se separo rapidamente y dijo:

-Seguro que los tuyos tambein te adoran , solo que ahora...

-Me odian?, la verdad no me extrañaria

-Lo siento, siento haber sacado el tema

-No pasa nada *se rio* Shiroi-ch...Shiro

-Por que no te quedas a dormir?

-¿Eh?, no se, no se

-Bueeeeno,amenos de que quieras dormir en un cubo de basura o caminar toda la noche sin rumbo, adelante, nadie tee lo impide- dijo el albino mientras caminaba alejandose de Kazemaru

-Va...vale,vale me quedo

Shiro sonrio se acerco a su amigo lo miro y le sonrio, a lo que Kaze se sonrojo (otra vez)

-Va...vale-dijo el numero 2 desviando la miarada

Los dos chicos se diriguieron al cuarto del peliplatinado, acomodaron la cama para los dos, se acostaron , apagaron las luces y...

[Aaarrggg, no puedo dormir!]

-No puedes dormir Kaze?-pregunto el peliplatinado con los ojos cerrados

-¿Eh?, como lo sabias?- pregunto curioso el numeoro 2

-Piensas muy fuerte, y ademas yo tampoco puedeo dormir

-Y que asemos?

-Jugamos a algo?

-A que? ademas si Someoka se despierta nos matara- dijo el numero 2 preocupado

-No te preocupes Someoka-kun tiene un juego que no hace ruido, hace tiempo que el queria que juramos, pero me da miedo jugar con el *risita*, quieres jugar?

-Vale

Shiro y Kaze estuviron jugando mucho tiempo, se reian, y se divertian, el juago se tratava a prueva o verdad uno de los jugadores tenia que sacer un papel deonde decia que era lo que tenia que hacer, y el otro un papel que dijiera cuando lo tenia que hacer.

-Tu turno Shiro- dijo el numero 2

-Voy-dijo en numero 9

Shiro cerro los ojos y coguio uno de los tantos papeles que habian, lo abrio lo miro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se puso rojo como un tomate, y cerro fuerte la mano donde estaba el papel.

-Tienes que hacerlo por la noche cuando todo el mundo este dice?-pregunto el peliazul

-No...no puedo decirlo- dijo nervioso el peliplatinado

-Que?! por que?! yo te he dicho todo lo que me salio a mi

-Pero a ti te toco hacerlo al instante!

-Da igual!

-No da igual, ademas no puedo, el papel me dice que no puedo

-*mirada acesina* Vale, vale

Estuvieron jugando un rato mas pero al final el sueño les termino ganando y se fueron a dormir, como al Kaze el sueño lo vencio antes, Shiro para que Kaze durmiera placidamente se fue a dormir a otra habitacion

'' Tienes que besar a tu compañero

No se lo puedes decir!''

Ya era muy tarde, y el pobre peli azul no podia dormir.

[Me pregunto que diria en esa hoja]

Alguien se estaba acercando a la habitacion en donde estaba Kaze

[Me pregunto si Mido estara bien]

Se acercaba mas y mas

[Me pregunto su mi Shiroi-chan (mi blanquito) estara bien]

Tenia los ojos cerrados su cara estaba diriguida al techo, pero con los ojos cerrados

[Por que, ninguno de los dos... me puede, querer. Por que ni Mido ni Shiro, me quieren como los quiero y...]

El peliazul no pudo pensar mas, estaba muy sorprendio, tenia los ojos cerrados, pro reconocia perfectamente esos labios.

[Pero, que haces Shiroi-chan?]

No se atrevio a abrir los ojos, el ya lo reconocia, esos labios, tan frios, pero apasionadamente calidos, pero aun no entendia por que Shiro lo besaba, loguicamente no correspondio el beso, ya que se daria cuenta de que estava despierto. Al final Shiro se separo de el, Kaze, abrio poco, poquisimo,un milimetro el ojo y pudo ver (mas o menos) a un Shiro tatalmente rojo como un tomate.

{Espero que Kaze no se alla dado cuenta}

Shiro salio de la habotacion sin darse cuenta que Someoka los estava viendo. Kazemaru abrio completamete los ojos se levanto de golpe, y vio un papel en el suelo, lo recoguio y se dio cunta que era del juago que trajo Shiro, lo miro y lo leyo

''Tienes que besar a tu compañero

No se lo puedes decir!''

[Por eso no me lo queria decir, entonces, lo hiso solameten, por que era una, prueba]

La cara de Kaze se volvio de tristesa total, pero derepende cambio a una sonrisa un tanto deprimente.

/Flashback/

-Shiro...Shiro...SHIRO!

-¿Eh? Kaze- dijo el peliplatinado con la mirada perdida

-Que haces aqui en la azotea?

-Observaba

-A que? o... A quien?- dijo el peli azul con mirada de picaro

-Ehhhh *sonrojado*

El peli azul se acerco or donde el peliplatinado observaba el instituto,pero cuando se acerco a averiguar quien era la persona que observaba no habia nadie.

-Quien es? Yo no veo a nadie

-Ya entro al edificio *sonrojo*

-Y quien es?

-Eto...mmmmm

-Shiro!

-Ha...Haruna

-Haruna-chan!?

-*sonrojado*Si, es que es tan linda, ¿no crees?- dijo el numero 9 mirando al numero 2

El peliazul estaba que se le escapaba la risa, no agunta.

-Hahahahahahaha, claro, claro, como tu digas

-No...no te rias!*sonrojado*- dijo Shiro pegandole a su amigo

-Lo...lo sien...to *aguantando la risa*

-Kaze!

-Lo siento Shiro- dijo el peliazul, mientras le coguia el hombre- me alegro por Shiroi-chan *sonrisa duuuuulce*

-Shiroi-chan?

-¿Eh? di...dire Shiro *risa nerviosa*- dijo el pobre Kazemari muy nervioso- bueno, y vas hacer

-Con que?

-Con Haruna-chan idiota

-Pos... no lo se

/Fin Flashback/

[Al fin y al cabo todos acaban felizes menos yo]

[Mido quiere a Hiro y Shiro a Haruna, no lo puedo evitar, a mi, ya me toca estar solo...]

Ya habia amanecido, el sol ya habia salido, y los pajaros estavan cantando, todos en la casa del peliplatinado habian dormido de maravilla, menos un peliazul, que desde un beso repentino de un peliplatino no pudo dormir.

-Despierta a Shiro

-¿Eh? Someoka-kun?, adonde vas?

-Tengo que ir al instituto antes, asi que despierta a Shiro, que aun esta dormido- dijo Someoka despidiendose con la mano

-Va...vale

-Nos vemos en el instituto

-Nos vemos

Kazemaru se levanto de su cama y se diriguio a la habitacion donde estava Shiro para despertarlo, cuando entro vio a un angellicaal niño durmiendo abrazando a un osito de peluche, el peliazul se rio, tenia una pijama larga que le cubria las manos. Se acerco a el y lo empezo a mover para despertarlo.

-Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, *mirada asecina* SHIRO... Ahhhhhhh- Shiro solto su oso de peluche y lo cambio por Kazemaru, abrazo al peliazul con mucha fuerza- Shiroooo! sueltame Shiro

-Neeeeeeeee Kaze, por que no me llamas Shiroi-chan?

-¿Eh?

-Era broma *sonrisa de cabron*

-Yo, te...MATO! despiertate de una puñetera vez! *pequeño, pequeñiiiisiiimo sonrojo*

/Flashback/

-Cuidado Shiro!- grito el capitan del equipo

-¿Eh?- el peliplatinado volteo a mirar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la peloa ya estava en su cara, el pobre peliplatinado callo al suelo

Todo corrieron hacia el para ayudarlo pero ya estava inconciente del golpe, lo llevaron a la enfermeria pero no se despertava y todos se tenian que ir.

-Ne Kaze, tu no te puedes quedar con Shiro?-pregunto un peliverde

-¿Eh?, va...avale yo me quedo

Todos se fueron dejando a Kaze y a Shiro solos. Kaze estava en la silla observando al angelical niño dormido, su belleza era gigantesca y dejaba al pobre peliazul boquiabierto.

[Shiro... ojala, te pudiera, o mejor dicho, me atreviera a decirte Shiroi-chan]

Kazemaru se levanto de la silla, se acerco al peliplatinado, se acerco poco a poco a su cara, y totalmete rojo unio sus labios con el albino, eran unos labios frios pero apasionadamente calidos, se separo de el, lo miro fijamete.

-Ojala me quisieras mi Shiroi-chan- dijo riendo

/Fin Flaashbac/

Ojala le alla gustado

Besos y que les guste^^

neko_shimaii


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Una ola o un beso?

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

Lamento la demora, es que tuve un accidente y me corte el pie con un vidrio sacando los perros y bueno... que me salgo del tema.

Aqui esta el cap 7

Capitulo 7: Una ola o un beso

Porfin ya era viernes, venia el fin de semana, y ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano (en realidad 1 mes), hacia mucho calor, todo el mundo se derretia en clase, nadie ponia atencion por el, ni siquiera la profesora se concentraba en hacer la clase, el pronostrico decia que en el fin de semana iva a hacer un calor infernal, por lo que nadie esperaba para que se acabasen las clases e ir a la playa o la piscina, en especial, un moreno pelirosa ancioso de surfear.

Al fin, despues de horas infernales, el timbre sono, y al fin todo el mundo se levanto como pudo de su asiento y felises se diriguieron a la salida del instituto.

-Ahhhhhh*bosteso*, al fin se acabaron las clases, casi me duermo- dijo un pelirosa medio dormido- tu no?

-Eh? yo?- pregunto un castaño con cara de angel- la verdad es que yo me dormi *risita*

-Que?!, por que tu si te puedes dormir y yo no?! es injusto!- se quejo el pelirosa, por lo que el castaño dio una sonrisita

-Tsunami, Tachimukai!-gritaba un peliplatinado

-Que pasa Shiro?-pregunto Tsunami

-Les queriamos preguntar si quieren venir a la playa con nosotros- dijo Hiroto detras de Shiro

-A la playa?- pregunto sorprendido el castaño

-PUES CLARO QUE SI! YO SIQ UE VOY! HAHAHAHAHA- se reia el pelirosa

-Que bien, y tu ?- Hiroto giro la cabeza para ver a Tachimukai

-Eh? Eto..., no, no se..

-Tu vas cierto Tachi?- pregunto el pelirosa emocionado

-Bu...bueno, supongo que si *risita nerviosa*-dijo el castaño, enrealidad no queria ir, pero, quien se podia negar a la sonrisa del pelirosa.

-Bueeeeeeeeeenoooooooo! creo que todo ya esta listo!-dijo Endo con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la estacion de tren-concluyo Kido

-U...un momento- interrumpio Tachimukai- quienes van a venir?

-Pues...Kido, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endo, Goenji, Kido, Suzuno, Terumi, Shiro, Tsunami, tu y yo- dijo Kazemaru contando con los dedos

- Y Fudou?-pregunto Tachimukai

-No viene- dijo Kido con frialdad

-Pero...Kido-kun, a ti no te gustaria que fuera?-pregunto Tachi muy curioso

-PE...PERO POR QUE DEMONIOSME TENDRIA QUE GUSTAR QUE VINIERA ESE IDIOTA?!-dijo Kido un poco rojo

-Y por que te tendria que disgustar?- dijo un chico con una cresta y cara de borde asqueroso

-Fu...Fudou?- dijo el ojirojo

-Aarrrggg! de verdad que eres detestable- Fudou se acerco a Kido pasando por su lado y susurrando para que no le olleran los demas- nos vemos MI amor- ante esa frase Kido se sonrojo por completo y como niño pequeño le grito

-Idiota! vete al infierno!

-Vale, vale, ya me voy al infierno- dijo Fudou despidiendo de espaldas

-Uuuuffff, idiota- suspiro Kido

Todo el mundo se estaba aguantondo la risa, por mucho que Kido quisiera que no se dieran cuanta de la relacion que tenian Fudou y el, era evidente, ya que Fudou no es que fuera muy prudente, y las indirectas que decia eran bastante directas.

-Bueeeeno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Terumo jalando a Sizuno del brazo

-Te...Terumi- dijo Suzuno

-Teeee-ruuuuu, ya te he dicho que es Teru

-No empieses con eso!

Terumi y Suzuno se alejaron, discutiendo como siempre, por lo que la gente se reia.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Shiro alejandose con Endo,Goenji y Kazemaru

-Chaooooo-dijo Tsunami alegremente-vamos Tachi?

-Eh? vale

Los dos vivian juntos en la misma casa, eran muy buenos amigos, aunque eran como el agua y el aceite, no se parecian en naaaaada, pero aun asi viven bastante bien, Tsunami era bastante desordenado y descuidado, pero encamvio Tachi era muy ordenado y no le importaba arreglar, asi que siempre arreglava lo de el y lo de Tsunami, la verdad tambien lo cuidava demasiado, ya que Tsunami dejaba la plancha encendida, jugaba con los cuchillos... y Tachi siempre cuida de el.

Ya habian llegado a su casa, dejaron las llaves en la mesita de la entrada con sus mochilas, y se sentaron en el sofa,cansados del dia.

-Neee, Tsunami-kun?

-Que pasa Tachi?

-Te puedo decir algo?

-Claro

{Y... ahora como lo digo,Tsunami es damasiado...demasiado...}

-TACHI! MIRA, MIRA!

-¿Eh? que pasa Tsunami-kun

-Mira, mira afuera, mira quienes son

Tachi se volteo y se fijo bien por lo que su amigo estava tan sorprendido, cuando lo vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Aquella escena lo habia dejado con la boca abierta, la verdad por una parte se sentia un poco triste, peropor otro lado se sentia mejor que nadie.

-Te lo puedes creer Tachi?-dijo el pelirosa mirando emocionado al castaño- Goenji y el capitan! te lo puedes creer Tachi?

-Ya me lo has preguntado 2 veces, y, no, no me lo puedo creer- decia el castaño aun sorprendido, entonces se hundio en sus pensamientos, sonrio dulsemente y penso ''Eso quiere decir que es Tsunami?''

-Tachi? Tachi? Estas bien Tachi? TACHI?!...

-Estoy bien- dijo el castaño sonriendo, mientras miraba a Endo y Goenji alejandose, mientras reian se davan besos-estoy mejor que nunca

-¿Eh? *sonrisa* eres muy rarito Tachi

Por fin llego el dia tan esperado, ya era la hora, todos estaban en la estacion,bueeeeno casi todos.

-Se puede saber donde estan esos dos?-preguntaba muy molesto Kido

-Bueno, la verdad, no es raro que lleguen tarde- dijo sonriendo Kazemaru

-Ya, con Tsunami es normal que lleguen tarde- dijo Endo

-Ya... pero es que no llegan 10 o 15 minutos tarde. LLEGAN CASI 2 HORAS TARDES!- dijo Kido con un enfado de cuidado, todo el mundo se reia.

-Pobre Tachimukai-dijo Shiro

-Hay que tener mucha paciensia para aguanterse a alguien como Tsunami-dijo Terumi

-No entiendo como pueden vivir juntos- dijo Hiroto sentando cerca de un arbol para que le de la sombra.

-Son muuuuy distintos- decia Midorikawa sentandose al lado de su amigo

-Tsunami es damasiado descontrolado y Tachimukai es bastante tranquilo- dijo Goenji

-*sonrisa* Y ablando del rei de roma mira quien se asoma- decia Suzuno mientras observaba como Tachi y Tsunami iva corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mira que bien, al fin llegan-dijo Kido, apunto de tirarseles encima para matarlos a golpes

-Lo...lo sentimos- dijo el castaño escusandoles

-Llegamos tarde?- pregunto el pelirosa muy sonriente, y despreocupado

-Dos horas IDIOTA!- dijieron todos a la vez

-Vale, vale lo sentimos *risa nerviosa* igualmente tenemos todo el dia ¿no?- dijo Tsunami

Todos se pusiron alrededor de los dos, y las miradas que les hacien no heran muy amigables que digamos, sus auras eran negras, y estaban apunto de matarlos a golpes

-Lo...lo sentimos, de verdad *risa nerviosa*- decia el castaño aferrandose al pelirosa

-Pe...pero hombre que no fue para tanto *risa nerviosa*- Tsunami tambien se agarraba a Tachimukai

-No es para tanto esperarse en medio del sol 2 horas solamente por ustedes?- dijo Kido

-Bu...bueno, cre...creo que sera mejor que entremos a la estacion, para llegar lo antes posible ¿no?- dijo el castaño muy nervioso

-Mmmmmmmm... creo que Tachimukai tiene razon- dijo Endo a lo chibi

-Esta vez se han salvado, peor como se vuelva a repetir, ya nadie los salvara- dijo Kido amenazando a Tachi y Tsunami

Todos entraron en la estacion, pagaron los tiquetes, esperaron el tren, se subieron y se sentaron de cuatro en cuatro:

Hiroto, Mido, Kaze y Shiro

Endo, Goenji, Terumi y Suzuno

Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kido y una viejita

Todo el mundo comversaba, y se reia, extrañamente Kido se llevo bien con Tachi y Tsunami aun que los queria matar, fue un viaje bastante corto, en el tren se estaba fresquito al fin llegaron a la playa, cunado saliron del tren se derritieron al instante, hacia un montonaso de calor, lo bueno es que la estacion estaba al frente de la playa,se diriguiron a la playa, pusiron las sombrillas, las toallas...

Mido, Tsunami, Endo, Kaze, Terumi salieron carriendo al mar sin ayudar en nada, ni se quitaron la camiseta y se metieron al mar sin pensarselo dos veces, los demas los miravan y se reian, Tachimukai en camvio estava hundido en sus pensamientos, la mirada la tenia perdida, no dejaba de pensar en lo que vieron el y Tsunami ayer.

-Uuuuuffffff, deveria animarme un poco mas- se dijo a si mismo el castaño

-Si deverias

-¿Eh?, Toramaru-san?

-Hola- dijo Toramaru con una sonrisa

-Pero que haces aqui?

-Vine con mi familia, no me hubiera imaginado que los encontraria aqui

-Si... que casualidad

-Toramaaaaaaruuuuuuuu!- grito Endo desde el mar

-Hola Endo-kun- saludo Toramaru alsando las manos

Cuando todos olleron el nombre de Toramaru, se diriguieron y lo saludaron, camo su madre se habia dormido se quedo con sus toda la tearde jugando en el mar y en la arena,Toramaru, Mido, Endo y Tsunami nunca salian del mar, se la pasaban jugando y nadando, hacia mucho calor, por lo que la estaban pasando genial. Ya habia pasado toda la tarde, se habian divertido como nunca, ya era tarde pero ninguno se queria devolver asi que Toramaru se invento un juego que se trataba de quien encontraba mas conchas y se tenia que hacer en parejas, a todos les parecio buena idea e hicieron las parejas:

Mido y Kaze

Hiro y Shiro

Endo y Goenji

Tachu y Tsunami

Terumi y Suzuno

Kido y Toramaru

Todos salieron en busca de conchas por lo que se separarony todas las parejas se perdieron de vista, habian quedado en dos horas en las sombrillas donde estavan desde el principio.

Tsunami se fue con su tabla de surf ya que estaba decidido a montar una ola.

-Neee Tachi?

-Que pasa?

-Tu que piensas de lo de Goenji y Endo?

-Eh?- Tachi lo unico que hiso fue bajar la cabeza por mucho que se lo negara a si mismo no podia esconder que se sentia un poco triste, el sabia que lo que sentia por Endo no llegava a ser amor, si no que era como una pesesion,sentia que era su capitan, pero de una manera mas tierna y no tan ramantica, la verdad se sentia feliz por Endo y Goenji, ya que por fin tenia la escusa perfecta para querer completamente al pelirosa- la verdad...

-Yo estoy completamente seguro de que tu quieres al capitan de una manera distinta de la que demuestras- dijo el pelirosa muy serio mientras buscaba conchas por la playa

-¿Eh? nononononononononononono, un momento Tsunami-kun, no es verdad- dijo el castaño muy nervioso

-¿Eh? como no va ser verdad?- dijo el pelirosa mientras se acercaba a el, junto sus dos cabezas y dijo- yo te conosco Tachi y estoy seguro de lo que digo, se como eres

-Pues no estes tan seguro- dijo Tachi muy serio- no me conoces tanto como dices

-¿EHH? claro que te conosco, y perfectamente

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-Que no!

-Que si! por ejemplo...- Tsunami coguio su tabla de surf,coguio el brazo de Tachi y los llevo hasta el mar, puso la tabla en el agua solto a Tachi, lo miro y dijo- Una ola o un beso

-¿Eh?- Tachi se sonrojo al instante por lo que dijo su amigo

[Estoy seguro de que Tachi va escoger una ola *sonrisa de campeon*]

Tsunami se puso a reir como loco, y cuando se fijo en su amigo vio como movio sus labios, Tsunami abrio los ojos como platos, y sin queres salio un pequeño, pequeñisimo sonrijo en sus mejillas.

-Q...que has dicho?

-Beso, he dicho beso- dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza para que no viera lo rojo que estaba

{No me lo puede creer, pero, pero que demonios he dicho, seguro que se va,o malinterpretara todo}

-Esta bien

-¿Eh?-el castaño abrio los ojos como platos y lo que sintio fue como el moreno coguia su barbilla, y le dava un beso en la mejilla, el viento soplaba, no duro mucho, pero, para Tachi fue una eternidad,la eternidad mas linda de su vida, Tsunami se separo y le sonrio

-Bueno ya esta- sonrio- pero no te creas que no te vas a librar de subirte en la tabla

Tachi lo voltio a mirar, y lo fulmino con la mirada, seguro que si las miradas mataran el pobre Tsunami ya estaria muerto

{De verdad... no entendio, nada, nada,NADA!}

-Y esa miradita Tachi?- dijo Tsunami con tono burlon- acaso querias mas? ehhh?

Tachi lo volvio a fulminar con la mirada

-Claro que no IDIOTA!- Tachi se acerco a la tabla decidido a montar, pero cuando se puso de pie se callo enseguida encima de Tsunami.

-Hahahahahahahahahaha, creo que sera mejor que no montes *aguantando risa*- dijo Tsunami caguiendo a su amigo cmo una pricesita

-No te rias idiota!

-Haahahahahaha

-No te rias, no te rias tonto!

-Lo siento Tachi

Los dos se quedaron discutiendo un buen rato, pero, ojo, que Tsunami nunca solto a Tachi, lo tenia bien agarradito para que no se le callera

-Y como era de esperar, esos dos llegan tarde-decia Kido con un tic en la pierna

-Tranquilo Kido- decia Endo

-Aunquesea por ahora solamente van media hora tarde- decia Kaze,que mientras esperaba se metia al mar

-Da lo mismo! siempre tiene que llegar tarde!-se quejaba Kido

-Que te pasa Endo?- pregunto Kaze- es raro que tu no te metas

-Es que... estoy un poquito adolorido *risa nerviosa*

-Miren quienes vienen por alla-dijo Suzuno señalando a lo lejos

A lo lejos se veia a Tsunami y a Tachi conversando como si nada, estabam riendo, y hablando como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de la hora que era

-Hoooooooooooooooooooooooolaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Tsunamo estaba saludando a lo lejos alsando la mano

-Hoooooooooooooooooooooolaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- y Tachi hiso exactamente lo mismo

-Se ven bastante animados no creen chicos?- dijo Terumi

-Si, parece que si- dijo Suzuno

-Les abra pasado algo, quien sabe- dijo Hiroto levantando los hombros

Los dos chicos se acercaron a todos muy alegres

-Llegan tarde, otra vez- dijo Kido que tono amenazante

-Lo sentimos, se nos paso la hora- dijo Tachi muuuuuuuuy tranquilo

-Vamos?-pregunto Tsunami

Todo el mundo estaba pensando de todo, menos lo que paso de verdad, recoguiron las cosas, y se diriguiron a la estacion, ya era bastante tarde (como las 10:00 pm o mas) y todos estaban muertos del cansancio, y cada uno con su compañero se durmieron hombro con hombro, Mido y Kaze, Shiro y Hiro, Goenji y Endo, Terumi y Suzuno y Tachi y Tsunami, menos Kido

-Soy idiota *suspiro* tendria que haaberle invitado- se dijo Kido a si mismo, y volteo a mirar a todos y sonrio- todos esta felises, me la pase muy bien, pero me la hubiera pasado mejor con Akio

-Tu desde cuando me llamas asi ehh?

-Eh? Akio?

-El mismo

-Que haces aqui?

-Yo nunca te di una respuesta, y... *sonrojo* decidi venir

-A la 10 de la noche -tono burlon

-Calla! aunquese vine

-Y para que?

-Como que para que?- dijo el crestudo con una sonrisa acercandose al ojirojo, juntando sus caras-solo por ti

-¿Eh?- Kido abrio los ojos los ojos y lo unico que sintio fue los labios de Fudou juntandose a los suyos, en un ardiente beso que el correspondio al instante, se tuvieron que separa por falta de aire que sino se quedarian asi tada la vida- Idiota *sonrisa*

-TU idiota

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron otro beso apasionate.

Continuara!

Espero que les guste, se que en este cap no hay muuuucho amor, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer

Besos y que les guste

neko_shimaii


	8. Chapter 8: Hazme olvidar

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

Capitulo 8: Hazme olvidar

{No lo entiendo, han pasado como 2 semanas desde lo que paso,y, nada, nada, todo sigue igual,como si nada hubiera pasado}

Ya era temprano, en aquella casa donde solo viven dos adolesentes, ya era la hora de levantarse e iral instituto, pero aquel chico que sejaba en sus pensamientos , no queria levantearse.

{Tengo ganas de ver a Afur...dire Teru}

-Levantate

-¿Eh? que haces en mi cuarto?- se quejo el albino

-Pues que cree? despertandote, no ves la hora que es?- dijo en su defensa el peli rojo

El albino miro su celular y vio que era tardisimo, se levanto de un salto y se fue a arreglar.

-Voy tarde, tarde, tarde- el albino se vistio rapidamente, y ollo como el pelirojo salia de la casa, el albino se acerco a laventana y vio como un peliblaco sin decir ni una sola palabra lo esta esperando y acompañando.

{Otra vez ese, pero que demonios hace acosando a MI Haru...}

-Pero sere idiota, como que me pongo asi, no seas idiota, Suzuno, Suzuno, no seas idota!-el albino se empezo a dar golpes en la cabeza con sus manos- idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTAAA!

Un pelirojo lo observaba con uan cara deconfuncion y sorpresa

[Que demonios hace ese idiota?]

-Bahh, da igual

-Nagumo- dijo inosentemente un peliblanco con parche

-Ehhh? me sigues persiguiendo? mira que eres pesadito ehhh? por que no te vas a acosar a otra persona

-Eres un insensible

-Eh? pero que dices idio...

-Ni siquiera eres capas de admitirte a ti mismo que estas enamorado de Suzuno- dijo el peliblaco mirandolo a los ojos

-Eh? pero que idioteses dices

-Yo aunquesea admito que estoy enamorado de ti, y me da igual que tu lo estes de Suzuno, porque eso no quita que me gustes!- el pelirojo se quedo mirandlo muuuy sorprendido, se dio la vuelta de inmediato para que el peliblaco no se diera cuanta de su sonrojo y siguio caminando

-Idiota!

El peliblanco sonrio, cerro los ojos y siguio caminado detras de el

-SUZUUUUUUUUUU! sal de una bendita vez!

-Voy, voy ya voy- el albino coguio sus cosas rapidamente y salio de su casa- lo siento Afu...ehhh dire Teru

-Un momento me ivas a llamr por mi nombre!- el rubio se emociono y empezo a asaltar de la alegria como un niño-eso es genial Suzu ¿no crees?

-No- dijo el albino friamente

El rubio empezo a hacer pucheros y a pegarle puñetasos en la espalda como un niño pequeño mientras el albino caminaba

-Mala, malo,malo, malo,malo,malo

-Si, si, lo que tu digas

{jijijijijiji, me da mucha gracia hacerlo enfadar}

-Me recuerdas a Nagumo cuando se enfada-dijo el albino entre risas, y lo dijo inconcientemente-Eh? esto...nada no dije nada, nada

-Nadie te a preguntado Suzu-dijo el rubio inosentemente, aunque no era tonto y lo habia oido todo-''este piensa que soy tonto ¿no?``-penso el rubio.

/En el Instituto/

-Suuuuuuuzuuuuuuu

-Eh? Mido, que pasa?- pregunto el albino

-Neeeeeee Suzu...- fue interrumpido por una voz que venia detras de Suzu

-Eeejeemmm, yo tambien existo ¿savias?- dijo el rubio con un poquitico de enfado

-Ahhhh, si, si, si, hola , hola- Mido lo saludaba con la mano pero sin ponerle la mas minima atencion

-Rrrrrr, me voy adelantando ¿vale Suzu?- dijo el rubio alejandose

-Vale

-Eso,eso, vete-decia Mido sacandole la lengua

-Calla niñita!-se defendio el rubio

Ellos dos se la pasaban peleando de broma, simpre discutian por ''quien tenial el pelo mas bonito'' o ''yo tengo el pelo mas largo'', en fin...tonterias como esas, pero la verdad se llevaban bastante bien.

-Bueeeeeno, ya que el ´´pelo panten`` se fue- se giro para ver al albino- vamos a hablar ¿vale?

-Hablar? de que?

-Pues de que va ser idota?

-Pueeees...- se quedo pensando un poco- no lo se- levantando los hombros

-Uuuuffffff, mira que eres idota- dijo el peliverde poniendose la mano en la cabeza- del feslival escolar idota!

-¿Eh? el festival escolar?

-SI! acaso no saves lo que es eso?

-Pues claro que lo se!

-Buueno, da igual eso-la mirada de Mido comvio, no era su cara de algria permanente si no era seria- lo que pasa es que...

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Miidoooooo, Suzuuuuuuuuu! vamos es hora de entrar- gritaba Hiroto a sus amigos

-Vamooos!- grito Suzuno- vamos Mido, que si no llegaremos tarde

-Eh?, un momento, Suzu, tengo que hablar conti...

-Ya hablamos despues Mido, no te preocupes- dijo el albino mientras se alejaba- ahora vamos

El peliverde miro a todos lados preocupado y con la mirada hacia otro lado dijo

-Va...vale

Y se fue corriendo hacia sus amigos a clase. Todos entraron al edifio, cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

-Mido,estas bien?-pregunto un pelicrema

-Eh? si *sonrisa*

Por alguna razon Midorikawa estaba muy preocupado, cosa que era muy raro, ya que Mido nunca esta preocupado, al reves parace la persona mas despreocupada del mundo, ya que siempre esta sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos ya saben que el festival escolar se acerca, asi que las clase normales se acaban esta semana- decia la profesora, apoyando sus brazos en su escritorio, mirando a todos sus alumnos- asi que vallanse preparando, que los examenes finales son esta semana

La semana de examenes finales ya llego, despues de mucho tiempo esperando que se acabaran las clases, al fin se estaba acercando, pero antes tenian que hacer los examenes finales, todos los dias todos, tenian un montonaso de examenes, no ivan a descansar en toda la semana.

~~~~POV. Suzu~~~~

-*Suspiro* no me lo puedo creer, ya nos tocan los examenes finales- el albino estaba que se dormia- que pereza, lo unico bueno es que cuando se terminen esos espantosos examenes, llegara el festival escolar! y seguro que abra un montonaso de helado- le nacio una sonrisa que pacas veces mostraba.

-Pero...- miro al techo y despues fijo su mirada en el pelirojo con cresta de gallo- desde que llegamos a este instituto no nos hemas hablado- volvio la mirada al frente- hace un año que nos ignoramos completamente- sus ojos se humedecieron un poco-y... lo peor, es que despues de, eso... - suspiro resignado- nada a camviado... La veradad, no se por que derrepente, me dejo de hablar-giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y sonrio- bueno... da igual- aunque por mucho que quisiera disimularlo, le dolia, le dolia, mas de lo que la gnete se lo cree, que la persona a la que mas quieres de un momente a otro, te odio, por eso, por mucho que quiso (he intento) no puedo contener esa lagrima callendo por sus blancas y hermasas mejillas.

~~~~Fin ~~~

El timbre ya sono, era hora del recreo.

-Bueno chicos,todo ya esta dicho, asi que pueden ir al recreo- dijo la profesora recogiendo sus cosas

Los alumnos hiciron exactamente lo mismo, recogian sus cosas para guardarlas, sacar su almuerzo he irse al patio.

Suzuno habia estado pensando toda la clase, y queria intentar hablar con Nagumo, y lo busco por la clase, pero al parecer habia sido mas rapido que el, se resigno, y busco al su rubio amigo, quien estava detras de el.

-Ahhhh, Teru! que demonios haces detras mio pegandome esos sustos!- grito el albino poniendose las manos en le pecho del susto que havia tenido

-Que!? yo? pero si te asustaste tu solito! yo no hice nada, tu te volteaste y gritaste como si hubieras visto un fantasma- reprocho el rubio, como si lo hubieran ofendido

-*Suspiro* Da igual,da igual- el albino le dio la epalda a su rubio amigo-¿vamos?

-Vaaaaale- dijo el rubio persiguiendo a su amigo que lo havia dejado atraas- Oye Suzu?

-Que?

-Sabes algo sobre el festival escolar?- dijo el rubio poniendo su brazo en el hombro del albino

-No mas de lo que nos contaron en clase, y tu?- la verdad no le interesaba mucho (o al menos en ese momento)

-Solo se que es algo en parejas o en grupos, ciertamente no estoy muy seguro- dijo el rubio mirando al albino

-Ycomo lo sabes Teru...- el albino no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un peliverde lo agarro y empezo a correr, alejandolo del rubio a saber por que- Midooooo!... pero,que demonios haces?- el albino no sabia que era lo que hacia su amigo cogiondolo en plena comversacion y ponerse a correr.

De repente el peliverde freno para descansar, cosa que el albino imito.

-Lo...lo siento Suzu, pero, pero- el peliverde parecia cada vez mas nervioso- No puedo dejar que hables del festival escolar con ese ''pelo pante''!

-¿Eh?- el albino cada vez estaba mas confundido- pero, por que?

-Pues...- el peliverde also la mirada y se quedo mirando al albino fijamente a los ojos- por que...-reino el silencio durane un rato, el peliverde se estava poniendo rojo-Suzu yo quiero que tu...Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii- no pudo acabar la frase, ya que el dolor de dos puños que estaban en su cabeza lo callo

-Se puede saver que demonios haces Midorikawa?!- grito el peliazul mas furioso que una bestia

-A que viene estar hablando con nosotros de algo importante y saler corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo?- dijo un pelirojo el doble de furioso

-Aaaaaaiiii, aaaaaiiii...- cuando los dos separaron sus puños de la cabeza del peliverde, este se pueso sus manos en la cabeza, cerro los ojos, y su cara era la de un niño pequeño con muchooooo dolor- lo siento, no lo hice aproposito

El pelirojo y el peliazul se llevaron a su amigo a rastras, pidiendole disculpas al albino, quien estaba aun sorprendidisimo mietras su rubio amigo tambien se lo llevaba a rastras, pero hacia la otra direccion

-De verdad. Humm, mira que eso coletudo esta como una cabra- el rubio seguia arrastrando al albino con un enojo ni el ijuemadre

-Se puede saver que hacias idiota!- replicaba el peliazul

-Lo siento- dijo el peliverde agachado

-Como se te ocurre salir corriendo de esa manera y secuestrar a Suzunu- dijo el pelirojo rematando

-Lo siento- ''y no lo secuestre'' le falto añadir al peliverde aunque lo penso

-IDIOTA!- los dos enojados gritaron

-Ya he dicho que lo siento!- dijo con lagrimas de cocolidro en los ojos

Las clases ya habian acabado todo el mundo se dirigia a sus respectivas casas, bueno, Mido aun intentava ''secuestrar'' a Suzu aunque se lo impidieron, y Suzu buscaba a Nagumo para ver si se atrevia a hablarle como antes.

Pero nada de eso resulto, ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero bueno, el peliverde y el albino se resignaron y cada uno se fue a su casa, bueno solos, por que hoy taca entranamiento de futboll, como Terumi, Hiroto, Kazemaru y todos sus amigos estaban en el entranamiento, a si que, como Suzuno no entrenaba con ellos, y Midorikawa faltaba muchas veces a los entrenamientos, los dos se fueron solitos a sus casas, y para desgracia de Mido, el y Suzu vivian en direcciones distintas.

Suzuno se dirigia a su casa como si nada, con la mirada perdida, seguia confuso con lo de Mido, y -para su desgracia- triste por lo de Nagumo, se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, busco las llaves, y cuando las encontro abiro la puerta, paso, dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, y se diriguio a su habitacio, llego a ella tiro su maleta al suelo, y se tumbo en la cama, cuando llego habia oido ruido, seguro que ''el'' otra vez habia venido con Nagumo.

/Flashback/

(Cinco dias antes)

Suzuno caminaba con Teru hacia la casa de cada, y como la casa de Suzuno quedava de camino a la de Terumi-o eso le dijo el- siempre ivan juntos, bueno, claro esta, asta que lleguen a la casa de Suzuno, que se separan, pero bueno, asi toca la cosa.

Cuando Teru y Suzu se separaron, Suzu se diriguio asta la puerta de su casa, empezo a buscar las llaves por su mochilas, cuando las encontro las saco, pero se le calleron, y como era normal tenia que ir a recogerlas, y en eso momento ollo a dos personas.

-Nagumo!

Cuando aquel peliblaco dijo su nombre de repente freno de golpe y el camion que pasaba lo roso, pero sin aserle ningun rasguño.

-Los sientooooo!- grito el del camion, que siguio de largo al fijarse que el chico estaba bien.

-Nagumo! estas bien?- dijo el peliblanco asecandose rapidamente al pelirojo, que se habia caido del susto para atras.

-S...si, gra...gracias Sakuma- dijo el pelirojo mientras el peliblanco le ayudava a levantarse

El pelirojo se dio cuenta que el albino los estaba observando desde la puerta, se giro y se quedaron mirando, sin ningun gesto ni palabra, solo fueron unos pocos segundos,pero para ellos fue una eternidad, una eternidad que sus miradas se crusaban -y si fuera por ellos se quedarian asi mucho mas- pero el albino rompio eso momento entrando a la casa.

-Nagumo? estas bien?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Si- el pelirojo le dio poca importancia al cruze de miradas que tuvo ase un momento con el albino, siguio su camino hasta su casa, se acerco a la puerta, coguio las llaves, abrio la puerto y se guiro, vio al peliblanco mirandolo fijamente, como si nada.

[Uuuufffff, por que se tiene que quedar parado mirandome como si nada. Acaso no le da rabia que lo trate como si nada]

El pelirojo abrio la boca, queria decir ''Entra'' pero... queria -por primera vez- ser amable con el, intentar no parecer la persona egoista y mal humorada que la gente veia en el, pero, de u boca no salio nada.

[Pero... por el amor de dios quieres decir algo! Te llevo tratando como basura desde hace tiempo, pero ni te enfadas ni nada!]

-Qui...quieres- estaba poniendose rojo-quieres entrar!- el pelirojo se volteo de inmedeato para acultar su cara aotomatada.

-Eh?, de... deverdad?!- el peliblanco no lo parecia, pero estava muy muy muuuuuuuy emocionado y feliz

-Si o no?!- el pelirojo se estaba enfadando, pero consigo mismo, se enfadava por se capas de romperle la cara a alguin, pero de no poder decirle a alguien que entre a su casa? por favor era ridiculo.

El peliblanco sonrio con tanta dulcura que -aunque no se dio cuenta-el pelirojo se puso mas nervios. Se acerco rapidamente al pelirojo y con una gran sonrisa asintio la cabeza, cosa que el pelirojo no pudo contener el sonrojo.

/Fin Flashback/

Suzuno estaba tumbado en su cama, abrasando un cojin muy grande y blanco, ya havia pasado unas cuantas horas en las cuales havia dormido, olvidando completamente los examenes que tenia al dia siguiente.

{Desde hace 5 dias Sakuma siempre viene a la casa con Nagumo, se queda hasta muuy tarde}

{La verdad no entiendo, no hacen nada, llegan juntos entran a la habitacion Sakuma se sienta en una silla a observar, solo a observar todo lo que hace ese idiota}

{Es increible, me sorprende lo que logro Sakuma- el albino sonrio- que Nagumo e alla imvitado a entrar a la casa ya es algo increible}

Suzuno no sabia- ni entendia- como Sakuma comvencio a Nagumo a dejarlo entrar.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRR

-Ummmmm, tengo hambre- el albino puso sus manos en el estomago- Haaaaay que pereza, ahora me tengo que levantar y hacer algo de comer...- el albino miro al techo, y como si estuviera apunto de hacer una proesa se levanto de su cama y se acerco al armario para coger ropa comoda.

Suzuno abrio la puerta de su habitacion, y vio a Sakuma y Naguma, estaban en la habitacion del frente, Sakuma estaba leyendo y Nagumo durmiendo, Suzuno sonrio por la escena, hace tanto tiempo que no veia a Nagumo en la casa tan temprano.

{Me alegro por el}

Suzuno camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, las bajo y se diriguio a la cosina, abrio la nevera y se quedo mirando, no sabia que hacer, la verdad aveces ni peensaba en comer y solo pedia una pizza o una hamburguesa. No era lo mismo de antes, cuando el cocinaba para dos, le gustaba cocinar para el y Nagumo -aunque no lo admitia- pero desde que se mudaron a esa casa y esa ciudad, nunca habian vuelto a comer juntos, siempre comian por separado, ni se diriguian la palabra. Todas esa veces que cocinaba o se reian juntos, todas esas escenas ivan y venian en la cabeza de Suzuno

{Pero... ya no es asi}

El albino acerco un dedo a su cara para impedir que las lagrimas salieran, no se lo permitiria, nunca lloraria, el no, la persona mas fria que la gente conose no llorar.

{Y menos por el...}

-Suzuno-san?

-Eh?- el albino volteo y miro a quien lo llamaba- Sukuma, por que has bajado?

-He bajado para hacerle la cena a Nagumo

{Le hace la cena?}

-Ahh, vale, ya te dejo solo-dijo Suzuno mientras cerraba la nevera- yo...yo solo baje por algo de comer, no te preo...

-Por que no cenas con nosotros?- dijo el peliblanco emocionado

-Eh?, no,no,no, tranquilo, no quiero molestarlos- dijo el albino un poco rojo y poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza

-Por que, desde que vengo aqui, apenas te veo, ademas es tu casa no me tendria que molestar en nada- el peliblanco estaba siendo amable con el albino, y este no lo entendia- ademas, seguro que a Nagumo le daria mucha ilucion!

{Ilucion?}

-Por favor-con tono de burla- él, ilucion de que coma con un ustedes?

-Si

-Que? acaso te lo dijo- su tono burlon se notaba aun mas

-No, pero lo se- el peliblanco hablaba bien comvencido- se que el te aprecia, mas de lo que tu crees- ''y demuestra'' le falto añadir

{Apreciar?}

-*Suspiro* igualmente, no voy a cenar con ustedes

-Por favor

{Acaso no se da porvencido?}

-Si no lo haces por Nagumo...- hablaba aun mas convencido- por mi, yo quiero que cenes con nosotros, porfavor

{Aaai, pero mira que es pesado}

Suzuno ya resignado, savia que Sakuma no se iva a rendir asi que sedio y asintio con la cabeza. Sakuma sonrio y muy alegre se acerco a la nevera y dijo:

-Me ayudas?

{Si no hay remedio}

-Vale-Suzuno parecia no importarle, pero enrealidad estaba muy ilucionado por que alfin despues de tanto tiempo concinara de verdad, y no solamente para el.

Sakuma y Suzuno estuviron cocinando durante casi una hora, al principio no hablaban pero al final terminaron hablando, era la primera vez que hablaban, pero nunca se imaginaron quese llevarian tan bien y que tuvieran gustos tan distintos. Si fuera por Sakuma hubiera sacado un tema de Nagumo, pero, savia que si lo hacia esa pequeña relacion que habian echo se hundiria, a si que decidio quedarse calladito.

Ya casi terminaban, Suzuno estaba poniendo la mesa, y Sakuma estaba terminando la comida.

-Neeee Suzuno?

-Que pasa?

-Puedes ir a llamar a Nagumo?

-Eh?

{Yo?! pero por que precisamente yo!?}

-Vale- el albino hiso una sonrisa claramente falsa, dejo lo que hacia y se diriguio a la habitacion de Nagumo.

{Se puede saver por que tengo que llamar a ese idiota YO!? No lo podia hacer el?}

Suzuno entro a la habitacion del antes nombrado, estaba durmiendo abrasando a un oso de peluche blanco con un lasito azul celeste. Suzuno se sorprendio y no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

{No me lo puede creer. Como puede ser que EL lo tenga?}

{La verdad hace muchiiiisimo tiempo no entraba a la habitacion de Haru... de Nagumo}

Suzuno no pudo evitar que unapequeña risita saliera

-Sigue siendo igual de desordenado

-Eh?- el pelirojo se desperto y se guiro para ver quien era el maldito que lo havia despertado, pero cuando miro quien fue, sus ojos se pusieron como platos, estaba muuuuuuuy sorprendido, y rapidamente escondio el oso de peluche que tenia-pe...pero tu que demonios haces aqui?

-Hora de cenar- dijo el albino frio como el hielo aun ante la reaccion del pelirojo

-A cenar? pero tu desde cuando...

-Sakuma hico la cena y me invito a cenar con ustedes

[ Ese idiota... ]

-Me dijo que te llamara para que bajaras que ya esta listo- dijo el albino saliendo de la habitacion del otro

-Vale, vale, ya bajo- dijo el pelirojo haciendose el despreocupado

Los dos bajaron sin dirijirse ni una palabra -Claro- y llegaron a la cocina pero en ese momento sono el timbre.

-Ya vooy-dijo el albino

Se acerco a la puerto la abrio, y su cara de tranquilidad cambio al ver quien era

-Heeeeeellooooooo

-Pero... tu que demonios haces aqui!?-dijo el albino apunto de estallar

-Traigo comida!- dijo el rubio pasando como Pedro por su casa- se que siempre comes solo asi queeee...- emocionado ( y chibi) saco de la bolsa unas hamburguesas y gaseosas- Trajeeeeee estooooooooo!

-No has podido escoguer peor dia que este

-¿Eh? por que?

Suzuno señalo lo que estaba detras del rubio, y este se volteo, y vio comida en la mesa y a dos personas mas.

-Woooooooooooow- el rubio se sorprendio abrio los ojos como un niño pequeño y dijo- Nyyyyyaaaaaah, mejor mas comidaaaaaa, al fin y al cabo traigas mas de dos hamburgesas- el rubio rapidamente se sento y saco las hamburguesas a la mesa- sirveme a mi tambien ¿vale Sakuma?

{ Idiota } [ Idiota ]

-Va...vale

Al final los cuatro se comiron lo que hiciron Sakuma y Suzuno, y despues las hamburguesas que trajo Terumi, la verdad no pudiron comerse ni una de lo llenos que estavan, a si que Terumi se termino comiendo todas.

-Nyyyyyyyaaaaaaah, muy rico todo gracias- dijo feliz como una lombris el rubio

-Gracias- dijo el peliblanco

-Muy rico- dijo el albino

-Bueeeno... no estubo mal- dijo el pelirojo

-Bueno... y ahora que?- pregunto el rubio

-Te vas- dijo el pelirojo fuertemente

-Y por que Sakuma no se va?- dijo el rubio haciendo puchero

-Por que no! El se queda aqui!- dijo el pelirojo severamente

-Si sakuma no se va Terumi tampoco!- defendio al albino al rubio

-A no? esta es mi casa- dijo el pelirojo retando al albino

-Tambien la mia- dijo el albino picandole

-Y por que no nos quedamos todos?- pregunto el peliblaco inosentemente (cosa que no tuvo que hacer)

-Por que NOOO!- dijeron el albino y el pelirojo al mismo tiempo

-Vale, vale

-Pues vamos arriba y jugamos a algo?- pregunta inteligente del rubio

-Vale- albino

-Vale- pelirojo

-Vale!-albino

-Vale!-pelirojo

-Vale!- albino con venita en la frente

-Vale!- pelirojo con venita en la frente

-VALE YA!- dijeron el rubio y el peliblanco a la vez

Al final los cuatro subieron a la salita del piso de arriba y se quedaron jugando al algun juego, era la primera vez-repito- primera vez durante meses- repito- meses, que Nagumo y Suzuno se reian juntos, por primera vez-repito- primera vez en meses-repito- meses, que Nagumo y Sakuma se hablaban aunquesea para decir ''Idiota'' o ''mira que eres malo jugando'' cosas por el estilo, desde hace meses, des de aquella pelea que tuvieron.

-Hahahahaha- el rubio se reia- un momento, igual que cuando eramos pequeños ¿no Sakuma?

-Eh? ahora que recuerdo... es verdad- dijo el peliblaco muy feliz- igual que cuando ivamos a primaria

-Si! hahahahaha- se reia el rubio

-Un momento!- detuvo el albino la comversacion

-Ustedes se conosec?- pregunto el pelirojo

-Si, ivamos a la misma primaria cuando eramos pequeños- dijo el peliblanco

-Pero hacia muuuucho tiempo que no nos veiamos y hablabamos- completo el rubio

-No lo sabia- dijo el pelirojo

-Ni yo- dijo el albino

-Bueno, pero eso fue hace años ¿cierto Afuro?

-Si- afirmo el rubio

{ Lo llama por su nombre }

-Bueno eso da igua- dijo el peliblanco sin darle mucha importancia- quieren algo de tomar?

-SIIII!- dijo el rubio- yo te acompaño

-Vale

-U...un momento- dijo el albino

-No nos dejen...- intento decir el pelirojopero ya havian salido

[ Solos ] { Solos }

Paso un minuto, y el silencio reinaba, los dos tenian unas ganas inmensas de romper ese silencio, pero, nunguno se atrevia, los dos estavan nerviosos- aunque lo disimulaban- asta que al fin uno rompio el hielo

-Se...se demoran ¿no crees?

-No ha pasado ni un minuto- dijo el albino friamente

-Bueno, pues a mi me parese que se demoran!

-Para ti demorarse es mas de 5 segundo- dijo el albino volteandolo a mirar

-No es cierto!- grito el pelirojo como chibi

-Hahahaha, si que lo es

-Que no!- el pelirojo lo coguio y lo empezo a aorcar con el brazo (de broma)

-Hahahahahaha, suelta, suelta... Aaaaaggrr, hahahaha era broma

-Ya veras como es la broma *sonrisa*hahaha

-Hahahahaha, era broma, Ha...Haruya sueltame! Haru...- el albino se callo de inmediato, y el pelirojo lo solto, se pusiron de espaldas (rojos como un tomate), y no pronunciaron palabra

{ Pero... se puede saver que demonios dije! }

[ Pero por que hago esta tonteria?]

-Lo...lo siento Nagumo

-Ahora me llamas asi?

-Dijiste que te molestaba que te llamara por tu nobre!

-Ha, y por eso ahora me llamas asi?

El ambiente se estaba poniendo muuuuy tenso, los dos ya se habian enfadado.

-He acaso como quieres que te llame- Suzuno ya se habia enfadado y se levanto de la rabia

-Y yo que se!- Nagumo tambien se habia enfadado y tambien se levanto

-Me dijiste que en mi vida te volbiera a llamar asi, y yo he echo eso!

-Y por que me tienes que hacer caso!

-Por que? deja de quejarte conmigo y vete a quejarte a otro

-Aaaahhhhh, y por que tu no te vas con tu amado Teeee-ruuuu, que lo tienes para todo

Los dos estaban apunto de llorar, no lo soportaban mas, ninguno de los dos

-Que?

-Vete con tu amado Teru, que para eso lo tienes no? Para consolarte- a Nagumo ya se estaban saliendo las lagrimas

-Consolarme? es mi amigo!

-Ojala solo fuera eso

-Yo no tengo nada con el, no como tu con Sakuma

-Que?

-No lo entiendo, ase meses me dices que te deje en paz, que no te dirija ni la palabra, que me valla con quien quiera, y que en mi vida te llamase otra vez Haruya! Eso que tiene que ver con Teru

-ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA?

-DE QUE!?

-DE QUE LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO PREFIERE A OTRO!

-QUE?

-Perdon Sakuma dice que...- el rubio paro al ver a los dos discutiendo, y a Nagumo saliendo de la habitacion- Nagumo...- el rubio se acerco a Suzuno- estas bien?

-NO!- el albino ya estaba llorando de la rabia, le estaba dando la espalda al rubio, mientras miraba por la ventana

-Nagumo?- el peliblaco veia como el pelirojo estaba bajando por las escaleras corriendo, con lagriamas en los ojos-Nagumo estas...- dejo de hablar al ver que el pelirojo se acerco a el corriendo y le dio un abrazo- Nagumo...- el peliblanco tambien lo abrazo.

-Porque? por que?- la cabeza del pelirojo estaba apoyada en la del peliblanco- por que todo me sale mal?

-Has peleado con Suzuno?

-Tu que crees idiota? ese invesil me pone de los nervios, y no se porque

-Eso se llama amor

-No! eso no es amor, desde ningun punto de vista lo es

Sakuma estaba realmente preocupado por la persona que queria, el sabia que Nagumo esta enamorado de Suzuno, y logicamente los iva a dejar en paz, pero, al ver al chico asi...

-Nagumo...Me perdonaras?

-Eh?

El rubio se acerco al albino y lo abrazo, cosa que no desprecio y se volteo rapido, y le respondio el abrazo y empezo a llorar.

-No entiendo, no entiendo nada- el albino se aferraba con toda su fuerza al rubio

-No te preocupes Suzu

-Es normal

-No, no es normal, ese idiota no tiene nada de normal, y aun menos lo que dice

-Lo siento

El rubio sonrio, sabia que lo que iva a hacer puede que le costara su amistad con el albino, pero estaba casi seguro que no seria asi

El peliblanco se separo del mayor, coguio su cara con sus dos manos, y unio sus labios con los del pelirojo, quien se sorprendio, pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos le correspondio el beso, un beso en el cuan ninguno de los dos se queria separar

El rubio coguio la cara de su amigo con las dos manos y de un momento a otro unio sus labios, sentia como las lagrimas del albino seguian callendo, pero despues sintio como este le correspondia el beso enredando sus dedos en el pelo del rubio.

Las escenas eran unicas, ninguno se queria seperar de sus respectivos ''compañeron'', en especial Nagumo y Suzuno, hacia muccho tiempo que no se sentia tan queridos como en ese momento, y sabian, que puede fuera falso, pero, no queria dejar de sentir lo que sentian.

[ Lo siento pero... ]

{Por favor}

[ Sakuma ]

{ Teru }

[ Hazme olvidar ] { Hazme olvidar }

'' Un angel y un demonio no pudiron estar juntos, por eso para se desgracia, se tuvieron que separar, con dolor y pena, y con uno de cada estuviron hasta el alba''

CONTINUARA!

Ojala que les guste, creo que este lo he echo mas largo de lo habitual, lo se lo se U.U' muy largo, pero buenooo, estaba inspirada. Y la verda tengo una pequeña duda...

Los nombres de cada personaje,es que siempre me lio, y no estoy segura de cual es el nombre de algunos de Inazuma. Bueno da igual.

Besos y que les guste

neko_shimaii


	9. Chapter 9: La verdad

_**Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes...**_

_Siento la demora, es que me entretuve con otras cosa, lo siento U.U'_

_{__ } pensamientos de Midorikawa_

_Capitulo 9: La verdad_

Era muy tarde, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo oscuro, hacia fresquito, y la verdad también un poquito de brisa, una brisa que acariciaba unos hermosos cabellos verdes al aire, un chico el cual la luna iluminaba sus ojos negros, observaba la ciudad desde la pequeña terraza de su casa.

{Ha pasado casi un mes desde lo de Hiro, antes apenas lo hacia, pero, desde hace como una semana sus desahogaciones van a peor}

Midorikawa estaba en la terraza solamente con una sabana arropándolo, ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

{Aaai, la verdad, ahora es todas las noches, cada vez que llega del entrenamiento o simplemente nombro a Endo o Goenji...}

Tenia los ojos totalmente húmedos.

{Se enloquece y... *Suspiro* se desahoga}

Ya empezaba a hacer mucho frío, así que decidió entrar ya a la casa, fue directo a la habitación de Hiroto, y, como siempre empezó a recoger todo, y, claro como siempre, ya que Hiroto tiene un sueño de los mil demonios y no hay quien lo despierte, lo dejo en su cama mientras arreglaba la de el, después lo cogio los vistió y lo puso en su cama, lo arropo, y cuando termino se fue a su habitación suya se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir- si podía-.

Para su suerte, estaba agotado, y , aunque en su habitación hacia mucho calor, el ventilador le refrescaba, se durmió muy rápido, aunque con preocupación, y dolor.

/A la Mañana/

-Aahhhh *bostezo*- el pelirrojo entreabre los, giro un poco su cara y se fija en la hora- mmmmmmm, que perza- se frota los ojos con las manos, y pone sus pies en el suelo, pero sin levantarse- aaahhhhhh * bostezo* mmmmm…. Tengo que levantar a Mido

El pelirrojo se levanto de su cama y se diriguio asta la habitación de su amigo, abrio la puerta y –aun medio dormido- se acerco a Mido.

-Mido….. Aaahh..mmmmm… Miiiidooo- el pelirojo empezo a mover al peliverde como un saco de papas- Miiiidooo…mmmmm…. Despier…Aaaahhh… despierta- pero para su desgracia el peliverde tenia un sueño pesado y no era facil despertarlo- Gggrrrrrrrr- el pelirojo abrio los ojos por completo y penso '' ya me enfade'', se puso de cuatro patas encima del peliverde, lo coguio por los hombros y lo empezo a sacudir MIIIIIIDOOOO! Despierta de una puñetera veeeeez!- lo sacudia con muuuuucha fuerza

-Eehhhh? Hiro?...mmmmmm... aaaaaaaahhh *bostezo*- el peli perde abria y cerraba y se los frotaba con las manos- que haces encima mio?

-Pues despertandote, no ves?

El pelirrojo se retiro de encima de su amigo y se para en el suelo

-Ya es tarde, y es hora de levantarse- decia el pelirrojo severamente

-Mmmmmmmmmm…- el peli verde coguio su oso de peluche de color rojo lo abrozo y le dio la espalda a su amigo- No quiero ir *chibi* Hummm

La mirada del pelirrojo no era muy agradable, pero el peliverde no le dio mucha importancia.

-Miiiiii-dooooo- su tono era rotundo y severo

-Queeee Hiiiiii-roooo- lo imito haciando la gracia

-Levantate

-No

-Por que?

-Por que no

-Y por que no?

-Por que no quiero ir al instituto!

-Y por que?!

-Mmmmmmmm…..- el peliverde sabia lo que era, lo sabia perfectamente, la verdad tenia que ir, era una semana importante, pero… el dolor era demasiado- Por que…- se puso rojo como un tomate- no puedo caminar

-Eh?...-El pelirojo se quedo pensativo, asta que lo pillo- No sera por que…..

-Siiiiiiiii

-Lo….lo siento Mido- el pelirrojo sabia de lo que hablaba, pero, el no se acordaba de nada- la verdad no me acuerdo

El peliverde suspiro, sabia que Hiroto no se acordava de nada, sabia lo que hacian- o almenos lo tiene asumido- pero nunca se acuerda de nada, su mente sale de si por la rabia y no es capaz de controlarse, pero, bueno que mas iva a hacer Midorikawa, no le podia reprochar nada ya que el mismo fue quien le dio permiso para hacer lo que quisiese.

-Yaaaaa, ya lo se- el peliverde volteo a ver a Hiroto y le sonrio

-Pero a ti no te importa ¿cierto Mido?- pregunto el pelirrojo emcionado esperando la respuesta que el queria

El peliverde no dejo de sonreir, pero, su sonrisa era mas falsa que nada, pero asintio con la cabeza y dijo:

-Da igual

-He * sonrisitta* lo sabia- el pelirojo le sonrio- y ahora venga, levantate que a si no llegaremos tarde

-*Suspiro* Vaaaleee

Los dos se arreglaron rapidamente, bajaron –Mido con todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no mostrar dolor- desayunaron y salieron rapido. Últimamente no llegaban tarde, y no tenia problemas, a si que se propusieron a no llega tarde asta el final de las clases.

No habaron en todo el camino, Midorikawa estaba muy pensativo desde la mañana, no se podia sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Hiroto ''La verdad no me acuerdo'' '' No te importa ¿cierto?''… todas esas palabras y preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, por que no se acurda? De verdad no me importa? Las preguntas iva y venian, y por eso no ponia mucha atencion al camino y sin darse cuenta se choca con alguien callendo al suelo.

-Aaiiiii- el peliverde coguia la cabeza- lo siento…- also un poco la mirada-Kaze?

El peliazul estaba frente a el, tambien tirado en el suelo, y a su lado estava Shiro.

-Mido estas bien?- pregunto Hiiroto aguantandose la risa

-No te rias Hiro!

-* aguantando la risa* lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo

El peliverde se levanto con la ayuda de Hiroto y volteo a mirar a su otro amigo.

-Estas bien Kaze?- dijo el peliverde- lo siento mucho

-No pasa nada- el peliazul se levanto del suelo y se sacudió su uniforme- aunque me extraña que vallas tan distraído, tu no eres así

-Eh?, lo siento es que estaba pensando- dijo apenado Mido

-Pero estas bien?- pegunto una voz tímida que salía detrás de Kazemaru

-Eh? Shiro? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hiroto

El peliverde se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de su amigo el paliducho

-Es verdad, por que sales de la casa de Kaze?- dijo Midorikawa -

-Eeetoo…..- el paliducho se quedo pensando- vine a acompañar a Kaze

-Pero si vives hacia otra dirección?

-Aahhhh, bueno- Shiro estaba un poco nervioso, y se estaba poniendo un poco rojo, Kazemaru no pronunciaba palabra, y el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco tenso. Mido y Hiro se miraron de reojo y como si se pudieran leer la mente sabían que tenían que detener esta conversación.

-Bueno, da igual- dio Hiroto evitando el tema anterior

-Vamos?- pregunto Mido

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y los cuatro emprendieron su camino al instituto, Shiro y Hiroto eran los únicos que hablaban, en cambio los otros dos no pronunciaban palabra, se limitaban a responder a las preguntas de los otros dos con un si o un no. Midorikawa estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, y Kazemaru lo observaba con preocupación.

Llegaron al instituto y entraron al edificio y se fueron a su clase y como raro les tocaba un examen, cada uno se sentó en donde le tocaba. Todos, en especial Kazemaru se dieron cuenta de la actitud de Midorikawa, estaba distante y callado, no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana y apenas le ponía atención al examen que tenia al frente. Nadie savia lo que pasaba, Hiroto pensó por un instante que era por lo de esta mañana, pero la idea se le fue de la cabeza pues estaba seguro que a Mido no le importaba, Kazemaru en cambio sabia-o sospechaba- lo que era, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

Por fin e primer examen del dia se acabo, el profesor salio de la clase y entonces todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y salian de clase, todo el grupito de amigos se reunieron-como siempre- en el corredor, ya que querian saber como les fue a Suzuno y a Terumi, y- claro esta- a preguntarles lo que salia en el examen.

Midorikawa se levanto de su asiento y se reunio con tods para disimular un poco su pensativo y preocupada actitud.

-Como te fue el examen Goenji?- pregunto Kido

-Bastante bien la verdad- dijo el pelicrema con orgullo

-Pues a mi me fue fatal- dijo Endo

-Normal si nunca estudias- dijo Tsunami burlándose del portero

-Tu tampoco es que estudies mucho!- dijo el portero en su defensa

-Yaaa, pero a mi Tachi me lo chiba todo ¿cierto Tachi?

-Eh? Pero es por que tu me obligas!- dijo Tachimukai quejándose

-Hehehehe, eso te pasa por ser listo- dijo el pelirosa riéndose del castaño

-Y a ti como te fue Fudou-kun?-pregunto Shiro inocentemente al crestudo al darse cuenta que el chico pasaba al lado de ellos

-Eh? Me hablas a mi?- pregunto el chico

-Si- dijo Shiro

-A ti que te importa-dijo el chico fuetemente

-La verdad no mucho, pero, si en el hipotético caso a mi me importara y a ti te gustaría decirmelo, que tal te fue?- dijo Shiro inteligentemente, esperando respuesta del chico que se quedo un poco sorprendido, sonrio y aparto la mirada

-Ha, pues claro esta que exelente, mejor que nadie- dijo el chico de sobrado

-Pues me alegro por ti

El chico se alejo con l mirada del grupito puesta en el, pero en un momento freno volteo un poco la cara y con una sonrisa de picaron dijo:

-Y espero mi recompesa- dirigiendo su mirada a ''ya sabemos quien''

-'' Es idiota no sabe mantener la boquita cerrada''- penso Kido poniendo sus puños rigidos como una piedra

Todo el mundo volteo a mirar a Kido, aguantandose la risa, sabian que si se reian la brnca que les caia encima era muuuy grande.

-Por que se aguantan la risa?- pregunto un rubio con mucha curiosidad

Todos giraron al oír la voz del rubio, y Kido al percatarse de lo que había dicho giro la cabeza como la niña del exorcista para ver a sus amigos con un aura completamente negra, todos se percataron y dieron un paso hacia atrás del miedo-menos Suzu, Teru y Mido-.

-Acaso se estaban riendo de mi- dijo Kido amenazando, y todo dijeron no con la cabeza, dando pasos hacia atrás. Kido sonrío victorioso y empezó a perseguir a todos, que salieron corriendo- me las van a pagar!

-Me parece que no tenias que haber dicho eso- dijo Suzuno observando la estupida escena

-De verdad?- dijo el rubio sonriente- no se me abría pasado por la cabeza, jijijijijij

-''Idiota''- pensó Suzuno y después dando un suspiro, entonces su mirada se fijo en Midorikawa, estaba parado recostado en la pared, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, se acerco a el

-Estas bien Mido?-pregunto el albino

-Eh?- Midorikawa se dio cuenta de su presencia y rápidamente disimulo con un sonrisa- claro, claro, por?

-Se te ve bastante preocupado

-Ahhh, no, no te preocupes, solamente estoy un poco cansado, anoche no dormí muy bien- dijo Mido disimulando

-Seguro?

-Claro, claro, no te preocupes

-''No le creo''- penso el albino

-Suuuuzuuuu! Tenemos que ir a clase, nos toca el examen-grito el rubio

-Vooooooy- grito el albino- bueno me voy a clase

-Ok, que te valla bien el examen- dijo Mido muy energetico haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano

-Lo mismo- dijo el albino ya alejandose

Apenas Suzuno dejo de fijarse en Midorikawa el cambio su cara de felicidad a la de antes haciendo un suspiro, cuando entoces escucho una voz que lo asusto

-Estas bien Midorikawa?

-Eh?- Midorikawa se quedo unos segundos pensando, quiehn era la unica persona que lo llamaba Midorikawa con ese tono, giro la cabezo y sorprendio que sus sospechas fueran correctas-Nagumo?

-Estas bien?

-Eh…. Si, si, no te preocu….

-Mientes

-Eh? Como….como que miento

-Te conozco muy bien enano, a mi no me engañas

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames enano!

-Por que?- el pelirrojo le coguio de la cabeza sonriendo- si eres muy bajito

-Idiota! Mido exactamente lo mismo que tu!

-Ha! Como quieras- Nagumo le soltó la cabeza y se dirigió para su clase, pero sin antes decirle a Mido '' no te preocupes'', cosa que sorprendió mucho a Mido que entro rápidamente a su clase al ver al profesor, se sentó en su sitio y como siempre repartieron el examen.

Todos- menos el- empezaron a hacer el examen, el simplemente pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Nagumo Y Suzuno, le daba rabia que siempre cuando el se sentía mal o estaba preocupado ellos dos siempre, siempre le preguntaban, y no había pasado ni una vez en que eso no ocurriera, suspiro unas cuantas veces y después se puso a hacer el examen.

Por fin habia llegado el recreo y todo el mundo salio rapido a comer y a descansar de tanmto examen, Midorikawa ya se habia calmado y decidio que ya pensaria en su casa y se comporto como siempre, cosa que todos- o la mayoria- se habia dado cuenta.

-Miiiiidooooo!

-Que pasa Kaze?

-Te vienes a dar un paseo conmigo después de clase?

-Vale-dijo sonriente- pero, no tienes entrenamiento?

-Ahhh, por eso no te preocupes

-Vale

-Kazemaru-kun puedes venir un momento?- pregunto Aki

-Claro, ya voy!-grito Kazemaru- bueno, nos vemos Mido

-Vaaaaaaaaleeeeeeee- mientras se despedia de su amigo

-Midooooo ven! No te que des solo!- le grito Shiro a Midoikawa

-Voooooy

Midorikawa salio corriendo hacia donde estaban todos, la verdad, las palabras de Nagumo y Suzuno le habían alentado.

Paso todo el recreo con todos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos se seguían riendo de Kido por lo de esta mañana, la verdad todo estaba muy animado, también hablaban de hacer cosas juntos en verano…

El recreo se termino y todos estaban volviendo a sus clases.

-Me alegro que estés mejor

-Eh? Nagumo?

El pelirrojo se limito a sonreír y a alejarse dejando solo al peliverde quien sonrío ante el acto del mayor.

Entro a su clase y repartieron otro examen. Pasaron todas las horas y esos malditos exámenes estaban apunto de acabarse- durante ese día- apenas sonó en timbre de salida todo el mundo se levanto recogió sus cosa y salieron como alma que persigue el diablo, Midorikawa se despidió de Hiroto que se iba a ir al entrenamiento de futbol y despues se fue con Kazemaru.

*********** En el parque

-No entiendo Kaze, por que no vas a ir al entrenamiento?- pregunto curioso Midorikawa

-Por que tenia que hablar con tigo- dijo Kazemaru sonriente- ademas, entreno tooodos los dia, por un dia que no valla a entrenar no me va a pasar nada- volteo a mirar al peliverde- tu no te peoocupes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿cierto?

Midorikawa no estava muy convencido de lo que habia planeado su amigo, pero sin mas remedio asintio con la cabeza.

/Flash back/

-Kaaaazeeee!- Midorikawa se acerco al peli azul corriendo y se detuvo al lado de su amigo- lo iento- dijo con la respiracion entrecortada de tanto correr- es que Hiro me pidio que lo acompañra asta la pista de futboll

-No pasa Mido- le sonrio el peli azul

-Bueno, y que se supone que vamos a hacer- dijo el Midorikawa mientras recuperaba la compostura

Kazemaru sonrio de una manera un toanto malisiosa, cosa que Midorikawa se preocupo un poco.

-No te preocupes Mido, lo tengo todo planeado jijijiji

El peliverde se preocupo, la verdad tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que tramaba, pero, al mismo tiempo le dava miedo saberlo.

-Y que es exactamente lo que tienes planeado Kaze?

-Ven, vamos caminado mientras te lo explico- Kazemaru agarro del brazo al Midorikawa indicandole que caminara- mira, vamos a ir al parque comprameremos un montanoso de helados y….

Kazemaru empezo a murmurarle cosas al oido a Midorikawa, que mientras su amigo iva avanzando con lo que decia su cara cada vez mostraba mas sorpresa.

-QUEEEEEEE!- exclamo Midorikawa con un grito- estas locoo! No pienso hacer eso para que nos echen a patadas.

-Por que?- dijo Kazemaru sin entender la respuesta de su amigo- si sera muy divertido!

-Divertiiido?! Pero tu estas loco! No pieso meter en la fuente del parque a bañarme mientras como un helado!

-Peroooo, por que? Si hace mucho calor- djio Kazemaru haciendo puchero- ademas a ti te encantas los helados, y un baño en la fuente con helados sera muuuuuy refrescante- dijo muy convencido

-Estas loco!? Ya te he dicho que NO!

-Tu no te preocupes

Kazemaru coguio del brazo al Midorikawa y camino mucho mas rapido hasta llegar al paruque.

/Fin Flash back/

-Venga vamos a comprar lo helados-dijo Kazemaru arrastrando a Midorikawa asta el puesto de helados- deme 4 cuatro cajas de helado de todos los sabores porfavor!

-Cuatro!- exclamaron ,Midorikawa y el vendedor, que sin mas dilaciones le entrego las cuatro cajas y el chico el dinero

-Estas loco Kaze, eso es mucho!

-No, son todos los que nesecitas- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo

Kazemaru corrio rapidamente hasta la fuente como un niño pequeño, dejo sus cosas del coleguio en una esquina y se metio en la fuente y empezo a chapotear y a jugar con el agua que caia de la parte de arriba como un niño pequeño

-Vamos Mido, a que esperas? El agua esta deliciosa y muy fresquita

-No pienso meter! Estas loco?

-Pero si no hay nadie en todo el parque! Que mas da?

-Pero…..

-Venga Mido… porfa- Kazemaru estiro su mano y con la otra le enseño un helado- si no vienes me los comere TOOOOOODOOOOS

El peliverde tenia un montonaso de gans de entrar con su amigo, ademas no se podia resistir a las cuatro cajas de helado que habia comprado Kazemaru. Dio unos pasos hacia delante mirando al suelo, miro de reojo a Kazemaru que aun tenia la mano extendida, miro otra vez al suelo, coguio valor, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y corrio hasta la fuente en donde se tiro de un solo chapuson. Coguio a Kazemaru del brazo y lo tiro con el, el otro empezo a mojarlo y viceversa, empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños, se tiraban agua, se tiraban al suelo…. Estuvieron asi un muuuuy buen rato, jugando y diciendo estupideses como unos niños pequeños. La poca gente que pasava a su lado se reian o simplemente se quedavan mirando un rato la escena, las chicas que pasavan se quedavan embobadas al ver a dos hermosuras jugando como niños pequelos en el agua y comiendo helado.

Ya paso un buen rato, Kazemaru y Midorikawa estaban tirados dentro de la fuente comiendose los helados y hablando, ya casi era de noche, esta atardesiendo, era un atardeser hermoso, que los dos chicos contemplava mientras se comian sus helados.

-Neeee Kaze

-Dime

-Grasias

-Por que?

-Por faltar al entrenamiento por mi, por hacer el idiota para animarme, por comprarme tanto helados y sobretodo- Midorikawa se giro para quedar cara a cara con Kazemaru- por ayudarme y consolarme de un manera tonta por mis estupideses

Kazemaru sonrio y le dio un besito en la mejilla

-Para que estan los amigos

-Para hacer el idiota y dejarte en ridiculo?- dijo irónicamente

-Si, para eso- dijo Kazemaru orgulloso

Midorikawa se aceroc a su cara y le dio un besito en la mejilla

-Gracia Kaze

Kazmaru volvio a sonreir y dijo:

-Vamos? Ya es tarde

Y Midorikawa asintio con la cabeza. Los dos salieron de la fuente, estaban empapados, coguieron sus cosas y se fueron del parque

-Te acompaño a tu cas ¿vale?- dijo Kazemaru

-Vale

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Midorikawa. Kazemaru en realidad- aparte de animarlo- queria hablar de algo con el, pero, sabia que era algo muy delicado, era como si fuera ''tabu'', asi que coguio fuerzas, y cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa de Mido Kazemaru hablo.

-Por que no lo dejas ya Mido

-Eh? A que te refieres?

-A lo de Hiroto

-A lo de, Hiro….

-Te estas haciendo daño- el tono de Kazemaru cambio por completo- cada dia que sigues con esto te haces mas daño, desde que me lo contaste has cambiado poco a poco, eres mas frío con todos y mas despreocupado que de costumbre, siempre estas en las nubes, y hoy mas que nunca.

-No se de lo que me hablas- Midorikawa se dio la vuelta he intento irse, pero Kazemaru se lo impidió

-Si, sabes de lo que hablo, lo sabes perfectamente, y tambien sabes que tienes que dejar esta estupides que se te ocurrio

-Calla!

-NO! No me voy a callar, sabes por que? Por que uno de mis amigos mas preciados esta sufriendo por una estupidez

-No es una estupidez!

-Si que lo es! Mido lo es, es una estupides, todo esto lo único que te hace es daño, acaso no lo entiendes? Hiroto lo único que te hace sentir es dolor, lo único. O acaso me vas a negar que Hiroto cada ves que se ''desahoga'' contigo en lo único en que piensa es en Endo! Ehhh? Me lo vas a negar?

El silencio reino durante unos segundos, Midorikawa miraba a suelo, su cabello le tapaban sus negros ojos que estaban humedecidos, Kazemaru esperaba una respuesta de su amigo, pero, nada, nada salía de el.

-Mido….

-No!

-Eh?

-No te lo niego…. Pero….- Mido empezó a sollozar y levanto la cara con fuerza- Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo!

-Que?! Que no siento lo mismo que tu? que demonios tiene que ver con que Hiroto te halla violado unas 50 veces?- Kazemaru tampoco aguantaba las lagrimas y se coguia el pelo de la cabeza de los nervios- No ves que Hiroto lo único que te hace es mal? El nunca, NUNCA piensa en ti cuando te hace algo, lo único que pasa por su cabeza es Endo, Endo, Endo y Endo!

-Ya lo se!

-Entonces?

-Es que…..

-Es que, que? Acaso te da igual

-NO!

-ENTOCES?

-Es que tu no estas hay en ese momento, puede que si, su pensamiento cuando me hace esas cosas solo piense en Endo, pero, pero, antes de eso es distinto

-Que?!

-Que es distinto!

-Distinto?

-Si! Admito que si piensa en Endo todo el tiempo, pero, antes de eso, los primeros 5 minutos, los primero besos, las primeras caricias, las primeras palabras…. Son para mi!- Midorikawa estaba gritando y llorando a la vez, ya no lo soportaba mas- Puede que solo sean los 5 minutos, o menos, puede que no llegue a ser ni un minuto, pero, pero, al principio el sabe quien soy, sabe que soy yo! Sabe que todo lo que hace, me lo hace a mi, dice MI nombre, me besa a MI, toda es para MI! Y….. Puede, que sea poco, pero, es algo, y sentir que la persona a la que quieres, aun quesea por unos minutos te corresponde…..

Midorikawa se desbordo las lagrimas salían y salían.

-Se… se que es entupido e hipócrita, pero, pero, no puedo dejarlo- Midorikawa miro fijamente a Kazemaru que aun estaba sorprendido y confundido de lo que había dicho- se que me hago daño. Pero, eso minutos, esos segundos, ese momento, me siento la persona mas feliz del mundo, aunque, después sea un infierno!

-Mido….

Midorikawa seguía mirando a Kazemaru fijamente aguantando un poco las lágrimas, pero al final no pudo, bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar. No hacia ningún ruido, solo se veía como caían y caían las lágrimas, y solo se oían pequeños sollozos.

Kazemaru se resigno, bajo la cabeza, cerro los ojos y después lo único que escucho fue los pasos de Midorikawa que corrían hacia arriba. No dijo nada, se quedo ahí parado, sabia que a el no lo podía convencer de ninguna manera, y, la verdad de alguna manera el entendía lo que sentía Midorikawa, sabe que si a el le pasara algo parecido, aria exactamente lo mismo, aunque como el dice, sea entupido e hipócrita.

Kazemaru coguio sus cosas y salio de la casa de Midorikawa, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, se fue hacia su casa, y todo el camino estuvo suspirando, no pudo evitar pensar en Shiro.

-No entiendo porque pienso en el- se dijo a si mismo Kazemaru- si no tiene nada que ver con este asunto

La puerta se oyó, aunque no se oían los pasos, el sabia que estaba subiendo las escaleras, y que aparte estaba de mal humor. Ya era tarde, ni siquiera había cenado, pero, igualmente sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo.

De pronto se oyó como la puerta de la habitación se habría de golpe y entraba un pelirrojo totalmente furioso.

-Hiro…. Que te pasa?

El pelirrojo no pronuncio palabra, tenia los ojos completamente idios, parecía hipnotizado. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se abalanzo hacia el peliverde.

-Hi….Hiro, que haces?!

-Cállate!

-Hi…mmmm…ahhh...Hiro...deten…detente!

{Lo único que te hace es daño}

Recuerda las palabras de Kazemaru

-Hiroto….mmmmm- intentaba aguantarse, no quería gemir, le daba vergüenza

{Endo, Endo y Endo}

{En lo único que piensa es en Endo}

Recordaba Midorikawa.

-Detente Hiroto!

Pero el chico parecía no escuchar, seguía sin parar con lo que hacia, jugaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, asta llegar a la entrepierna, la cual empezó a acariciar tiernamente.

-Hi…mmmmmm…aahhhh..mmmm Hiroto… dete…mmm…detente!

De un momento a otro los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, y Hiroto ya estaba embistiendo fuertemente al Midorikawa, quien gritaba y suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero Hiroto no le hacia ni caso, paresia como si no oyera lo que decían los demás.

-Aaaahhhhhh *bostezo*- el pelirrojo abrio los ojos poco a poco- mmmmmm….. que pereza- voltio la mirada hacia el reloj- mmmmmm, tengo que levantar a Mido…. Aaaaaaahhhh- bostezo otra vez

Se levanto de su cama y fue hacia la habitación de Midorikawa.

-Midoo, Midoo- entro a la habitación de este, pero cuando entro no estaba y la habitación estaba recogida, y todo arreglado- Eh? Que raro, ya se ha despertado?

Busco por toda la casa gritando el nombre de Midorikawa, pero contestaba, al parecer no se encontraba en la casa

-Tsk, ha donde abarrido ese idiota?- se pregunto Hiroto un poco enojado

Nadie se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, ya que era muy temprano. Pero sentado y apoyando su espalda en un árbol de cerezos se encontraba un chico de cabellos verdes y piel un poco morena, estaba pensativo, su mirada se encontraba en la nada y no pronunciaba palabra, lo único que hacia era mirar al suelo y suspirar de vez en cuado.

-Mira que soy idiota- se decía si mismo el chico

A lo lejos otro chico lo observa con procuración, quería acercarse y consolarle como muchas veces había echo, pero por lo que había pasado el día anterior, prefirió no hacer nada.

-Midorikawa?

-Eh?- el chico levanto la mirado levemente- Nagumo?

-Estas bien?

El chico sonrío y asintió con la cabeza

-Si no te preocupe Nagumo….Aahi!- el chico se puso las manos en su cabeza- por que me pegas?!

-Ya te he dicho que a mi no me engañas enano!- dijo Nagumo con un toque de enfado

El chico lo miro durante un segundo y despides volvió a posar su mirada al suelo. Nagumo se sentó al frente el y le puso una mano en la cabeza

-Has peleado con Hiroto?

-No- dijo el chico con un hilo de voz que apenas se oía

-Entonces te has peleado con….

-No me he peleado con nadie!- dijo esta vez un poco mas fuerte

Nagumo lo miro preocupación.

-Entonces?

-Simplemente me levante temprano y me vine aquí rápido

-Ahhhh, y por eso parece que vas a llorar?

El chico bajo un mas la mirada, su mirada n demostraba ni preocupación, ni dolor, lo único que descostraba era indeferencia.

-Midorikawa- Nagumo cada vez se preocupaba mas por su enano, el siempre había visto a Midorikwa como su hermano pequeñito, y aunque no lo desmotaba, se preocupa muchas veces por el- Me vas a decir la verdad?

-No

Nagumo sonrio y le dio un pequeño y paternal abrazo.

-Venga enano, dime lo que te pasa-dijo tiernamente

De repente la mirada de Midorikawa mostro un poco de sentimento

-Solamente que alguien a que quiero me esta utilizando, otra me esta intentando ayudar y yo no le hago caso

-Y como sabes que te esta utilizando?

-Por que yo indirectamente fui el que le dio la idea

-Y puedes pararlo?

-Si

-Y por que no lo haces?

-Por que si paro esa persona sentirá triste

-Y que es lo que hace para utilizarte?

-Se desahoga con migo?

-Te pega?

-No, pero algo parecido- la cara de Midorikwa esta mostrando dolor y angustia

Nagumo se estaba preocupando, estaba completamente seguro de ese alguien era Hiroto, pero la verdad no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Ne, Nagumo

-Que pasa?

-Por que ahora odias a Suzu?

-Eh?- esa pregunta no la esperaba, y menos en un momento como este, desvio su mirada y fríamente dijo- eso no te importa

-Y por que yo si te tuve que decir lo que me pasa?

-No diste detalles

-Yo no te he pedido detalles

Nagumo suspiro y coguio valor para hablar.

-Por que me sentí traicionado

-Estas seguro que te traiciono? No será cosa tuya, y el no te ha hecho nada?

-Eh?- eso le hico pensar un poco

-Miiiiiiiiidoooooooo!

A lo lejos se veía como Hiroto se acercaba corriendo. Y cuando llego le dio un coscorrón a Hiroto en la cabeza

-Aaaaaaii…. Eso dolió!

-Se puede saber porque saliste de casa ten temprano sin avisarme?!- grito Hiroto exigiendo una explicación

-Eso que mas te da a ti?! Además estaba hablando con Nagumo!

-Nagumo?- Hiroto voltio a mirar a todos lados y ni rastro de la persona que su amigo mencionaba- Nagumo no esta aquí

-Eh? Idiota no vez que esta aquí….- Midorikawa voleo a mirar donde estaba Nagumo, pero, no estaba nadie- se fue- susurro

-Estas loco, venga vamos- coguio a Midorikawa del brazo y se lo llevo

El día pasó bastante rápido, aunque todos aun estaban un poco preocupados por Midorikawa, desde hace un tiempo se estaba comportando un poco raro, y lardad hoy en especial, no paria preocupado ni nada, la revés parecía demasiado despreocupado, estuvo todo el día solo, en el recreo se recostó al lado de un árbol y se puso a dormir, en cambios de clases se quedaba quieto en su puesto mirando a la ventana, y enlos exámenes lo único que hacia era terminarlos como fuera y quedarse otra vez mirando a la ventana, todos tenían curiosidad y estaban preocupados, pero ninguno se atrevía ni el mismo Hiroto ni Kazemaru nadie, la verdad desprendía una aura que era como si dijera ''_como me molestes te mando a la mier….''_ Así que por esa razón nadie se acercaba.

Todos se preguntaban que era lo que le pasa, no se les ocurría nada que podría poner a su amigo así, pero sabia que seguramente era algo grave, por que para conseguir que Midorikawa este desanimado de esa manera, con lo alegre que es. Peor Kazemaru no era idiota, el si sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba, y no iba a dejar que esto siguiera así, veía como su amigo se deshonoraba por dentro y seguro que i esto seguía Hiroto llegaría a lo mismo, así que decidió arreglar todo de una vez opo todas, si Mido no lo hacia el si.

-Shiro!

-Eh? Que pasa Kazemaru?

-No te parase extraño como se comporta Mido?

-Si- dijo con tono de preocupación- yo y todos, tu sabes algo?

-Yo? Nada de nada- fingió Kazemaru- oye?

-Que?

-Por que no te lo llevas a dar un paseo después de clase?

-La verdad ya lo había pensado…. Pero, con su actitud me da miedo acercarme- dijo con un poco de vergüenza

Kazemaru sonrío ante le comentario

-Tu y todos, pero, no te preocupes, seguro que contigo es amable, como eres el mas…

-El mas que?- pregunto tajante mente

-Pues… el mas tímido, sensible y…. bueno todo eso, seguro que a ti te trata bien

-Eso, tu saca excusas

-Bueno, la ves a hacer si o no?

-Si, creo que si

-Pues a todas!- dijo animando al menor

Kazemaru vio como Shiro se alejaba a clase, y suspiro.

-Bueno, creo que entonces ya esta- se dijo a si mismo Kazemaru

Las últimas clases pasaron igual de tranquilas, no paso nada interesante, los exánimes se terminaron por se día, y sola les quedaba un día mas de exámenes, y después el festival escolar, que aun no les habían informado de nada.

Cuando era la hora de salir Shiro fue corriendo detrás de Midorikwa para invitarlo a dar un paseo, la principio se negó, peor termino cediendo y se fue directamente a la casa de Shiro. Y Kazemaru vio como los dos se alejaban

-Bien, bien, por ahora todo va de maravilla

Kazemaru salio del instituto hacia dirección contraria a su casa. Y por suerte hoy no tenían entrenamiento y Hiroto seguro ya estaría en su casa, pensó Kazemaru

Cuando llego a su destino-la casa de Hiroto- coguio aire y valor, por que lo necesitaba, y fue asta la puerta y llamo.

_**Tock Tock**_

-Eh? Ya voy

Abrio la puerta y….

-Que demonios quieres?

-Quien es?- pregunto Hiroto al otro lado de la puerta

-Soy yo, Kazemaru!

-Ah. Kaze!- abrió la puerta- que te trae por aquí?

-Nada en espacial, solo pasaba a saludarlos

-Ah, bueno pasa- le mostró la mano en significado de que entrara

-Gracias

Los dos se encaminaron a la cocina.

-Y Mido?

-Antes de salir del instituto me dijo se iría a dar un paseo con alguien, peor no me dijo con quien- dijo Hiroto mientras buscaba algo de beber en la nevera.

-Creo que se fue con Shiro- fingió que no sabia nada

-Quieres?- le ofreció un refresco

-Gracias

-Bueno mejor que valla a dar un paseo para que se despeje ¿no crees?

-Si- dijo abriendo el refresco- por cierto

-Dime

-Sabes o tienes una idea de porque Mido se comporta asi?- dijo fingiendo ignorar la verdad- digo, por que desde hace un tiempo se compota de esa manera

Hiroto se quedo unos segundos pensando y después nego con la cabeza

-Quieres subir a la terraza?- pregunto Hiroto

-Vale

Los dos caminaron hasta el segundo piso y entraron como a una pequeña salita en donde había unos grandes cristales que daban paso a la terraza, Hiroto salio y Kazemaru se quedo apoyado en la puerta que daba a la terraza.

-Y por que no le pregunta Hiro, no es tu mejor amigo?

-Si, ya lo se pero *suspiro*, lo conozco y cuando se pone de ese humor no me hace ni caso a lo que digo.

Kazemaru sonrío ante el comentario

-Anda igual que el- dijo en sus adentros

-La verdad me preocupa demasiado- dijo Hiroto con cara de preocupación

-Eh? Te preocupa?

-Pues claro! Es mi mejor amigo y – se sonrojo un poco- es la persona ala que mas quiero- sonrío.

Kazemaru no sabia si alegrarse o enfadarse ante el comentario que hico Hiroto.

-_La persona a la que mas quieres?! Los ha violado, le has partido el corazón y dices que lo quieres. Pero es verdad que eres como un sonámbulo por las noches y no te das cuenta de lo que haces, y Midorikawa fue el idiota que te convenció, según el por tu bien….. Aaaaaaai no se que pensar-_se Kazemaru en sus pensamientos

-Hiroto…

-Dime

-Estas completamente seguro que no sabes o no tienes una idea de por que le pasa esto a Mido?- dijo Kazemaru agachando la cabeza

-La verdad, no se me ocurre nada- dijo con preocupación

-Ha! que ironía no crees?

-Eh? De que hablas?

-Me parece ridículo que tu mismo no sepas lo que le hiciste a Midorikawa!- grito Kazemaru

-Eh? De que yo que? Yo no le he hecho nada!

-Para ti ''_nada_'' es violarlo como unas 50 veces, partirle el corazón, y encima negarlo?!

Hiroto ante el comentario abrió los ojos como platos, como es que Kazemaru sabia todo eso? Por que dice que lo he violado?...esa y muchas preguntas mas pasaron en un segundo por su cabeza

-Que?

-Mira Hiroto, yo ya estoy arto, desde hace como un mes que Midorikawa me contó todo, y llevo un mes callando y aguantándome las ganas de decírtelo, pero, pero, es idiota me lo impedía, por que…

-El decía que no le importaba- susurro Hiroto mirando al suelo, pero aun sorprendido

-Que?

-El siente el mismo dolor que yo! Por eso no le importa!

-De que demonios hablas!?

-El esta enamorado de Goenji! por eso se deja! Por que siente el mismo dolor que yo!

-Estas loco! Midorikawa esta enamorado de TI, de ti, no de Goenji idiota

Hiroto se sorprendió aun más.

-_Un momento, yo estaba seguro de el estaba enamorado de Goenji, por eso, por eso yo lo hice, además__…..-_Pensó Hiroto

-Yo me disculpe, yo le dije que fui un idiota y que lo sentía pero, el…

-El te dijo que daba igual y que podías hacer lo que quisieras?

Hiroto no respondió, pero su cara lo decía todo, Kazemaru suspiro, en el fondo sabia que Hiroto no era el principal culpable, sus reacciones, su forma de hablar, todo, se veia que no se lo podía creer.

-Hiroto….Mido, hizo todo esto por que- no sabia que decir exactamente- pensó que si no hacia lo que hico estarías deprimido, y la verdad, yo también pienso lo mismo- sonrío, alzo su mirado y vio a Hiroto completamente derrumbado, aun sorprendido y sintiéndose la persona mas asquerosa y repugnante del mundo- pero, habían otras formas de impedir eso! Hiroto, Hiroto….HIROTO!

-Que?! Que?! Que?!- Hiroto empezó a llorar- me vas a volver a restregar que he sido una porquería, que lo he violado, que le he partido el corazón!?

-Hiroto….- Kazemaru veía a su amigo muerto de la rabia, estaba confundido

-Por que no dijo nada, por que?!

-Si que lo dijo! Te gritaba una y otra vez que lo dejaras, que te detuvieras, pero, tu como siempre solo escuchas lo que quieres oír! Pero, el tampoco, por una parte lo quería dejar con toda su alma, pero, por otra quería seguir, sabia que le ibas a hacer mas y mas daño, pero, le dio igual.

-_soy un idiota un completo idiota, como he podido hacerle esto a MIdorikwa? Soy un egoísta, solo pensaba en mi mismo, y, nunca pensé en lo que Mido sentía-_ Hiroto se derrumbo y la lagrimas empezaban a salir y a salir

-Mira Hiroto, yo no te culpo de todo a ti- dijo Kazemaru- la verdad ese idiota de Midorikwa tiene toda la culpa por convencerte- levanto la mirada y, ahí seguía, Hiroto lloraba y lloraba pero sin pronunciar ni un solo sonido- Lo siento, si de verdad te hice tanto daño al decírtelo pero, no me gustaba ver así a Mido y….. *suspiro* lo siento Hiro.

Hiroto no pronunciaba palabra, seguía con la mirada al suelo, y un silencia total, pero la lagrimas salían y salían, Kazemaru quería animarlo, pero, le parecía una tontería, que EL quien fue quien lo puso así, venga y lo intente animar, aparte estaba segurote que no iba a funcionar para nada

Lo único que esperaba era que las cosas mejoraran, poco a poco, pero que mejoraran. Kazemaru echo un último vistazo a su deprimido amigo y se fue sin decir una sola palabra dejando a solo a Hiroto.

-Hiiiroo! Ya estoy en casa!- dijo Midorikawa entrando a la casa y dejando sus cosas en la sala- Hiro! Hiro donde estas?

Midorikawa se sorprendió al no sentir ni un alma en su casa, el sabia que hoy Hiroto no tenia entrenamiento y que hacia mucho calor para que saliera, además aun no había anochecido

-_Mmmmm, donde estará Hiroto?_-pensaba Midorikawa

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y lo busco en su habitación pero no estaba, abrió todas la puertas- sin entrar- para ver donde estaba, pero no lo encontró.

-Aai *suspiro* se puede saber donde esta he buscado en todos lados y no lo encuentro

Cerro los ojos y se tumbo en su cama

-_Un momento, la terraza, me falta la terraza!_-pensó, y salio corriendo haber si estaba en la terraza, y , efectivamente se encontraba ahí en la terraza, cabizbajo.

-Hiroto? Que te pasa? Hiroto?- se acerco a Hiroto y miro su cara- estas llorando! Que te pasa Hiro?!- lo coguio de los hombros pero este no respondía- Hiro, Hiro, aaaai que demonios te pasa Hiro?

Pero Hiroto no daba respuesta, tenia la mirada perdida y eso le preocupaba a Mido

-Hiro, Hiro- Midorikawa sintió como este lo agarraba de los hombros y lo empujo asta el sofá, quedando Midorikawa debajo de Hiroto, Mido en acto reflejo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y cerro los ojos con mucha y una lagrimas salieron, Hiroto reacciono enseguida y se quedo un segundo observando a Mido y luego se aparto rápidamente, saliendo de la habitaron, Midorikawa abrio los ojos muy sorprendido, se quedo mirando el techo no se podia creer lo que paso, y el pobresito no reaccionaba- _Hiro…-_penso

_**CONTINUARA!**_

_Ojala que les alla gustado, creo que este tambien lo he hecho un poco largo, pero bueno da igual_

_Besos y que les guste_

_neko_shimaii ^^ _


	10. Chapter 10: Alguien me dijo

_**Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes….**_

Este capitulo será contado por un personaje del fic.

_Capitulo 10: Alguien me dijo que uno se casa con la persona que más quiere en el mundo_

Me acuerdo cuado solo tenia 6 años, vivía en un orfanato, con Suzuno, Nagumo y muchos mas niños. No era un orfanato muy grande y lujoso como otros, pero, todos parecimos una familia. El director del orfanato era un hombre ya un poco mayor, pero muy amable todos lo llamábamos padre, pero a veces estaba, mucho tiempo sin venir a visitarnos, y solo había una persona que nos cuidaba a todos, una chica de unos 15 años que era la hija del director, se llamaba Kira y era muy amable y gentil con todos, aunque también tenia muy mal genio a veces, para mi era como mi hermana y la llamaba así.

Casualmente a todos nos encantaba a jugar al futbol, y todos éramos muy buenos, Kira nos ayudaba y nos enseñaba, y a padre aunque no solamente hacíamos eso, era una de las cosas que hacíamos mas veces, pero, normalmente jugábamos después de comer y a las cinco mas o menos nos dejaban en el patio de entrada a jugar. Yo normalmente jugaba con Nagumo y Suzuno, pero a veces jugaba solo.

Recuerdo que un día cuando estaba jugando en la entrada vi a un niño pasar con unos adultos.

-Supongo que serán sus padres- me dije a mi mismo

La verdad la familia en si no me interesaba mucho, era el chico, la verdad paresia bastante feliz, sonríe mucho y salta como una liebre, y los padres también parecían muy felices. Sonreí por la escena, a mi también me hubiera gustado estar tan feliz con mis padres, pero, bueno nadie tiene la misma suerte que ese chico. Cuando la familia paso olvide rápido, no le había dado tanta importancia.

-He visto muchas familias, ya no afecta- dije orgulloso, y seguí jugando

-Chicos!- grito Kira- vamos recojan las cosas, ya es hora de entrar!

-Siiii!- respondimos todos y entramos al edificio.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que vi a esa familia, aunque la verdad ya no me acordaba, me era totalmente indiferente. Otra vez a la misma hora de siempre, después de los entrenamientos de futbol con Nee-Chan (Kira), estaba en el patio de la entrada del orfanato, pero esta vez su estaba con Suzuno y Nagumo, recuerdo que una pareja vio a Suzuno en el orfanato y quisieron adoptarlo y hace unos días habían hablado con padre, así que Nagumo estaba pegado al techo y estuvo todo el tiempo mientras jugábamos echándole la bronca a Suzu, pero este lo ignoraba por completo, a mi me daba mucha gracia la relación que tenían esos dos, un día eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y al otro no se hablaban, , aunque no lo demostraran se querían un montanazo.

Seguíamos jugando como siempre y solo fue un segundo que desvíe la mirada al calle, y me fije que estaba pasando una madre con un cochecito de bebe y con un niño un poco mas pequeño que yo. Abrí los ojos como platos y me sorprendí mucho.

-Yo, ya he visto a ese chico- pense en voz alta

-Eh? Has dicho algo Hiro?- me pregunto Suzuno, yo lo ignore por unos segundos, aunque lo había escuchado, me quede un poco mas observando y después lo volteo a mirar y le negué con la cabeza.

-''_Es el mismo chico pero…. Hay algo distinto, creo_''- pensé, pero al final no le tome tanta importancia y lo deje pasar- '' _no me tengo que comer tanto la cabeza''_- me suspiraba.

Deje eso y me dedique otra vez a Suzu y a Nagumo. Al final el tiempo pasó y ya nos habían llamado para que entráramos, Suzu, Nagumo y yo entramos al edificio.

-Ne Hiroto?

-Que pasa Nagumo?

-Te pasa algo?

-No, por?

-Es que ahorita te quedaste mirando a la calle un buen rato, como si estuvieras hipnotizado

-Ah! Es verdad

-Por que?

-Es que me pareció ver a una misma persona la semana pasada.

-Bueno hay gente que vive por aquí, es normal que veas a las mismas personas

-Yaa, supongo que si- dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde que vi a la misma persona, y la verdad, era bastante raro, siempre, siempre todos los viernes, exactamente a la misma hora, veía al mismo chico que vi hace un tiempo, era algo súper raro, pero era así, lo veía todos los viernes a las 5:00 pm, pero siempre pasaba con gente distinta, nunca pasaba con las mimas personas, y cada semana que pasaba su cara iba cambiando, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi estaba muy, muy pero que muy feliz, saltaba como una liebre y no dejaba de hablar, la segunda también estaba igual de feliz que la pasada pero ya no saltaba como una liebre, pero cada semana que pasaba su cara cada vez mostraba mas seriedad, no hablaba y solamente se limitaba a seguir a los mayores, la verdad no me interesaba mucho por que era que pasaba eso, pero solamente me daba curiosidad y al mismo tiempo, no se porque me daba pena, no se porque, pero sentía pena por aquel chico que no conocía de nada.

Lo veía menos de un minuto a la semana, no me interesaba para nada su vida, ni tampoco me iba a morir por dejarlo de ver, pero cada vez sentía un poco mas de ganas de que dejara de pasar por ahí, no se por que pero cada vez que pasaba los pelos se me ponían los pelos de gallina. Al principio no era así, pero desde que su cara no muestra sentimiento alguno no me daba ganas de verlo, y la verdad tampoco me interesaba.

Pasaron dos semanas y, ni rastro, era lago bastante raro, pero habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales no había aparecido, no se porque me había sentido como… no se, decepcionado, la verdad no sabia bien, bien que palabra utilizar, pero creo que decepcionado era la que mas se parecía.

Era viernes y otra vez, no apareció, ya era la hora de entrar, y esta vez yo entre de últimas ya que me quede observando la entrada que daba a la calle- bastante grande- para ver si aparecía, pero, nada no aprecio. Me daba rabia, ¿se puede saber por que demonios me interesaba ver a un chico que ni conocía? No sabia por que, pero me molestaba.

-Hiroto!- grito Kira- venga entra ya!

Voltee a mirar a Kira y sin dar respuesta entre.

-Ultimamente te la pasas mirando a la cale- me dijo Kira mientras me acariciaba la cabeza- ¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada en especial- respondí

Los dos entramos y nos dirigimos a la cocina comedor donde estaban todos esperando, era un lugar bastante grande, habían muchas mesas, ya que éramos demasiados y no nos podíamos sentar en una sola mesa, ese lugar tenia una ventana que daba hacia el patio de la entrada donde jugábamos, ya estaba atardeciendo y todo se veía medio anaranjoso, daba mucha gracia.

-Ufff, otra vez dejaron los juguetes regados por el patio de la entrada, aaah , mira que son desordenados- se decía a si misma Kira- Hiroto!

-Dime!?- me gire para ver lo que quería

-Me harías el favor de ir a recoger los juguetes que dejaron tirados?- me dijo

-Claro, ya voy- dije con una sonrisa dispuesta a salir de esa habitación tan grande y hacer el favor que me pidieron

-Kira-san?- dijo una niña pequeñita

-Que pasa?- respondió ella arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que la niña

-En nuestra mesa el jarrón de flores, tiene las flores marchitas-dijo la niña con un cierto tono de pena

-Mmmm- Kira se quedo pensando, no podía salir a coger flores por que ese lugar no se veía desde esa habitación y no quería dejar a los niños solos ni mandar a ninguno, asta que se le ocurrió una idea- ya lo se

-Hiroto! Espera un momento!- me grito cuando había llegado de recoger los juguetes

-Que pasa Nee-Chan?- pregunte

-Podrías ir por flores?- me pregunto al parecer un poco apenada por enviarme a hacer dos cosas

Suspire y le respondí

-Claro! Ya voy- salí otra vez, pero esta vez a recoger flores- Aaai, siempre me ponen a hacer las cosas a mi

Me dirigí al lugar donde habían las flores, era al lado de un árbol, donde yo siempre jugaba, me recosté en el suelo y empecé a recoger flores tarareando. Ya casi tenia suficiente, y entonces soplo un viento fuertísimo y todas las flores se fueron a la calle, alce mi mirada para observar a donde exactamente se fueron las flores que había recogido, y cuando me fije en el parque que estaba a la otra calle vi a un niño en los columpios, columpiándose subvente con la mirada al suelo, como le viento soplo desasido duro los pétalos de las flores acariciaban su rostro y su cabello junto con el viento, y para rematar con el atardecer tan bonito que hacia, era una escena digna de ver.

-Es… es el chico- me dije a mi mismo

Por alguna razón, me alegre, me puse feliz, y sonreí.

-Ha venido…- me dije otra vez

Sinceramente, y por mucho que me costara aceptarlo- por que no quería- era el chico, no, la persona, mas, pero mas hermosa que había visto, nunca me había fijado detalladamente en su cara, sus facciones, y su físico las anteriores veces que lo había visto, pero esta vez, fue, distinto, no podía quitarle el ojo de encima, no podía- y tampoco quería- en ese momento lo sentí como una necesidad.

Aquel chico, estuvo mucho tiempo columpiándose, más de una hora, siempre con la mirada pegada al suelo. El estuvo mas de una hora columpiándose, y yo, estuve mas de un ahora observándole, cada minuto cada segundo, no le quitaba el ojo de encima, seguía tirado en el suelo, con mis codos apoyados en el suelo y mis manos en mi cara, y en una de ellas habían unas pocas flores que había recogido mientras lo observaba.

Después de unos minutos mas sentí como alguien me estaba llamando repetidas veces, no me había percatado hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba al lado del árbol mirando a la calle.

-Hiroto!- dijo Kira acercándose a mi, no sabia si abrasarme o pegarme- me has dado un susto de muerte, has desaparecido de repente, y yo inquiera me había dado cuenta, aaaaaii, por Dios!- se coguia la cabeza con las manos- de verdad que me diste un susto grandísimo.

Yo no le había puesto mucha atención, pero respondí

-Lo siento Nee-Chan- dije volteándola a mirar- no era mi intención asustarte.

-Pues lo conseguiste- volviendo a su tono cascarrabias de siempre

-Lo siento- dijo riéndome un poco nervioso, por un momento se me olvido por completo aquel chico.

-Aaai- suspiro- no pasa nada, venga vamos, que tu no has comido aun- me estiro la mano y me ayudo a levantar y entramos y yo si darme cuenta que aquel chico estuvo observando esa escena.

Después de entrar comí y me fui a acostar como todos los demás, todos compartían habitaciones en donde había dos camarotes, yo compartía habitación con Nagu y Suzu, ellos dormían en un camarote aparte, Suzu abajo y Nagu arriba, yo dormía en el otro, en la parte de arriba.

La noche paso tranquilamente, sin nada en especial, me olvide por completo del chico que había visto, y cuando lo hacia tampoco le tomaban tanta importancia. Cuando se hico de día me levante temprano, no podía dormir, así que me levante me puse ropa y salí a dar un paseo, era un terreno bastante grande, a primera vista parecía un lugar pequeñito y pobre, pero no era así, era bastante grande, y teníamos bastantes comodidades, el edificio si que era pequeñito, pero nada mas.

Empecé a camina por el patio trasero, que era el mas grande, pero después quise ir al patio de la entrada, no se por que quería ir allí. Fui asta allí y me pare al lado del árbol donde estaba ayer, mire hacia todos los lados, y después me fije en la hora, en el reloj que había en la entrada del orfanato, era muy temprano, las 7:30 de la mañana.

Suspire y dije

-Creo que me desperté demasiado temprano

Me tumbe en el suelo, pero esta vez boca arriba mirando al cielo, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, pero tampoco hacia mucho calor, se estaba bastante bien, pero el clima, yo, yo estaba echo un revoltijo, no sabia que pensar, la verdad no quería aceptar que, que…

-Quiero verlo- dije inconcientemente, y cuando me percate de lo que dije me puse furioso- Aaaaaah! Maldición! Esto parece una obsesión!- Me cogui la cabeza con las manos y empecé a revolcarme por el suelo.

-Que es lo que parece una obsesión?

-Eh?- abrí los ojos y me encontré con las miradas de Haruya y de Suzuno, me estaban mirando detenidamente, Fuusuke con su cara de frialdad de siempre y Haruya con su sonrisa maliciosa- Haruya, Suzuno?

-Que haces levantado tan temprano Hiro?- me pregunto Haruya

-Quien, yo?- pregunto haciéndome el que no sabia nada

-Si tu- me devolvió la respuesta

-Bueno….es que…- empecé a reírme un poco nervioso, no quería -ni iba- a confesar el por que de mi nerviosismo- no tenia sueño

-Bueno, y entonces que es lo que parece una obsesión?- me pregunto Suzuno con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado

-Bueno… no se, no se- me puse mas nervioso y estire mi cabeza, seguía tumbado boca arriba pero mi cabeza miraba hacia la calle-La verdad no me siento bastante bien

-Quieres ver a alguien en especial?- me pregunto Haruya

-_''Al chico de ayer'' _ no, a nadie en especial por?- tenia los ojos cerrados, pero mi cabeza aun miraba a la calle, cuando entonces abrí los ojos un poco y lo que vi me sorprendió un montanazo, era, era el! Me voltee y me quede sentado en el suelo mirando a la calle, y lo vi, era aquel chico, estaba bastante lejos, pero podía diferenciar que era el, pero Haruya y Suzuno se dieron cuenta de lo sorprendido que me puse y miraron hacia donde miraba yo.

-Que miras tanto Hiro?- me pregunto Suzuno

Yo no respondi, solo me habia quedado mirando como un idiota.

-Hiro, Hio?- Haruya me coguio de los hombros pero yo, ni respuesta- Que te pasa Hiroto- y después volteo la mirada donde antes

El chico estaba corriendo, como si huyera de alguien, corría y corría y cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, de repente se paro y se escondido detrás de un árbol, (bueno nosotros lo veíamos bien por que venia del otro lado así que para que lo que lo persigue esta escondido), parecía bastante cansado, miro para un lado y para el otro, y después fijo su mirada hacia nosotros, se oían gritos que decían _''Midorikawa-kun! Midorikawa-kun! Ven por favor!''_, cuando el chico oyó que esa persona se acercaba se puso muy nervioso, miro hacia atrás y se veía una persona corriendo, no se distinguía muy bien quien era, pero se notaba que se estaba acercando, después el chico, puso su mirada en nosotras y después se puso a correr hacia nosotros, entro al patio de la entrada paso por nuestro lado y se escondió detrás del árbol, los tres nos miramos de reojo y después lo volteamos a mrar, no nos ponia mucha atención, tampoco parecia asustado, si no mas bien nervioso, miraba a la entrada y después hacia todos los lados para que nadie lo viera, pero nosotros lo vimos.

Se volvió a escuchar los gritos, y cada vez estaban mas cerca, nos fijamos que que esa persona se dirigía al orfanato, parecía la voz de una mujer, no muy mayor, de unos venti algo, Haruya y Suzuno se dieron cuenta que el chico se puso mas nervios cada vez que la se acercaba mas esa persona, vi como se levantaban y se acercaban al chico que asta ahora no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, se pusieron delante del chico para esconderlo, no era mucho mas bajito que ellos, pero aun así se notaba la diferencia, después la mujer se acerco a nosotros, era de estatura normal un poco mas alta que Kira, tenia el pelo azul y corto, tenia los ojos del color de su pelo unos pantalones grises con una camiseta de manga larga de color azul oscuro como su pelo, se acerco y con la respiración entre cortada nos pregunto.

-Perdonen chico, por casualidad no habrán visto a un chico de mas o menos la edad de ustedes….-Se callo un segundo y después siuio- con el pelo verde y con u pequeña coleta atrás?

Los tres nos miramos de reojo, y después la volteamos a mirar y repondi, negue co la ccabeza y dije.

-No lo siento, nosotros no hemos visto nada ¿cierto?- volteo a mirar a Haruya y a Suzuno y niegan con la cabeza y decian a al vez.

-No, no!

La mujer nos miro detalladamente durante unos segundos mas, parecia que no nos creia por completo pero al final cedio, sonrio y dijo.

-Bueno chicos gracias- dijo la mujer y se fue gritando el mismo nombre de antes.

Los tres nos miramos y suspiramos a la vez, después Haruya y Suzuno voltearon a mirar al chico, parecía bastante nervioso, se sentó en el suelo y después mira a Haruya y Suzuno.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Haruya, mientras que yo seguía sentado mirando la escena desde lejos, después me pare y me fui donde ellos, el chico lo único que hico fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Seguro?- pregunto Suzuno, el chico no hablo durante unos segundos, perecía bastante frío y sin sentimiento, nos miro a los tres de arriba a abajo y con el poco aliento que le quedaba en ese momento de tanto correr dijo

-Si… gracias- con un hilo de voz

-Nagumo! Suzuno! Donde están!?- grito Kira que estaba dentro del orfanato, los tres nos sorprendimos a la vez, sabíamos que si veía al chico de pelo verde nos preguntaría que hacia allí, que por que…. Y nos meteríamos en líos, nos miramos a la vez, y cuando vimos que Kira ya se acercaba empujamos al chico detrás del árbol y nos pusimos delante de le para que no lo viera.

-Que pasa Nee-Chan?-preguntamos a la vez

-Eh? Hiroto? Tu también te levantaste tan temprano?- me dijo mirándome con sorpresa- bueno, da igual solo necesito a Suzuno y a Nagumo- dijo mirándolos.

Nos miramos de reojo con un poco de miedo, ellos asintieron con la cabezo y caminaron unos pasos me miraron y dijeron.

-Hiroto…- dijo Haruya

-Ten cuidado- completo Suzuno, y se fueron con Kira, no me moví asta que salieron de mi vista, al fin cuando ya no había nadie, voltee a mirar al chico, esta sentado en el suelo mirándome con curiosidad, la verdad era mas lindo de cerca, pero no le di mucha importancia, reino el silencio, ninguno de los decíamos nada, lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos fijamente, asta que yo rompí el hielo.

-Estas bien?

-Si, gracias

-Como te llamas?

-Midorikawa

-Yo soy Hiroto, y los otros dos eran Haruya y Suzuno- dije extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-Y cual es cual?

-El de pelo rojo es Haruya y el de pelo blanco es Suzuno

El chico… diré Midorikawa lo único que hacia era mirarme, como si fuera la primera vez que viera a un niño.

-Te encuentra bien?

-Si

Pero no me dejaba de mirar

-Por que me miras tanto?- pregunte un poco nervioso

El chico…. Midorikawa abrio los ojos sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eh? Lo siento- dijo un poco avergonzado

Yo sonrei.

-No pasa nada

-A donde se fueron tus amigos?

-Mmmm… Pos no lo se

El chico aun parecía nervioso, miraba por todos lados, como si presintieran que aun lo buscaban.

-Estas bien? Pareces preocupad

-Eh. No, no

-Ven- les estire la mano y el me la miro- te llevarea un lugar donde no te podra encontrar, claro, si quieres- dije, el chico me miraba fijamente, y después de unos segundos agarro mi mano y se dejo quia por mi

-A donde vamos?- me pregunto

-A un lugar que me encanta, y espero que también a ti- le dije, estábamos caminando hacia l aparte trasera del orfanato, la parte mas grande y amplia del lugar, que al lado hay un bosque muy lindo- Te gustan los animales?

-Eh? Los animales?- se quedo pensando y por primera vez desde que lo vi por la mañana esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa, era eso! Una sonrisa, pero pequeña y tímida- si, me encantan- aunque la sonrisa no duro mucho

-Perfecto!- dije- te gustan los perros?

El chico me miraba muy confundido, no sabia exactamente a que me refería pero igualmente contesto

-Si

-Aun mejor- seguimos caminando, detrás del orfanato había un terreno muy grande, donde habían campos de sembrado, también se encontraba la pista de futbol… Yo me dirigía hacia una pequeña caseta que estaba al final del todo, escondida en el bosque

-Ehh… a donde me llevas- dijo el chico nervioso, parecía un poco asustado, claro, no sabia a donde lo llevaba, y lo único que se veía en ese momento eran árboles

-No te preocupes- dije soltándole- ya hemos llegado- al frente mío estaba una caseta echa de madera, aprecia bastante vieja, pero era muy resistente

-Que es esto?

-ya lo veras- me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, no se veía mucho así que entre y el hico lo mismo, cerré la puerta y todo se volvió totalmente oscuro y no se veía nada y prendí la luz, y justo al frente mío habían un montanazo de perros pequeñitos aun cachorros- son nuestros perros- dije sonriendo

-Nuestros?

-Si, cada perro tiene un dueño, y todos los dueños son del orfanato

-Niños?

-Mas o menos- dije confundiéndole un poco- ven- le estire la mano y vino- ves esos dos de allá, los dos mas grandes?

Asintió con la cabeza

-El mas viejo es de padre

-Padre? No eras huérfano?-me pregunto el chico

-Ah, si, si, soy huérfano, es que al dueño del orfanato lo llamamos padre, es una persona muy mayor pero amable.

-Ah

-Y, recuerdas a la chica de la que te escondimos antes?

-Si

-Esa es Kira, es la hija de padre, es como una hermna para toos, la llamamos, onechan, Kira-san, Kira-chan, Kira-onesama… yo la llamo Nee-Chan nada mas.

-Ah

Al parecer el chico ya iba entendiendo un poco mas el asunto de orfanato.

-Y, entonces, ese tal padre fue el que les compro todos estos perros?

-Exacto-dije orgullos- no solamente a nosotros, como te dije antes ese perro mas mayor es el de padre, es otro que mas oven que el de padre es el de Kira

-Ah

-Y todos los demás son de los niños de orfanato

-Y tu tienes uno?-me pregunto, pero sin mirarme a la cara

-Si se llama Kaze

-Viento?

-Si- dije un poco avergonzado- me gusta el nombre de Kaze por su significado de viento

-Ya veo

De repente vi como el chico se ponía de rodillas, estiraba un brazo y empezaba a llamar a Kaze

-Kaze, Kaze, en perito, ven-decía el chico

-No creo que te haga caso- dije- solamente hace caso cuando yo lo llamo por su nom….- me quede sorprendido, Kaze, mi perro, se dirigía asta donde estaba Midorikawa y empezó a jugar con el, eso me sorprendió un montanazo, ya que mi perro es muy tímido y no se acerca a nadie extraño a menos que sea yo, y a veces a Haruya y Suzuno pero muy pocas veces-…nombre

Midorikawa empezó a reír, a sonreír, eso, me sorprendió aun mas, no lo había vuelto a ver sonreír desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y Kaze estaba jugando con el.

-Wow!-dije sorprendido- es increíble

-Eh? Que pasa?- me pregunto mientras seguían jugando con Kaze

-Es increíble, mi perro solamente responde cuando yo lo llamo, bueno, ahora tambien cuando lo llamas tú

Midorikawa sonrío, y siguió jugando con el perro.

-Quieres que le demos un paseo- pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza, llame a Kaze y vino hacia mi, lo agarre y lo saque de la cabañita para dejarlo libre en el bosque.

-Están ahí todo el día encerrados?-pregunto

-No, los metemos ahí por la noche y después los dejamos libres por el bosque todo el día, también vamos a dar paseos todos juntos con Kira por la ciudad

-Y que pasa si cuando los liberan en el bosque no vuelven?

-Es no tendría que pasar, padre ya los amaestro para que respondieran cuando los llaman por su nombre, y, bueno, el mío solamente me respondía a mí

-Lo siento

-Por que?

-No creo que te guste que tu perro le haga caso a otra persona ¿no?

-Al revés! Eso es mucho mejor

Me sonrío un poco otra vez y después pregunto

-A donde vamos?

-Te voy a mostrar una familia de mi animal favorito- dije sonriendo

-Y cual es?

-Ya lo veras!

Nos adentramos un poco mas, no mucho, hasta llegar a una pequeña cuevita, es donde solo cabria un animal pequeño.

-Ven acércate- le dije extendiendo mi mano

Me hico caso y cuando se acerco, la vi otra vez, esa gran sonrisa, la vi otra vez, la sonrisa que había visto la primera vez que lo vi, espeso a reír cuando los gatitos empezaron a subirse encima de el.

-Vaya, párese que los animales te quieres- dije en tono burlón

-Siempre me han gustado, y yo a ellos, en especial el gato- dijo sonriendo aun mas- es m animal favorito

-Vaya, pues parece que ellos también te quieren

Después de eso dejamos a Kaze e la caseta y pasamos todo el día juntos, estuvimos jugando y hablando, al parecer a el también le gustaba el futbol, y estuvimos hablando y jugando de ello, fue una tarde bastante divertido, era igual que estar con Haruya y Suzuno, sentía la misma confianza y al parecer, el también.

Todo fue muy divertido, asta que en un momento me di cuenta de la hora.

-Dios!-Grite afanado

-Que pasa?

-Es tardísimo!

-Que?! No puede ser tan tarde, que hora es?

-Son las 6:00 de la tarde!

-Que?!

-Dios santo me van a matar, como puede ser que se me allá pasado la hora de comer, ahora me estoy muriendo del hambre- gritaba coguiendome la cabeza-Dios me van a matar!

Al final terminamos en el bosque con Kaze y con los gatitos jugando y hablando, la verdad no estábamos muy lejos.

-Que hacemos?- pregunte esperando una respuesta, pero Midorikawa estaba callado, y no salio respuesta de su boca- Midorikawa? Midorikawa? Estas bien?

-Eh?- reacciono- si, si, mejor, vamos antes de que te metas en mas líos por llegar de noche

-Si, mejor que si

Después de eso nos dirigimos al orfanato, no nos demoramos mucho en llegar, cuando ya estábamos llegando nos encontramos con Haruya y Suzuno.

-Hiroto!- gritaron a la vez

-Hola chicos!- grite alegre corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos, pero antes de eso, sus puños en mi cabeza me frenaron- Aaaaii- me queje sobandome la cabeza-ESO DUELE PANDA DE IDIOTAS!

-PANDA DE IDIOTAS?! SABES CUANTO NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS INVESIL!-gritaron a la vez

-INVESIL?!

-SI

-Cuando te dijimos que tuvieras cuidad era con el y contigo!-grito Haruya

-Pero….- dije yo

-Has estado desaparecido desde las 8:00 de la mañana, sabíamos que lo ibas a entretener durante un tiempo, pero no durante todo el día!- grito Suzuno

-Pero…..

-NADA DE PEROS!-gritaron a la vez

-Tienes suerte de que no hemos dicho nada, que si no...-dijo Suzuno

-A saber en que líos te metes con Kira-dujo Haruya

-Yo!- afirme- claro, claro, y me negaran que no lo hicieron para ustedes no se metieran en líos?

-Para que negarlo- me dijo Haruya en tono burlón apartando la mirada

-Bueno, da igual, al menos Midorikawa esta bien ¿no?- dije en mi defensa

-Midorikawa?- dijeron al unísono

Suspire, y me aparte de la mirada de mis amigos para que vieran quien era Midorikawa. Hay estaba, parado en frente de los dos con la mirada clavada en ellos, y con una mirada un tanto sorprendida.

-Hola- dijo el chico levantando una mano en forma de saludo, y sin quitar la mirada de ellos dos

-Es el chico ¿cierto?- pregunto Suzuno dirigiéndose hacia mi

-Exacto!- conteste- con el he estado todo el día en el bosque!-afirme

Cuando Haruya y Suzuno oyeron eso caminaron rápidamente hacia Midorikawa, poniéndole cada uno una mano en el hombro al chico

-Estas bien?!- pregunto Suzuno

-Que te ha hecho ese degenerado?!-dijo Haruya con exageración

-Pero que demonios creen que le he hecho entupidos?!- grite, llamando la atención de los que estaban dentro del edifico

-No grites Hiro!- me dijo Suzu, pero…. Demasiado tarde, todos ya venían hacia haca gritando mi nombre con preocupación, en especial Kira, y en un dos por tres todos aparecieron en la parte trasera del orfanato.

''_Hiroto, Hiro-chan, Hiro-san, Hiro-nesan, Onisama…'' _ Todos esos nombres oi que venían hacia mi, pero con seguridad el que mas se noto, o al menos yo fue…

-Hiroto BAKA!- grito Kira pegándome un puñetazo en toda la cabeza, rodeada de todos los niños que me abrazaban- se puedes saber donde estaban idiota?!

-Nos tenias muy preocupados!- gritaron todos los niños a la vez mientras yo me seguía sobando mi cabecita, otra vez.

-Aaaaaaaiii- me queje- Eso dolió Nee-Chan!- le dije reclamando justicia!

-Los siguiente si te dolerá si no te callas- me decía mirándome maléficamente y haciendo sanar los nudillos de sus manos

-Hay!- dije apartando mi mirada

Todos los niños me abrazaban y me preguntaban si estaba bien, que donde estaba… Mientras todo eso pasaba Haruya y Suzuno estaban cubriendo a Midorikawa y llevándolo lentamente a unos arbustos para esconderlo hay.

-Midori….mmmm-dijo Haruya un poco confundido

-Midorikawa- afirmo el

-Eso Midorikawa!- dijo el uniendo su puño con su mano haciendo que Suzuno suspirara de vergüenza ajena y diciéndole al chico

-Midorikawa, quédate aquí mientras distraemos…

-Y tranquilizamos- dijo Haruya

-Sii…, y tranquilizamos a Kira para que puedas entra al orfanato e ir a nuestra habitación sin que se de cuenta…- freno un poco- claro, si quieres

Midorikawa abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, eran beuna idea, pera también le daba un poco de cosita, pero también quería, pero no conocía d nada a ellos, pero…. Sobretodo no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarse, se quedo unos segundos pensando y pensando con la mirada abajo.

-Mmmm,no se, es que….

-Si no puedes, o no quieres no pasa nada- dijo Haruya sonriendole

-Eh? No! no es eso, solo que….. dijo volviendo a bajar su mirada

Haruya y Suzuno se miraron de reojo, no sabían que hacer o que decir, era lógico que ese chico dudara, no los conocía de nada, pero…. Igualmente, estaban casi completamente seguros que no tendría donde dormir, ya era de noche, y era un niño mas pequeños que ellos.

-Suzuno, Nagumo! Vengan!- grito Kira

-Eh?- se sorprendió Suzuno

-Es Nee-Chan!-le dijo Haruya

-Ya vamos!-gritaron al unísono

-Quédate aquí ¿vale?- dijo Suzuno

-Piénsalo y vendremos en un rato a ver que has decidido ¿vale?- le dijo Haruya, y el chico asintió con la cabeza mirando como los dos chicos se alejaban.

Vi como Suzuno y Haruya entraban junto a Kira, parecían preocupados y no dejaban de mirar hacia atrás, como si dejaran algo importante, después de unos segundos mirándolos me recordé del chico ¡No estaba! ¡Midorikawa no estaba! ¡¿Donde estaba?! ¡¿Dónde abran dejado al chico esos idiotas?! . Aaaaaaahh! Definitivamente los iba a matar.

Se acercaron a mi con preocupación.

-Donde esta Midorikawa?- pregunte un poco seco

-Escondido- aclaro Suzuno

-Donde?-pregunte

-En los arbustos traseros- dijo Haruya

-Le preguntamos que si se quedaría a dormir- me dijo Suzuno

-A dormir? En donde?- pregunte asombrado

-Pues en donde crees idiota!- dijo Haruya- aquí! Con nosotros

-Pero Kira no nos dejara-dije

-Pero es que acaso Kira se va a enterar?-me dijo Haruya sarcásticamente

-Mas tarde cuando Kira este acostando a todos saldremos e iremos a buscarlo ¿vale?-dijo Suzuno

-Vale- asentí con la cabeza

Despues de eso lo tres nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

-Y si ya se ha ido-pregunte

-No lo creo- me dijo Suzuno mientras rebuscaban en sus cosas

-Por?

-Por que es un niño-me dijo

-Y eso que? Nosotros también somos niños-afirme

-Pero no tan pequeños

-A si? Y es que acaso le has preguntado su edad?

-No, pero se nota a leguas que no pasa de los 4 años

-Estas seguro?

-Si, si lo estoy-afirmo-además seguro que se a peleado con alguien de su familia, por que si no, no estaría huyendo de esa mujer que vimos hoy

-Pero eso no es razón para afirmar que no se allá podido ir solo

Suzuno cada segundo estaba más y más arto de darles explicaciones

-¡Quieres dejar de contradecidme de una maldita vez!-grito

-Lo siento-dije con una gotita en la sien

De repente Haruya abre la puerta y la cierra dando un portazo, con la respiración agitada intenta hablarnos.

-¿Que pasa Haru?-pregunte

-¿Donde esa el chico?-pregunto aun con la respiración entre cortada y mirando la aviación de esquina a esquina

-Aun no hemos ido a buscarle ¿por?-pregunto Suzuno

-¡O mierda!-dijo el poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

-¡¿Que pasa Haruya?!

-¡Kira ya vienen para acá!

-Que?!-preguntamos a la vez

-¡¿No se supone que tu la entretendrías?!-preguntó Suzno un tanto enojado

-Ya! Y lo intente, pero no funciono mucho que digamos

-Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunte un poco preocupado- No podemos dejar a Midorikawa solo tanto tiempo

-¡Yo estaba seguro de que ya habían ido a buscarle!- djo Haruya aun mas nervioso- cuando Kira entre en esta habitación no tendremos oportunidad de salir asta las tantas de la madrugada!

-Ya lo se, ya lo se!- dijo Suzuno, que cada vez se ponía mas nervioso

-Pero Haru, si Kira ya viene y tu pensabas que nosotros estábamos fuera que explicación le ibas a dar?-pregunte un tanto curioso

-Pos… había pensado en decirle que habían salido a al cocina a coger algo-dijo mirando al techo con cara de concentración

En ese momento los ojos de Suzuno se iluminaron con una estrellita, tal vez… ¿por una idea, o por rabia? Nunca me pare a pensarlo

-¡Serás IDIOTA!-dijo Suzno plantándole su puño en la cabeza de Haru- habanos dicho eso antes!

-Oye?! Por que me pegas?!-dijo sobandose el coco

-Por invesil!-dijo agarrandome del brazo a toda prisa- vamos Hiro- volteo a miara a Haru- y TU! Dile a Kira exactamente lo que se te ocurrió ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta, la abrí y salí primero con Suzuno que antes de salir el y Haru se dedicaron unas miradas no muy agradables.

Los dos salimos, como nuestra habitación queda en una esquina ya al parecer Kira aun seguía al otro lado no nos vio y pudimos salir sin problemas (N/S las habitaciones estaban mirando hacia fuera, el orfanato es cuadrado y las habitaciones estaban a los lados)

Suzu me guío asta donde dejaron a Mido, pero, cuando llegamos ahí el ya no estaba.

-Imposible!-dijo Suzu

-Puede que se allá ido-dije para tranquilizarlo, aunque yo también estaba preocupado, era verdad que el chico no parecía de mucho mas que de 4 años, y seguro que no le gusta ir por la oscuridad, a si que ¿Dónde demonios esta Midorikawa?

Cerca de nosotros se oían hablar a Kira y a Haru, y como este le daba una explicaron de la causa de nuestra ausencia en el dormitorio.

-Deberíamos ir ¿no crees?-pregunte mirando repetidas veces hacia atrás.

Suzu se quedo unos segundos en silencio mirando al suelo y de reojo hacia atrás.

-Si-asintió con la cabeza- vamos

Fuimos asta donde se encontraba nuestra habitación, que, bueno quedaba prácticamente al lado de donde estábamos, nos acercamos sigilosamente asta la espalda de Kira sin que se diera cuenta

-Hola Nee-Chan!-dijimos al unísono haciendo que diera un pequeño movimiento de susto y miro hacia atrás y nos vio a los dos sonriéndole

-Donde estaban ustedes dos?!-pregunto con su normal tono de enojo

-En la cocina-dije

-Teníamos hambre-dijo Suzu

-No telo dijo Haru?-dijimos los dos con tono y cara de inocencia, cosa que a Kira no le importo demasiado y suspiro

-Bueno ya, a la cama-djo dándonos empujoncitos con la mano para que entráramos

-Si, si

-Buenas noches-dijo cerrando la puerta

-buenas noches Nee-Chan!-dijimos los tres, que después de eso callamos durante unos segundos

-Bueno, y el chico-nos pregunto Haru

-Desapareció-dijo Suzu

-Que?

-Que desapareció- dijo otra vez

-Que, que, que, que?!-dijo aun mas sorprendido

-Acaso no oyes que ha DE-SA-PA-RE-CI-DOO!-dijo Suzu acercándosele mucho y mucho mas

-Pero que demonios?!-dijo Haru empezando una pelea con Suzu

-Venga, venga, ya esta, ya esta-intentaba calmarlos, muy tarde, ya se estaban agarrando como perros y gatos

_**Tock-Tock**_

Sonó la puerta, y los tres como furias

-¡Que!

No respondieron, pero volvieron a tocar, los tres nos acercamos a la puerta y abrimos a la vez, al frente de nosotros estaba un chico con cabellos verdes y largos recogidos y con la piel un poco morena, ¿era el? Si, si ¡Era el chico! ¡No se había muerto!

-Midorikawa!-los tres gritamos y lo abrazamos con fuerza sin dejarlo respirar

-Por que tanto ruido?!-pregunto Kira que se asomo desde la esquino

Entramos rápidamente a Midorikawa con nosotras

-Nada, nada- dijimos asomando nuestras cabezas y despidiéndonos de Kira, que nos miro no muy convencida pero se alejo, y nosotros cerramos la puerta muy rápido para dirigirnos a Midorikawa

-Estas bien?

-Donde estabas?!

-Como viniste?!

Esas y mas preguntas salieron de nuestras bocas hacia Midorikawa, mienta que este lo único que hacía era sonreírnos de una manera tierna y linda. Al final de tantas preguntas, que ya no se nos ocurrían, nos callamos y nos quedamos observando al sonriente Midorikawa que cuando todo estaba en silencio se agacho haciendo una reverencia y diciendo con un hilito de voz _''Gracias'', _para después levantar la mirada y volver a sonreírnos

Los tres nos quedamos viendo al chico y pensamos a la vez

''_Que lindo''_

Los tres nos sonrojamos a la vez por haber pesando eso y entonces desviamos la mirada al suelo.

-No tienes que agradecernos- dijo Suzu volviendo la mirada hacia el chico

Esa noche Midorikawa se quedo a dormir, durmió en la parte de debajo de mi camarote. Y al día siguiente hablamos con padre para ver si se podía venir de vez en cuado, que no se negó. Desde esa noche las visitas de Midorikawa eran mas frecuentes, tanto, que ya se quedaba a dormir con nosotros. Los cuatros nos hicimos unos amigos inseparables, Suzu, Haru y yo estábamos prácticamente enamorados de su lindura, ternura y se actitud tan energética, era como nuestro juguete personal, muchas veces nos peleábamos-de broma- por el, en especial Haru y yo, Suzu en cambio aprovechaba esos momentos en que Haru y yo peleábamos para estar con Mido y después restregárnoslos.

Al principio cada uno dormía en su cama, pero al paso de los días mientras Suzu se pasaba a dormir con Haru, Mido se pasaba a dormir conmigo, o al revés, Suzu se venia conmigo y Mido con Haru, o también Suzu y Mido dormían juntas, bueno en fin, que Haru y yo éramos los únicos que nos quedábamos quietos. Todo era muy bonito y divertido

Con el paso del tiempo, Mido nos contó todo, desde el principio asta el final.

_/**Flash Back/**_

Estábamos en la habitación, ya era de noche y los cuatro estábamos en la parte de arriba de uno de los camarotes, sentados y hablando.

-Nee Mido?-pregunto Haru

-Que pasa?

-Aun me pregunto? Quien era la mujer de pelo azul?-pregunto Haru

-Ah? Tsuki?

-No se, no se, la mujer esa tan cascarrabias que vimos la primera vez- pregunto con una cara un poco disgustada- Era tu madre?

La cara de Mido cambio, se puso un poco triste y bajo la mirada, pero au asi salio una sonrisita.

-No, no es mi madre

-Entonces?-pregunto Suzu

-Se llama Tsuki, es mi asistente social

-Asistente social?-pregunte

-Que es eso?-pregunto Haru

-Bueno….es que yo….-freno de repente- yo soy huérfano, como ustedes- dijo intentando sonreír

-¡¿QUE?!-gritamos a la vez

-Pero que demonios…

-Por que no lo dijiste

-Acaso pensaste que somos adivinos

Otra vez las preguntas iban y venían de nuestras bocas, poniendo mas nervioso a Mido quien nos callo

-Cállense!

Los tres nos callamos de golpe

-Lo sentimos-dijo Suzu apenado, Mido suspiro y siguió hablando

-En fin, en resume Tsuki es mi asistente social ya que y soy huérfano

-En fin? Y ese es todo? No nos contaras mas?-pregunto Haru

-Bueno que mas quieren saber?

-Por ejemplo, por que eres huérfano?-pregunte, sabia que ese tema seguramente le dolería, pero ya saco el tema a si que, ya no nos íbamos a quedar sin saber nada

Mido suspiro, acerco sus rodillas a su cara y se escondió un poco la cara con ellas.

-Bueno, es que unas semanas antes de conocernos mis padres tuvieron un accidente, y yo fui directo a los servicios sociales

-Y que es eso exactamente?-pregunto Suzu

-Cada niño tiene un asistente social, que es quien se encarga de encontrarte una nueva familia, normalmente se con cada familia una semana

-Claro!.dije- por eso te veía todos los viernes a la misma hora mas o menos

-Que me veías?

-Si, un día por casualidad me fije que ibas con una familia y no le di mucha importancia pero a la siguiente te volví a ver la siguiente y la siguiente y así durante muchas semanas, todos los viernes a las cinco de la tarde mas o menos, pero….- frene por un momento- cada semana te veía con personas distintas, nunca con las misma, y siempre… cada momento te veías mas y mas desanimado

Mido sonrío, acercó sus rodillas a la cara y con su rasos se cubrió el rostro, como si aguantara las ganas de llorar

-Bueno, es que… no es tan fácil como parece-dijo- cada semana estas con una familia de acogida y bueno… Tsuki ha tenido muchos niños a su cargo, pero, yo he sido le único a quien no han adoptado aun-dijo aun mas triste

-Un momento! Pero si es una semana con una familia distinta, es quiere decir ahora estas con una familia ¿cierto?-dijo Suzu, y Mido asintió con la cabeza

-He estado así durante mucho tiempo, pero nadie, nadie me quiere adoptar, no se porque, no le gusto a nadie- las lagrimas ya se le salían- muchos de ellos, me insultan y me gritan asta….

-Te pegan- dijo Haru, y el volvió a asentir con la cabeza

-Por eso me vengo aquí todos los días, quiero estar fuera de esa gente, nadie pasa una semana de estar conmigo, unos simplemente se aguantan por pena, y otras por que quieren un juguete para desahogarse-empezó a llorar

-Pero Tsuki lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe! Pero ella no puede hacer nada, lo que esta echo, echo esta

-Pero por que ello no se queda contigo

-No pude, ya ha adoptado a demasiados niños, y además ya tiene una familia, y yo no soy parte de ella, por eso vengo aquí, yo se que ella me quiere, y mucho, pero no puede interferir en su vida, mas de lo que lo hago… yo siempre he sido un estorbo para todos, para la gente, para Tsuki, para ustedes, asta para mis pa….-no pudo termino por que las lagrimas no le dejaban, empezó a llorar y a llorar, los tres nos miramos , y nos acercamos para abrasarlo.

¿Cómo puede creer que es un estorbo? Claro que no lo es! Ni para Tsuki, ni nosotros ni nadie! No me podía creer, a primera vista párese como si Mido no sufriera de nada, pero, es todo lo contrario.

Las lagrimas cayeron y cayeron toda la noche, mientras que nosotros lo abrasábamos nos quedamos dormidos

_/**Fin Flash Back/**_

Si, si la verdad es una historia bastante triste, pero desde es noche decidimos que no se volvería asacar el tema, así que todo quedo atrás, y bueno… todo siguió igual, todos esos días nunca los pude olvidar ni tampoco las noche, en especial una, una la cual es muy especial ,pero, ase tiempo que no recordaba.

/_**Flash Back/**_

-Hirooooo! Ya llegue!- grito un emocionado peliverde

-Ah! Hola Mido!- dije dándole un abraso

-Y Haru y Suzu?-pregunto

-Ya están en la habitación, tenían que hacer…no se que cosas-dije- venga vamos, que ya es horade dormir

-Vaaalee

Estos días Mido no había podido venir por el día, por eso se quedaba a dormir y llegaba tan tarde, entramos a la habitación y justo cuado abrimos la puerta Suzu y Haru se abalanzaron a Mido para darle un abrazo, hablamos un rato y después nos fuimos adormir, como siempre Haru y Suzu le daban un beso en la mejilla a Mido al mismo tiempo –es como nuestro juguetito- y después el subía a mi cama y me daba uno a mi, y yo por eso miraba a Haru y Suzu triunfal.

Esa noche Mido estaba durmiendo comigo, bueno, puede que el durmiera, pero yo no mucho.

-Mido- susurres-estas despierto?

-Mmmmm…- se volteo para veme y bostezo- si- dijo medio dormido

-Mentiroso!

-Da igual ¿dime?

Mire al techo y pregunte

-Sabes lo que es casarse?

-Eh? Casarse?

-Si

-Por?

-Es que hoy padre y Kira estuvieron discutiendo por que padre quería que se casara con alguien, pero Kira se negaba, decía que no se casaría con alguien que no conoce y menos dejaría el orfanato-dije un poco preocupado

-Ahh, bueno y eso que tiene que ver con la pregunta? Acaso no sabes lo que significa la palabra _''casarse''_?

-Claro que se lo que significa la palabra casarse, es juntase con alguien, darse besos y tener hijos- dijo orgulloso- pero… por que? Y como sabes con quien te tienes que casar?

Mido me miro a los ojos y sonrío

-Sabes?

-Que?

-No se muy bien por que exactamente se casa la gente pero…- voltio a mirar al techo con una gran sonrisa- alguien me dijo que unos se casa con la persona que quiere mas en el mundo

-Eh?

-Por eso yo me casare contigo!

-Que?! Pero si somos hombre idiota!

-Eso da igual! Esa persona me dijo que da igual si eres hombre y mujer, y como tu eres la persona a la que mas quiero, tu te casaras conmigo

-Pero y si yo no te amo?!

-Amar? No se lo que es amar, pero yo se que a las personas a las que mas quiero es a ustedes y a Tsuki, y como Tsuki ya esta casada y Haru y Suzu se quieren mucho, me casare contigo!- dijo inocentemente, la verdad, Mido no sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero, parecía muy convencido- y aunque yo para ti no sea esa persona m da igual- hizo puchero- déjame soñar!

Eso me hizo reír, y… pensar, Mido ya se durmió, y yo me quede pensando en todo lo que dijo. ¿Será que tenía razón? La verdad, lo que decía tiene su lógica, pero, yo quiero mucho a Mido, lo adoro! Pero no me gustan los hombre, o eso creo. Bueno eso era verdad yo a las personas a las que, mas quiero son a Haru, Suzu Mido y porsupuesto Kira y padre, pero… es verdad! Haru y Suzu se querían mucho, y Kira es muy grande y padre aun peor, y Mido…Mido… no lo se.

Mire al techo y sonreí con ternura y dije:

''_Casarse con la persona a la que as quieres en el mundo''_

Reí y después me dormí.

_**Continuaraaa!**_

_Espero que les allá gustado^^ se que me demore mucho en subirlo, lo se, lo se y l siento ^^_

_Bueno en fin…_

_Besos y que les guste_

_Neko_shimaii_


	11. Chapter 11: Le quieres ¿Si o no?

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Capitulo 11: Lo quieres ¿si o no?

-Ahh-suspiró- Hiroto, levántate ya!

-Mmmmm, no quiero! Déjame dormir más- se quejo Hiroto

-No! Hiroto! Vamos a llegar tarde al instituto!- Midorikawa seguía insistiendo, mientras lo sacudía, pero nada de nada, Hiroto seguía abrazado a las sabanas- Por dios! Hiroto despierta de una maldita vez!-grito Mido con todas sus fuerzas

-Aaaah! Esta bien! Ya me despierto, tranquilo, tranqui…. Aaaaaahhhh!-Hiroto no siguió hablando sintió como algo o alguien lo estaba aplastando, cunado abrió los ojos por completo vio a Midorikawa encima de el, con los ojos cerrados y sobandose su propia cabeza, al parecer se había caído- Mi…Midori…

El peliverde estaba más furioso, y cuando simplote oyó la voz de Hiroto llamándolo abrió los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada

-Mi…Mido

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTARAS, PERO, NOOOOO, DON HIROTO NO SE QUIERE LEVANTEAR, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! COMO NO TE LEVANTES AHORA MISMO TE VOY A…-

-Mi…Mido, tranquilízate, y quítate

-QUE ME TRANQUILISE?! ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE MEVOY A TRANQUILISAR! NI MUERTO!

Y así transcurrió la mañana, cuando Midorikawa se levanto siguió gritando como degenerado a Hiroto, y este lo oía sin decir ni una palabrita, era mejor no decir nada, o si no lo enfadaría mas. Salieron de casa directo hacia el instituto, Midorikawa ya parecía mucho mas tranquilo que antes y caminaba detrás de Hiroto, había estado gritando que no se había fijado ni si quiera en la hora, por lo cual miraba fijamente el reloj que Hiroto llevaba puesto pero no se veía bien, poco a poco fue acercando su mano la de su amigo, un centímetro, menos, toco su mano, o puede que solo llego a ser un rose. Hiroto abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, ese rose, ese simple rose lo asusto, todo una serie de imágenes vinieron a su cabezo, atormentándolo, todo lo que le hico a Midorikawa, en un ágil movimiento retiro su mano, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia el otro chico cogiendo su mano con la otra y con expresión de susto, dejando a un Midorikawa un poco confundido.

Silencio.

-Hiroto… ¿estas, estas bien?- seguía sorprendido, ¿que fue lo que acabo de pasar? ¿Por qué Hiroto se comporta así?

No respondió, Hiroto seguía con esa misma cara de asustado.

-Hi…

Midorikawa intento hablar pero, decidió callar. Bajo su cabeza desviando la mirada al suelo, y adelanto a Hiroto con paso lento y en su cara se podio notar una gota de tristeza.

Hiroto suspiro… ¿aliviado?, no sabia por que, un simple rose de su amigo y se ponía como un matojo de nervios, ¿por qué? Ni idea, él no tenia ni la más remota idea. Volteo a ver a su amigo que ya se adelantaba –aun a paso lento- y le siguió.

Por su parte Midorikawa, aun seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, suspiro, y mordió su labio inferior de la rabia que sentía, ahora era imposible siquiera tocarle el hombro a Hiroto sin que este se ponga de los nervios y se aparte de el, desde hace unos pocos días, ya no lo trata como antes, lo evita e intenta no hablar con el, ni siquiera en la casa, prácticamente lo ignoraba, como si el no existiese. Desde ese día, cuando, llego del paseo que hico con Shiro y Hiroto se le abalanzo pero no le hico nada (Quien no se acuerdo cap9), desde ese día Hiroto se comportaba así de raro, incluyendo que ya no le hace nada raro- lo único que le alegraba un poco- .

El camino siguió con ese silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, era un silencio bastante incomodo para los dos, en especial para Hiroto que sabia perfectamente que su amigo estaba enfadado-o molesto- con el.

Siguieron caminando, ya faltaban pocas calles para llegar al instituto-cosa que los dos agradecían con el alma- y unas pocas calles mas allá se podían divisar dos figuras muy conocidas que los saludaban con las manos en alto.

-Kaze, Shiro- fue la voz de Midorikawa que hablaba a lo bajo.

Parecía que estaban bastante alejados los unos de los otros, pero al ya darse cuenta estaban a menos de 3 metros.

-Mido, Hiro!- Shiro fue el primero en hablar- buenos días- dijo sonriendo

-Hola Shiro- Midorikawa correspondió el miso gesto

-Hola Mido- Kaze fue el segundo en hablar, también con una pequeña sonrisa- y…- desviando la mirada- Hiroto- su expresión se torno seria y su tono de voz seco y cortante.

Este lo único que hico fue desviar la mirada con un toque de tristeza en ella. El silencio reino en los cuatro chicos, el cual uno miraba la escena un poco sorprendido ¿que estaba pasando ahí?

-Kazemaru!- la voz de Shiro sonó clara y fue como un estruendo en aquel silencio

El aludido se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Shiro miro a Kazemaru y suspiro, volteo a ver a Midorikawa quien seguía un poco sorprendido y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- falsa- y fue detrás de Kazemaru.

Por su parte, Hiroto miro a Kazemaru que seguía caminado, -aunque muy lejos de ellos no se encontraba – apretó los puños, y también siguió caminado dejando de lado a Midorikawa que lo veía, como si digiera: _'¿Que significa todo esto?''_, pero la mirada no le funciono de mucho. Aun desconcertado decidió también seguir con su camino.

Después de un camino de todo silencio llegaron a su destino; el instituto, como las clases normales ya habían terminado, y esta semana solo era la preparación del festival escolar y el festival escolar, nadie estaba con sus respectivos uniformes y todo estaba echo un desorden, y los del equipo de fútbol hacían trabajos distintos a los demás, pero como tenían demasiado trabajo ellos también terminaron trabajando con los demás.

A la entrada de la clase, todos sus amigos esperaban a que ellos llegaran para entrar. Fue una llegada bastante normalita, menos por el hecho de cara que traía Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa, ellos tres prácticamente siguieron derecho apenas vieron a los demás. Cada uno tenía una tarea, y los del equipo de fútbol podían ayudar en lo que quisiesen, por lo cual Kazemaru se fue con Midorikawa y Shiro –que cuando se dio cuento de que los otros tres pasaron de largo los perguio- con Hiroto.

Midorikawa y Kazemaru caminaban a un ritmo normal, -Kazemaru delante de Midorikawa- Kazemaru seguía con esa cara de mala ostia, y Midorikawa, que lo veía de reojo, no se explicaba la razón por la cual la actitud de esos dos por la mañana, aunque la otra parte de su cabeza –y la que mas le preocupaba- era la actitud de Hiroto asía él.

-Mido- al fin! La voz de Kazemaru pronuncio palabra

-Que?- la indeferencia se le notaba en la voz

-Mido- volvió a insistir Kazemaru

-Que?

-Mido, que entres! Ya hemos llegado a la clase!

-Eh?- se sorprendió mucho, estuvo todo el caminito pensando en lo suyo- lo siento, lo siento- entro rápidamente, y de hay empezaron a trabajar.

Era un trabajo muy fácil, pero había demasiado de eso. Kazemaru y Midorikawa era los únicos que hacían ese trabajo.

-Mido- Kazemaru ya parecía estar tranquilo

-Dime?- respondió mientras colgaba algo en el techo

-Te pasa algo?

-A mi? nada, yo estoy perfectamente

-Mientes

-De verdad? Hablas enserio? No tenia ni idea- una ironía muy mal capta por parte de Kazemaru y un enfado y preocupación por parte de Midorikawa

-Mido, va enserio

Silencio. Cinco segundos, puede que menos. Midorikawa no parecía muy feliz, al revés parecía preocupado, y triste. Kazemaru ya estaba pensando 1000 maneras para matar al degenerado de Hiroto ¡¿Cómo se abra atrevido a volver a tocar a Midorikawa?!

Kazemaru hizo un una mueca de desprecio, y chasqueo los diente.

-No me digas que ese degra…

-No- la voz de Mido sonó directa y cortante

-Que?

-Que no, Hiroto ya no hace nada de eso- esa frase fue complementada con un sonrisa, claramente falsa

-No, no entiendo

Midorikawa se volteo para ver directamente a Kazemaru.

-Desde hace unos días se comporta muy extraño, me ignora, se aleja de mi, me evita- suspira- como si quisiera alejarse por completo de mi aunque…. –freno unos segundo- ya no ha vuelto a tocarme- esa frase sorprendió bastante a Kazemaru, dejándolo ciertamente inmóvil

-De, de verdad?- esperanza, alivio, felicidad, esos y otros sentimientos sonaban en la pregunta de Kazemaru, Hiroto, Hiroto le hico caso eso era fantástico.

-Si

-Eso es genial ¿cierto? Por dios Mido! Al fin ya podrás dormir en paz!- Kazemaru estaba feliz, muy feliz, sacándole una pequeña risilla a Midorikawa.

-Debería?

-Que? Pues claro que deberías!

Mido volvio a reir

-Si, tienes razon, deberia- le siguió la coriente a Kazemau, y como si nada siguió en lo suyo.

Por su parte Kazemaru se veia bastante confunsiso ante la situación, ¡¿acaso a Mido le disgusta el cambio que tiene Hiroto?!

-Pero….-Midorikawa empezo a hablar- se supone que deveria estar feliz?

Kazemaru esta vez no sabia que responder ¡Claro que deveria estar feliz! Pero…por alguna razon no le podia decir eso. Se sentia devil y confundido ante esa situación, pero al final respondio con un _''S-si''_ debil y sin sentimiento alguno.

Midorikawa volvio a reir. Eso le molesto un poco a Kazemaru, ¿se puede saber que era lo que tenia tanta gracia?!

-Pues no lo estoy- Midorikawa fue directo, y por mucho que le mostrara la espalda a Kazemaru este notaba lo tenso y serio que estaba.

-Q-que?

-Que no lo estoy!- se mordio el labio inferior- co..como puedo estarlo?- Midorikawa se volteo con una fuerza y desesperación- ¡Como puedo estar feliz si mi mejor amigo me esta ignorando por completo!- grito a todo pulmon (y mas enfadado que una cabra)

-….

Midorikawa volvio a reir

-Gracioso ¿cierto?- Kazemaru no entendia esa pregunta, ¿a que se estara refiriendo?- La verdad si que me alegro de que me dejara de hacer esas cosas- mientras hablaba seguia con su trabajo-pero…sinceramente, no, no puedo soportar que me ignore, que pase de mi totalmente, y si lo quiere hacer al menos que me diga la maldita razon!

Midorikawa parecia un poco molesto. Kazeumaru seguia con la boca abierta, estaba anilizando todas las palabras, toda la información, todo, lo que le dijo Midorikawa. Aquella mueca de sorpresa la canvio por un a una sonrisa un poco rara, retrocedio unos pasos y comenzo a reir, tanto se reia que se tenia que aguantar el estomago.

Midorikawa parecio molestarse por aquel gesto de su amigo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?!- grito, estaba molesto.

su cara lo delataba, pero esa cara canvio por una de sorpresa y mientras Kazemaru intentaba calmar su risa midorikawa parecia como si tuviera un atauqe de entre molesto, sorprendido y enfadado.

-Kazemaru- llamo Midorikawa, y el susodicho que ya se estaba calmando lo miro- ¡no me digas que tu le dijiste algo a Hiroto!

Mierda! Lo habían pillado, pero no podía decirle así como así que se lo dijo a Hiroto.

-P-pus claro que no idiota! yo nunca haría eso!

-Que nunca harías eso?! Por favor Kazemaru! Si se lo contaste a Shiro!- Kazemaru iba a contraatacar, pero no podía, en eso su amigo no se equivocaba.

-P-pero eso es distinto!

-A si? Y eso como que porque?

-P-por que es Shiro!

-Ahh! Claro, claro! el punto es que se lo contaste a alguien, y tu prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!

-Pero, es que Shiro es distinto

-Y eso por que?

-Por que es Shiro hijo mío!- dramatizo lo ultimo, como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- lo miro con desconfianza

Kazemaru no sabia que decir, en parte Midorikawa tenía un poco de razón, el no tenia que habérselo dicho a nadie aunque fuera Shiro, pero es que sabía perfectamente que Shiro no iba a decir nada.

Kazemaru termino suirando resignado, sabiendo perfectamente que no conseguiria nada, ademas, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Sabes Mido?

-Que?- intento aprentar indiferencia

-Me, me tengo que ir!- dijo con una risita nerviosa apunto de salir del salon

-Oye! Espera! Tu me tienes que ayudar!

-Ya! Ya lo se! Pero tu tranquilo, yo ya me encargo de eso!- grita ya afuera del salon de clases.

Parecia un poco alegre, sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a hacer. Al final, ese idiota le hico caso!

El ambiente parecía un poco tenso, nadie pronunciaba palabra, aunque a ninguno de los dos les interesaba hablar, hasta que uno de los dos se harto de tanto silencio y decidió romper aquel asqueroso silencio.

-Hiroto…

-Hum?

-Tu…-quería hablar aunque le costaba-t..Tu….

Iba terminar de hablar pero se oyó de repente como la puerta se abría con fuerza interrumpiendo el principio de la conversación.

-Kazemaru?-pregunto Shiro, el susodicho sonrió parecía un poco agitado.

-Shiro- hablo, y el susodicho se sobresalto

-Que quieres?

-Midorikawa quiere que vallas y le ayudes- dijo un haciéndose notar que había corrido

-Que? Pero si tu…- se detuvo al ver la mirada cómplice y amenazadora de Kazemaru y pillo la indirecta- ahhh! Vale, vale, ya voy- se dirigió a la puerta en donde se encontraba Kazemaru- que pasa- susurro justo cuando paso al lado de este

-Te lo explicare después- respondió este en susurro

Shiro sonrío y se despidió de Hiroto alzando el brazo y luego se fue. Kazemaru avanzo unos pasos y un cerro la puerta sin dejar de ver a Hiroto con una expresión de frialdad total, mientras que Hiroto estaba con la mirada pegada al suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres bastante evidente lo sabias- Hiroto fue el primero en hablar, su voz sonaba devil pero firme a la vez.

-Bueno-río- lo que importaba era que Midorikawa no se enterara

-Conociéndolo, seguro que no se abra percatado de nada- dijo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kazemaru

-Estoy de acuerdo

Hiroto le dio la espalda a Kazemaru y siguió con lo suyo.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Hiroto

-Quien yo?- pregunto el otro con ironía- Que? Acaso no puedo venir a ayudarte?

Hiroto no repondio, siguió con lo suyo como si Kazemaru no estubiera. Kazemaru veia como Hiroto lo ignoraba por completo, penso po un momento en las palabras de Midorikawa: _''me ignora, se aleja de mi, me evita como si quisiera alejarse por completo de mi''. _Por un momento esas simples palabras lo hicieron molestar, pero se controlo sabiendo perfectamente el porque de el comportamiento Hiroto.

Kazemaru hico una inspección con su mirada por todo el salón y después se dirigió hacia Hiroto, este estaba preparando unas cosas encima de una mesa, Kazemaru se acerco a una de las mesas apoyo sus manos encima de una de ellas y con una ágil movimiento se sentó encima de esta, pero sin causar ninguna atención de su compañero.

-Que haces?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Arreglar estas cosas- respondió Hiroto refiriéndose al salón de clase, las sillas y las mesas.

-Mmm, interesante- respondio el otro- Sabes?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Hiroto y este no hico ni dijo nada, Kazemaru sonrio- ya se como se siente Midorikawa cuando lo ignoras

Estas vez si consiguió una reaccion de Hiroto, una de sorpresa.

-Que? Sorprendido?-pregunto Kazemaru

-….

Hiroto intento seguir ignorándolo, Kazemaru salto de la mesa y se acerco a Hiroto por detrás, lo coguio por el hombre y se le acerco al oído

-Mira Hiroto, puede que a Midorikawa lo engañes pero yo no soy como el ni tampoco un tonto- susurro al oído de Hiroto exaltándolo

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Hiroto

Kazemaru sonrío, al fin logro una respuesta del otro.

-De que te ríes?-pegunto Hiroto un poco molesto

Kazemaru lo ignoro, quito su mano del hombro de este y esta vez utilizo sus dos brazos, agarro a Hiroto por atrás dándole un abrazo, en el cual Kazemaru hundía su rostro en la espalda de Hiroto y este estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Que…

-Lo siento- corto a Hiroto- lo siento

-Eh?- Hiroto estaba sorprendido- a..a que te refieres?- estaba nervioso , aun sentía los brazos de Kazemaru a su alrededor e inconscientemente sus mejillas se tornaron de tierno carmesí.

-M e refiero que no era tu culpa, y que fui demasiado brusco cuando te lo dije todo- se separo de Hiroto y con un brazo lo volteo para que lo mirara a la cara, coguio su mejilla y se le acerco, Hiroto no reaccionaba, no por que no quisiese, si no por que aun seguía sorprendido y confundido, Kazemaru siguió acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un centímetro de los labio de Hiroto.

-Kaze…

No pudo terminar, sintió como los labios de Kazemaru estaban encima de los suyos, no apretaba ni nada, solo estaban ahí encima como si fuera poca mas que un rose. Kazemaru se separo de Hiroto y sonrío.

-Pero sigues siendo un entupido e idiota- dijo Kazemaru separándose por completo de Hiroto y pasando toda su mano por su boca – por mucho que ya no le hagas nada lo sigue hiriendo!- esta vez su tono sonaba otra vez como el de antes, seco y molesto.

-Q-que?

-¡Que por mucho que tus intenciones hayan cambiado le sigues haciendo daño idiota!

-Me has besado!

-Ese no es el tema!

-Pero me has besado!

-No evadas el tema!

-Por que me has besado?!

-Auch! Por que si, vale! Me estabas ignorando por completo y tenia que captar tu atención!

-Y captas mi atención besándome!-grito furioso

-Pues como te puedes dar cuenta toda tu atención esta en mi! – dijo en su defensa- además solo ha sido un rose de labios idiota, o es que acaso esperabas mas?!

Hiroto se puso rojo y más molesto.

-Pues claro que no! Además nadie te pidió que me besaras!

-Deja ya lo del maldito beso! No te ese para hablar de eso!- grito Kazemaru- deja de pensar en puto beso y piensa un poco en le!

-Que?

-Acaso no te das cuenta que e le estas haciendo mucho daño?!

Hiroto palideció, no estaba completamente seguro de a que se refería pero ya se sospechaba algo.

-De que hablas?- Hiroto se puso serio, por que Kazemaru siempre se tenia que meterse en sus asuntos !

-Y tu de que crees de que hablo?!-Kazemaru parecía mas tranquilo, pero seguía gritando- siempre tienes que terminar haci….

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos- la voz de Hiroto fue débil pero clara

-Que?!-pregunto Kazemaru indignado

-Que te dejes de meter en mis asuntos!-grito- deja meterte en donde no te llaman y a intentar arreglar las cosas, por que sabes, por mucho que ayudes un poco y lo hagas con buena intención siempre terminar hiriendo a alguien!

Kazemaru no dijo nada, se quedo con la mirada perdida, sorprendido de lo que decía Hiroto, ¿acaso tenia razón? ¿De verdad hacia daño?

-Métete en tus asuntos Kazemaru- Hiroto hablaba seco y frío, como si le importara cinco lo que hiciera Kazemaru.

Kazemaru bajo la mirada, sus ojos los ocultaban sus cabellos, sonrío de una manera despreciable y después se fue corriendo a donde Hiroto coguiendolo de la camisa y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Hiroto no respondió, se le quedo mirando con todo el desprecio del mundo

-Mira bonito- empezó a hablar suave- m a mi me importa cinco lo que tu pienses, por que lo único que me importa es lo que le pasa a mi amigo! Que no me meta en tus asuntos? Pues lo siento mucho! Por que tus asuntos siempre son los de Midorikawa! Que le hago daño a la gente?- apretó mas el cuello de Hiroto- acaso te has parado a pensar en lo que has hecho tu!- lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo- Je, de verdad me pides TU que deje de hacer daño, cuando el principal de todo el dolor eres tu y tu brillantes amores!

-Si he hecho daño no es por que quisiese!

-Y quien te ha dicho que lo has hecho a proposito, ehh?!

-Entonces lo que dices no tiene ningun sentido!

-Que?! Acaso estas negando todo el daño que le haces a Midorikawa?!

-Nunca lo he negado!

-Lo acabos de negar!

-Perdona que te diga, pero soy perfectamente conciente de lo uqe hice, y lo estoy arreglando! Y siento mucho que los esfuerzos que hago para que Midorikawa se sienta bien no sean como tu desas!- dijo con un poco de tono burlesco

-Tus esfuerzos?! Por favor Hiroto! Si piensas que _''Tus grandes esfuerzos'_ sirven para algo estas muy pero que muy equivocado!

-Perdon?!

-Mira Hiroto de verdad que me alegra mucho que pusieras los pies en la tierra y por un momento pensaras en otra persona que no fueras tu- ese comentario le molesto mucho a Hiroto, levantándose del suelo- pero para tu información, no has mejorado ni un poquito el problema!

Eso le solto una risita a Hiroto

-Si, si eso riete, pero lo que haces empeora del todo a Midorikawa- haciendo énfasis en la palabra empeora- o acaso crees que sentirse ignarota por tu mejor amigo, que hace unos dias atrás te violaba todas las noches, y aparte es a la persona a la que quieres es muy agradable?

Ahora fue Hiroto esta vez quien coguio a Kazemaru de la camiseta

-Deja de decir eso!

-Que?! Que esta enamora de ti! Que lo violabas! Que le partes el corazón todo el tiempo!? Que Hiroto? Que!? De verdad piensas puedes querer todo lo que quieres a base de ignorancias?!

-No!

-Entonces?!

-Entonces que?!

-Hiroto…ya te he dicho que el te quiere! Deja ya de pensar en tu adoradísimo Endo y piensa por un vez en Midorikawa por favor! Puede que no lo quieras y nunca lo hallas querido de esa manera! Pero…pero… No tienes el derecho de alguien como Midorikawa te quie…

No termino la frase, lo único que sintió fue el suelo y un gran dolor en la espalda, Hiroto lo había tirado al suelo.

-Deja de decir tonterías! Tu no sabes nada de lo que yo sentía cuando era pequeño! Tu no tienes idea de lo que he llegado a sufrí por el condenado de Midorikawa! No lo sabes!- su rostro mostraba tristeza, rabia, y nostalgia. Estaba mirando a Kazemaru a los ojos sin quitarle la vista de encima y sin dejarlo hablar- Sabes? Yo si que he estado enamorado de Midorikawa! Lo quería muchísimo cuando lo encontré cuando éramos pequeños, pero, yo sabia perfectamente que el nunca me iba a querer!- Kazemaru oía atentamente lo que decía Hiroto, ciertamente se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que Hiroto le dijera que quería a Mido de esa manera cuando eran pequeños- y que otra cosa iba a hacer que no olvidarme de el, lo intente y, y por es me termine enamorando de Endo- ahora u voz ya parecía tranquilizarse, ya no gritaba como un desesperado- por eso, me enamore de Endo, para olvidarme de Midorikawa

-Por que razón debería creerte!

-Hiroto…

Hiroto sonrio, y suspiro como aliviado. Kazemaru decido se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Hiroto, lo coguio de las dos manos y se prácticamente se apego a el.

-Eso sigue sin justificar todo lo que le hiciste- dije Kazemaru muy seriamente, le saco una pequeña risa a Hiroto

-Nunca te voy a convencer ¿cierto?

-Hiroto!

El aludido lo volteo a mirar

-Lo quieres ¿si o no?

Esa pregunta si que le vino de sorpresa a Hiroto, claro que lo quería, era la persona a la que mas quería en el mundo, pero , no de esa manera, ya no. Estovo prácticamente años convenciéndose de ello, y ahora no podía cambiar de idea de un momento para otro.

-Si- respondió con un hilo de voz- pero no de esa manera… ya no- eso ultimo lo dijo prácticamente como para combinarse con el viento- lo quiero demasiado, lo adoro, pero….

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo cortante- lo quieres ¿si o no?

Hiroto se volvió a plantear la misma pregunta. _'' ¿Lo quería?'' '' ¿lo quería de esa manera?'' _

-Yo….- justamente en ese momento en el que iba pronunciar esa palabra se abrió la puerta de golpe

-Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa!- un eufórico peli-verde entro con la mano alzada al salón donde Hiroto y Kazemaru se encontraban- Uy! Peeeeer-doon! Me parece que hemos interrumpido algo importante Shiro- dijo Midorikawa ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Hiroto y Kazemaru apenas analizaron las palabras de Midorikawa reaccionaron mirándose al frente más rojos que un tomate y se separaron a toda velocidad, empezando a decir excusas sin sentido, por lo que no se les entendía nadita nada.

Midorikawa empezó a reírse y Shiro se puso la mano en la frente.

-Para eso me hiciste cambiar de trabajo Kazemaru?- pregunto Shiro

-Eh?- Kazemaru no reacciono ala primera- Cl-claro que no idiota! Además te dije que lo entretuvieras!

-Tú nunca me dijiste eso- dijo con una mirada de indiferencia

-Un momento que me entretuviera?!- Midorikawa se sorprendió y con u ahora maligna a su alrededor

-Que va! Que va!- Kazemaru empezó a hablar haciendo expresiones exageradas con las manos- si Shiro y yo ya habíamos quedado para intercambiar, y que el se fuera contigo!- empezó a reír con nervios

Shiro se exalto con esa afirmación de Kazemaru y sintió la mirada amenazadora de Midorikawa encima de el.

-A si?- dijo Midorikawa acercándose peligrosamente a Shiro- pues tu me dijiste otra cosa totalmente distinta, ehhh Shiro.

-E..Etto… Bueno, ya sabes, es que…-Shiro intento decir alguna excusa pera nada se le ocurría.

Shiro y Midorikawa empezaron a discutir como niños pequeños, y Kazemaru los veía con una tantote sorpresa, volteo la mirada y vio a Hiroto sentado en suelo mirando la misma escena, pero como que preocupado, Kazemaru se preocupo un poco, tal vez.. ¿ abra sido muy duro con el? Suspira, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se acerco a donde Hiroto y se sentó a su lado, pero este seguía mirando.

-Lo siento

-Eh?- Hiroto pare que salio del trance y volteo a mirar a Kazemaru

-Lo siento, puede que…me estuviera equivocando un poco…- volteo a mirar a Hiroto y le sonrío dulcemente

Hiroto bastante sorprendido, se quedo unos segundo miando a Kazemaru y después le sonrió.

Ya habían terminado, ''las clases'' ya se habían acabado y todos ya se habían devuelto para sus respectivas casa. Ya era de noche, y ahora nos encontramos en la casa de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Mido! Mido!

-Waaaaaaa!- Midorikawa se levanto de un sopetón de la silla y se fijo que estaba emparamado- oye! no hacia falta tirarme un baso de agua encima!

-Y que quieres que haga! Que te deje ahí durmiendo encima del comedor?- respondió Hiroto- ten!- le tiro una toalla- sécate

-Me podrías haber llevado a mi camita- se quejo Midorikawa haciendo pucheros

-Si claro! y si quieres de una vez te canto una nana para que te duermas mas rápido! No te jode- se quejo e ironía Hiroto

-Pues no estaría mal sabes!-Midorikawa se termino de secar y dejo la toalla encima de la mesa y empezó a subir las escaleras- Asta mañana Hiroto!- se despidió alzando el brazo

Hiroto sonrío con superioridad y le respondió exactamente lo mismo.

Ya era bastante tarde, las 3:27 am para ser más exactos.

-Mmmm….aaaaaaaauuuuuh- se ollo un bostezo desde una habitación- que pereza- era Hiroto que se quejaba, tenia una grabe urgencia por los casi 5 litros de agua que se bebió antes de dormirse.

Se levanto y para su suerte tenia el baño justo al lado, se acerco y cuando se sentó en el trono se sintió como el mismismo rey. Después de saciar su urgencia, se iba a dirigir a su habitación, cuando por una gran casualidad su mirada se cruzo con la habitación de Midorikawa. Se quedo solo unos segundos observando la aviación, sin ninguna expresión en especial, solo, observando.

Entro, entro a la habitacio0n de Midorikawa y se fe dirección a la cama de este, Midorikawa dormía placidamente con el ventilador puesto y con esa cara de despreocupado de siempre, y abrazado a oso de peluche de color rojo con un lazo.

Hiroto le daba gracia la escena.

-Me pregunto como puedes llegara ser tan infantil?- se burlo

Se acerco mas a Midorikawa mirándolo mas de cerca, se arrodillo en el suelo, u coguio un mechón del pelo de Midorikawa y lo empezó a enredar en s dedo, sonrío con un poco de tristeza. Las palabras de Kazemaru no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza.

'

'_No tienes el derecho de alguien como Midorikawa te quie…''_

''_Hiroto…ya te he dicho que el te quiere!''_

-Como puede ser que alguien, en especial tu, pueda querer a una persona tan despreciable como o- dijo con sonrisa lo mas de triste, que solo de verlo te destrozaba en corazón.

Otra vez las palabras de Kazemaru rondaron por su cabeza, era algo inevitable. Ahora en vez de ser Endo el que no paraba de taladrar en su cabeza era Kazemaru, todo lo de esa tarde, TODO, lo recordaba, asta el mas mínimo detalle, asta el maldito beso que le dio, los insultos, todo, pero lo que mas le atormentaba la cabeza era.

''_Lo quieres ¿si o no?''_


	12. Chapter 12: Festival escolar I: Problema

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Capitulo 12: Festival escolar **parte I Problemas**

-Hiroto…

-….

-Hiroto…

-…..

-HIROTOO! Quítate de encima

-Nonononononononono-el aludido (Hiroto) se negaba rotundamente a lo que pedía su amigo

-Que te quites de encima de una puta vez!- Midorikawa cogió Hiroto por el cuello y lo lanzo al suelo, para después agarrarse el cuello- acaso estas lo co o que? Casi me ahogas idiota.

-Hum! No es mi culpa que seas tan debilucho- se quejo Hiroto

-Que debilucho ni que ocho cuartas! (Una expresión Colombiana)- le dio una pata a Hiroto y siguió de largo

-No me dejes Midooo-Chan!- canturreo el peli-rojo para después volver a tirarse encima de el

-Que me sueltas maldita sea!

-Nop

Midorikawa intento de una y mil maneras quitarse de encima a su amigo, pero, todo esfuerzo fue en vano, Hiroto seguía colgado de su cuello como un niño pequeño, así que con todo el peso de Hiroto encima intento seguir caminando.

-Hi-Hiroto! Me estas ahogando!

-Aguántate!- sonrío con tal ternura que hasta el diablo caería a sus pies, pero Midorikawa no, este le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que Hiroto cayera al suelo

-Al fin!-grito Midorikawa de felicidad

-Auch!- Hiroto se sobaba la cara con su mano- eso dolió tonto!- se quejo como un niño pequeño

-Aguántate!- le saco la lengua

Hiroto sonrío de medio lado, y en un ágil movimiento se colgó de que Midorikawa otra vez.

-Hiroto!

-Jijijijij

-Ai! De verdad que estas súper raro! Ayer me ignorabas a todo rato y hoy! Hoy no te me despegas de encima!- se quejo Midorikawa mientras seguía su camino con un Hiroto colgando en su cuello.

-Ai! Pero que mentiroso!

-Mentiroso tu madre! Y quítate de encima!

-Nop- Hiroto seguía con ese comportamiento de niño de preescolar, cosa que irritaba muchísimo a Midorikawa, hacia muchisisisisisisimo tiempo que no lo veía así.

-Déjame en paz!

-Nop

Midorikawa mientras caminaba intentaba librarse del agarre de Hiroto, era bastante difícil, este lo tenía muy bien agarrado del cuello.

-Hiroto! Suéltame!

-Que nop.

Midorikawa puso una cara bastante terrorífica, coguio a Hiroto de la espalda y dándole una vuelta por encima de el lo tiro a suelo dejándolo baca arriba, y empezó a darle patadas como si de eso tratase su vida.

-Te dije que me soltaras, idiota!

-Mi-mi-hahaha. Mido…me haces cosquillas!- por muy raro que parezcan las patadas de Midorikawa en vez de hacerle daño le hacían cosquillas, por que en el fondo Midorikawa no lo quiere dejar inmóvil

-Muereeeee!

-Que entretenidos desde temprano

-Eh?- Midorikawa y Hiroto se percataron de aquella voz que les habla y voltearon a ver (bueno Hiroto como pudo)

-Shiro!- anuncio Midorikawa, y el aludido sonrío

-Shiro ayuda…- Hiroto intento hablar pero Midorikawa le dio una patada en toda la cara.

-Tu cállate!

Hiroto movía los brazos y las piernas como si estuviera poseído.

-No le estarás haciendo daño?- pregunto Shiro con una risita un poco nerviosa

-Esa es la idea-respondió Midorikawa mirando maliciosamente a Hiroto

-Je! no me gustaría estar en su lugar- hablo un voz que venia detrás de Shiro, atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos.

-Kaze!- dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa, quitándole el pie de encima a Hiroto

-Hola Mido!- saludo Kazemaru

Hiroto al darse cuenta que al fin fue liberado del pie de Midorikawa se levante y empezó a acariciarse su cara, unas gototas de lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando mal Midorikawa.

-Hola Hiro!- saludo Shiro

-Ah! Hola Shiro- respondió

-Hola, Hiroto- esa fue la voz de Kazemaru, Hiroto lo volteo a ver percatándose de la sonrisa que le daba, una sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo no veía que fuera para el.

Hiroto no respondió, lo único que hico fue apartar un poco la mirada y sonreír. Kazemaru dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, Hiroto por su parte sonrió de una manera mas viva y sin decir nada adelanto a los otros dos y fue con Kazemaru, dejando a Shiro y Midorikawa bastante confundidos.

-Que cosa mas raaa-ra!- pronunció Midorikawa

-Aja- Shiro le estaba dando la espalda y los observaba alejarse.

-L' Amor, L' Amor, Que lindo que es!-Midorikawa intentaba imitar a un Frances, pero le salía fatal.

Shiro volteo a mirarlo bastante sorprendido, y después se puso a reír.

-Oe! De que te ríes?!- se quejo Midorikawa

-Hahaha- es…es que…- Shiro intentaba aguantarse la risa- no hay quien te entienda Mido!

-Eh? Por qué?!

-Hahaha, eres muy raro, hace unos días dejabas que Hiroto hiciera lo que quisiese contigo y ahora vas y dices que es muy lindo que este enamorado de otro…hahaha

-Eh? Pero si es la vedad! Si es cierto que deje que hiciera lo que quisiese, pero eso no significa que no me fije de quien esta enamorado y me alegre por el!

-Eso no tiene sentido! Acaso no estas enamorado de el?- pregunto Shiro aun aguantándose la risa

-Que?! Pe-pero que tonterías estas diciendo! Claro que no!- Midorikawa estaba rojo como un tomate negando con la cabeza una y otra vez

-En serio?

-Claro!- aclaro aun mas rojo

Shiro no dijo nada, parecía serio mientras que Midorikawa estaba rojo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Mido!- aclamo Shiro rompiendo a reír otra vez

-Shiro!

-Lo…. Lo siento

Pero por mucho que Shiro se disculpara, este no dejaba de reírse, y así pasaron todo el caminito, con Shiro muerto de la risa y Midorikawa muerto de la rabia y la vergüenza.

Por su lado Kazemaru y Hiroto ya se habían adelantado demasiado, dejando detrás a Shiro y Midorikawa. Prácticamente la mayor parte del camino fue silencio, puro y escaso silencio, pero a diferencia de muchos otros silencios que ellos dos habían tenido, este no era incomodo, al revés era bastante agradable. Bueno mejor estar callados que no discutiendo.

Pero aquel silencio no podría durara para siempre, los dos tenían mucho de que hablar y ya casi llegaban al instituto para empezar con el festival escolar, así uno de los dos tuvo que romper aquel agradable silencio.

-Parece que has cambiado con Midorikawa

-Eh?- Hiroto volteo a ver a su amigo y le sonrío- puede

Aquello le soltó una risita a Kazemaru

-¿Puede?- volvió a reír- ¿te has visto hace un momento con Midorikawa? Parecías un niño pequeño

Hiroto agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzado

-Eso no es verdad!- replico Hiroto

Kazemaru echo una risita

-A comparación de lo de ayer y hace unos días…- levanto la cabeza mirando el cielo, y sintiendo el viento y la mirada de Hiroto clavada en el-..Está mucho mejor- lo dijo con una voz tan suave y calida que sorprendió a Hiroto

-Yo…- Hiroto comenzó a hablar- solo quería intentar compensar lo que hice, y…gracias a ti me di cuenta de que ignorándolo no lograría nada

Kazemaru sonrió

-Ya, eso seguro! Pero…- lo volteo a mirar- recibiendo patadas de él tampoco creo que ayude a mucho

Los dos empezaron a reír por el comentario de Kazemaru. Así empezó una conversación normal y corriente entre los dos.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Hiroto

-Aja! Alguna vez has ido a un festival escolar?

-La verdad, no, a uno escolar no. Pero a festivales de verano y cosas por el estilo si! Siempre iba con Suzuno, Haruya y Midorikawa.

-Aaaa, no lo sabía

-Shiroooooooooooo!- des de un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraban Hiroto y Kazemaru se oyó un grito, los dos voltearon a mirar.

Se podía observar como Shiro corría siendo perseguido por Midorikawa.

-Lo siento, lo siento!- decía Shiro escapándosele una que otra risilla.

-Te voy a matar!- ese fue Midorikawa, que corría con todas su fuerzas para atrapar al albino.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento! Solo fue una broma!- Shiro seguía gritando excusas para que el otro no lo matara.

Shiro se dio cuenta de las dos presencias que antes les acompañaban, y rápidamente fue hacia ellos dos cogiendo a Kazemaru por los hombre y escondiéndose detrás de el- quedando cara a cara-

-Shiro!-una aura maléfica salio de la espalda de nuestro inocente Midorikawa.

-Ya te he dicho que solo ha sido una broma!- Shiro se agarraba cada vez mas fuerte a Kazemaru, juntando sus poco a poco, poniendo un poco nervioso a Kazemaru.

-Que broma ni que ocho cuartos! Te voy a degollar!- Midorikawa parecía cada vez mas alterado.

-Ya esta Mido! Sea lo que sea que Shiro allá echo, no lo tienes que matar- Hiroto intentaba calmar a su amigo, defendiendo a Shiro

-Eso, eso! Tu hazle caso!- decía Shiro feliz

-O al menos no ahora- termino Hiroto su frase destrozando la única esperanza que le quedaba a Shiro

-Oye! Eso es injusto-Shiro empezó a replicar juntándose mucho mas a Kazemaru- no hace falta que nadi….

-Shiro- esa voz fue la de Kazemaru, sonaba bajita y nerviosa, pero captando la atención de susodicho, haciendo que se mirara a un centímetro de distancia. Kazemaru estaba rojo como un tomate al igual que Shiro, se quedaron mirando fijamente, nerviosos, ansiosos, avergonzados…. Y unas cuantas cosas mas, sus miradas se cruzaban, y conectaban entre si. Hiroto y Midorikawa observaban la corta escena de esos sin saber que hacer ¿reírse o irse?

Fueron menos de cinco segundos, aunque para ellos dos fue una eternidad, rápidamente Shiro reacciono apartándose de golde de Kazemaru, y empezando a decir cosas muy rápido.

-Ya…y-o…..lo si-si…- intentaba decir algo pero no le salía nada- no-nos vamos ¿cierto?

-Eh?-Kazemaru ya reacciono un poquito mas tarde, poniéndose también igual de nervioso-Si, si! Nosotros llegamos tarde, vamos Hiroto!

-Si! Vamos Hiro!

Kazemaru y Shiro se acercaron a Hiroto, lo coguieron del brazo y se lo llevaron a rastras, mientras que con la mano alzada se despedían de Midorikawa, que los veía ciertamente un tanto confundido por la reacción de Shiro y Kazemaru.

Midorikawa observaba como se llevaban a rastras a Hiroto y este, protestaba. Le daba gracia lo infantil que podría llegar a ser.

-Ha, y después yo soy el infantil- se dijo a si mismo- bueno- suspiro- espero que ellos se lo pasen bien en el fes…. Eh? Pe…pero…

Midorikawa sintió como alguien le ponía las manos en sus ojos dejándolo sin el sentido de la vista.

-Ho-la

Una voz canturreo en uno de los oídos de Midorikawa haciéndolo sorprendiéndose al primer momento, pero después de analizar bien esa voz se dio cuanta de quien era.

-Hayura! Deja de molestarme- grito indignado con los bazos cruzados. Sintió como esas manos se separaban de su rostro y como nacía unas carcajadas detrás de el.

Midorikawa al instante que sintió ser liberado por esas manos se volteo a toda velocidad, y como bien sabia era el.

-Haruya!

El aludido solo levanto un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de reírse, haciendo molestar aun mas Midorikawa.

-Ai! Que te pasa enano?! Tampoco fue para tanto- Haruya empezó hablar, acercando se a Mido y poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de este.

-Me metiste un susto! Y no me llames enano!- replico este sin olvidar que lo había llamado ''Enano''

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tampoco era mi intención matarte de un susto- intento excusarse Haruya.

-Si, claro- respondió el otro no muy convencido

-Venga hombre!- Haruyo se hacerco a Midorikaea pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de este- hoy pareces un poco estresado, te pasa algo enano?

Midorikawa no se resistio al pequeño agarre del otro, aunque si lo miro con mala cara, como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada.

-No me llames enano!- replico otra vez- y no, no me pasa nada- volvió a decir apartando la mirada de mala ostia que tenia.

-He! Claro, claro y yo soy el papa de Roma

-Pues de santo no tienes nada

Ese comentario hico reír un poco a Haruya, para que después se separa de Midorikawa y se pusiera en frente de el, con un mana en su cabeza y poniendo sus rostro frente a frente.

-No te arruines el día, vele enano?- dijo Haruya con un tono un poco…¿paternal? Se podría decir.

Midorikawa rió para sus adentros.

-Nagumooooo!- una voz a lo lejos llamo la atención de ambos, haciendo que voltearan a mirar.

Un peli-blanco con un parche en el ojo estaba corriendo como loco en dirección a Haruya que parecía sorprendido y asustado.

-Nagumo! Ven para acá!- volvió a gritar el mismo chico

-Mierda! Me ha alcanzado- Haruya tenia una cara de horrorizado

-Parece que estas metido en problemas, eh Haru?- dijo Midorikawa en tono burlesco- ahora que le has hecho al pobre Sakuma?

-Ese no e tu problema!- grito

-Nagumo!- Sakuma se acercaba cada vez mas y mas

-Mierda!- Haruya miraba para un lado y para el otro- nos vemos enano- dijo so y salio corriendo dirección festiva escolar

-No me llames enano!- volvió a replicar Midorikawa

Ese pequeño detalle nunca se le olvidaba a Midorikawa, de verdad odiaba que lo llamaran enano! En especial Haruyo, eran exactamente igual de altos! Bueno puede que Haru lo sea un poco mas, pero por dios! Solo un centímetro o dos!

Volvió a mirar a Haruya que estaba huyendo de Sakuma, a saber lo que le habría echo al pobre., pensó Midorikawa.

Se quedo viendo como la gente entraba y otra poca salía, tenia ganas de entrar pero… nada saldría como el quería. Suspira, preparado para seguir adelante, recto, sin detenerse, lo haría! Claro que lo haría!

-Mido?

El aludido volteo a mirar a ver quien fue el que se atrevió a interrumpirlo en su gran hazaña. Pero toda su gran rabia se controlo al ver quien era.

-Suzu!- grito alegre, lanzándose encima de este para abrazarlo-Suuuuu-zuuuuu!

-Hahahahaha, hola Mido- Suzuno comenzó a reírse, s habían caído al suelo de lo fuerte que Mido se había lanzado.

-Hola Suzu!- volvió a gritar emocionado

-Que haces solo? No has venido con Hiroto?- pregunto Suzuno

-Si, si vine con el, pero se tuvo que ir- dijo sonriendo

Suzano no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te pasa algo Suzu?

-Eh? No, no nada!- dijo levantándose de el suelo, seguido de Midorikawa, que apenas estuvieron de pie se tiro encima de este a abrazarlo.

-Hace tiempo que no me abrazabas así- Suzano no dejaba de sonreír.

-Es verdad- respondió separándose de el- y por culpa de dos que yo se- miro con recelo a Suzuno

-Ese estupido no tiene nada que ver!- su sonrisa se cambio por una expresión de rabia

-Siguen enfadados?-pregunto Midorikawa con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

Suzuno lo volteo a mirar un poco extrañado.

-Sabes?- empezó a hablar Midorikawa- des de que ustedes dos se ignoran por completo….- freno de repente, bajando la mirada con mas tristeza y una sonrisa falsa- no hemos vuelto a estar juntos como antes

-Midori….

-Suuuuu-zuuuuuuu!

Un frito se oyó a lo lejos, los dos voltearon mirar quien era el que llamaba al albino.

-Terumi?

-Suzu!

Terumi se lanzo encima de Suzuno cual mono encima de un ramote bananas. Ocasionando que cayeran al suelo.

-Quítate de encima Terumi, me aplastas! – grito Suzuno, que se encontraba debajo de Terumi que lo aplastaba

-Ups! Lo siento Suzu- se disculpo Terumi levantándose

Suzano se levanto y fulmino a Terumi con la mirada, estaba apunto de gritarle, pero se acordó de que estaba hablando con Midorikawa.

-Mi…

-Venga vamos Suzu! Seguramente ya abran empezado a repartir comida! Y me estoy muriendo del hambre!- se quejaba el rubio mientras coguia al albino y lo arrastraba hacia el festival, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Midorikawa.

-Es-espera Terumi!- reprocho Suzuno

-Que pasa?

-No ves que estaba hablando con Midorikawa estupido?!

-A si?

El rubio miro hacia donde hace unos instantes había aplastado al abino, y, en efecto ahí se encontraba Midorikawa aun un poco sorprendido con lo ojos abiertos como platos, sin reaccionar.

-Ah! Si es vedad- se percato Terumi, miro hacia Suzuno y veía como este observa a Midorikawa un poco preocupado, así que se le ocurrió una cosa- sabes Suzu? Mejor los dejos solos y ya me alcanzaras, vale?

-Eh?- el albino volteo a mirar al otro un poco sorprendido, e hico como una especia de sonrisa muy bien disimulada- Gra…

Quería agradecerle a Terumi por le favor pero se fijo que Mido le sonreía y daba la vuelta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Entendía completamente lo que le quería decir, as que el también dio la vuelta y se adelanto con Terumi.

-Eh? Suzu? No ibas a hablar con el cabeza de helado?- pregunto Terumi al percatarse de que Suzuno había vuelto a su lado

Suzuno no respondió, solo miraba el suelo y…sonreía, de una manera que prácticamente nunca hacía.

Afuro se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa y de alguna Manero u otra se sentía aliviado, no sabia por que pero se sentía así, seguramente por que pensaba que de lo que iban a hablar esos dos no era muy agradable.

-Lo debes querer mucho, eh Suzu?

-Eh?- Suzuno levanto la mirada- de que hablas?

-Del cabeza de helado- dijo Terumi con la mirada clavada al frente, sin dejar de caminar- para que tu llegues a sonreí de esa manera por una persona, la tienes que querer un montanazo, ¿no?

Suzano se sorprendió bastante, no respondió al instante, al principio solo bajo la mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-Si- dijo prácticamente para si mismo- lo quiero mucho- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

OOOOoooo Flash Back ooooOOOO

-Suuuuzuuuu! Despierta! Oe Suzu! Despierta!

Un niño de unos 5 años se encontraba al pie de una cama, removiendo a otro niño que estaba en la cama intentando despertarlo.

-Mmmmm, déjame dormir- se quejaba el otro

-Oh! Suzu vamos a llegar tarde otra vez! Y Hiro y Haru se volverán a enfadar!- se quejaba el otro

-Que se enfaden! Me da completamente lo mismo!- respondió Suzuno con su típico tono frío e indiferente

-Que te ayas pelado con Haru no significa que yo también me tenga que comer tu mal humor!- dijo el otro niño- además hoy es el ultimo día del festival, y quiero ir!- dijo el niño emocionado

-Pero si ayer ya fuimos Mido!

Eso molesto al otro niño

-Me da igual! Además ayer tu y Haru se la pasaron discutiendo y peleando por unas estupida hormiga!

-Una estupida hormiga? Haruya no tenia derecho a matarla!- se defendio el otro chico-Ademas yo no voy peleando con Hiroto por haberse comido tu helado!

-Pero era mi helado! No se le tenia que comer! Y tu también arias lo mismo!

Golpe bajo

-Eso no es verdad!- grito avergonzado

-Si que lo es!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-No

-Si!

-No!

-Que si! Y ahora levántate!- dijo el mas pequeño cogiendo al otro por los brazos e intentando tirarlo de la cama

-He! No será tan fácil tirarme de la cama!

-No te hagas el sabelotodo! – se defendio el otro tirando del albino con mas fuerza, pero sin éxito alguno

-Te dije que no podrías- dijo el otro con aires de superioridad

-Si claro! mas quisieras!

El mas pequeño con ágil movimiento salto por encima de otro dejándolo debajo de el, enredo sus piernas e el cuello del albino y con sus pequeñas manos morenitas agarro los dos brazos del mas grande, dejándolo completamente inmóvil

-Ahora que dice Suzu?-Midorikawa sonrío que confianza, cada vez apretando mas el agarre, Suzuno lo miraba con enojo, ¿Cómo era posible con un niño tan pequeño fuera tan fuerte?

Midorikawa sonreía con prepotencia, cosa que enfadaba mucho a Suzuno.

-Y es que acaso me vez fuera de la cama?- pregunto Suzuno muy confiado, haciendo que la cara de prepotencia de Midorikawa se fuera desvaneciendo- si mal no recuerdo dijiste que me ibas a tirara de la cama, y por lo que veo aun sigo encima de ella- esta vez fue Suzuno quien sonrío con prepotencia, dejando a Midorikawa totalmente en desventaja.

Midorikawa lo mira, y chasqueo con los dientes

-Tskc! Eres un traposo Suzu!- grito indignado dejando a Suzuno libre del agarre

-No es trampa es inteligencia- dijo mientras se agarraba sus muñecas, realmente ese mocoso era fuerte- cosa de que tu al igual que el idiota de Haruya careces.

-He! Que creidito te lo tienes Suzu- dijo Midorikawa mirándolo por encima del hombro sonriendo con malicia

-No es que me lo tenga creidito, solo es que soy mejor que tu y Haru….

-Te tengo!

Suzuno bajo la guardia y cunado se pudo dar cuenta no pudo terminar la frase por que tenia a Midorikawa encima de el.

-Que haces tonto! Quítate- se quejaba Suzuno

-Gane!- afirmo Midorikawa con una gran sonrisa

-Eh? A que te refie….- no termino la frase al darse cuenta que Midorikawa y el estaban en el suelo- serás….- Suzuno lo miro como si quisiera estrangularlo, mientras que Midorikawa solo sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Te gane Suzu-Chan- volvió a restregarle Midorikawa a Suzuno

-Ya, ya, lo se, lose, ahora quítate- dijo frío

-Que? Te has enfadado Suzu?- pregunto inocente Midorikawa levantándose

Suzuno no respondió solo se levanto y con lo ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido ignoro a Midorikawa, que sonreía como satisfecho por la situación.

-Oh! Venga Suzu!- dijo el mas pequeño abalanzándose hacia el otro y abrazándolo- no te enfades Suzu, solo era un juego- volvió a insistir dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Suzuno abriera los ojos de repente un poco avergonzado, (justo como Mido quería)

-Un beso no vale- dijo frío empujando a Midorikawa a la cama y salio de la habitación aguantando la risa. Midorikawa solo sonreía dentro de la habitación

OOOOoooo Fin Flash Back ooooOOOO

Midorikawa observaba como Suzuno se alejaba con Terumi y a lo lejos también podía observar como Sakuma ya había atrapado a Nagumo y por alguna razón que el desconocía le estaba echando la bronca. También podía ver como algunos de los miembros del equipo de futbol corrían como locos de un lado para el otro.

Midorikawa sonreía por lo que veía, la verdad nunca había estado en un festival escolar, solamente en festivales de verano y cosas así, pero en uno escolar, nunca, parecía distinto un poco mas distinto y no tan tradicional.

Suspiro, ciertamente tenía muchas ganas de disfrutar este festival, y estar en todas sus actividades, pero desgraciadamente el no podría hacer nada. Decidido siguió su camino hacia el instituto, al menos podría comer algunas cosas. Siguió caminando concentrado en sus pensamientos, cunado de repente una conversación que no provenía de muy lejos le llamo la atención.

-Quines son esas?-se pregunto a si mismo

A lo lejos se podía divisar a un grupito de chicas, no eran muchas, pero realmente eran muy ruidosas.

-Quédate quieta Elizabeth por favor! Me pones de los nervios! – grito una chica alta y delgada, tenia el cabello estilo chino hasta la cintura, de un color medio rojizo y una piel apiñonada.

-No es mi culpa Atsu! Es que estoy muy emocionada por en concurso!- grito eufórica la chica a la que antes la habían llamado Elizabeth, era una chica de estatura media con el pelo naranja que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, tenia unos grandes ojos y vestía como un uniforme de colegiala de otro instituto.

-Que emoción ni que ocho cuartos! Tu estas asi por los 7 kilos de helado que te engulliste esta mañana pedazo de burra- volvio a grita la chica que se llamaba Atsu

-Eso no es verdad!- grito alegremente la chica del uniforme dando vuelta por todo el grupito, mientras que a la otra estaba que explotaba de los nervios

-Ai! Por dios! Ryuuji dile algo a esta inconciente del helado!

-…-

-Ryuuji!

-…-

-Maldición Ryuuji, no te me vallas a tu mundo de Yuppy cuando mas te necesito!- Atsu se acerco a una chica un poco alta con el cabello largo de color fucsia y unos grandes ojos verdes. Vestía unos pantalones entubados de color negro, con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que le pantalón, llevaba puestas unas converse y una mascada roja en la cabeza- Ryuujiiiiiii! Despierta de maldito mundo de fantasía y pon los pies en la tierra!

-Eh?- por fin la chica de ojos verdes pareció reaccionar- Atsu-Chan? – la chica ladeo un poco la cabezo y nombro a la del peinado chino con una voz frágil y débil- pasa algo malo?

La chica de peinado chino bajo la cabeza con una gotita estilo anime y simplemente le dio la espalda a su amiga de ojos verdes.

No muy lejos de la chica de ojos verdes se oyó como alguien empezaba a reírse de una forma un poco disimulada.

-Y tu de que te ríes eh Miika?

La susodicha Miika intentaba aguantarse la risa lo más que podía, mientras que llevaba puestos unos grandes cascos de los cuales escuchaba música todo el tiempo.

-De nada, de nada. Solo me parece que tus grandes esfuerzos no funcionan de mucho

-De verdad?! No me digas?!

-Aiiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai! Pero mira que mal humor tiene nuestra jueza favorita- detrás de Miika se podía divisar a una chica un poco mas bajita que las demás, tenia es pelo rubio coguido con dos coletas bajas, tenia unos ojos grandes y azules, la piel blanca y llevaba una pequeñas gafas que no destacaban mucho. Vestía un vestido rojo muy lindo y bien encajado, y una boina a juego con el vestido- mira que con lo linda que eres, y lo simpática que eres podríamos nombrarte la reina de la simpatía!- alzo las manos en alto y empezó a saltar.

-Si, si, si! Yo también quiero celebrar con Shiori-Chan!- grito Elizabeth, como loca fue y empezó a saltar junto a Shiori.

-Eh? UN MOMENTO!- el grito provenía de atrás de Atsu todos voltearon a mirar y se encontraba la gran chicas de los ojos verdes con una aura maligna a su alrededor; Ryuuji

-Ry-Ry-Ryuuji…- la voz de Atsu temblaba de una forma muy grande.

-Oh, oh, esto no es nada bueno- dijo como si nada la chica de los cascos

La chica tímida y despistada que parecía al principio no se comparaba en nada con su otra personalidad destructiva y temerosa que era en realidad.

-YO….YO….YOOO…!

-Ryuu-Chan!

Esa fue, fue la voz de la salvación. Se pudo ver perfectamente como otra chica se tiraba encima de Ryuuji a abrazarla y se tranquilizaba por completo.

-Neko-Chan!

La susodicha sonrío de oreja a oreja. Aquella a la cual Ryuuji había nombrado perece que se llamaba Nekoko, era una chica muchísimo mas baja que las demás, tenia el pelo de una combinación muy rara, por delante tenia el pelo hasta los hombros un poco ondulado, pero por atrás tenia una gran coleta que llegaba casi asta el suelo totalmente liso, tenia el pelo como una zebra, negro y blanco, era bastante pálida, tenia unos ojos muy grandes de color negro y blanco que gran parte del pelo se los tapaba. Vestía con ropa bastante ancha, que al ser muy bajita le quedaba arrastrando, una chaqueta muy pero que muy ancha que las mangas le quedaban muy largas y un pantalón que también le quedaba como escoba.

-Nekoko? No sabia que también ibas a venir- dijo Atsu, pero la otra la ignoraba por completo ya que estaba saltando con Shiro, Elizabeth y Ryuuji.

-Parece que las únicas que llegamos a un pequeño grado de normalidad somos nosotras- dijo Miika tranquilamente

Atsu suspiro y decidió ignorar a sus infantiles amigas y compañeras.

-Tal vez tengas razón Miika- hablo la del peinado chico resignada, y la otra solo sonrío.

-Vamos! Entremos que nos están esperando- anuncio Shiori alzdo el brazo, con lo cual Ryuuji, Elizabeth y Nekoko respondieron con un ''Si!`` alzando el brazo.

Midorikawa no pudo evitar a quedarse mirando la escena, y acto seguido cuando aquellas chicas entraron al instituto, Midorikawa no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

-Y después yo soy el infantil- dijo para si mismo, para después seguir caminando rumbo; el festival escolar.

-Venga rápido Hiroto!- grito un chico de cabellos azules

-Ya voy, ya voy!- le respondió Hiroto con un poco de desgano

-Pero venga! Que pareces una tortuga!- volvió a insistir Kazemaru

-Pero por que tanta prisa?! No ves que tenemos todo el día!

-Ya, claro!- afirmo Kazemaru- pero para los concursos no tenemos todo el día tonto!

-Y es que acaso te interesa participar en uno en concreto o que?!-pregunto Hiroto con un poco de enojo por tanta insistencia que ponía su amigo en llegar a no se donde lugar.

Había estado así toda la mañana. Después de que dejaran solo a Midorikawa se dirigieron al club de futbol, ahí estaba el entrenador, y les explico que juegos y cosas en común tenían que hacerse obligatoriamente en parejas y que por ser del equipo de futbol tenían que conseguir la mayoría de puntos posibles.

-La verdad- Kazemaru freno- si que me interesa llegar a un juego en concreto- dijo con una mirada lo mas de macabra.

-Genial, ahora a saber que esta pensando este degenerado- dijo Hiroto mirando al peli azul de una manera amenazadora- Y tu- giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Shiro- sabes a donde quiere ir este idiota?

El albino abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y negó con la cabeza, para después agregar:

-No tengo ni idea

Hiroto suspiro, y volvió la mirada para buscar a Kazemaru, pero no lo encontraba seguramente ya se habría adelantado para llegar a ''su adorado jueguesito''.

Volvió a suspirar

-Ahora donde se abra metido- al decir esto empezó a buscar a Kazemaru con la mirada por todos sitios.

-Shiro! Hiro!- los dos aludidos se giraron al sentir que les gritaban- estoy aquí!- era Kazemaru, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia más delante de ellos.

Shiro y Hiroto se miraron de reojo y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Kazemaru.

-Aquí es!- anunció Kazemaru feliz alzando el brazo.

-¿Aquí es que?- pregunto Shiro con una pizca de curiosidad

-Pues el juego que he estado buscando!- dijo Kazemaru con orgullo, a lo que Hiroto y Shiro levantaron un poco la mirada y observaron un gran escenario con un gran cartel que decía:

_**Concurso De Disfraces**_

-Sakuma!

El aludido volteo a mirar quien era el que lo llamaba.

-Afuro!- grito el peli-blanco con emoción, caguió al peli-rojo que tenia al lado de la mano y se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Los hemos estado buscando!- anuncio el rubio, que tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de cierto albino.

-Ya. Nosotros también- dijo el Sakuma- pero el idiota aquí presente- dijo mirando mal a Haruya- no me hico caso y se fue sin esperar a Suzuno.

-Oye!- replico el tulipán- yo no tenia que esperar a ese- dijo con desprecio

Suzuno frunció aun mas el ceño cuando oyó el comentario del otro.

-Nadie te pidió que me esperaras-al final dijo Suzuno con su típico ton de indeferencia

-Y aunque lo hicieras- contesto Haruya

-Y es que acaso crees que te lo pediría?- pregunto Suzuno dignándose a mirar a Haruya a la cara- por que no se me ocurre ningún mundo en el cual me interese lo que hagas con tu vida, y aun mas si tiene que ver con la mía- esa ultima frase si que le dolió a Haruya, aparento pasar de eso pero inconscientemente le apretó la mano a Sakuma, acción que la noto y intento cambiar de tema.

-Bu-bueno a donde vamos?- intento hablar Sakuma

-Pos…a mi se me había ocurrido ir a unos juegos que hacen, pero el que mas me gusta lo harán mas tarde, así que no se.- dijo el rubio un poco desanimado

-Mmm...…pues la verdad a mi tampoco se me ocurre nada- agrego Sakuma

-Podrimos pasear por ahí mientras se nos ocurre algo- propuso Terumi

-Vale- acepto Sakuma- tu que dices Nagumo?- pregunto Sakuma a Haruya, este lo miro con un poco de desprecio, estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero sabia que ese estupido peli-blanco tenia buenas intenciones así que intento sonar lo mas calmado posible

-Por mi esta bien- dijo finalmente

Al final el grupito de chicos empezó a dar vueltas por todo el festival, parando en una que otra tiende cita para comprar algo o cosas por el estilo. Sakuma y Terumi era principales que hablaban, mientras que Suzuno y Haruya solo intentaban ignorarse y no empezar a discutir por otra tontería. La verdad para ellos dos era bastante difícil ignorarse así como así, han estado casi un año entero ignorándose por completo y nunca estaban mas de cinco minutos juntos, por lo cual era muy difícil que empezara una conversación entre ellos. Pero últimamente eso se les estaba yendo de las manos, Terumi y Sakuma se llevaban bastante bien, y como ahora entre esos dos y ellos había una especie de ''relación'', se ven muy a menudo y siempre terminaban peleando.

Seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo, a veces Suzuno y Haruya intervenían un poco en la conversación, pero normalmente no era así, y bueno, ni Sakuma ni Terumi intentaban nada para cambiar eso. Había muchísima gente, era una hora punto por lo cual apenas se podía caminar con tranquilidad y más en la zona comercial, donde vendían todo tipo de comidas y bebidas.

-Dios mío! Cuanta gente!- se quejo Terumi al ser aplastado por un mogollón de gente.- Aaaah!...que no respiro!

-No te quejes tanto y anda!- replico Suzuno, que se encontraba detrás de Terumi.

-Pero si es la verdad!- insistió Terumi- me ahogo!

-No seas exagerado Te...Ahhhhhh!- Suzuno fue empujado sin culpa por otro grupito de personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Suzuno!- Sakuma y Terumi voltearon a ver si su amigo se había echo daño al caer al suelo, pero no era exactamente así.

Suzuno había tropezado con un grupito de personas que pasaban por su lado, como cosa normal perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba Haruya caminando como si nada, y, como no, lógicamente tenia que caerse encima de alguien, y bueno ese alguien fue; Haruya.

Sinceramente los dos habían esta evitando contacto alguno entre si, no les apetecía para nada hablar ni mucho menos caerse el uno junto al otro, como estaban ahora mismo. Suzuno cayo encima de Haruya, dejando al tulipán completamente a merced del suelo, los dos abrieron los ojos a la vez, dispuestos a quejarse pero sus voces no salieron, parecía como si a los dos se les hubiera ido la voz, se miraban fijamente, poco a poco su mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rojizo y el cual no se les notaba mucho, estaban inmóviles, sin saber que hacer. Lo mas lógico seria separarse y ya esta, pero ellos por alguna razón no lo hacían, parece como si les gustara estar así, pero al mismo tiempo les asustara.

Haruya inconcientemente levanto su mano y poco a poco la acerco a la mejilla de Suzuno asta el punto de rozarla, haciendo despertar a Suzuno de la especie de trance en que se encontraba y acto seguido se levanto con todas sus fuerza intentando esconder el notable sonrojo que tenia.

Haruya en su parte tampoco demoro mucho en reaccionar, apenas se percato de que Suzuno se alejado volvió en si y empezó a levantarse poco a poco.

-Suzu? Estas bien?-pregunto Terumi, que se encontraba al lado de Suzuno

-Aa…Yo...- parecía que no estaba muy seguro de que responder- S-si, estoy bien- intento hablar de la forma mas calmado y fría que pudo conseguir.

-Y tu Nagumo?- pregunto Sakuma cuando vio que el peli-rojo ya se había incorporado. Este solo asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado.

Terumi y Sakuma se vieron de reojo, un poco preocupados por la situación. No sabían que hacer, habían intentado de todo para que esos dos se dirigieran al menos la palabra, pero no lograban nada de nada.

-No pasa nada ¿vale?- dijo Haruya con un toque de enfado- solo se resbalo, no se va a morir-intento sonar creíble y sin enfado- ¿cierto?- miro a Suzuno

Este se sorprendió un poco ante la palabra de su compañero, pero poco después entendió que lo único que quería era que esos dos dejaran de preocuparse.

-Si, tiene razón- afirmo Suzuno

-Concurso de disfraces?- pregunto con una combinación de preocupación y desentendimiento.

-Si- afirmo orgulloso de si mismo

-Tu- volvió a hablar

-No- volvió a afirmar igual de orgulloso

-¿Entonces?- pregunto cada vez mas preocupado '' ¿Ahora en que abra pensado?''

-Ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Hiroto y a Shiro

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto el peli-rojo exaltado- Un momento! Yo no pienso participar para que me disfracen a saber de que cosas!- grito indignado

-Y por que no?! Solamente son disfrace! Ni que te fueran a comer!

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso participar!- grito Hiroto- si quieres participa tu- dijo señalando a Kazemaru- pero yo no!

-Oh! Nonononono! Yo no voy a participar!

-Pues entonces yo tampoco!

-Tu si!

-OH! Por dios! Shiro!- aclamo girándose al pelo-platinado- Dile algo!

El aludido alzo las cejas, como si no se hubiera esperado nada el interés de su opinión. Con un poco de nervios- por que sabia perfectamente que su opinión la ignorarían- intento hablar.

-Bu-bueno… no se… e-es que….a…a- Poco a poco el pequeño Fubuki se ponía rojo, ante la detallada mirada de Hiroto y Kazemaru- Bueno, es…es que a mi…a mi me dari…

-Yaaaaaaa-Hoooooooooo- Aquel grito interrumpió a Shiro, y captando la intención de lo res amigos apareció detrás de ellos una chica saltando como un conejo- Waaaaa! Waaaaa! Mira, mira Atsu!- gritaba la chica señalando a los tres chicos- Mira que casa mas lindas! Aaaaaaaaah!- gritaba la chica eufórica, ante las tres miradas confusas de los chicos

-Vale ya Shiori!- tras de la chica aprecio otra un poco mas alta que ella- deja de molestarlos! Los vas a asustar!

-Ehhhhh? Por que?!- se quejo la mas baja- No los has visto o que?! Son lindísimos!- dijo lo mas de emocionada

La mas alta suspiro con pesadez y miro a la otra con cara de; ''Ya empezamos con lo mismo''

-Venga Shiori déjalos- insistió otra vez la mas alta

-No! Me niego!- dijo negando con la cabeza- Antes muerta que dejar a estas preciosuras!- dijo lanzándose encima de Shiro.

-Shiori!- la otra chica se alarmo y se fue corriendo a donde estaba Shiro e intento quitarle a Shiori de encima!- Venga! Shiori! Sueltalo!

-NO, NO Y NO!- Negaba la otra

Hiroto y Kazemaru solo veían la escena bastante sorprendidos. No sabían por que optar: O salir corriendo por la loca esa, o ayudar a su amigo.

-Shiori!- la mas alta grito mas fuerte y la mas baja termino soltando a Shiro dejándole en suelo aun confuso- Dios! Mira que eres pasadita!

-Buaaaaaaaaa! Buaaaaaaaa! Yo quería quedarme con el angelito- lloraba Shiori con cascadas en los ojos

-Angelito?!- Pregunto Shiro un poco molesto, vale que era muy tranquilo, pero tampoco para llamarlo angelito!

-Si!- salto la otra sonriente, como si nada- Tu!- dijo señalando a Shiro- Eres un angelito! Tu!- esta vez señalando a Kazemaru- Eres un emo!- ante eso Kazemaru puso cara de :'' Otra vez con lo mismo''- Y tu!- dijo finalmente señalado a Hiroto- Eres una muñeca de porcelana!

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Hiroto

-Si!- dijo otra vez la chica- Los tres son los…- la chica no termino su frase a causa de un puño en su cabeza, que la dejo en el piso

-Por favor perdónenla- Hablo tranquilamente la mas alta, cogiendo a la otra por el cuello de su camisa y empezándola a arrastra por el suelo, alejándose de los tres- Ah! y por cierto- dijo girando su cabeza- Si vienen por el concurso de disfraces lamento decirles que se ara mas tarde, ya que tuvimos unos problemas con los disfraces

Los tres se miraron por un segundo y después dijeron a la vez:

-Gracias

La chica sonrió y siguió por su camino con la otra aun arrastrando. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres, aun tenían esas caras de confundidos mezclado con sorpresa.

-Que cosa maaaas rara- Dijo al fin Shiro

-Me han llamado muñeca de porcelana- dijo por lo bajo Hiroto

-Eh? Has dicho algo Hiro?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Me han llamado muñeca de porcelana-volvio a decir, esa vez un poco mas alto aunque no se le oia por comlpeto

-Que?- pregunto esta vez Shiro

-¡Que me han llamado muñeca de porcelana maldita sea!- grito como desesperado con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos- Se lo puede creer?!

-A mi me han llamado emo- dijo Kazemaru un poco frustrado

-¡No compares esa tontería con lo mío!- objeto Hiroto

-¡¿Como que tontería?!- pregunto indignado Kazemaru- Voy a terminar pillando un trauma de tantas veces que me lo dicen!

-Eres un exagerado!

-Que exagerado ni que niño muerto! Voy a terminar arruinando mi vida, me terminare cortando las venas algún día de estos- empezó a dramatizar Kazemaru

-Si, vas arruinar tu vida por conseguir un pinta labio negro, no te jode!- Dijo Hiroto despreciando el comentario de su amigo

-No te extrañe, eh!

-Exagerado! A mi me han llamado muñeca de porcelana!- volvió a decir Hiroto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Y a mi emo!- replico Kazemaru también con lagrimotas en los ojos apunto de explotar

-Pues a mi me llamaron angelito-Esa fue la voz de Shiro, que les tomo por sorpresa a Kazemaru y a Hiroto, que, automáticamente oyeron el comentario giraron la cabeza (tipo niña exorcista) y fulminaron con la mirada a Shiro.

-Y acaso eso te molesto!- gritaron los dos a la vez

-A mi me molesta!

Los dos miraron a su compañero con cara de ''WTF''. ¿Que tiene de malo que dos chicas te digan angelito? La verdad, Shiro podría el más tranquilo y adorable de todo el equipo, pero tenia unos pensamientos muy raros.

-Ah!- suspiro- Tsunami-san!

-…-

-Tsunami-san! Deja de ignorarme!

-…-

-Venga Tsunami! No te enfades!

-….-

El pequeño suspiro, nunca pensó que su sempai se podría enfadar con el, la verdad nunca había visto a Tsunami enfadado. Siempre le había dado curiosidad de cómo era cuando se enfadaba, pero, ahora que lo sabe, no quiere volver a verlo así. Ya que cuando se enfada ignora a esa persona completamente y no deja de mirarle mal, ya, párese como si fuera poco, pero en realidad si que da cosa verlo así.

-Tsunami! Por favor! No sigas enfadado!- seguía insistiendo el peque, y lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mirada verdaderamente amenazadora de parte del mayor.

Tachimukai volvió a suspirar pesadamente, ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Tsunami se había enfadado, tres horas en las cuales se las habían pasado dando vueltas por todo el festival, sin rumbo fijo.

-Tsunami- hico otro intento, a ver si esta vez si le responde.

-….-

Como era de esperar el mayor no respondió, lo ignoro por completo, otra vez. Tachi volvió a suspirar mirando al suelo y un poco molesto.

-'' No entiendo por que se enoja!''- pensó el peque frunciendo el ceño- '' Yo no he hecho nada malo''

Seguía mirando el suelo, se había sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, completamente concentrado en ellos hasta que sintió algo que no le permitía seguir con su camino, alzo la mirada y se encontró con que su compañero había frenado de repente.

-Tsuna…

-Déjalo ya, quieres- dijo con un tono seco y cortante

-Que?

-No voy a dejar de estar enfadado contigo- volvió a decir con el mismo- a si que no intentes nada- hico una pausa y siguió- y si no entiendes por que me enfade…- volteo a mirar a Tachimukai- …es tu problema- dijo al final, con desprecio en su mirada.

Después de eso volteo otra vez y siguió caminando. Tachimukai se quedo ahí, en el mismo sitio mirando al suelo. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que acabo de pasar?

-Bueno…-hico una pausa y siguió-…y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto un hermoso chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos jades

-Sinceramente- empezó a hablar un peli-azul- …. No tengo ni idea- dijo resignado

-Parecen cansados- dijo tranquilamente un ''angelito'' que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ellos.

Los dos miraron para atrás y suspiraron pesadamente a la vez. Después del encuentro tan raro que tuvieron con esas chicas, estuvieron un rato mas dando vueltas. Al principio nada iba mal, paseaban tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales como si nada, cuando de repente se les acerca una chica diciéndoles que era ''súper fan'' de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan, -la verdad les había extrañando mucho que les hubieran reconocido-, y les pidió que si podía hacerse una foto con ellos, al principio los tres dudaron un poco, pero terminaron aceptando el ofrecimiento de la chica, y bueno lo que paso después fue que, nadie los habían reconocido por que no llevaban el uniforme del equipo puesto, pero, cuando la gente se dio cuenta de quienes era empezaron a acosarlos con favores y cosas parecidas. Había asta chicas que les intentaban quitar la camiseta, ¡era algo insoportable!

Asta que al final se terminaron librando de toda esa gente y ya podían caminar normal y corriente por el festival, aun bueno, a Kazemaru le habían quitado el chaleco que llevaba puesto, mientra que Hiroto casi se queda sin un zapato, y no sabe como termino sin una media, pero con el zapato puesto. Algo increíble y aterrorizante. Y Shiro, bueno, Shiro parecía una rosa, como si nada y el le acosaran mas que a los otros dos, pero estaba enterito como esta mañana.

-Aaaaai! De solo pensar en la gente de hace un momento me dan escalofríos- se quejo Hiroto

-Y a mi- lo apoyo Kazemaru

-Venga! Pero si tampoco fue para tanto!- Dijo Shiro

-Si, claro!- dijo Kazemaru

-Para ti no será para tanto, que ya eres un experto en que te acosen!- se defendió Hiroto, y Shiro solo soltó una risita

-Bueno!- recamo Kazemaru- eso no era lo que había preguntado!

-Yo ya te he dicho que no se me ocurre nada!- dijo Hiroto, que se estaba sentando en un banco

-Y tu Shiro?- pregunto Kazemaru sentándose al lado de Hiroto- Quieres hacer algo en especial?

-La verdad- empezó a hablar el mas pequeño- a mi tampoco se me ocurra nada

Kazemaru suspiro otra vez, esta vez alzo la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Cuando de repente sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, rápidamente abrió los ojos y miro quien era, encontrándose con la mirada fija y pura de Shiro puesta en la nada.

-Te pasa algo Shiro?-pregunto curioso Kazemaru

-Eh?- el pequeño pareció salir de sus pensamientos y fijo su mirada a la de Kazemaru- No, no me pasa nada

Kazemaru dejo de fijarse en Shiro y volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba Hiroto, este estaba sentado en el borde la parte de arriba del banco, mirando fijamente algo en especial, Kazemaru miro hacia delante para averiguar que era lo que miraba tan interesado Hiroto, busco algo que le pareciera conocido y dio con Endo. Endo estaba a lo lejos, junto a Goenji, parecía que estaban bien y que se divertían, ya que estaban riendo juntos y estaban disimuladamente cogidos de la mano.

Kazemaru sintió gracia al ver la escena, el desde pequeño sabia que le interesaban los hombres, y siempre lo que se le venia a la cabeza cuando pensaba en eso, era que terminaría junto a Endo, pero la verdad, a Endo siempre lo vio como un buen amigo.

-Y si vamos allá

Esa voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Kazemaru, y al parecer también los de Hiroto que se sorprendió al oír la voz. Los dos alzaron la mirada y vieron a Shiro señalando algo que se encontraba un poco más lejos de ellos. Kazemaru y Hiroto dirigieron su mirada hacia al sitio que indicaba Shiro con el dedo.

-Quieres ir ahí?- pregunto Hiroto

Shiro asintió

-Si a ustedes les apetece, claro- dijo este

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Hiroto- Y tu Kaze?

Kazemaru no respondió al instante, había algo que no le cuadraba mucho. Pero bajo las miradas de sus compañeros al final dijo:

-No veo por que no

Los tres se levantaron del banco y dieron rumbo al lugar. Aunque Kazemaru aun seguía preguntándose algo.

''¿Acaso no tocaba hacer todas las actividades en pareja?''

_**Karaoke**_


	13. Chapter 13:FEscolar II, nuestra canción

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Capitulo 13: Festival escolar Parte II: _El Karaoke_

_Nuestra canción_

Los tres se levantaron del banco y dieron rumbo al lugar. Aunque Kazemaru aun seguía preguntándose algo.

'' ¿Acaso no tocaba hacer todas las actividades en pareja?''

_**Karaoke**_

-Que quieres hacer ahora Endo?- pregunto un peli-crema al su adorado chico que tenia al lado.

-Pooossss…- hico cara de pensativo- No se, no se… Es que ya me has invitado a tantas cosas, que, bueno….- se sonrojo un poco- me da cosa que me sigas complaciendo tanto- dijo rascándose una de sus mejillas con su dedo

El otro se le salio una risilla

-De que te ríes?!- pregunto Endo

-De nada, de nada- dijo el otro disimulando la risa- es que me da gracia lo que dices

-Por que?!

-Sabes que tengo dinero de sobra para invitarte a lo que quieras- dijo acariciando la cabeza del capitán

-Ya lo se!- afirmo- pero no quiero abusar!

-Si te invito yo….- coguio la barbilla de su novio y se acerco peligrosamente-….no es abusar- esto ultimo lo dijo bien bajito para que solo lo oyera su capitan

Endo se sonrojo un poco, pero no quita la cara de molesto que tenia. Se despego del agarre y dijo:

-Me da igual! No quiero que me vuelvas a invitar con tu dinero!- dijo sin dejar de caminar

Goenji sonrió, su novio puede ser muy tontito, pero en el fondo era muy consiente de todo.

-Vale, vale. Hagamos algo que no cueste dinero

Cuando Endo escucho eso no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo que estremeció mucho a peli-crema. ¡Endo era tan adorable!

-Bueno, Endo – dijo el peli-crema mirando al otro- A donde quieres ir?

Endo se quedo pensando un rato, la verdad los del equipo de fútbol tenían que hacer unas actividades en concreto, asi que por que no hacerlas.

-Y si vamos allí?- Pregunto al fin Endo señalando un lugar con el dedo índice, Goenji volteo a mirar y sonrió

-Seguro?-pregunto

-Si!- dijo Endo asintiendo feliz con la cabeza

-Vale

Después de eso, se dirigieron al lugar que había señalado Endo.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!

En el escenario salio de repente una chica saludando eufóricamente a todo el mundo, una chica muy bajita cabello de zebra y que vestía como un chico.

-Heeelloooo! Gente!- saludo por segunda vez- Me llamo Nekoko! Y seré la presentadora de esta gane evento y actividad!- hico una pausa para coger aire- EL KARAOKE!

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a mencionar cosas al respecto a vez, se había formado un buen revuelo. Era el primer evento del festival, y la gente ya estaba ansiosa.

-Gente!- volvió a gritar la chica- Gente!

La gente no podían oír a la chica de tanto ruido que hacían entre si.

-Hoooola! Gente!- empezó a hacer gestos exagerados con las manos- Hola! Gente!- Las personas seguían si escucharla- Aaaaarrrrg! OIGANME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Toda la gente la volteo a mirar y se quedo callada

-Gracias- dijo dulcemente la presentadora

A todos les salio una gota estilo anime.

-Bueno! Les presento a nuestros participante!- grito alzando las manos. Un gran telón que se alzaba detrás de ella se fue abriendo hasta dar por visto a los participantes del Karaoke. Confeti y tiritas de papel salieron disparados por todo el escenario.

No habían muchos que digamos, pero si suficientes para hacer el concurso. No muy lejos y bien vistos se encontraban dos chicos, los cuales uno sonreía con mucha ternura y el otro parecía bastante decaído y como si se estuviera maldiciendo por haber subido.

-Aaaa- suspiro un chico peli- azul con un ojo tapado- ''No me puedo creer que me allá dejado convencer''- pensó, para después volver a suspirar.

OOOOoooo Flash Back ooooOOOO

Ahora nos estábamos dirigiendo al lugar donde Shiro quería participar, pero aun me quedaba esa duda en la cabeza. No me la podía sacar, pero preferí dejar de darle tantas vuelta.

-Y que vas a cantar Shiro?-pregunte curioso

-Eh?- me volteo a ver- La verdad no la había pensado- me dijo tan tranquilamente

-¿Y es que acaso vas a subir al escenario y te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote si hacer nada?- Pregunto Hiroto, quien caminaba a mi lado

-Claro que no!- repuso Shiro como si fuera lo mas obvió

-¿Entonces?-Pregunte esta vez yo

-¡Ya he dicho que no lo se! Ya se me ocurrirá algo, improvisare!

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Hiroto

-¡Claro!- Dijo Shiro orgulloso de si mismo- Cuando estoy solo soy muy bueno improvisando!

-Sabes?!- nos interrumpió una voz de atrás de nosotros y volteamos a mirar- No se puede participar individualmente

-Eh?!- Los tres nos quedamos con cara de '' Yo te conozco''.

La chica sonrió. ¡Claro! era esa chica, la loca que nos habíamos encontrado antes! Como…como es que era….mmm….Shi…Shi….Shiori! Si! Si! Era Shiori! O al menos así la llamaba la otra chica.

-Tú eres….- Shiro levanto la mano y señalo a la chica con el índice, la cual solo sonrió.

-Es un placer volver a verte angelito!- dijo muy tiernamente

-Ya empezamos con lo de angelito!- dijo Shiro mirando mal a la chica. ¡No se que por que se molesta cuando lo llaman angelito! ¡Si es la verdad! ¡Parece un ángel!

-Un momento!- interrumpió Hiroto-¿ Que fue lo que dijiste antes?- le pregunto a la chica

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?- ''¡Nooo, mi abuela! Claro que tu tonta!'' pensé- Que es un gusto volver a ver al angelito- respondió sonriendo

-Que no me llames angelito!- replico Shiro

-Cállate Shiro!- le dijo Hiroto- Y eso no!- dijo volteando a ver a la chica- lo del concurso

-Ah! Que no se puede participar individualmente

-¿Como así?- pregunte esta vez yo

-Que? Acaso no les explicaron, el concurso solo se puede hacer en parejas!-dijo la chica- O tres como mucho, pero tiene que ser un caso especial!

-Claro!- dijo Hiroto juntando la palma de su mano co su puño-Por eso no hicieron escribir nuestros nombres, nosotros somos un grupo

-Pero no era solamente de dos?- pregunto Shiro

-Será que los dejaron ir de tres por ser del equipo de fútbol- dijo la chica- pero bueno, ese no es el tema principal dijo haciendo una pausa- en el Karaoke solo se puede cantar en parejas- anuncio y después se fue

-Se fue!- dije- bueno, que tengan buena suerte!- dijo apoyando mis manos en los hombros de mis compañeros, y estaba dispuesto a irme a donde estaban los espectadores- los vere por allá

-Eh! Un momento Kazemaru!- me detuvo Hiroto- Yo no pienso cantar- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho

-Yo tampoco!- dije cortante

-Como que no! Alguien tiene que acompañar a Shiro!

-Ya! Por eso! Buena suerte!- dije dando una de mis mejores sonrisas e intentando largarme

-Y una mierda!- me volvió a detener- tu no te vas- me miro amenazadoramente

-Claro que me voy!

-No!- me cogió con mas fuerza- Si yo me disfrazo, tu cantas!

Golpe bajo. Eso era un golpe muy bajo departe de Hiroto. Y por eso lo mire imaginándome mil maneras de torturarlo.

-Golpe bajo Hiro, muy bajo- lo mire mal. El solo sonrío con prepotencia

-Claro que no!- se defendió- Además Shiro quiere cantar contigo, no conmigo!- al oír eso no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. ¡Maldita sea!- ¿Cierto Shiro?- pregunto Hiroto volteándolo a ver

Shiro se sorprendió al oír la pregunta, y, bueno, creo que fue cosa mía, pero lo vi un poco rojo. Me miro de reojo y después hico mala cara.

-Cla-Claro que no!- se sonrojo aun mas y dio media vuelta- A-a mi me da lo mismo! Que venga a quien se le de la gana- dicho este apretó los puños y empezó a caminar.

Hiroto sonrió, y me miro.

-Que?!- le pregunte

-Yo no pienso ir!- dijo- ya veras tu que le dices!- dijo eso y se fue, y claro no me quedo mas remedio que ir.

OOOOoooo Fin Flash Back ooooOOOO 

-POV. Kazemaru-

Era lo más de fastidioso ese momento. La chica esa…creo que era Nekoko, estaba presentando asta que al fin abrieron los telones, intente hablar con Shiro para ver que maldita canción cantaríamos, pero era tanto ruido el que había, que no pude hablar.

-Buenoooo!- grito la niña- Aquí están los concursantes! – dijo señalándonos a todos nosotros.

Asome un poco la cabeza para ver quienes era lo que concursaban (al parecer a Shiro se le ocurrió lo mismo) no vi mucha cosa, no los distinguía mucho por el confeti y esas cosas, pero, lo que si vi fue a Endo y a Goenji. También vi a lo lejos a Aki, Natsumi y Haruna, me pareció raro no ver a Fuuyuka, se la pasa acosando a Endo, así que no me hubiera extrañado verla allí, pero, no, no estaba.

-Ahora!- volvió a hablar la niña- Les presentare a nuestras juezas!- justo al lado de nosotros otro telón (un poco mas pequeño) se abrió, dando a luz a dos chicas, una que ya conocía de sobra y otra a la que nunca había visto en mi vida- Ellas son: Shiori!- La loca nombrada se levanto y empezó a saludar como una niña pequeña- Y la otra es: Miika!- La que estaba a su lado se levanto y saludo, esta ya parecía mas normalita. – Unos aplausos para nuestras dos grandes juezas!- Cuando la niño dijo eso todos los presentes se pusieron a aplaudir (incluido yo).

La niña y las juezas estuvieron hablando un poco de tiempo de más, hacían bromas y cosas por el estilo, en la cual todos reíamos.

-Bueno gente!- grito Nekoko- Basta de charlas innecesarias! Hay que empezar con este gran concurso, antes de que se nos acabe en día!- Ladeo un poco el cuerpo y dio a conocer nuestra presencia dirigiendo su pequeño brazo hacia nosotros- Y seguro que ellos también están impacientes por cantar!

'' No te lo creas tanto''

-Bueno si mas dilaciones!- hico una pausa y cogió una bocanada de aire- EMPEZEMOS! – Grito dando un pequeño salto y todos los allí presentes empezaron a aplaudir y gritar

No estuve muy atento en la gente que cantaba, bueno, más o menos, me fijaba en que cantaba y cosas por el estilo, pero no reconocía a mucha gente. Si vi que salio Toramaru, sí, salio y canto…si no estoy mal salio a cantar con Tobitaka, me sorprendí un poco, y no solo por el echo de que ellos estén cantándoos juntos si no que su canción tampoco es que fuera la cosa mas bella que he oído, ciertamente no entendí ni papa de lo que decían, pero parecía que se divertían, o al menos Toramaru, que cantaba dando saltitos de la emoción, Tobitaka mas bien intentaba alejarse de Toramaru, como si se avergonzara de su alegría desenfrenada. Se me salía una que otra risita en su actuación.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, e giraron un poco, hacia las jueza, las cuales milos miraron un poco asombradas.

-Valla!- dijo Shiori- Fue muy…. Muy…interesante- dio aun asombrada

-Pues sabes?- dijo Miika- Yo lo único que vi fue a un niño de primaria intentando entonar mientras que daba saltos como un canguro, y otro que parecía que se avergonzara de ese canguro- Dijo seca y directamente Miika

-Hooooo! Pues a mi me pareció muy divertido!- dijo Shiori saltando hacia Toramaru- Y además este niño es una lindura!- Parecía que el pobre Toramaru se estuviera ahogando.

-Deja ya tu posesión por los niños!- Grito Miika- Esto es una competencia de canto no de que persona le parece mas linda a Shiori!

Shiori inflo las mejillas y con ceño fruncido soltó a Toramaru, - y este cogió una gran bocanada de aire- y se fue a su asiento.

Miika se sentó junto a ella y suspiro

-Gracias por cantar- dijo

Toramaru sonrío muy alegre y cogió del brazo a Tobitaka para dirigirse a su sitio.

-Y esa alegría?- Le oí a Tobitaka- No es que hayamos dado el visto bueno

-Ya lo se!- Respondió Toramaru aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-A si?- Pregunto Tobitaka desconcertado- Es que acaso hiciste el tonto para dejarnos mal?

-A mi no!- Dijo mirando a Tobitaka y sonriéndole son malicia- A ti!

Tobitaka solo lo miro a mal, y Toramaru, Toramaru siguió sonriendo. Me párese a mi que sonríe tanto solo para joder a Tobitaka.

Después de ellos dos salieron Natsumi, Aki y Haruna, me pareció sentir mariposas en mi estomago cuando me fije en Haruna e instintivamente voltee a ver a Shiro de reojo. No puedo negar que aun me sentía un poco mal, al fin y al cabo Shiro me había confesado sus sentimientos hacía Haruna. Deje de pensar en ese tema y me fije mas en lo que cantaban las chicas, cuando estuvieron al frente del micrófono las tres se miraron de reojo y se empezaron a reír, al parecer tenían un poco de vergüenza

Bueno y quien no- . Después e se decidieron y empezaron a cantar, la verdad cantaban bastante bien, era una canción de, de… bueno no tengo ni idea de que era la canción pero era muy linda.

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos aplaudieron, la verdad lo hicieron fenomenal, las tres cantaban de maravilla. Hicieron una reverencia y se giraron hacia las juezas.

-Woooooooooooooooow!- Grito Shiori- Eso fue fantástico! Fantástico!- Gritaba con mucha emoción, hasta pareció ver flores a su alrededor

Por una vez en la vida vi como Miika le sonreía con amabilidad! Eso fue todo un descubrimiento! Por que al parecer ni la tal Atsu ni esta Miika soporta a la loca de Shiori.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shiori!- Dijo Miika poniendo sus cascos de lado- Las tres cantan muy bien la canción que escogieron era muy linda!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Liiiiiiiiindaaaaaaaaaa!- Apareció detrás Shiori

-Cállate Shiori!- No pueden aguantar si gritarle a la pobre Shiori

-No me pegues!- replico ya que después de lo que le dijo le pego una colleja

-Es tu cumpa por no quedarte quieta!

Shiori frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua a Miika, me dan mucha gracia esas dos.

-Bueno!- Suspiro Miika tratando de calmarse- Lo hicieron muy bien, las tres

Natsumi, Haruna y Aki se miraron a la vez y sonrieron.

-Gracias!- Dijeron a la vez e hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenooooooooo! Geeeeeeeeente!- Otra vez la ruidosa esa de Nekoko- Nuestros Próximos participantes son: Shuuya Goenji y Endo Mamoru!- Anuncio dando saltitos por todo el escenario como un canguro.

Endo y Goenji salieron a escenario, se pusieron en frente del micrófono y empezó a sonar una canción muy linda, creo que era de un grupo llamado La Oreja De Van Gogh, creo que la canción se llamaba La Primera Versión. Endo y Goenji se miraron de reojo y empezaron a cantar.

_[Endo]_

La primera versión de tus ojos mirando  
la perdí por temor a seguirte mirando.

[_Goenji]_

La primera versión de tu mano y mi mano  
se la di a un escultor para hacerte un regalo...  
…y se la quedo!

[Endo y Goenji]

Y así soñé mi primera vez  
detrás de ti se fue...

[Goenji]  
Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos mis labios  
tu forma de mirar… Ya nada será igual.

[Endo]  
Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos,  
tu forma de escuchar… Ya nada será igual.

(Piano)

[Endo]

La primera versión de tu voz susurrando  
me venció el corazón algo desconsolado.

[Goenji]

La primera versión de otros labios besando  
la escribí por amor para verte a mi lado.

[Endo y Goenji]  
Y así soñé mi primera vez  
detrás de ti se fue...

[Goenji]  
Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos mis labios  
tu forma de mirar… Ya nada será igual.

[Endo]  
Tú pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos,  
tú forma de escuchar… Ya nada será igual.

[Endo y Goenji]  
Nos dejo la inocencia,  
la primera versión de inconsciencia.  
Se perdió la sorpresa,  
la versión de un amor sin esencia.  
Comenzó la tristeza,  
la primera versión de la ausencia.  
Despertó la vereda,  
la versión de un amor que se aleja.

(Silencio)

[Goenji]  
Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos mis labios  
tu forma de mirar… Ya nada será igual.

[Endo]  
Tú pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos,  
tú forma de escuchar… Ya nada será igual.

Valla, es increíble. Cantaron genial! Lo hicieron estupendo! Y…y… fue, fue como si se la estuvieron dedicando a ellos mismos, he, que gracia! Hacen tan buena pareja!

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos aplaudimos con muchas ganas, y para no, hasta las juezas se quedaron con la boca abierta, y hasta la mismísima ruidosa de Nekoko se quedo callada de lo sorprendida! Se miraron y se rieron un poco, para después girarse a las juezas.

-Valla- Empezó a decir Miika- eso fue, fue increíble

-Fiu! Fiu!- Grito Shiori por atrás- Valla con la parejita!

Los dos al escuchar el comentario de Shiori se pusieron rojos como tomates, se miraron de reojo y después desviaron la mirada. Todos nos pusimos a reír por la reacción de esos dos.

-Kyaaaaaaaaah!- Grito sorprendentemente la tranquila de Miika- ¡¿De verdad son pareja?!- Pregunto emocionada

Goenji y Endo se miraron de reojo – aun rojos-, no sabían que contestar.

-Claro que si tonta!- Le dijo Shiori a Miika- Acaso no los has visto cantar! Si se notaba a leguas que se dedicaban la canción entre si!

-Ahhhh! Que lindos!- Al parecer cuando a la tal Miika le hablan de parejas entre chicos se ponía igual o mas de desesperante que Shiori- Y aparte cantan genial! Que lindos!

-¡¿Cierto?!- Pregunto Shiori emocionada

-Un Beeeeeeeeesooooooooooooooooo ooooo!- Nekoko salio detrás de Goenji y Endo- Un beso, un beso!

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron a la vez

-Que buena idea Nekoko!- Grito Shiori!- Un beso!

Goenji y Endo no sabían que hacer, todos los allí presentes empezaron a pedir a ritos un beso. Hehe, pobrecitos no sabían que hacer. La gente seguía y seguía gritando, pidiendo a gritos un beso de la parejita.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, hasta que me fije que empezaron a hablar entre si, no tengo in idea de lo que decía, pero si me di cuenta de que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en algo. Vi como Endo soltó una risita, lo siguiente que vi fue algo que dejo callados a todo el mundo, TODO.

Goenji se acerco un poco a Endo, para solo quedara a nos pocos centímetros de este, vi como Goenji movía los labia como para decirle algo y Endo sonrío y fue el que rompió la poca distancia que les quedaba; un beso, un lindo, apasionado, tierno y torpe beso. Goenji tenía agarrado delicadamente a Endo por los hombros y este tenia cogida la cara de Goenji con las dos manos, una en cada mejilla. Como dije antes fue beso muy…como decirlo con otras palabras, sí! Un beso tierno y un poco torpe por parte de Endo, y un beso apasionado bien decidido por parte de Goenji. En conclusión un: ''Ai! Por dios Que cosas mas lindas!'' en lenguaje de locas obsesionadas por chicos gays.

Aquel beso no duro mucho, y por lógica se separaron, no mucho la verdad, solo unos pocos centímetros vi como Goenji volvía a mover los labios para decir algo y como Endo volvía a sonreír.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah!

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar de la emoción, yo en mi parte me reía, aunque la verdad, no me importaría ni un poco que me tocara hacer eso con Shiro! Pero es imposible.

-Que lindooooos!- Grito Nekoko tirandose encima de ellos

-Ellos son los ganadores ¿cierto Miika? ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Shiori, ha! Como si nosotros no existiéramos

-Oye! oye! Frena el carro Shiori! No ves que aun falta una pareja?!- Dijo Miika señalándonos a Shiro y a mi.

-Ohhhhh! Es verdad!- dijo- Se me había olvidado!

-Bueno- Empezó a hablar Miika- Muchas gracias por participar! Nos encanto….

-El beso!-Grito Shiori detrás

-No me interrumpas!- Le grito Miika

-Pero si ibas a decir eso ¿no?

-Claro que no! Iba decir la canción!

-¿Entonces no te gusto el beso Miika?- Pregunto Nekoko

-Claro que me gusto! Pero…Aaaig! Dejen de molestarme!

Nekoko y Shiori comenzaron a reír

-Buenoooo!- Grito Nekoko- Esos dos fueron la parejita de contantes!- Anuncio señalando a Goenji y a Endo- Un aplauso por favor!

Después de que Endo y Goenji se retiraran estuve atento para ver a quien le tocaba.

-Y ahora!- Grito Nekoko- Los últimos concursantes!

¿Últimos?

-El emo! Y el angelito!- Grito al final

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntamos Shiro y yo a la vez fulminando a la tal Nekoko con la mirada

-Que? – Pregunto inocentemente – Shiori me dijo que se llamaban así!

Claro! Como no! Tenia que ser al loca esa!

-Hiuhiuhiuhiuhiuhiu!- Oímos como la loca de Shiori se reía de notros

-Que?- Volvió a pregunta Nekoko- Acaso esos no son sus nombre?

-Claro que no!- Dijimos a la vez

-Ai! Bueno, bueno, da igual! – Dijo Nekoko- Solo salgan a cantar!

Los dos la miramos mal y salimos al escenario, nos pusimos al frente del micrófono y a la vez tomamos una bocanada de aire, y frenamos. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y pronto recapacitamos.

¡¿Qué demonios íbamos a cantar?!

Nos miramos a la vez.

-Mierda Shiro!- Empecé a hablar- Que demonios vamos a cantar- Hablaba mas bajito de lo normal para que no nos oyesen

-No lo se! Se me olvido por completo pensar en lo que cantaríamos

-Genial! Nos apuntas a un concurso de Karaoke y no piensas en lo que cantaremos?!

-Lo siento!- Se disculpo, yo suspire.

-Bueno- hice una pequeña pausa- Se te ocurre algo?

El negó con la cabeza

-Mierda!

No podíamos estar tanto tiempo en silencio, teníamos que pensar en algo, y rápido!

-Ya lo tengo!- Shiro! Mi salvación

-Que?!

-Recuerdas la canción que Haruna, Natsumi y Aki nos hicieron aprender de memoria?- Me pregunto

-Como olvidar esa torura?

-Pues esa!

-¿Aun te acuerdas de cómo es?

-Fueron dos dias sin para de cantar esa concion! Faltarian años para que me olvidara!- Dijo como si fuera lo mas logico- Por que? Tu si?

-Claro que no!

-Pues toca esa, o se te ocurre otra?

-No

-Pues vale

-Vale

Terminamos nuestra pequeña charla y empezó la canción y nosotros a cantar.

_**[Kazemaru]**_

Sakurasaku maiochiru

nanimonai boku no te no ue

_**[Shiro]**_

hakanakute yasashikute

kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

_**[Kazemaru]**_

itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou

kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da

_**[Shiro]**_

boku wa to ieba nanimonai mainichi kurikaeshite

hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

_**[Kazemaru y Shiro]**_

sakurasaku maiochiru

nanimonai boku no te no ue

hakankute yasashikute

kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

_**[Shiro]**_

yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda

_**[Kazemaru]**_

kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun

_**[Kazemau y Shiro]**_

darou

_**[Kazemaru]**_

nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

_**[Shiro]**_

haru ga kuru sakihokoru

gurando ga kaze ni yureru

fumishimete nakidashita

koboresou kimi mitai na hana

_**[Kazemaru y Shiro]**_

koko ni aru wasuremono

tori ni kita boku no te no ue

hakanukete yasashikute

kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Como es de logica, la canción de por si ya era un dueto. Y la verdad siempre me ha gustado esta canción, aun mas por cantarla con Shiro. Se que es ridiculo, pero… ciertamente en ningun momento e a canción deje de pensar en Shiro, de verdad! Estoy harto de tanto Shiro! Me va explatar la cabeza! Y es que encima ni me quiere!

-No fue ta mal, ¿cierto Kaze?

-Eh?- Voltee a ver, y era Shiro quien me hablaba- Bueno…supongo que no

Suspiramos a la vez, al fin y al cabo nadia, absolutamente nadia, habia aplaudido,ni el mal nacido de Hiroto! Nos giramos hacia las jueazas y cuando levantamos la cara las vimos a las dos practicamemente con la boca abierta, volteamos a ver al publico y estaban exacatamente igual.

-Tan mal lo hemos hecho?- Pregunto Shiro

Al parecer con eso las juezas esas reaccionaron

-Estas de broma?- Pregunto Miika- Ha sido genial!

-Woooow!- Shiori aun parecia en su mundo- Fue fantastico! Estupendo! Genial!

-Estos tambien son novios?- Pregunto curiosa Nekoko por detrás

-Eh?

Shiro y yo nos exaltamso por la pregunta

-Claro que no!- dijimos a la vez

-Pues…fue genial!- Dijo Miika- han cantado como si…como estuvieran conectados, por, por algo!

-Fue estupendo!

Poco a poco se fue oyendo como la gente empezaba a aplaudir (Efecto retardado). Hasta que el pequeño trozo que ocupaba el escenario se lleno de ruido, todos aplaudían como si sus vidas le fueran en ello.

''¿Tan bien lo hemos hecho?''

Pensé

-¿Tan bien lo hemos hecho?

-Que?

-¿Que si tan bien lo hemos hecho?- Me volvió a repetir Shiro, y al parecer eso de la conexión es cierto.

-Ah! Su-Supongo- sonreí

-Definitivamente ha sido genial!- dijo Miika

-Estupendo!- Aclaro Shiori

-Señores y señoras!- Anuncio Nekoko- Estos fueron nuestros últimos concursantes!- Dijo señalándonos- Un aplauso

¿Un aplauso? Mas bien fueron como cien!

Shiro y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Al parecer no lo hacemos tan mal.

Después de tanto aplauso nos dirigimos a nuestro sitio y las juezas empezaron a hablar en ellas, Nekoko saltaba y saltaba por el escenario, el publico hablaba entre si, Endo y Goenji….a saber de que cosas hablaban esos degenerados, Natsumi y las demás cuchicheaban, bueno asi mas o menos todo el mundo. ¿Y yo? Yo termine, a saber como, cogido de la mano con Shiro. DE LA MANO!

-Shiro…

-Que?

-Me quieres soltar la mano?

Negó repetitivamente con la cabeza

-Por que?!

-Por que no!- Me miro con rabia- Tanto te molesta!

Mierda!

-N-no es que me moleste! Es que me la vas romper de tanto apretarla- Dijo librándome de su agarre y escondiendo el rostro.

-Pero estoy nervioso!

-No es mi culpa!

-Me da igual

-Pues a mi mano no!

Me miro mal, y me saco la lengua

-Mal amigo!

-Dile eso a mi mano cuando deje de estar deforme!

Me volvió a sacar la lengua.

-Idiota!

-Tu!

Se formo un silencio, que no duro mucho ya que ''Doña Ruidosa'' empezó a hablar.

-Genteeeeeeeee!- Anuncio Nekoko- Ya tenemos el ganador!

La gente empezó a gritar

-Tranquilos, tranquilos!- Hablo Nekoko- Nuestras amadadisimas juezas- Señalo a las dos locas- En unos momentos me darán un sobre, con los nombres de la pareja o grupito ganador!

Paso un minuto o menos y Nekoko fue llamada por las dos locas, estas le entregaron un sobre la ''Doña Ruidosa'' se puso en el centro de l escenario.

-Genteeee!- Llamo la atención- Ya tengo los resultados!

Y otra vez, gritos y mas gritos.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos!- Intento calmar Nekoko- Ahora ya les digo….

Cogió el micrófono y lo puso en la base, después agarro bien el sobre y lo empezó a abrir lentamente, cuando lo abrió por completo saco una pequeña tarjeta de color morada y negra, y sonrió.

-Gente!- Hablo- Ya se quienes son los ganadores!

Hico una corta pausa, se relamió los labios y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Los ganadores sooooon:- Volvió a tomar aire- Son… Son….

Tobitaka y Toramaru

-¡¿Qué?!

Todo el mundo asta Toramaru y Tobitaka se quedaron mas sorprendidos, el silencio reino, por un buen rato. Y Nekoko parecía que cerraba la boca con mucha fuerza hasta que ya no pudo más.

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha- Empezó a reír como desesperada-Era broma! Era broma!...nnnn….Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, que risa, si hubieran visto sus caras….Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Todos tenían una cara de cómplice como si se dijeran ''La matamos ¿si o no?''.

-Vale, vale- Dijo ella- Ya no volveré a hacer una broma ahora si diré a los verdaderos ganadores

-Mas te vale!- Se oyó una voz de entre el publico

-Vale, vale- Intento calmar- Ahora si lo digo, que ya me reí- Suspiro pesadamente- Los ganadores son- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire-

_**¡El Emo y Nuestro Angelito!**_

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a saltar, Haruna y las chicas se acercaron a nosotros junto a Endo y Goenji a felicitarnos. Y Shiro y yo, aun seguíamos con la boca abierta y el alama en la garganta. ¡Habíamos ganado! Eso si que me había sorprendido, y mucho. Todos nos empujaron para dejarnos en medio del escenario, Shiro seme agarro del brazo y cuando lo voltee a mirar estaba sonriendo; sonreí. Al fin y al cabo habíamos ganado, nosotros dos, Shiro y yo, con NUESTRA canción.

-Felicidades!-Gritaron Miika. Shiori y Nekoko a la vez, y los dos sonreímos y dimos las gracias.

Nos volvieron a empujar hacia mas adelante y la canción que habíamos cantado (Sakura Addiction) empezó a sonar, los demás concursantes se habían puestas unos pasos mas atrás de nosotros y recibimos de Miika y Shiori unas capas y unos micrófonos dorados.

Nos volvieron a felicitar, y la ''Doña Ruidosa'' empezó a decir tonterías y cosas por el estilo, para después decir cosas ridículas de nosotros dos asta que le gente empezó a aplaudir.

A lejos vi como Hiroto también aplaudía y me miraba de una manera orgullosa. Sentí de repente como la mano de Shiro toco por un momento la mía. Y lo voltee a mirar.

-Ganamos- Me dijo agarrando mi mano- Los dos- mas fuerte- Con nuestra canción- Sonrío y entrelazo nuestros dedos

-Si- le correspondí el gesto- Nuestra canción- también entrelace los dedos a lo que Shiro sonio mas, y, a la vez levantamos los brazos.

Lo mejor de todo ese momento fue haber estado con Shiro, mi Shiro y haber cantado esa canción.

Nuestra canción


	14. Chapter 14: FEscolar III: Yuuki

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Capitulo 14: El festival escolar Parte III: _Competición de Helados_

_Yuuki_

-¿Suzu?-pregunto un rubio-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?-el nombrado volteo a ver a su amigo- no nada, solo...estaba un poco detraído _''Juraría haber visto a Hiroto'' _Bueno...Da lo mismo

-¿Has dicho algo Suzu?-husmeo el rubio

-Eh, ¡no! Nada, nada- intento excusarse el albino

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos!- grito el rubio cogiendo a Suzuno del brazo- ¡Sakuma y Nagumo ya se han adelantado!-añadió

-¡Que sí, que si! Tranquilo Teru -intento tranquilizar a su amigo

Los dos chicos caminaron un poco más, hasta que por fin lograron visualizar a Sakuma y a Nagumo a lo lejos. Estaban sentados en banco, comiendo unos helados que, seguramente los habría comprado Sakuma, parecía que hablaban tranquilamente, los de se reían mientras que con ese helado intentaban quitarse de encima el calor tan desesperante que hacia ese día.

-¡Sakuma! -grito Terumi, a lo que el aludido volteo y saludo con el brazo

Automáticamente, la cara de tranquilidad que tenia Nagumo cambio apenas vio a Suzuno acercarse con el rubio cogido de la mano, y no pudo evitar sentirse…. ¿Celoso?

-¿Qué paso Afuro? -pregunto Sakuma- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - volvió a inquirir

-¡Lo siento! - Se disculpo Teru- Es que este- dijo señalando a Suzuno- se que embobado mirando a saber qué cosa - Sentencio, echándole toda la culpa a Suzuno

-¡Oye! -exclamo Suzuno- No me eches todas las culpas -se excuso

-¿A no? ¡Entonces quien más tiene la culpa!

-…..- El albino mira a Terumi mal ''' ¡Maldito hijo de su grandísima madre! Siempre me deja como el malo de la película''-pensó

-¡Ves! -exclamo el rubio- My tener razón - añadió sacándole la lengua a Suzu

-Idiota- dijo este a lo bajo

-¿Dijiste algo Suzu?-pregunto el rubio

-¡Yo! Nada, que tendría que decir- exclamo exagerando las palabras

Suzuno lo miraba como si lo despreciara con ella.

-Eso, eso…. Tu intenta excusarte- exclamo el albino

-Hihihihihi-rió el rubio

-¡¿Y ahora de que te ríes?! -pregunto Suzuno molesto

-De nada, de nada tranquilo

Y así pasaron un rato, Suzuno y Terumi seguían discutiendo, mientras que Nagumo y Sakuma iban hablando tranquilamente en el transcurso del trayecto. Todo iba tranquilamente, bueno, relativamente tranquilo, si a eso se refiere a dos críos gritando como posesos en medio de una feria escolar, bueno….En fin, todo fue bien(relativamente bien), al parecer Nagumo des de la caída repentina de Suzuno, no se habían dirigido ni la mirada, como si no existieran.

Iban caminando, a la vez se creó una conversación entre los 4, bueno sin que ni Nagumo ni Suzuno se determinaran, de repente Suzuno freno de golpe, haciendo que los otros lo imitaran y miraran.

-¿Suzu? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Terumi

-….- Sin respuesta

-Suzu, Suzu, Suzu- el rubio empezó a llamarlo repetitivamente para ver si respondía pero nada.

Sakuma y Nagumo se miraron de reojo, y, aunque Terumi se encontraba en medio de los dos, fue como si leyeran sus expresiones, preguntándose entre sí que era lo que le pasaba al estúpido de Suzuno.

-Helado….

Fue lo único que prenuncio Suzuno, y tampoco fue una gran palabra, fue más bien un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Suzuno?- pregunto esta vez Sakuma

-Helado…- volvió a pronunciar

-¿Helado?-pregunto un poco confundido el rubio

-'' ¿Helado?…Un momento…''- Nagumo al parecer tomo un poco de interés por lo que pasaba en la fría cabeza de Suzuno- ¿Ha dicho helado?-pregunto

-Creo que si- respondió el rubio

-Helado….- volvió a hablar Suzuno como si fuera un zombi, una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro, adornado con unas estrellitas en sus ojos- He, he, Helado… HELADO!

Suzuno empezó asaltar, cual niño en un parque de diversiones (Lo mismo) gritando ''Helado'' una y otra vez. Sus tres compañeros, tenían una gota estilo anime resbalándole por la cabeza. Definitivamente, en temas de helados, Suzuno, era todo un Midorikawa.

-Helado! Helado! Helado! Mira, mira Teru!- grito lanzándose encima del nombrado a abrazarlo y a señalar un gran escenario- Helado, helado! Hay helado

-Emmm….Su...Suzu- interrumpió la alegría de su compañero

-Dime Teru!- escalmo el albino haciendo el abrazo con el otro mas y mas afectivo, (cosa que por cierto molesto bastante a Haruya)

-Yo no veo ningún helado- afirmo mirando el escenario que anteriormente su amigo le había señalado, sin darle mucha importancia al abrazo del otro, mientras que (claro) cierto personajito estaba que ardía de los celos y la rabia.

-Moooooo! Teru-Chan! -replico el menor juntando frente a frente sus cara-¿Como puede ser que estés tan ciego?

-Claro que no estoy ciego, solamente que hay no hay ni un helado! -replico el rubio- es un escenario normal y corriente

-Teru! Como puede ser! Yo huelo el helado des de aquí! -volvió a replicar separándose ya un poco de su amigo

En ese mismo momento en el que Suzuno se separo y dijo su grandísima frase, los tres, incluido Nagumo se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos y confundidos, pensando a la vez: '' Seguro, seguro. Un Midorikawa mas grande''.

-¿Qué?-`pregunto Suzuno inocentemente ladeando un poco la cabezo, al darse cuenta que los tres lo miraban - ¿Pasa algo?

Los tres, aun con la misma cara, negaron con la cabeza a la vez.

-¿Ahora si me creen cierto? - pronuncio ilusionado - ¿Ya me creen que ahí hay helado?

Terumi suspiro y se acerco a Suzuno, posando una de sus manos en un hombro, cogió una bocanada de aire y hablo

-Suzuno, lindura….Por muy tierno que te veas preguntando, es imposible que en ese escenario allá helad….

-Hazle caso…

Terumi, al no poder terminar la frase, empezó a analizar quien fue él quien lo interrumpió, y, efectivamente ante sus pensamientos fue…

-¿Nagumo? ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto- ¿Me estás diciendo que le creamos al cabezo de Suzuno -señalándolo- por haber olido helado? ¡¿Des de cómo 100 metros de distancia?!

El otro solo asintió, restándole poca importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo, el que tenía que ver en eso, nada! Si no fuera por el pesadito de Sakuma, él (Nagumo) seguramente estaría en su casa tranquilamente, pero como le toco venir se jode y no pienso perder el tiempo.

-¿Hablas en serio? - volvió a preguntar el rubio, la verdad no se creía ni poco lo de que Suzuno oliera el helado des de donde estaban

-Si - afirmo Nagumo - En temas de helado, Suzuno es igual de maniático que Midorikawa

-Mmmmmm…. -El rubio se quedo pensando un rato, la verdad aun no le cabía en la cabeza

-Yo creo que tendríamos que escucharlo - Al fin! La voz de Sakuma se dignan a aparecer-Digo, tampoco nos moriremos por ir a donde Suzuno dice

Terumi se quedo un rato mas pensando, hasta que de tanto pensar le dolía la cabeza. Dio un gran suspiro y dijo

-Vale, vale… - se resigno al final- Si Nagumo lo dice, será por que es así, al fin y al cabo el conoce mas a Suzu

Diciendo esto, el albino empezó a dar saltitos de alegría ¡Al fin le habían creído! ¡Y todo gracias a Nagumo!

-Wiiiii!- Grito Suzuno emocionado - Si me creen, si me creen! Wiiii!- los tres lo volvieron a mirar de esa manera tan extraña, era increíble el cambio tan radical que hace Suzuno por un helado- Y todo gracias a ti!- Aclamo Suzuno para después lanzarse encima de Nagumo

-Eh! Quítate… de en encima Suzuno - replico molesto

-Gracias Haru!- dijo Suzuno sonriéndole al mayor

Nagumo estaba a punto de explotar, se puso rojo, pero a la vez estaba a punto de gritarle por haberle llamado ''Haru'', pero se controlo.

- ''No puedo gritarle si me está viendo de esa manera''-pensó

-Bueno ¿vamos?- pregunto Sakuma, dando unos pasos adelante para ponerse al lado de Terumi y empezando a caminar

-Eh! Un momento!- replico Nagumo-¿ Y yo que hago con esta cosa? - haciendo referencia a Suzuno que no dejaba de abrazarle

-Vamos, vamos Haru! Que si no el helado se acaba!- exclamo el menor cogiendo a Nagumo de la mano y empezando a jalarlo para que lo siguiera.

Nagumo tenía una ganas increíbles de mandarlo a la mierda, de dejarle bien claro que al él, Suzuno no lo puede tratar así. Pero…. No podía, era distinto, no es que Suzuno tuviera doble personalidad o algo así, esa parte dulce y tierna seguía siendo Suzuno, solo que esa reaccion era cuando la palabra ''halado'' aparecía por algún lado. Todo ese comportamiento le recordaba cuando era pequeño, Suzuno se comportaba igual.

''_-Haru! Haru! Mira, mira eso!''_

''_-Ahhhh! Por Dios! Fusuuke! Deja de estrangularme!''_

''_-No te estoy estrangulando! Te estoy abrazando!''_

''_-Es lindísimo, cierto Haru?''_

''_-Deja de sonreírme así, maldita sea!''_

''_-Por qué no te gusta mi sonrisa Haru?!''_

''_-Es demasiado linda''_

''_-Que dijiste Haru?''_

''_-Nada!''_

''_-Haaaaruuuu! Por que estas tan rojo?''_

''_-No estoy rojo! Y ya he dicho que no me sonrias así!''_

''_-Haru, Haru! Mira, consegui un helado enoooooorme''_

''_-Muy bien, muy bien Fusuuke''_

''_-Quieres?''_

''_-No me apete… No te me acerques tanto!''_

''_-Moooo! Haru! Estas rojo, Hahahaha!''_

''_-No te rías''_

''_-Mira Haru!''_

''_-Haru…Por qué siempre que me acerco a ti te pones rojo?''_

''_-Gracias Haru!''_

Esas y muchas más escenas se le venían a la cabeza a Haruya, la imagen de Suzuno sonriendo, sonriéndole a él, y pensar que antes hasta el mismo Suzuno intentaba ser tierno y amigable, esos recuerdos le daban mucha nostalgia a Haruya, y también mucha tristeza, y más por simple hecho de saber que si los dos, en especial él se seguían comportando así, esos recuerdos no podrán volver, siquiera a pensarse.

Haruya suspira pesadamente, no solamente por sus pensamientos, si también por tener al pesado de Suzuno-versión-niño-infantil-ósea-otro-Midorikawa, encima de él. Y también, algo que lo sacaba por completo de sus casillas, la maldita risita del afeminado de Terumi.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ries bastardo?- definitivamente Haruya ya estaba en sus limites, y Terumi lo único que hacía empeorar las cosa

-¿Yooooo? Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy, acaso piensas que me rio de ti?- definitivamente, el rubio este y sus absusrdas preguntar retoricas

-Más bien que te burlas de mi!- grito Haruya ya al borde de la histeria, intentado acercarse peligrosamente al rubio sin tener muy buenas intenciones que digamos, pero…

-Haruuuu!- la voz del maldito angelito- Haruuuu! Haru! Te estoy hablando Haru!

-¿Qué quieres maldita sea?!- grito el nombrado sin una pisca de coherencia

-Oye! No me grites, yo no te he hecho nada Haru!- replico

-Que existas ya es demasiado!- cada vez los gritas de Haruya subían de volumen

-No estoy haciendo nada malo!- replico otra vez

-Me estas gritando!

-Pero es que no me ponías atención!- Suzuno, aun con su faceta de crió se estaba enfadando- Cuando éramos pequeños no me tratabas tan mal, maloooo!- tan furioso estaba le pobre Suzuno, que su solución para demostrar toda su rabia era…

-No me saques la lengua maldito mini bastardo!

-Malo, malo, malo, malo, maaaaaaaaloooooo!- pero por muchas replicas que diera Haruya, Suzuno seguía en su trabajo de demostrar toda su rabia

-Quédate quieto Suzuno!

-No!- esta vez Suzuno se volvió a tirar encima de Haruya, dejando a este debajo de él, prácticamente inmovilizado, ya que Suzuno le había cogido de los pelos cual niño pequeño a tirárselos

-Ahhhh! Suzuno! Quédate quieto maldita sea!

-Nooooppp! Quiero jugar con tu cabello como antes!- anuncio Suzuno alegremente, dejando los cabellos de Haruya a un lado para abrazarlo

-Ahhh!- Definitivamente Haruya estaba en clara desventaja, no podía enfadarse más con Suzuno, aunque lo quisiera ahora mismo era completamente imposible para el enfadarse, y también el pequeño detalle de las atentas miradas burlescas de Sakuma y el desgraciado de Terumi

-Mooo! Haru! Te enfadas muy rápido! Yo solo quería jugar con tu pelo como antes!-dijo Suzuno sin dejar el agarre

Haruya suspiro, definitivamente ya no podía enfadarse

-Pues menudas maneras tienes de demostrarlo- dijo ya no tan enfadado, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Suzuno para apartarlo- podrías ser un poco menos brusco Fuusuke

-Eh?

-Y ahora quitate de encima!

De eso no tuvo respuesta, solo sintió como se apartaba lentamente, posando sus manos en el pecho de Haruya, y cuando ya tuvieron suficiente espacio para verse las caras, los dos palidecieron de repente.

Haruya había olvidado algo crucial. Pero sería idiota! Como se le pudo haber olvidado! Des de hace poco cuando Suzuno se ponía en su maldita faceta infantil, la única manera de pararle los pies era que el le dijera por su nombre: Fuusuke

Definitivamente la cara que habían puesto esos dos eran dignas de ver, y ni digamos las de Sakuma y Terumi, que se estaban partiendo de la risa en frente de ellos dos

-Su..Suzuno- ese leve susurro de la voz de Haruya saco de su trance a Suzuno haciéndolo reaccionar.

Se separo rápidamente de Haruya, apartando su mirada al suelo, para ocultar so leve sonnrojo. Aquel acto tan rápido de Suzuno fue el que hico esta vez reaccionar a Haruya, el cual hico exactamente lo mismo, pero para la otra dirección.

No hubo ni gritos, ni insulto ni nada parecido, los dos se quedaron en silencio, con sus miradas clavadas en el suelo, y sin quererlo un leve sonrojo por parte de los. Para su suerte esa zona por donde estaban aun no estaban muy concurrida, puesto que estaban terminando unos arreglos para el siguiente concurso.

Sakuma y Terumi, los cuales observaban la escena la graciosa de hace un momento, se mantenían quietos y callados. Ellos dos bien sabían que la reacción mas normal y lógica de Haruya y Suzuno era empezar a discutir, fuera en serio o no, pero discutes y ellos dos intentaban tranquilizar. Pero…esta vez, las cosas parecían muy distintas frente a las actitudes de Haruya y Suzuno y la silencio tan eterno que parecía seguir, y ellos dos no serian los que iban a romper aquel silencio.

Haruya y Suzuno aun seguían en esa extraña actitud y niniguno de los dos parecía en querer romper el silencio que reinaba. La gente pasaba por su lado, pero al parecer nadie le ponía atención a la escena, ya que claro, no es una de sus típicas escenitas de ponerse a pelear, y pasaban totalmente desapercibidos.

Suzuno era el que parecía mas nervioso, el no es el tipo de personas que se aceleran, al contraio es relativamente tranquilo, y se le notaba a leguas en ese momento lo nervioso. Abrió un poco la boca, como si fuera a decir, pero, las palabras no salían tan fácilmente.

-Y..yo..

-Perdonen- interrumpió una voz ajena, los cuatro instintivamente voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz, y lo que se encontraron fue a una chica bastante mas baja que ellos, con ropas muy anchas y un pelo bastante desordenado- Me oyen!

-…-

No hubo respuesta de ninguno

-Oigan! Oigan! OIGAN!- obto por gritar

Los cuatro reaccionaron a la vez, poniéndole completa atención a la chica.

-Asta que al fin me ponen atención – suspiro- Ustedes participan en el concurso de helados?

Fue algo sorprendente, los ojos de Suzuno se encendieron de una manera sorprendente, cosa que no paso desapercibida ni por Terumi ni por Haruya. Instintivamente Suzuno giro su cabeza para ver directamente a Terumi, el cual se dio cuento y sonrío ante la rápida apartada de la mirada de Suzuno.

-Y bueno? – insistió la chica

-Sip!- anuncio Terumi abrazando por detrás a Suzuno, y este dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa-Suzu y yo participamos – sonrío Terumi

-En serio?!-pregunto Suzuno emocionado

-Sip! Participaremos, a menos de que tú no quieras, Su-zu- Respondió Terumi juntando sus dos frentes

Suzuno sonrío de una manera muy tierna e modo de ''Gracias'', la cual hico sonrojar un poco a Terumi.

-Tú quieres participar? –Pregunto Nagumo de repente a Sakuma

-Eh? Quien? Yo? – preguntó este en modo de respuesta señalándose con un índice

-Noooo! Mi madre! A quien más le voy a preguntar idiota – respondió un tanto molesto

-Tú quieres participar Nagu?

Este no respondió solo aparto la mirada con un pequeño tono carmín en sus mejillas, los cual le soltó una risita a Sakuma

-Tú no te preocupes por mi, a mi no me interesa participar en estas cosas –sonrió- no hace falta que te pongas así – se acerco a Nagumo sonriéndole- Se que tú no quieres, tranquilo –le volvió a sonreír

Haruya instintivamente saco una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente le había cogido muchísimo aprecio y cariño le había cogido a Sakuma. Haruya sabía perfectamente lo que este sentía hacía el, pero nunca se intentado pasar de la raya en ese tema, al contrario, la sonrisa de Sakuma era su manera de decir ''no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo'' y eso lo alentaba mucho.

-Bueno, yo ya te ofrecí – afirmo Haruya con su típica sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos

-Hum

-Ya es tu problema, yo ya hice mi parte

Sakuma sonrió

-Si –afirmo- de eso estoy completamente seguro

Los dos empezaron a caminar, detrás de Terumi y Suzuno el cual estaba saltando de la alegría alrededor de Terumi y este se reía.

-Oe Nagu

-Que quieres?

-Puedo agarrarte del brazo?- pregunto Sakuma un poco avergonzado

-Qué?! Claro que no!

-Moo! Porque no?!- replico Sakuma, esta vez agarrándose al brazo de Haruya

-Oye! Suéltame – replico esta vez Haruya

-Yo te he hecho muchos favores!- Exclamo Sakuma, sin soltar el brazo de Haruya

-Y qué?! Sueltam….

-Además – interrumpió Sakuma- siempre lo he querido hacer, pero nunca me he atrevido-Sakuma lo agarro mas fuerte- Por favor Har….Diré, Nagu, solo esta vez-sonrió

Nagumo no tenia palabras, pero Sakuma tenía razón, el siempre lo animaba con una simple sonrisa, y el solo le gritaba y criticaba. Haruya le debía bastante, y si esta era la manera en pagarlos, a joderse.

-Está bien!-afirmo un poco avergonzado- Pero solo esta vez, oíste!

Sakuma sonrió

-Sip!- contestó ilusionado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de afirmación

Después de eso se sentaron en el público, y observaron a un Suzuno saltando como una liebre de la emoción y a Terumi inscribiéndose en el concurso. Sakuma parecía muy feliz, y seguía agarrado al brazo de Haruya.

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-Tsunami

-….-

-Tsunami

-….-

Suspiro, aun seguía ignorándolo. Era increíble, había pasado de su presencia prácticamente toda la mañana, y si por alguna razón se dignaba a decirle algo le hablaba de una manera cortante y fría.

-Tsunami- volvió a repetir el mismo nombre, ya harto de la ignorancia de su amigo- ¿Sigues enfadado?

Un incomodo silencio comenzó, corto, pero incomodo, Tsunami seguía caminando, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a Tachimukai

-Tsu….

-¿Tu que crees?

-¿Eh?

Tsunami freno en seco, haciendo que Tachimukai hiciera lo mismo. El mayor giro la cabeza, quedándose mirando a Tachimukai con una cara de los mil demonios.

-Dime Tachimukai – Oh, oh! Cunado Tsunami llama a nuestro peque por su nombre completo es que algo es que valla muy bien- ¿Tu crees que sigo enfadado?-Termino la respuesta en forma de pregunta con una mirada que dejaría helado hasta al mismo Suzano

-….- Tachimukai no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza y suspiro-sigo sin entender el por que – dijo finalmente

Eso último perece que hico enfadar mucho a Tsunami, obteniendo una mueca de desagrado y enojo.

-¿Sabes que Tachimukai?

-¿Eh?- el aludido solo levanto la mirada, curioso por la pregunta de su amigo

-¡Vete al infierno y déjame en paz! – gruño Tsunami para después girar su cabeza como antes y seguir caminando.

Tachimukai se quedo congelado, petrificado, como piedra… no se movió por unos pocos segundos, analizando palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho Tsunami. No se lo podía creer, lo que Tsunami le dijo fue algo… algo… raro, sabia perfectamente que cuando Tsunami se enfadaba, se enfadaba en serio ( Y pocas veces lo ha visto enfadado), pero…lo que le había dicho, ya era demasiado incluso para Tsunami. Y además ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho el?! Nuestro peque no se reacordaba de nada malo que hubiera hacho para que Tsunami se molestara de aquella manera tan rara para su forma de ser.

Otra vez, suspiro pesadamente. Definitivamente le dolía, le dolía mucho, que Tsunami le tratara de esa manera, claro que si era cierto que hay veces que Tsunami se molestaba un poco con el peque, pero de ahí a mandarlo al infierno y con ese tono ya es mucho.

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que he hecho- se dijo a si mismo, volviendo a mostrar un suspiro, pero esta vez mas de resignación.

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

Ya pasaron unos 15 minutos después de la pequeñita discusión de Tachi y Tsunami, Tsunami caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo mirando por encima las tiende citas que veía por ahí, mientras que Tachimukai lo seguía detrás a una prudente distancia. El peque no paraba en ninguna de las tiende citas por miedo a perder de vista a su amigo, pero si que era mas detallista observando, y, aunque iba a un pasa medianamente rápido se alcanzaba a fijar en las cosas que veía. También se fijo que pasaron junto a donde era el Karaoke, se fijo como unos de sus compañeros estaba al lado del escenario con un trofeo en las manos.

''Seguramente ganaron el concurso del Karaoke''

Pensó.

Sonrió pensando en lo entusiasmado que estaba tsunami el día anterior, y aseguraba que ellos dos ganarían uno de los trofeos. Cuando su mente dejo de viajar en ese pequeño recuerdo volvió a fijar su mirada en el cartel, que, ahora en vez de decir ''_KARAOKE'' _ decía _''CONCURSO DE HELADOS''. _Fue en ese mismo instante en el que algo más se le vino a la mente.

''_Ahhhh! ¡Que emoción! ¡Mañana es el festival! ¡Ojala que allá un concurso de helado! ¡De todos los concursos de los festivales los de helado son mis favoritos! ¡¿Cierto Tachi?!''_

¡Eso! ¡Era exactamente eso lo que le dijo el día anterior! El concurso de helados ¡Eso le debe de ayudar con el geniecito que tiene Tsunami.

-Eso me tiene que ayudar- se dijo a si mismo mostrando una sonrisa alentadora.

Decidido y un poco asustado se mentalizo ir asta donde se encontraba Tsunami y decirle que fueran a concursar juntos en lo de los helados, pero, para cuando se dispuso a caminar, vio como Tsunami ya había frenado en seco, y que su mirada estaba concentrada en el escenario donde se encontraba el gran tablero anunciando ''CONCURSO DE HELADOS'' sin previo aviso Tachimukai sintió como una mirada fue dirigida hacia el y rápidamente se apartaba.

Obviamente, y mas para Tachimukai, era Tsunami. Seguro que fue algo que pasó instintivamente, Tachimukai sabía perfectamente que Tsunami no lo había perdonado por cualquier cosa que allá hecho, solo fue instintivo. Pero… de alguna manera, algo le alegro un poco a Tachimukai, aquella mirada descuidada de Tsunami significaba que en el fondo muy, muy, muy en el fondo hay una parte que no esta enojado con el, y que segura que aceptara participar con él en el concurso de helados, aun que sea a regaña dientes.

Esta vez, un poco más confiado, Tachimukai se acerco poco a poco a donde Tsunami estaba parado, se quedo justo al frente de Tsunami, con la mirada pegada al suelo. Mientras que tsunami, aun sospechando de las intenciones que tenía nuestro peque, se quedo ahí petrificado, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsu…- Tachi intento hablar, pero un nudo se le formo en la garganta, no sabia que decir y se sentía culpable ¡Y ni si quiera sabia por que!, las palabras pasaban por su mente, es que, era tan, pero tan fácil! Es solo decir '' ¿Tsunami, participamos juntos en el concurso de helados?'' No era nada del otro mundo, pero, no podía hablar, las palabras no le salían de la boca, pero no se iba a rendir, no ahora, no iba a permitir que las cosas con Tsunami siguieran así, de alguna manera u otra ese mal nacido concurso de helados le iba a ayudar aun que sea un poquito.

Abrió la boca una vez más, para ver si las palabras salían, pero no, nada. Sabía que las palabras no iban a salir, pero también que si Tsunami se quedo ahí significa que quiere perdonarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro a Tsunami de la mano y salio corriendo.

-¡Oye! – Oyó la voz Tsunami quejándose – Suelta…

Tachimukai freno de golpe cuando vio el escenario ya al frente de el. Estaban a punto de empezar el concurso, y ya estaban a nada de no dejar entrar a más participantes.

-¡Espere! – Grito Tachimukai, agitando por la carrerita que acabo de hacer- Noso…Nosotros, también participamos – dijo finalmente

Tsunami se quedo parado como estatua, sorprendido por lo de su amigo. ¿Quería replicar? Claro que si! Pero no pudo, cuando lo iba a hacer, Tachimukai lo volvió a agarrar de la mano y en contra de toda su voluntad lo subió al escenario, frenando en seco al frente de una gran mesa, ahí fue cuando lo soltó.

-Ya puedes irte si quieres- Tachi hablaba decidido, si Tsunami bajaba del escenario ya renunciaría y dejaría de insistir tanta para que lo perdona por a saber que.

Tsunami puso una mueca de enojo y sin más remedio suspiro sentándose en la silla que ese encontraba detrás de él.

-Eres un maldito pesado Tachimukai – refunfuño cruzándose de piernas y brazos, cosa a la que Tachi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Que emoción! ¿Cierto? – pregunto alegre una albino que saltaba de la emoción en su asiento

-Si, si. Ya lo se, una emoción gigantesca, pero por favor quédate quieto – intentaba tranquilizar un rubio, el cual estaba sentado al lodo del albino – Tranquilízate Suzu, que ya casi van a dar comienzo

-¿Eh? En serio! Que chévere! – Exclamo el albino ya bien sentadito es su silla- Oye Teru – dijo el albino ya con una actitud más tranquila- ¿Dónde están Sakuma y Nagumo? – pregunto

-Sinceramente, no se muy bien en que parte del publico están – respondió el rubio mirando al publico

-¿Si te has dado cuenta?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuenta de que? – pregunto curioso

-De lo unidos que se han vuelto esos dos

-Mmmm… no me he fijado mucho – respondió Terumi con un pequeño tono de desagrado – aunque, desde que conozco a Sakuma siempre a sido bastante sociable – agrego

Suzuno sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario.

-Pues Nagumo es todo lo opuesto, desde siempre ha sido una persona bastante reservada y desconfiada

-Ha! Pues no lo parece

-Ya, ya lo se. Cuando éramos pequeños al que más tenía confianza era a….

-Geeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!- grito una niña pequeña interrumpiendo la conversación de muchos, incluido de Suzuno y Terumi- ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! ¡Ahora estamos en el concurso de heladoooooos! – anuncio dando saltos de alegría

La gente empezó a aplaudir, dando mucho crédito a las palabras de la niña.

-¡Para los que no me conocen, me presento! Me llamo Nekoko y soy la presentadora de este gran concurso!- volvió a gritar y la gente volvió a aplaudir- Y estas- dijo señalando una mesa que estaba en una esquina del escenario- son nuestras grandes JUEZAS!- dijo empezando a saltar cual liebre por un prado- ¡Nuestra adoradísima Ryuuji! – Grito y la gente aplaudio- Y…Elizabeth!

¿Ryuuji y Elizabeth? Son unos nombres muy lindo. ¡Ah! Y ahora que lo pienso una de ellas tiene el apellido de Midorikawa como nombre, je, que gracia. Me alegro mucho, por un momento pensé que Tsunami se bajaría del escenario, Uuuffff! Que suerte, seguro que este maldito concurso de helados me ayuda, y si no…ya no se que hacer.

-Ahhhh- suspire

-Oye!

-Mmm- voltee a ver quien me llamaba y era

-Tsunami…

-¿Acaso no piensas poner atención?- me pregunto aun con esa maldita mirada de enojo ¡Por dios Tsunami! ¡¿Que demonios he hecho para que estés así conmigo?

-Ah? S-si que estoy poniendo atención – me defendí

-Pues no lo parece- dijo finalmente para seguir mirando al frente, suspire, odio esa actitud, ese…ese, no es del Tsunami del que estoy enamo…

-Buuuuuuuuuueeeeeeenooooooooo ! Ya tenemos a todos los participantes en presencia y acta! – afirmo la niña pequeña, creo que se llamaba…Mmmmm….Neko…ko… ¡Si! ¡Lo tengo! Nekoko- Y ahora les explicare como va este concurso!- añadió, sin dejar de dar saltitos

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, no me he fijado en quienes son los que participan. Ladee un poco mi cabeza para ver de quienes se trataban los que concursaban. Yo estaba en una de las esquinas y por suerte puede ver a todos. A lo lejos, prácticamente en la otra punta vi a Suzuno-san, y, ceo que estaba con…mmmm…Aigh! Se me olvido el nombre….creo que era Terumi-san. ¡Si! Creo que si era así. Un poco más cerca de nosotros, creo que por el medio, vi a Toramaru y Tobitaka, también vi…creo que a Kurimatsu con Kabeyama, bueno…esos dos nunca pasan desapercibidos, y, creo que ya esta, bueno, hay mas gente pero la demás no la conozco o no la reconozco mucho. ¡Ah! Cierto también vi al fondo, puro al fondo a Handa y a Max, creo que eran ellos.

Suspire pesadamente, y como no, teniendo a Suzuno-san y Kabeyama como rivales en esto de comer helados, la verdad, lo llevaba bastante complicado. No pude evitar des animarme un poco, ¡Y como no! ¡Si encima Tsunami esta enfadado conmigo! Y note tengo ni la mas menor idea de por que lo esta….Aaaaaaaaaaah… ¡Que rabia! ….

-Tachimukai

¿Eh?... ¿Tachimu…kai?...no puede….

Volteo mi mirada cuando lo miro el esta tan serio… El…el nunca me llama por mi nombre completo, el…siempre me llama Tachi…

-Tsunami...

No me respondió seguía con la mirada al frente sin siquiera determinarme…la verdad me entristece mucho por ello y a la vez sentía una rabia enorme.

Lo miro serio, al igual que el…

-¿Qué?...

El frunció el seño, aun sin mirarme, seguramente se habría sorprendido por lo seco que lo trate

-No me dejaras irme ¿Cierto?- hablo mientra cogia la pequeña cuchara para comer el helado y la miraba detalladamente

-Tu que crees- le respondí dando un vistazo al público, y vi a Midorokawa, la verdad me extraño mucho que no este participando

Mire de nuevo Tsunami, el seguía mirando al frente con el rostro serio…seguro que sigue enfadado, pero… ¿Por que?...el no me ha dicho por que se a enfadado…

-¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenooo ooooooooooooooo!-Mmmm ¡Nekoko!- ¡Creo que ya es hora de empezar el tan esperado ¡Concurso de helados!

La gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados….yo por mi parte estaría disfrutando y riéndome de eso, pero…no puedo concentrarme sabiendo como esta Tsunami conmigo.

-¡Bueno mis amadísimos ayudantes! ¡Repartan el helado! – anuncio la chica y de detrás de las corinas salieron bastantes personas que traían botes y botes de helados de distintos sabores-¡Las reglas son estas!: Comerán por dos, pero se les evaluarán por un, dependiendo de cuantos botes de helados se coman ganaran o perderán, si una persona de la pareja se desmaya por tanto helado ¡No pasa nada! No se le descalificara a menos de que su compañero le pase lo mismo….abra una persona en cada mesa que contabilizara los botes de helados que cada pareja se valla comiendo, y la que coma mas ¡Ganara!

Después de su discursito de todas las reglas y otra corta sesión de bromas entre ella y las juezas los ayudantes de la ruidosa esa empezaron a repartir botes de helados, uno para cada persona.

-Woow….-lo mire impresionado…eran unos botes gigantes…¡Y mucho helado! – Valla…Cuanto helado… ¿Cierto Tsuna… ''Valla...se me había olvidado por un momento que Tsunami no me habla'' –pensé triste

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-Wooooooow… ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción!...-Suzuno estaba que empezaba a saltar de la emoción, ya hacia mucho que no veía tanto helado, y normalmente solo veía es cantidad cuando estaba con Midorikawa…Pero, se contuvo, si empezaba a saltar seguro recibiría unos golpes en la cabeza de parte de Terumi…y no era lo el quería

-Valla…C-cuanto helado…

-¡¿Cierto?!-exclamo emocionado ya levantándose de la silla

-¡Quieto!-ordeno el rubio y Suzuno rápidamente obedeció

-Hehehe…lo siento, lo siento…la emoción-se excuso

-Si claro…la emoción-menciono Terumi sin creerse ni una sola palabra

-¡En serio! ¡Estoy emocionadísimo!- Suzuno no mentía, la verdad es que se sentía muy contento…no podía evitar la felicidad…-¿Tu no lo estas Teru?- pregunto volteándolo a mirar y se dio cuenta que este lo miraba fijamente con un hombro apoyado en la mesa y la mano en la cara y sonriendo- ¿T...Te pasa algo?

-No

-¿E...Entonces por que me miras así?

-Aaa, ¿acaso no puedo mirarte?

-Ah…no es que no puedas es que….- Suzuno se puso nervioso…definitivamente odiaba cuando Terumi se ponía a mirarlo así, fijamente sin despegarle la mirada y sonriendo…Uuuu, era realmente escalofriante.

-Es que… ¿Qué?

Suzuno lo miraba mal, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso

-E...Es que…-no sabia que decir- ¡tu solo deja de mirarme! – replica dándose la vuelta haciendo reír al rubio

-Hehehe…pareces un niño pequeño Suzu

-¡C...Cállate!

-Hehehe..

-Mmmmm…. ''Idiota''

-Sabes…

-¿Eh?

-Deberías dejar de compararte así con Nagumo…-la voz de Terumi parecía tranquila

-¿Nagumo?- su tono tierno y un poco infantil cambio a uno molesto y desagrado

-Si…

Suzuno se molesto, simplemente de oír ese nombre su sangre hervía de la rabia. Pero para su desgracia lo que decía Terumi, por alguna razón le llamaba la atención, por lo que se volteo sentándose correctamente en la silla, mirándolo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir Terumi?-pregunto molesto y este solo sonrió

-En el fondo los dos quieres para con esta tontería, pero los dos son demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo…por eso simplemente se cubre con Sakuma y conmigo.

-¡¿Estas insinuando que te estoy utilizando?!- exclamo moleste…¿Terumi como podía creer que el era ese tipo de personas?

El rubio subió y bajo los hombros

-Tal vez….No te lo podría asegurar, pero…

-¡Yo no soy ese tipo de persona!

-Ya lo se, pero….

-¡Además el que empezó todo esto fue él! ¡Él empezó a ignorarme y tratarme como si fuera basura! ¡Él fue quien….

-Pero se quieres…

-¿Eh?...-¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Querer? ¿A ese idiota?...-¡Cl…claro que no!

-Claro que si….se quieren- Terumi parecía tranquilo, todo lo contrario a Suzuno- Él te quiere…

-….-Suzuno no respondió se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza, ya no parecía estar enfado, parecía mas bien triste-''No lo sabes bien Terumi''-pensó- ''No sabes lo que dices''

**FB**

-¡Auch!... ¡Oye! ¡Maldito hielo no me pegues! –replicaba un pelirrojo

-Te llevo llamando como media hora aquí al ladito tuyo, pero sigues embobado mirándolo

-Y...Yo... ¡Yo no miraba a nadie!-replico este otra vez completamente

-Por favor Haruya, llevas ahí parado como una hora mirando a la misma persona

-¡No es verdad!

-Si que lo es

-¡Que no!

-¿Entonces que hacías?

La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa

-Yo…yo…

-Ves…es que ni sabes inventarte una escusa

-¡Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas! ¡No lo estaba mirado!

-¿Y quien te ha dicho a t que yo pensaba eso? – pico al pelirrojo sonriendo

-Eh… ¡Ay deja ya de molestarme Fuusuke!

-''No sabes lo que dices Terumi… ¿Que me quiere?..Que mas quisiera yo…''-pensó

-Oe Suzu

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien?...-el rubio hico como si la conversación de hace un momento nunca hubiera tenido lugar- Ya casi vamos a empezar…

EL albino salio de sus tristes recuerdo y sabiendo la buena intención de su amigo, actúo como si nada, igual que él.

-¡Sisisisisisi! ¡Al fin podré comer helado!- Suzuno intentaba fingir su mejor sonrisa, que…en poco tiempo ya no seria tan falsa

-Vale, vale…pero quédate quieto Suzu…

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Creo que ya le hemos puesto demasiadas largas a este concurso! – Aaaa, nunca pensé que vería a una persona igual de animada que Midorikawa o Endo-san…Hehehe, da mucha gracia ver a una niña tan pequeña con esa ropa tan grande.

-¡Tu fuiste la que le empezó a poner largas al concurso Neko-Chan!- Dijo una de las juezas con una cara de pocos amigo, era la jueza de ojos verdes y pelo fucsia…mmmm…creo que era la que se llamaba…Ry…ryu… ¡Ryuuji! Si no estoy mal era esa.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me culpa a mí?

-¿Quién otra podría ser?-le devolvió con la misma seriedad de antes

-¡Huuuuuum! ¡Vamos Ryuuji, yo quiero que empiecen ya! No te pongas a discutir con Nekoko-Chan ahora – se quejaba una chica un poco alta de pelo naranja

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Hazle caso a Elizabeth!...-intentaba decir Nekoko don caerse de los nervios, al parecer esa tal Ryuuji tiene como que doble personalidad.

Ryuuji no parecía contenta pero se sentó otra vez al lado de Elizabeth.

-Esta vez te has salvado Nekoko – la miro desafiantemente

-Hehehe…Tranquila, no creo que haga falta-añadió la otra

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Nada, nada!

La concersación acabo ahí, y entonces el concurso empezó... Una campana empezó a sonar y todas las parejas incluido yo y Tsunami empezamos a comer helado...¡Y como estaba el helado! ¡Riquisimo! Seguro que a Mido-san le hubiera encantado estar en el concurso, aun me pregunto...¿Por que no está?...pensaba que estaría con Hiroto-san...

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-Ya empezaron...

-¿Eh?...si ya lo se, no estoy ciego para no darme cuenta

-Valla...tan borde como siempre Nagumo...

-Ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar por mi nombre...

Sakuma sonrió

-Sabes...tu pocas veces dices mi nombre...

-¿Que?...pretendes que valla diciendo Sakuma a cada fresa que digo...

-Hehehe...tampoco eso, pero cuando me llamas me dices ''¡Tu!'' o ''¡Niño!''...nunca por mi nombre...-decía en forma chistosa

-¿Y?...

Sakuma rió

-No se...puede que a Suzuno si lo llamaras por su nombre

-No menciones a esa cosa-dijo molesto el otro

-Esa ''cosa'' como tu le llamas, es la persona de la que estas enamorado..

-¡¿Que?!...¡Yo no esoty enamorado de Fuusuke!-grito molesto, atrayendo la atención de algunos de público

-Oye, oye...o grites que llamas mucho la antención -intento calmar

Haruya simplemente lo miro mal y empezó a ignorarlo.

-Sabes Haruya...-empezó a hablar Sakuma- no te...-suspiró-no te preocupes por mi...por mucho que yo te quiera no creo que debas retractarte en tus sentimientos hacia Suzuno...por que lo único que le pasa a él, es que está celose de mi...

Nagumo miraba al escenario finjiendo que lo ignoraba por completo, pero, su atención estaba completamente puesta en él, le costaba admitirlo, pero regaba a todos los dioses que no creia, que lo que decía Sakuma fuera verdad.

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

¡Uuuuuuuaaaaa! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me duele!...¡El helado esta demaciado frío...no me puedo creer que ya me allá comido como tres cosas de esas gigantescas...¡Es increible!...¡Y ya voy por la mitad de la cuarta!...¡Que bien...puede que ganemos y todo!

-¡Valla! ¡Es increible! ¡El equipo de rubio y el niño de ojos azules ya llevan 10 tarros de helados entro los dos...-anunció la presentadora Nekoko

¡Mierda!

-¡Y eso que le rubio solo se ha comido un tarro!- esta vez hablo Ryuuji- ¡Eso quiere decir que los nueve tarros se los a comido todos el niño! -añadió

¡Doble mierda!

-¡Wooooooouuuw! ¡Mira, mira Ryuuji! ¡El niño ya ha terminado la otra y vuelve a empezar con otro tarro! ¡Ahora llevan onze! -grito Elizabeth emocionada

¡Triple mierda!...¡Como puede ser que Suzuno-san coma tanto helado el solo!...¡Llevan onze tarros! ¡De los cuales 10 se los ha comido Suzuno-san!...¡Buaaaaaaa! Y Tsunami y yo apenas llevamos cinco tarros y ya me estoy mareando...¡Noooo! ¡A este paso Tsunami nunca se alegrara y me seguira ignorado! Pero...ya lo dije, si esto no funciona me rindo por completo...¡Y es que yo quiero que funcione!

-¡Acabe!-anuncie a la chica que estaba parada a mi lado- ¡Otro mas por favor!- ¡¿Pero que dije?!...¡Si estoy apunto de desmayarme por tanto dulce!

-¡Voy! -dijo la chica agachandose para agarrar otro tarrdo helado

Por favor que no sea de fresa, que no sea de fresa...si me toca de fresa si que menos podre ganar (N:A: No se odia las fresas de verdad, pero en mi fic si)

-¡Ten!-puso la chica un tarro de helado

-Gra...-Ay no, no, no, no- Fre...¡Fresa!-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡De fresa! ¡Nooooo! - O..oye... ¿no hay de otros sabores?- le pregunte a la chica un poco nervioso y ells nego con la cabeza

-No, lo siento solo les quedan de fresa

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que hago?

Mire el helado...Y sentí como la mirada deTsunami de pasaba encima mio...

No puedo perder...¡No puedo!...aunque sea no quedar de ultimos, con eso me conformo...pero el tiempo ya casi acaba y...¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por que de fresa?! ¡De fresa precisamente!

-¿Te lo puedes comer?

¿Eh?...Tsuna...

-Tsunami...-me estaba hablando

-Si quieres me lo puedo comer yo...-indifente y serio...aaa, sigue enfadado conmigoy tampoco le importa demostrarlo- ¿Si o no? -pregunto con rudesa

-¿Eh?...¡Puedo yo solito!-dije con la misma rudesa...¡Pero sere idiota! ¿Como pretendo que me disculpe cuando lo trato así? ¡Idiota, idiota. idiota!

-Como quieras...-me contesto indiferente volviendo la concentración a su helado

Lo mire y suspire, como puedo ser tan idiota...tratarlo as´´i, sigo sin saber lo que hice, llevo pensando todo el rato en que fue, pero nada me entra...tal vez...el tenga razon, y cada vez creo mas eso, pero...

Suspiro

-¡Mis amadisimos concursantes quedan nada mas 5 minutos para acabar la conpetencia!-anuncio Nekoko

-¡¿Eh?!...-¡Mierda!...no queda nada, tengo que apurarme

Agarre la cuchara de helado y la llene de helado de fresa y lo meti en mi boca bien decidido...

Me quede en blanco...y trague forzadamente...¡Que asco! ¡Odio la fresa!

-¡Iaag!...esta asqueroso...-dije para mi mismo

Senti la mirada de Tsunami en mi, pero lo ignore por completo...

-Vamos Tachimukai, que tu pudes otra...-me anime a mi mismo y agarre de nuevo la cuchara y la meti en el bote de helado, cuando la saque de este me quede mirando la cuchara cn lagrimas en los ojos...

-¡Venga lindo!

-¿Eh?

¿Yo?

-¡No te ridas lindo! ¡Nosotros estamos contigo!

Esas voces...¡No puede ser! Mire rápidamente al frente y vi que los que gritaban mi nombre eran los chicos que me encontre esta mañana...

-¡Animo! ¡Peque!...

Me quede completamente sorprendido... No sabia que decir

-¡Venga peque, cuando termines te daremos una recompensa!

Vi como Tsunami se volteaba a verme molesto, mi mirada se cruza con la suya solo un segundo y si, estaba molesto…pero, ¿Por qué?..No lo se

Ignore esa expresión de Tsunami y me vuelvo a centrar en ese maldito helado de fresa, uuuuu, solo de pensar en el sabor siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, pero, tuve valor y agarre la cuchara llena de ese desgraciado helado de sabor a fresa… Respire hondo, y acerque la cuchara a mi boca, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía, por esos chicos que me animaban, y en especial por él, por el cabezota y malgeniado de Tsunami…

Metí la cuchara de helado a mi boca… ¡Esta asqueroso! ¡Horrible! ¡Iiiaaaag! ¡Estuve a punto de vomitar! Pero…me aguate, y trague con mucho dolor y con las lágrimas ya en mis ojos, pero era esto o pasarme toda mi vida sin mejor amigo.

Empecé a comer como si la vida me fuera en ello, ya no podía mas, ni aguantaba el sabor, ni tampoco me cabía mas en mi estomago, ya esteba a punto de terminarlo, había oído que ya habíamos dejado de ser los últimos… ¡Eso me alegro mucho! ¡Si seguía así podríamos a llegar a ser un poco mas que los penúltimos!...se que suena un poco deprimente ¡Pero para mi ya era mucho!

¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! Estaba a punto de acabar con ese endemoniado helado cuando….

-¡Tiempooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!- Esa voz…Nekoko…. No, no puede ser….¡¿Ya se acabo el tiempo?!-¡Queridisisisimos participantes! ¡Lindas criaturas y hermosos chicos! ¡Se acabo el tiempo! –anunciaba alegre

No…No…No… ¡Nonononononoonononono! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Maldita sea estaba tan cerca! ¡Tan, pero tan cerca!

-Vaya…-¿eh?...Tsunami, su voz capto mi atención – Una pena… ¿No Tachimukai?

-¿Eh?..¿A que te refieres?-pregunto un tanto confuso…

El me mira, con su ahora típica cara de ''me importas un pepino tu y tu vida''

-Ya no recibirás tu recompensa…no ganaste…

¿Recompensa?..Fue lo que los chicos dijeron..

-Querrás decir ''ganamos''

El me sonrío con desprecio….

-¿Ganamos?...he, eso es una tontería. Tú me obligaste…

-¿Obligarte?... ¡Nunca te obligue a venir!

-¡Lo hiciste!

-¡Claro que no!- ¿Obligarle? ¡Yo nunca hice tal cosa! – Tu tenias la libertad de irte, tu escogiste quedarte…

-Solo querías que compitiera contigo para volver a ver a esos – decía con clara molestia, señalando con la cabeza a los chicos que me animaban

-¿De que hablas Tsunami?

-Claro como estuviste coqueteando con ellos y te respondieron bien, querías volver a llamar su atención….

-Pero… ¡¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo Tsunami?!...- ¿De que habla? - ¡Yo no tenía ni idea que ellos me verían, y aun menos que me animarían…

-¡Si claro!

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Tsunami….¿Que te pasa?...Yo nunca haría algo como eso…tu lo sabes, me conoces….

- Estas mintiendo…

-¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Tú me conoces!

-¡Últimamente no!

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-Te comportas extraño!

-¿Extraño? ¡Tú eres el que me ha estado ignorando todo el día!

-¡Por tu actitud!

-¿Mi actitud? ¡¿Cuál actitud?!

La verdad, ya no se ni como empezamos a discutir…pero, al parecer llamamos la atención de todos los concursantes…tanto el público, como los de la tarima, nos miraban esperando algo…. Que termináramos, que nos calláramos, no se…pero algo…

-Eee…perdonen…chicos…perdonen….-oía u pequeño zumbido, era la voz, si no estoy mal de Nekoko, pero ninguno de los dos le hacíamos caso….

Los dos seguimos gritando, como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa…. Si saber que todos nos miraban…pero nadie se acercaba, ni Suzuno ni Terumi, todos miraban de lejos…no se, tal vez por que…vernos discutir es muy, muy raro

-O..Oigan chicos…podrían dejar de….

Otra vez, la voz de Nekoko intentaba calmarnos, pero, todo en vano, ninguno de los dos callaba… yo estaba dispuesto a seguir gritando, asta que Tsunami se rindiera, pero….fue al revés, todo me espere de Tsunami…menos lo que dijo…

-¡Sabes Tachimukai! ¡Deja de joder! ¡Deja de molestarme, de meterte en mi vida como si me conocieras e toda ella! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Si me enfado es mi problema! ¡Siempre, siempre te has metido en todo lo que no te incumbe y yo no te digo nada! ¡Pero solo por pena! ¡Déjame, lárgate! ¡No me hables!-grito…grito, con todo el corazón…diciendo, diciendo…todo lo que sentía

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie ni una sola mosca hacía ruido, y yo…yo estaba para al frente de Tsunami, petrificando…sin poderme creer, lo que había dicho…

-Yo…yo…-no me salían las palabras, quería decir tanto, tanto…pero, no me salía..

-¡Lárgate Tachimukai! ¡Lárgate con tus amiguitos de esta mañana!

Yo...yo, yo quería…

-Claro…¡Claro que eso are! –salí corriendo de la tarima, con la mirada de todos puestas en mi…-¡Prefiero estar con ellos que contigo!-grite a todo pulmón antes de correr de la tarima hacia el festival….

Quería…quería llorar….

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

El silencio había reinado en ese lugar, y, mientras que aun el llamativo peli rosa seguía inmóvil en ese mismo lugar, Tachimukai salía corriendo, intentando esconder esas lagrimas que salían poco a poco…todos estaban callados…y, solo un grupito de tres chicos que pertenecían al público salieron de tras de Tachimukai a paso lento y tranquilo, riendo y burlándose…¿De que? Nadie lo sabía…

Tsunami seguía postrado en el mismo sitio, mirando al suelo…y nadie decía nada…solo lo miraban, el chico temblaba, y muy notoriamente…parecía que quería llorar, pero ni una sola gota derramo, solo levanto laminada como pudo y sin quitar su cara de seriedad bajo de la tarima dejando a todos con la boca abierta, y mil preguntas que Huinca serán respondidas….

-Suzuno…-llamo en lo bajo-

-¿Dime?-respondió

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tengo ni idea….

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

Corría, no podía dejar de correr, la verdad, tampoco quería para….alejarme, eso era lo que pretendía, alejarme de todas esas personas que me miraban, de todos lo que se burlaba, y en especial…de él…

Algo tenía muy claro, en mi vida, en mi vida…volvería a preocuparme por él…nunca…

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude…Dejando atrás a muchos, aunque para era raro no me había alejado mucho del lugar del concurso, pero en mi mente ya había llegado a África…no pude mas, y al darme cuenta que ya había llegado a campo de entrenamiento, pare… me senté en as gradas, para mi suerte, no había nadie. Estaba solo, solo….

Al sentarme en las gradas lo único que veía era el suelo, lleno de lagrimas, no podía para, de mi boca no provenía ni un solo sonido, pero, mis lagrimas salían y salían… y mis ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados. Quería estar solo, no quería saber de nadie ni de nada, pero no dure mucho así…

-Oe peque… ¿Eh?...esa voz, la conozco.

Levante mi mirada sin mucho animo, y me encontré con los tres chicos que me animaba…

-¡Hola! –me saludaron los tres…yo aunque educado quería ser, lo único que hice fue bajar nuevamente la mirada…

-Oye...Tranquilo…-uno de ellos se arrodillo quedando a mi altura

-Ese chico es un estúpido ¿Cierto? –agrego el mas lejano a mi

-Si, tiene razón…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –fue lo único que logre decir…

Aun con la cabeza baja, note como los tres se miraban sonriendo…

-Vinimos a consolarte…-respondió el que estaba arrodillado al frente mío

-Ese moreno era el que estaba contigo esta mañana ¿cierto? –pregunto el otro, sentado a mi lado

Asentí con la cabeza y volvieron a sonreír…

-Es un aburrido y un estúpido…déjalo estar peque….

Levante mi mirada e intente sonreír

-Gracias…-dijo con una media sonrisa, limpiando mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta…

-Mm… ¡que lindo que eres! –me abrazo el de mi lado….

-Oye peque…-hablo el mas lejano- ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a un sitio?

Lo mire sin contestar…

-¿Eso es un ''si''? –agrego

Yo no deje de mirarlo…. La verdad, no quería acompañarlos, pero...ellos han sido amables conmigo…no como Tsunami.

-Vale…-respondí sin mucho ánimo

-¡Bien peque!-dijo el que estaba arrodillado al frente mío- la pasaremos muy bien…te lo puedo asegurar…-me sonrío

Yo hice un pequeño esfuerzo para sonreír, que al parecer a ellos les basto…

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?-pregunto el mas alejado, y yo asentí

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

El que estaba arrodillado al frente mío me tomo de la mano, y empezamos a caminar, la verdad…si que divertí…estuvimos por todo el festival y ellos me invitaban a todo lo que o quisiera…por solo unos minutos Tsunami desapareció de mi cabeza, y me estaba divirtiendo….

-¡Valla peque! ¡No teníamos ni idea de que estabas en el equipo de futbol!

-Eh..S…si…

-¿En que puesto estas?

-E…Etto…soy portero y...Mediocampista…

-¡Valla! ¡Es increíble! ¿Ciertos chicos?

-¡Si, si!

Sonreía nerviosamente….no estaba muy seguro de por que esos chicos era tan amables conmigo…la verdad, me reconfortaba bastante que fueran amables conmigo, no podía pensar en Tsunami, no quería, me dolía pensar en todas las cosas que me había dicho…

-Bueno peque… ¿Quieres algo mas? –me pregunto uno de los chicos

-Eh…N...no, gracias, han sido muy amables conmigo…-sonreí- no sabría como pagarles su amabilidad…

De repente los tres se miraron y sonrieron…

-Sabes peque…-hablo el mas cercano a mi- si que habría una forma de que no pagaras…

-Eh?... ¿En serio? ¡Díganme, yo lo are! –conteste feliz….me daba mucha ilusión poder pagarles su gentileza

Los tres rieron un poco a la vez al oír mi respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté un poco preocupado

-No, no peque…tranquilo- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mi y revolviendo mis cabellos, eso…eso me recordó a…

-Tsunami….-pronuncie inconcientemente…

-¿Dijiste algo peque?

No me había dado cuanta de lo que dije, por lo que no entendí…

-No…nada

-Bueno peque ¿Qué te parece si vamos?-propuso uno de ellos

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? –pregunté algo confuso

-Pues a donde más va a ser…al edificio…-me respondió señalando con la mirada el instituto

-¿El instituto? –Los mire confundido- ¿Por qué hay que ir al instituto?

-Pues, es ahí donde nos recompensaras…

-¿En el instituto?

-Aja…¿Te molesta?

Me quede un rato pensando, ciertamente me aprecia bastante extraño lo de agradecerles su amabilidad, precisamente en el instituto, pero… si era lo que ellos querían, tampoco tenía mucho que perder.

-No…no me molesta-conteste sin pensarlo mucho

-¡Genial! –exclamó uno de ellos

-¿Vamos? –propuso el otro

Yo asentí con la cabezo, y los tres rápidamente de mis brazos y me jalaron asta el instituto, el recorrido no tardo, ellos me preguntaban cosas y o respondía, parecían bastante alegres… ¿Por que?...no lo se, pero tampoco le puse mucha atención

Ya habíamos llegado asta el instituto…y parecían pensativos por donde ir, estuvieron un poco rato hablando entre si, y después me miraron sonrientes

-¿Vamos peque?-me preguntaron…

-Vale…-sonreí

Los seguí y ellos parecían cada vez mas nerviosos pero felices….se comportaban un poco extraño, cada de vez me sentía un poco incomodo, aunque…no le puse mucho atención a esa sensación

-Llegamos…-anunciaron

-¿El gimnasio?-pregunté mirando el recinto

-Si…-me miraron los tres a la vez, sonriendo y acercándose a mí

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-¡Valla mierda! –exclamo un pelirosa, pateando una lata con el pie. Tsunami, estaba caminando por todo el festival, sin ningún rumbo fijo.- No me lo puedo creer, ese idiota…- Estaba molesto, enojado… ¡Furioso!

¿De verdad Tachimukai no era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de su enojo? ¡¿De verdad?! …¡Aaaaah! ¡Quería gritarle a todo el mundo! ¡Golpear todo lo que pasaba por su mirada! ¡No podía soportarlo! ¡No podía! Ese…ese sentimiento…de… ¿Celos?, tal vez, tal vez si que sea celos… Pero, no podía evitarlo, él…él ya estaba acostumbrado al cariño y adoramiento que tiene hacía Endo, pero…por alguna razón, ver a esos, coqueteando descaradamente con Tachimukai, y prácticamente metiéndole mano, simplemente le ardía la sangre de recordarlo… De recordar, a, a esos desgraciados…y a él, a Tachimukai, a… Yuuki dejándose hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente por ser amable…

-¡Aaaah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio mi vida! – grito otra ves, esta vez pateando un piedra que estaba en su camino… no lo entendía, no entendía ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía, quería a Yuuki para él, solo para él…El simple hecho de pensar que estaba con esos tres ya…ya le hacía enloquecer…¡Yuuki era de él! ¡Solo y únicamente de ÉL! – Dios…creo que le he dado la vuelta a todo el festival como 10 veces sin parar…-suspiró…estaba cansado ya de tanto jaleo, tanta gente gritando y divirtiéndose, tal vez…si no se hubiera enfadado con Tachimukai estaría aquí con él, divirtiéndose. Pero…ya no pude dar marcha atrás…ya no podía.

Miro al cielo…y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue él…Tachimukai, sus ojos…

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Maldita sea deja ya de pensar tanto en él! ¡Por dios! –Gritaba desesperado, era increíble, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya esta! ¡Me arte! ¡Me voy a dar un paseo por el insti! –grito dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al instituto…tal vez ahí estaría un poco mas tranquilo…

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-Bueno… ¿Y que tengo que hacer? –pregunte un poco confundido….

-Cierra los ojos…-me ordeno uno de ellos

-Va…vale-accedí un poco nervioso, se estaban comportando muy extraño desde que llegamos al gimnasio

Me habían llevado asta una de las canastas de baloncesto, habían hecho que me quitara mi chaqueta…y ahora, que cerrara los ojos…la verdad, ahora siento un poco, de, de miedo.

-Date la vuelta…-me volvieron a ordenar..

-¿Pa…Para que? –pregunte desconfiado

-¡Tu date la vuelta!

-No…no quiero…-me negué

-¿Cómo que no?- uno de ellos me abraza me agarra mi cara fuertemente con su mano, haciéndome daño – Tu…tu nos debes un favor…te ayudamos, y ahora…nos tienes que recompensar…-sentía su aliento en mi cara, no lo veía, me habían puesta algo en los ojos, y sentía como las manos de los otros dos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo

-¡Suéleteme!-exclame

-Venga peque…es nuestra recompensa ¿No? –dijo otro

-¡Cla...Claro que no! ¡Esta no era! –reclamé

-¿Entonces? –Sentí una mirada puesta en mi- ¿Cómo pensabas recompensarnos?

¿Qué como pensaba recompensarlos? ¡Y yo que se! ¡Pero seguro que así no!

-¡Así seguro que no! – Empecé a forcejear, lamentablemente sin mucho éxito- ¡Que…Que me suelten!

Mis brazos y piernas se movían desesperadamente, mientras que sus manos intentaban recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía completamente asqueado…no, no eran las mismas personas que me habían acompañado al festival…parecían otras personas completamente

Me daba asco, cada vez que sus manos pasaban por cualquier parte de piel solo podía sentir asco.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenmee! –protestaba cada vez mas alto- ¡No me toquen capullos! –seguía forcejeando, pero, era tres contra uno, y tenían bastante fuerza…maldita sea, esto es uno de los momentos en que desearía tener tanta energía como Mido-san, o Endo-san…

-Valla peque….pasa de ser una lindura a insultarnos…-pronunció uno de ellos en tono de burla

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Cualquiera insultaría si lo estuvieran acusando sexualmente! –gritaba a todo pulmón

¿Cómo era posible que nadie me oyera? ¡Por mucho que estuviéramos en el gimnasio seguro que ruidos se oyen! ¡¿Acaso no hay nadie en el instituto?! ¡Maldita sea!

-Tranquilo peque…aun no te hemos ni quitado la ropa…

-¡Pues claro! ¡Ayy! –intentaba dar patadas- ¡Ni mas faltaba! ¡Como sienta que una sola prenda mía esta apunto de salir! ¡Juro que ninguno sale vivo!

Ni yo mismo me creo el cambio tan radical que tengo cuando me enfado…

Eh….un momento…esa mano…esa mano ¡¿De quien demonios es esa mano?! ¡Nononono! ¡Mi camiseta! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡No me toquen! ¡No me toquen!

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

Ya estaba dentro del recinto, caminando sin rumbo fijo, simplemente caminando….aunque sea ese lugar era tranquilo para él….al parecer nadie estaba ahí, mejor…mas tranquilidad…

Suspiro pesadamente, aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Tachimukai… '' ¿Dónde estará?'', se preguntaba cada dos por tres, salio corriendo y no se fijo hacía donde…le preocupaba, Tachimukai pude tener muy mal genio, pero, es demasiado inocente, no le gusta pensar mal de otras personas, y eso, a veces es malo.

-Aaai-suspiró- Es increíble, no hay absolutamente nadie…que raro.

Siguió caminando un buen rato, comino por la azotea, por la clases, pasillos…esta que bajo completamente, llegando al las puertas del gimnasio, pensó en entrar para echar un vistazo, pero…unas voces y quejas bastante extraños le hico detenerse…

-Creo que será mejor no entrar-se dijo así mismo, alejado la mano del pomo del gimnasio- Y yo que pensaba que estaba solo….

'' ¡Dios! ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme!''

Una voz salio del gimnasio, una voz…pero, esa voz, la conocía…

'' ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Les juro que les partiré la cabeza! ¡Se los juro!''

Esa voz….

-Tachi…

Era Tachimukai, la voz que salía del gimnasio era Tachimukai… Tsunami, al darse cuenta que esos gritos y quejas eran de él, rápidamente dio la vuelta y entro corriendo al gimnasio, viendo a lo lejos a Tachimukai…y a esos tres desgraciados….

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

No me soltaban….cada momento se me iban agotando mis fuerzas…pero ni muerto me iba dejar vencer por esos pervertidos depravados….

Sentí una mano ya bajando por mis piernas… ¡No iba a permitir que nadie me tocara!

-¡Nononono! ¡No me toques! –gritaba desesperadamente, y no se de donde saque fuerzas para darle una patada en toda la cara al que me sostenía con mas fuerza, y gracias a eso conseguí salir de sus manos…-¡Al fin! –pronuncie un poco aliviado

-¡Maldito niño! – los tres se levantaron a la vez mirándome furiosos y al que le había dado una patada se limpiaba un hilito de sangre que le salía de la boca…Valla, nunca pensé que tendría tanta fuerza…

-¡Oye! ¡No me insultes! – proteste

-¡No las vas a pagar! ¡Nadie sale ileso cuando nos desafía! –gritaba uno de ellos haciéndose el chulito

-¡Pues tu tampoco saliste muy ileso! –me defendí- ¡Y no pienso dejar que me vuelvan a tocar un solo pelo! –grite desespera, la verdad podré estar gritando mucho, pero en realidad, estaba muerto del miedo

Me di la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero no me di cuanta de la pelota de básquet en el suelo y caí de cara al suelo…

-¡Aii! Mi…Mierda…esta no era la idea…-levante un poco el rostro…

-Que torpe que eres peque…. ¿Te ayudamos? –se acercaban a mi, querían volver a tocarme ¡Y una mierda!

-¡No! ¡Ni me mires! –me levante un poco torpe y salí corriendo nuevamente, pero volví a chocar, pero esta vez no fue exactamente con una pelota- Mierda….-pronuncie a lo bajo

¿Acaso no podría salir de ese endemoniado gimnasio?

-¿Y tu quien eres? –oí la voz de uno de ellos con un tono de molestia

Eh?... ¿Alguien? Yo…me choque con alguien…Levante la mirada, y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…no puede ser…

-¿Tsunami?

Era él…era Tsunami…me puse, tan…tan feliz, pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Tachi…-el me miraba a los ojos, y parecía preocupado, estaba ¿Estaba preocupado por mi? -¡Tachi! –Lo siguiente que sentí fue sus brazos rodeándome- ¡Dios mío! ¿Estas bien?

-Tsunami…-no me lo podía creer, él estaba ahí…conmigo

-Aaaa, ya me acuerdo…eres el amigo de nuestro peque…

-¿Nuestro peque? –Tsunami parecía molesto…- ¡El es mío!

¿Eh?... ¿Mío? Ha…ha dicho lo que yo creo que ha dicho

-He… ¿Acaso no lo habías mandado a la mierda hace solo rato? – hablo uno de ellos

Un momento… ¡Es verdad!

-¡Su…suéltame! – grite separándome de Tsunami

-Eh… ¿Pero que dices? –me pregunto el confundido

-¡Que no te acerques a mi!

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?... ¡¿De verdad me lo esta pregunta ese idiota?! ¡Hace nada me estabas diciendo que era una molestia para ti y que no me soportabas! ¡Y que encima yo me estaba comportando raro! ¡Cuando tu eres el que me estaba ignorado todo el rato por yo que se que razón!

-¡Ya deberías saber la razón idiota!

-¡No la se!

-¡Pues acuérdate! ¡No es mi culpa que ahora te de por tener amnesia! –definitivamente cuando estoy enojado digo unas estupideces increíbles

-Eso, eso…-oí de nuevo la voz de uno de los chicos que ahora me abrazaba por detrás- El peque te ha dicho que te largues…hazle caso

Malditos desgraciados…

-¡Tu tampoco me toques maldito salido! –Me aparte de él rápidamente quedando frente a frente…

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes…-se acerco a mi y me agarro del brazo juntándonos mas

-¡Aii! ¡Suéltame! –reproche… ¡Que manía con estar cerca de mi!

-Lo siento peque…pero yo quiero seguir…-se acerco a mi cara y junto sus labios con los míos

¡Dioooooooos! ¡Que me maten! ¡Me ha besado el muy capullo!

-¡Oye déjalo! – sentí la mano de Tsunami jalar de mi camiseta, separandome de ese idiota, pero el me tenía agarrado del brazo

-¡No te he pedido ayuda Tsunami! – le grito mirándole furioso

-¡Pues la necesitas! – me respondió sin soltarme, el otro chico que jalaba del otra brazo…

¡Maldita sea no soy un juguete!

-¡Suéltenme! –le di una patada al otro haciendo que me soltara, y estaba que le daba otra a Tsunami pero aun no estoy capacitado psicológicamente para hacerle daño físico

-Maldito niño…-oí balbucear al otro

Había conseguido librarme de ese, pero Tsunami no me soltaba

-¡Déjame! –le grite forcejando

-¡No lo are! –me contesto él, claramente sin soltarme

-¡Eres un pesado Tsunami! ¡Te he dicho que me las puedo arreglar yo solo!

-¡Pues no lo parece!

-¡Me da igual lo que a ti te parezca! –Grite al fin librándome de su agarre- Al fin...-pronuncie

Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, me agote de tanto forcejar….

-Tu….-la voz de ese otro chico la sentí detrás de mí- ya te lo he dicho peque…no voy a renunciar a un banquete tan fácil como tu….

¿Fácil? Será…

-¡Fácil tu madre!-grite molesto

-¿Acaso no me crees peque?

-Tachi vámonos…-me pidió Tsunami detrás de mí tomándome del brazo

-¡Que me sueltes Tsunami! –le grite

El solo me miro un poco sorprendido y molesto, no podía evitar tratarlo de esa manera

-¿No te acuerdas peque de cuando nos conocimos esta mañana?

¿Esta mañana?

-Si... ¿Y que con eso?

El solo sonrío

-Nos pareció muy interesante que un niño como tú se dejara toquetear por todos lados por nosotros, y pensamos aprovechar…pero al parecer nos saliste mas estrecho de lo que creíamos-me contesto con un tono de burla que ni yo aguantaba

-¿Toquetear?

-Si peque, dejabas que te tocáramos el culo, y coqueteabas con nosotros todo el rato

Que… ¡Imposible!

-Yo… ¡Yo nunca hice eso!

-Valla… ¿Ahora se te olvidan las cosas peque?

Yo…yo no pretendía que fuera así

-¡Nunca hice eso!

-Si que lo hiciste….

Eh…Tsunami

Lo voltee a mirar molesto

-¿Qué?-pregunté yo

-Que si lo hiciste…-me miro serio- estuviste coqueteando con ellos y dejando que te tocaran por donde ellos quisieran…

-Yo…Yo no hice eso…

-Que si lo has hecho Tachi…lo hacías al frente mío

No….no…yo no quería aparentar eso, solo…quería que te sintieras…ce…celoso

-No… ¡No!-no me lo podía creer ¿De verdad aparentaba eso? ¡Yo no quería eso!

-Ves peque…-otra vez ese pesado abrazándome por detrás- Asta tu amiguito me da la razón

-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame maldita sea! –intente que me soltara, pero me agarro fuertemente del cuello

-Te he dicho que no pienso perder esta oportunidad-me susurro al oído- Y me da igual que tu amiguito este presente….

-¡Suéltalo!-Tsunami se acerco a nosotros y volvió a jalarme del brazo, juntándome hacia él abrazándome- El…es mío

Tsunami… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir eso?

-Otra vez tu… ¡Deja interferir! – reprocho el otro

-¡No estoy interfiriendo en nada! –se defendió Tsunami

-¡Claro que si!

-Tsk!...-Tsunami me miro molesto- ¿Quieres ir con este Tachi?-me pregunto señalándolo con la mirada

-¡Claro que no estúpido! –respondí… ¡¿Quién quisiera estar con ese depravado?!

-¡Ves! – exclamó Tsunami atrayéndome a su pecho, y yo no puedo vitar sonrojarme

-Me da lo mismo lo que opine…-se acerca a mi y toma de la cintura

¿Ehhhhh?! Que… ¡¿Qué hace?!

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! –Me desespero- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

-E…Espera Tachi!

Sin darme ni la menor idea empecé a dar patadas como loco, agarrado al pecho de Tsunami y pegando patadas a todo lo que se me acercara

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ni me toques! ¡Ni me mires! ¡Ni siquiera me determines maldito depravado! Dando más y más patadas…

-Tachi…Tachi… ¡Tachi!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vale ya…lo terminaras matando…-casi entre risas

-¿Eh?...-me quede mirándolo a la cara solo uno s pocos segundo y después voltee el rostro para encontrarme con ese chico tirado en el suelo intentado levantarse sin mucho éxito

-Mi…Mierda…-pronunciaba dificultosamente

Me separe de Tsunami y me quede viendo a ese chico, estaba que le pegaba otra tanda de patadas, pero…

-Vamos…-Tsunami

-¿Eh?..¿Que?..

-Vamos…

-E...Espera!

Tsunami me agarro de la mano y salio corriendo dejando a atrás a ese chico.

-¡O…oye! Tsunami… ¡Detente! –proteste

Prácticamente me ignoro por completo, y siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a una de las clases, en la cual entra y me suelta

-¡¿Estas loco Tsunami?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunte esperando una rápida respuesta, aunque fue todo lo contrario….se demoro, pasaron unos segundos y no decía nada- ¡Tsuna…

-¿Por qué estabas con ellos?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué por que estabas con ellos? –pregunto esta vez mirándome a la cara

-E…eso no te importa

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Eres mi amigo!

-¡¿Tu amigo?!

-¡Si! ¡Mi amigo!

-¡Por favor Tsunami! ¡Hace nada me estabas diciendo todo lo contrario!

-¡No quería decir eso!

-¡Pues lo dijiste!

-¡No quería decir eso! ¡Estaba enfadado!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por que si!

-¡No Tsunami! ¡No me vengas con esas excusas!

-¡Estaba enfadado por una razón!

-¡Ya! ¡Ni más faltaba que ahora te hubieras enfadado por obra y gracia del espíritu santo!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Tachi!

-¡No me llames así!

-¡¿Entonces como quieres que te llame?!

-¡Con Tachimukai me vale!

-¡Nunca te llamo así! ¡¿Por qué ahora debería llamarte así?!

-¡Estuviste toda el rato llamándome así!

-¡Por que estaba enfadado!

-¡¿Pero por que?! ¡¿Por qué estabas enfadado?!

-¡Maldita sea Tachi por que si!

-¡Por que si no me vale! ¡Si no me vas a decir nada me largo!

Me di la vuelta, pero no alcance ni a dar un paso, la mano de Tsunami me detenía

-Suéltame…-ordené

-No…

-Pues entonces dímelo

-Tampoco

-¡Tsunami decídete! ¡No pienso aguatar tus estupideces con decir y no dec…

-Estaba celoso…

¿Habré oído bien?

-¿Qué? –pregunte

-Que… Que estaba celoso, por eso me enfade

-¿Celo…Celoso? –aun estaba sorprendido… ¡Estaba celoso!

-Si….

-¿De que?

-De ellos….

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

-¡Esos chicos!

¿Chicos? No se referirá a ellos…

-Esos…esos chicos…-dejo de mirarme a la cara- estuviste toda la mañana coqueteando con esos, y…cuando no fuimos no dejaste de hablar de ellos…solo ellos, y, estaba celoso…

Sonreí, no lo pude evitar….Tsunami…¡Tsunami estaba celoso! ¡Por mi!

-Y…me enfadaba, que no te hubieras dado cuenta…te hacías todo el rato el tonto y…no podía evitarlo, si te hablaba como si nada…no se lo que habría dicho, y….

-No quería

-¿Eh?

-Bu…bueno, si, si que quería hacer que sintieras es, me…me refiero a...a los celos…pero…no quería que pensaras eso, que coqueteaba con ellos…que…bueno, tal vez lo intentaba, pero…no quería que….pareciera eso….¡Osea! ¡Yo...Yo lo siento!

No sabía que decir, bueno…en realidad no sabía como decirlo…por que, estaba tan, tan nervioso.

-Tachi…

-¡No me llames así! –reproche... ¿Por que? Ni idea, me daba vergüenza cuando me llamaba así

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eh…Pu…Pues, yo…-estaba nervioso, pero…era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo- Yo…te quiero…-dije como si nada, mirando le suelo, totalmente rojo

-¿Qué?...

-Te quiero…Te quiero, te quiero…por eso lo hice…quería que sintieras celos de ellos, pero nunca quise que pensaras que era una persona fácil o…algo por el estilo

-Tachi…nunca pensé eso…-se acerco a mi poniendo su mano en mi rostro

-¡Claro que lo pensaste! – Me aparte- Si no…si no lo hubieras pensado no me hubieras ignorado

-No te ignoraba por eso

-¿Entonces?

-Ya…ya te lo dije, estaba celoso…

-¿Pero por que lo estabas?

Se la razón, pero…quiero oírla de el

-Por que si…

-Eso no es una razón

-Ya te he dicho que…

-¡No! ¡Quiero una razón de verdad! ¡La verdadera razón!-lo mire a los ojos- ¿Por qué estabas celoso?

El me miro también…lo veía en sus ojos, quería decírmelo, pero el muy cobarde aun no se atrevía

-Yo...estaba celoso…por que…por que… ¡Dios Tachi! ¡Por la única razón por la cual alguien se pone celoso!

Sonreí

-¿Me quieres?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se puso nervioso y empezaba a jugar con sus manos

-Tal…tal vez-me respondió

Yo volví a sonreír…no era exactamente la confesión de amor que esperaría algún día, pero…por ahora, me valía…

Es seguía nervioso, sin mirarme a la cara y rojo, yo, me acerque a él y lentamente fui acercándome mas a su cara, para al fin, juntar nuestros labios…al principio solo note como Tsunami se sorprendía bastante y no sabía que hacer, pero al final, entre indeciso y nervioso acepto el beso…Yo esperaba mas, mucho mas, pero ese simple rose se quedo en eso, un simple pero hermoso rose…Tsunami me aparto de repente, empujándome para adelante…

-Tsu...nami –me quede sorprendido

-No…no hagas eso…

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un niño…-me dijo

-¿Niño?

-Tu …dices que me quieres pero tan solo tienes 12 años…

-¡En una semana cumplo 13!

-¡Sigues siendo un niño!

-¡Tu también eres un niño Tsunami!

-¡Pero yo tengo 15!

-¡Son solo 3 años!

-Lo dices como si no fuera nada

-¡Es que no es nada!

-Para ti puede que no lo sea, pero lo es

No me lo puedo creer…no puede ser…tres años… ¡¿Por tres malditos años?!

-Sabes Tsunami…-le miro a los ojos, están llenos de lagrimas- mejor me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando excusas baratas

Empecé a caminar, yo si que tenía la intención de irme, pero también una parte de mi quería que Tsunami me detuviera, llegue al frente de la puerta y salí, ya afuera en el pasillo empecé a caminar un poco mas lento y empecé a llorar, mis lágrimas caía y caían, de verdad… ¡Me daba mucha rabia! ¡Tres años, solo por tres años Tsunami no quería estar conmigo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaai! ¡Odio mi vida amorosa!

Seguí caminan dando patadas de vez en cuando a los lockers (casilleros) asta que llegue a la salida del instituto. Me quede quieto, no se por que…parecía como si me estuviera muriendo por dentro, me dolían tanto, tanto…el corazón

No pude ni dar un paso mas, sentí una mano en mi hombro, su mano…

-No es lo que piensas Tachi…-Tsunami parecía abatido, confundido, pero…hablaba con seguridad

-¿Entonces? –pregunte sin dejar mi posición inicial

-Yo…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti….

Q..¿Que? ¿Enamoran...de mí?

-No es por la edad…bueno tal vez un poco, pero… Tachi, tu no sabes las cosas que pasan por mi mente, y si Tachi, yo también soy un niño…pero tu lo eres aun mas, y no quiero…no quiero que dejes toda esa pequeña inocencia solo por mi…

Sonreí levemente…

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…y eso no es bueno, por que…quiero hacerte muchas cosas, que tú aun no deberías hacer, ni siquiera saber…

Termino de hablar, quería hablar seguro, pero sus nervios se notaban demasiado. Me soltó el hombro, y se dio la vuelta…

-Lo único, es que no quiero hacerte daño…Yuuki

¿Yuuki? ¿Yuuki? ¡¿Yuuki?! ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre!

-Lo siento

Empezó a caminar, pero yo no pensaba dejar que se fuera, ahora no… Si pensarlo dos veces me fui asta el, abrazándole por la espalda

El se sorprendió, pero se detuvo…

-Tachi…

-No te estoy pidiendo que e toques, ni que me enseñes todo eso de la cama, tampoco que seas mi novio, ni que tengas que besarme…-lo solté y puse al frente suyo- Solo que te guste, o que me quieras, o que me ames…. No te voy a pedir nada Tsunami…-mis lágrimas empezaron a caer- Por que, yo aun no se lo que es amar, pero se perfectamente que a la persona a la que mas quiero en este momento, es a ti…y solo a ti-sonreía, estaba totalmente feliz…muchos estrían tristes, por que los han rechazado, pero yo no…por que yo se que el habla en serio

El me miraba y me miraba sin decir nada, pero parecía aliviado y pudo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y poco a poco sonrió…

-Eres un bobo Tachi…-me dijo sonriéndome

Yo sonreí y me acerque a su rostro ¡No para besarle! Si no para…darle un besito en la mejilla! El se ruborizo pero sonrió

-Solo te pido, que de vez en cuando…-me acerco a su oído- Me llames Yuuki –sonreí y el también

-Como quieras…Yuuki

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**

-¡Hemos ganado Suzu!

-¡Waaaaa! ¡No te tires encima mío Terumi!

-¡Aii! ¡Que quejica! ¿No estas feliz por ganar?

-¡Claro! ¡Además todo lo hice yo! ¡Tú ni alcanzaste a comerte dos tarros de helado!

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas complejo de niño pequeño!

-¡No tengo complejo de niño pequeño! ¡Solo que me gusta mucho el helado!

-Ya, ya…si lo veo… ¿Es un trofeo lindo no crees?

-¿Te refieres a un trofeo con forma de helado?

-Aja

-No me gusta verlo

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que me da ganas de comer helado! ¡Y me sale mi forma infantil!

-Eh… ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Que rarito que eres Suzu! ¡Nagumo tenía razón con tu afición tan rara al helado!

-¡No me hables de ese cretino!

-¿Por qué? ¡Si a ti te gusta Nagumo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe…Pero que tonterías dices Terumi!

-¡Solo digo verdades!

-¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Ese cretino! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! Y…

-Pero tiene uno ojos lindos…

-Eh?..Bu…bueno, si que tiene uno ojos muy lindos, siempre me han gusta… ¡Oye!

-Hehehehe… ¡Ves! ¡Te gusta!

-¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Y que no!

-Vale, vale…lo que tú digas

-Una palabra mas sobre Nagumo y ese pelo panten tan largo quedara a cero ¿Oíste?

-Eh?! ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡No pagues tu liosa morosos con mi pelo!

-¡Terumi!

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Ya me callo!

-Así me gusta….

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así Suzu? Me das miedo

-Deja de hablar de Nagumo, y dejare de mirarte así

-¡Pero si ahora no estoy hablando de él!

-¡Da igual! ¡Promételo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Que lo prometas!

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Prometo no hablar de Nagumo en lo que queda de capitulo! ¡¿Feliz?!

-….-

-¡Que no me mires así! ¡Ya lo prometí!

-Eres un idiota…

-¡Bueno ya esta! ¡Lo prometí! ¿No? ¡Pues deja la mirandita!

-Vale…

-Aaaii, bueno una pena que no hallan mostrado la entrega de nuestro trofeo ¿no?

-Si… la verdad es que si, pero no daba mas tiempo, si ya lleva 47 páginas en Word

-Increíble…ha vuelta a batir su record…

-Bueno, tu no queje que en el próximo capitulo tu aparecerás mucho ¿no?

-¡Pero no lo digas burro! …Además tú si que tendrás protagonismo en el ultimo capitulo del festival ¿Cierto? ¡Aaai! ¡El final es el mejor!

-¡Deja de molestar Terumi!

-Vale, vale…Bueno…¿Qué tal si no vamos ya Suzu?

-Si, yo creo que será buena idea

-Sii, además Sakuma y Nagumo nos esperan

-Si….ahora el estúpido ese nos gritara en como 20 idiomas por habernos tardado tanto

-Si, si…con el geniecito que tiene seguro que si

-Si…ese malgeniado

-Si…tu malgeniado

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Nada! ¡Ale! ¡Vámonos!

-…-

-¡Que no me mires así!

-Tú te lo buscas solito….

-¡Ai! ¡Adiós!

-¡Oye! ¡No salgas corriendo cobarde!


	15. Chapter 15:FEscolar IV, un rato normal

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes….

_Capitulo 15: El festival escolar Parte IV _

-Mmmm...

-…-

-Mmmm…

-…-

-Mmm… ¡Terumi!

-¿Qué?

-Deja de mirarme así maldita sea….

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no te estoy mirando de ninguna manera

-Como que no, si ahora mismo me estas mirando de esa manera

-¿Qué problema hay? Tú muchas veces me miras así –si quita esa mirada

-¡Yo! Pero tú no miras así

-Pues ahora si – sacándole la lengua

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Por eso mismo!

-¿Qué? –pregunto el albino un tanto indignado

-Me he atiborrado de dos malditos botes de más de un kilo de helado de distintos sabores ¡Solo por complacerte! Y tú no eres capaz de participar conmigo en el concurso de disfraces-grito infantilmente pegándole puñetazos débilmente al pecho del albino

-Es completamente distinto

-¡Claro que no! –llorando como un niño

-¡Que si!

-Nonononono –negando repetitivamente con la cabeza- Es lo mismo, tú eres una mala persona por no acompañarme a un indefenso concurso en donde te tienes que disfrazar

-¡Contigo no tiene nada de indefenso!

-¡Ni que te fuera a violar!

-Oye, oye….Comer helado es muy distinto que TU elijas mis disfraces y te de por vestirme de camarera o azafata con falda y todo eso –grito el albino defendiéndose

-¡Claro que no! ¡De azafata no! –Negó- Tal vez de policía sexy o disfraz de gato estaría mucho mejor

-¡Idiota! – Exclamó Suzuno pegándole en la cabeza-

-Aauch! –se quejo Terumi riendo un poco

-Definitivamente se comportan como un par de críos –se oyó la voz Haruya que caminaba lentamente junto a Sakuma detrás de Suzuno y Terumi

-¡Es su culpa! –Se excuso el rubio- Él es el que no me quiere acompañar al concurso

-Pues no le puedes obligar Afuro –se escucho la voz de Sakuma

-¡Pero es que es injusto! Yo lo acompañe a su adorado concurso de helado –gritaba el rubio inflando los mofletes como un niño

-¡Un helado no te hace disfrazarte de un poli sexy! –salto Suzuno aun indignado por la mente pervertida de su amigo

-¡O de gato! –añadió el rubio

-¡Cállate!-volvió a exclamar Suzuno pegándole de nuevo en la cabeza

-No me pegues Suzu

Suzuno miro a Terumi furioso y suspiro

-No pienso ir a disfrazarme de algo raro

-Pero… Suzu, yo competí contigo en lo de los helado-sollozaba el rubio con unas grandes gotas agua en la parte inferior de sus ojos

-Me da igual…-dijo secamente el albino- No pienso quedar en ridículo, seguro que me obligarías a vestirme de cualquier burrada – se negaba por completo

-Pero….Suzu...-seguía lloriqueando el rubio, prácticamente a los pies de este

-¡Que no! – se negó rotundamente

El rubio empezó a hacer una cara de niño pequeño, que hasta Nagumo le daba penita

-Si quieres voy yo contigo…- dijo Sakuma que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos

El rubio lo miro y sonrío como un niño pequeño

-¿En serio? –pregunto ilusionado

-Si… yo aun no he participado en nada, no me importaría acompañarte…-sonrío sin moverse de su puesto inicial

-Ves Teru….no me necesitas…-suspiro aliviado Suzuno

-¡Tu no hables mal amigo!-grito exageradamente el rubio- ¡Me heriste en lo mas profundo de mi patata! – añadió haciéndose el ofendido

Suzuno solo se limito a mirarlo y suspirar

-Si Terumi, soy el peor amigo que puede existir…-dijo un poco divertido, esos momentos en donde Terumi se comportaba como un crio le hacía gracia

Terumi lo miro rallado y le saco la lengua

-Ya no te quiero-dijo

-Vale….-sonrío Suzuno

Sakuma se reía y Nagumo seguía callado detrás de este

-Pero... ¿Y Nagumo? –Pregunto un poco menos infantil el rubio- ¿No quera él participar contigo?

-¿Eh? –Sakuma miro al rubio sentado en el suelo y después volteo a ver a Nagumo- ¿Te molesta Nagumo? –le pregunto a este

-No…me da igual, aunque me hubieras pedido participar no lo haría-sentencio este muy serio y Sakuma sonrío

-Ves Afuro, yo puedo participar contigo, y Nagumo y Suzuno-san esperan juntos en el público-dijo tranquilamente

A eso Terumi sonrío, y Suzuno y Nagumo no dijeron nada, hasta que una palabra ¡Esa palabra! Sonó…''juntos''… ¿Juntos? ¿Ellos?

-¡Un momento!-interrumpió Nagumo

-¿A qué te refieres con ''juntos''? –salto esta vez Suzuno

-Pues…juntos…no es tan complicado de entender-dijo Sakuma como si fuera lo más obvio

Nagumo y Suzuno se quedaron callados solo un instante, hasta que los dos gritaron a la vez

-¡Claro que no!-gritaron al unisonó

-¿Por qué?

-¡No pienso quedarme a solas con este tulipán! –grito Suzuno

-¡¿Tulipán?!

-¡Sí! ¡Tulipán!

-Yo no pienso estar con alguien que solo tiene un corazón de hielo-se defendió Nagumo

-Muy frío lo puedo tener, pero aunque sea tengo

-No me jo…

-¡Vale ya! –Intervino Sakuma, callando por completo a los otros dos- simplemente es que se queden en el público mirando, no hace ni que se miren…-añadió un poco serio

Suzuno y Nagumo quedaron completamente callados, ni se miraron ni nada.

-Está bien…-se rindió Suzuno- Me quedare esperándole con él

Sakuma sonrío

-¿Y tu Nagumo?-le pregunto Sakuma

Nagumo se quedo callado, mirando de reojo a Sakuma y a Terumi que lo miraban atentamente y a Suzuno que solo tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, y suspiro

-Vale….lo are

Sakuma también sonrío levemente, y Terumi rio

-Valla, valla…parecen como si les costara la vida estar unos poco minutos juntos

-¡No te rías maldito afeminado!

-Tranquilo Nagumo…-dijo Sakuma

Nagumo chasqueo los dientes, volteando la mirada molesto

-Eres irritante Terumi…-murmuro Nagumo

-Te he oído –dijo Terumi divertido

-¡Me da lo mismo! –grito el tulipán

-''Avisamos que el tiempo para inscribirse en el concurso de disfraces se va acabar''- Se oyó des de los muchos alta voces que estaban esparcidos por el instituto

-Afuro…tendríamos que ir si quieres participar-dijo Sakuma

-¿Eh? ¡Es cierto! –Grito el rubio emocionado-¡Vamos! –Cogió del brazo a Sakuma y empezó a correr- ¡Suzu! Mírame dese el público ¿Vale? –gritaba mientras que corría

-Sí, si….tranquilo-le respondía este empezando a caminar viendo como el rubio y su amigo se estaban inscribiendo en el concurso- ¿Vienes o qué?-le pregunto a Nagumo que al parecer estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-No me des órdenes…-critico empezando a caminar

-No te estoy dando órdenes, haz lo que se te dé la gana –le contesto tranquilamente caminando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

Nagumo chasqueo los dientes y siguió caminando detrás de Suzuno

-Seguro que te dará ilusión…-dijo Suzuno

-¿Ilusión de que?

-De verlo disfrazado…. Un día me dijiste lo mucho que te gustaría verlo disfrazado-dijo con un tono de ¿Tristeza tal vez?

Nagumo se hico los oídos sordos y no contesto… Siguieron caminando ''tranquilamente'' sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta llegar a donde estaba todo el público, en el escenario se veía como los ayudantes organizaban todo, se sentaron casi en la tercera fila y se quedaron completamente callados.

**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes…**

Midoriakwa iba caminado tranquilamente por todo el festival y jugaba en todas las tiendecitas que le era posible, aunque ahora ya le quedaba poco dinero, y no se decidía en que jugar esta vez.

-Aaa…-suspiro- no sé a qué jugar, he estado en prácticamente todas las tiendecitas que hay… ya no se qué hacer…-se quejaba un poco cansado

Siguió caminando un muy buen rato, apenas se había encontrado a gente del equipo, solo se encontró que Tobitaka y Toramaru que había acabado de salir del Karaoke, y vio a Tsunami corriendo hacía el edificio del instituto, pero a nadie más….

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente

-Me hubiera gustado estar con Hiroto y los demás…-se dijo así mismo parando en una tiendecita, una de esas donde tenía que agarrar una escopeta de juguete y darle a una lata…pues esa, tomo la escopeta, entrego el dinero asignado y apunto…

-Si consigues derribar toda la pirámide de latas podrás pedir lo que quieras de la parte de arriba-dijo el dependiente señalando un montonazo de peluches en un estantería bastante alta

Justo ahí había un gran peluche con forma de helado de pistacho, con cara de felicidad, unos mini pies y unos mini brazos….Midorikawa sonrío

-Voy por ese…-se dijo a si mismo

-Tienes tres oportunidades muchacho…-le aviso el dependiente

-Ok…-le respondió Midorikawa bastante confiado- ''Tengo muy buena puntería, seguro que las derribo todas''-pensó

Levanto la escopeta y acomodo su mirada por donde estaba el hueco que apuntaba, apunto justo en la lata del medio de puro abajo y cerro el otro ojo. Se quedo unos poco segundo así, mirando sin hacer nada y apretó el gatillo y una pequeña bolita de plástico duro salió de la escopeta dando justo en blanco que el joven peliverde quería, la bolita le dio a la lata de más abajo y justo la del centro derribando esa y justo después todas las demás cayeron

-¡Bien! –salto feliz el peliverde

El dependiente se quedo un poco sorprendido pero reacciono

-Muy bien chico… ¿que se desea llevar?-le pregunto amablemente

-¡Quiero ese! –respondió animado señalando el gran peluche helado que estaba en la parta superior de esa gran estantería

-Ese es el más antiguo chico… ¿Seguro que quiere ese? Hay muchos que son de mejor calidad-le sugirió el hombro

-Nonono….yo quiero ese-insistía Midorikawa sin dejar de señalar el gran peluche helado

-Vale…como usted quiero…-dijo el señor agarrando dificultosamente el peluche que el peliverde quería y se lo entrego- Aquí tiene…

-Muchas gracias señor…-le agradeció Midorikawa agarrando el peluche fuertemente, era bastante grande, y empezó a caminar- ¡Aai! ¡Qué aparruchable! –Exclamó abrazando muy fuerte al peluche- Hehe….te pareces al peluche que Hiroto me regalo cuando éramos pequeños…-sonrío el peliverde nostálgicamente, recordando aquel momento en que el tonto de Hiroto y el empezaron a pelearse por ese peluche que Hiroto le había regalado hace años

Midorikawa cambio esa sonrisa tan energética que tenía y la cambio por una mas triste…

-¡Aaah! Nonono! Deja de pensar en él…-se decía a si mismo moviendo repetidamente la cabeza

Se quedo un rato parado sin hacer nada, solo mirando al vacío, metido en sus pensamientos, la gente pasaba a su alrededor, y él apenas notaba sus presencias

-Aaaa….-volvió a suspirar pesadamente- ¡Aiii! Voy a dar un paseo… ¡otra vez! –sentencio empezando a caminar a sin ningún sitio en concreto…-¿Y ahora que hago? Ya he hecho de todo…y no se donde están los demás…

Se alejo bastante de donde se celebraba el festival, quedando en un lugar con bastantes árboles… dejo al su gran peluche helado apoyado en el árbol y se quedo parado mirando el festival des de lejos

-Me aburro….-se quejaba sentándose en el suelo

-''¡Hiroto! ¡Hiroto! ¡Ven acá! ¡No huyas!'' –se empezó a oír des de lejos, esos gritos venían del festival…mas concretamente cera de donde hacía el concurso de disfraces

-¿Hiroto? –se pregunto el peliverde a si mismo

-'' ¡Hiroto! ¡¿Dónde estas?!''

-Esa… ¿Esa no era la voz de Kazemaru? –se volvió a preguntar, esta vez levantándose del suelo

-'' ¡Maldita sea Hiroto! ¡Te juro que como me toque ir a mi te mato!'' –se volvió a oír la voz de Kazemaru completamente histérico

Midorikawa se reía un poco

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho el idiota de Hirotooo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Eso…eso fue, fue un grito…en realidad unos gritos por si no había quedado claro, un grito de Midorikawa, al que le había interrumpido su entretenido monologo cayendo encima.

-¡Ayayayayayayaii! –se quejaba Midorikawa sobandose la cabeza tirando en el suelo con los ojos aun cerrados

-L…lo siento…-se disculpó el ''intruso''

-No…no pasa na…-abrió los ojos-¡¿Hiroto?! –pregunto muy sorprendido

-¿Eh?...Mi… ¡Mido! –Hiroto también se sorprendió mucho- ¿Por qué estas debajo de mi?

-Yo…yo sería el que tendría que preguntar eso….-le contesto -¡Me ahogas! –se quejo

-¡Upss! Lo siento…-se disculpó quitándose de encima del peliverde quedando a un lado de este

-Gracias…-se sentó en el suelo- ¿Se puede saber por que terminaste encima mío?

-Hehe…Pues nada…salvando mi vida

-¿Ahora que le has hecho a Kazemaru?

-¿Eh? na….na

-''¡HIROTOO!''

-Nada…Hehehe…-rio nervioso

-Ya….seguro que si-le contesto Midorikawa muy poco convencido –Espero que no te mate cuando te vea

-Yo también espero lo mismo

Midorikawa suspiro

-¿Te pasa algo Mido?-le pregunto Hiroto

-No, nada…solo estoy aburrido-le contesto mirando el festival

-¿Aburrido? ¿Por qué?

Midorikawa solo levanto y bajo los hombros

-He estado solo todo el día, me termino aburriendo

-¿Solo? Pero… ¿Y tu grupo?

-No tengo… No conseguí, y….-Midorikawa le salieron lagrimas- ¡No he podido participar en la competición de helados! Buuuuaaaa….-empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño y Hiroto empezó a reír

-Hahaha…. ¿Solo por eso estas así?-le pregunto riendo

-¡Pues claro! ¡Tú no sabes la de sabores que tenían que haber! ¡Y podía comer todo lo que yo quisiera! ¡Y no pude por no tener y maldito grupo!

-¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a mi?-le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Eres del equipo de futbol, solo puedes ir con integrantes del equipo-dijo inflando los mofletes

-Eres un infantil Midorikawa

-No soy infantil…¡Solo quiero helado!

-Si seguro que has estado comiendo helado todo el día

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero yo quería estar contigo! –dijo prácticamente inconsciente

-Con… ¿Conmigo?

-'' ¡Mierda!''-pensó- S…si, contigo y…y Kazemaru y Shiro…y ¡Todos! ¡Todos!

-Ah…vale…-contesto un poco… ¿decepcionado?

Midorikawa empezó a reír un poco nervioso

-Lo siento…-dijo Hiroto- Por no quedarme…diré quedarnos contigo hoy

-No te preocupes Hiroto….tuve muy buena compañía

-¿No que estabas solo?

-¡Claro que no! Hace un rato encontré el mejor compañero….

-¿El mejor compañero?

-¡Sí! –se levanto del suelo y fue asta el árbol- ¡Él! –levanto a su gran peluche helado

-Un…helado…-cuestiono la infantil acción de su amigo

-¡Sí!

-¿Un helado?

-¡Sí!

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Mr. Helado!

-¿Mr. Helado?

-¡Si!-grito felizmente abrazando fuertemente a Mr. Helado

-Vale…-dijo simplemente mirando a su amigo- Cada día estoy mas convencido de que has cambiado de cuerpo con un niño de 5 años…dijo con tono divertido

-¡Oye! Ni que fuera tan infantil –se hico el ofendido inflando los mofletes

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que? –pregunto con tono de picardía

-Pues…..mmmmm….-el peliverde siguió pensando- Pues… ¡Una persona que conserva sus sueños interiores y recuerdos de la infancia! –añadió haciendo una de esas poses tan raritas cuando dice un refrán

-Si….claro….recuerdos infantiles…-dijo sonriendo- Mido….no tienes que preocuparte, si tienes síndrome de niño infantil, mimado y obsesionado con el halado...Te comprendo y te apoyare…-añadió apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro haciendo una cara comprensiva

Midorikawa lo miro mal

-Idiota….

-Hehehe….tu eres el que empieza con esas acciones tan infantiles –rió un poco

-¡No son infantiles! –inflo los mofletes

-Claro, claro…es que ir por ahí con ''Mr. Helado'' y abrazándolo como si la vida te fuera en ello teniendo casi 14 años….no es nada infantil- rió con tono sarcastico

-¡Que no soy infantil! ¡Es sueños interiores y recuero de la infancia! –grito pegándole infantilmente puñetazos en el pecho a su amigo

-Ya, ya….tranquilo peque, tranquilo….que nadie te regañara…- Hiroto le seguía haciendo la puñeta para que su amigo se molestara mas

-Huuuuummmm… ¡Idiota! –se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados

-Hahaha…no te enfades Mido…

-¡Idiota!

-Mido…

-¿Qué haces Hiroto? ¿Por qué le ruegas a un niño pequeño?-decía Midorikawa sin dejar de cruzar los brazos y aun con los mofletes inflados

-Ay, ay…lo siento Mido…Hehehe, no lo volveré a hacer

-Si claro…siempre dices lo mismo

-Venga Mido –insistía Hiroto- Aaaaiii, no te enfades conmigo –añadió dándole un abrazo por la espalda

-…-

-Hehehe….seguiré así asta que me perdones

-Pues prepárate para tener calambre en los brazos, por que te pienso perdonar…-decía bien seguro haciendo reír a Hiroto- ¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio! –mentía, solo fingía enfado y eso lo sabía Hiroto

-Aaaaaaaiii, pues no te suelto –insistía Hiroto abrazándolo mucho mas fuerte

-Wuuuuaaa! ¡Hi..Hiroto! Me ahogas –decía Midorikawa entre risas

-¿Me perdonas?

-N…no –decía dificultosamente y escapándosele una que otra risilla – Estoy enojado

-Pues tus risas dicen lo contrarío-abrazándolo cada vez mas fuerte y esta vez haciéndole cosquillas

-Aaaaa! Haha…Hi…Hiroto! Hahaha Su…suéltame! –Hiroto no dejaba de abrazarlo pero para de hacerle las cosquillas

-¿Me perdonas?

-…-

-¿Me perdonas?

-…-

-¿Me perdonas?

-…-

-Okei, lo tomare como un ''Hiroto hazme todas las coquillas que quieras y no me dejes de abrazar'' –dijo con tono infantil

-¡Yo no hablo así!

Hiroto le saco la lengua y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-Hahaha... Hiroto! Haahahahaha! Hi…Hiro…se…se me acaba el aire….Hahahaha –Midorikawa no podía dejar de reír, al fin y al cabo siempre ha tenido muchas cosquillas, al igual que Hiroto, pero en ese momento le era imposible hacerle lo mismo…no había comido nada

-¿Me perdonas? – Hiroto hacía las cosquillas cada vez más rápido

-Hahahha ¡S…Si! ¡Te…te perdono! ¡Pero deja de hacerme cosquillas por favor!- al fin se rindió, ya con lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír

-Valla…-Hiroto le soltó- Te costó perdonarme ¿no?-añadió sentándose en el suelo

Midorikawa callo al suelo y suspiro

-Eres una mala persona Hiroto –lo miro mal

-No seas exagerado –rió un poco sentándose en el suelo

-Huuummmm…-Midorikawa lo seguía mirando rallado y se sentó en el suelo junto a su amigo- Malo

Hiroto rió un poco

-Exagerado –dijo- Siempre he sido así contigo –añadió

-Ya….no se por que cambiaste tan de repente –dijo Midorikawa aun ''molesto'' con un tono medio infantil

Hiroto lo miro y sonrío

-''Mido….no has dejado de ser el mismo''-Hiroto suspiró

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto viendo a su amigo

-¿Eh? Nada, nada-respondió el otro

Midorikawa lo miro con un poco de preocupación, para después agarrar a Mr. Helado y abrazarlo

Suspiró

-Lo siento… -dijo Midorikawa

-¿Qué?

-Que lo siento…-repitió de nuevo

-Por… ¿Por qué te disculpas? –pregunto un tanto nervioso

Midorikawa sonrío

-Por nada en especial…-se levanto del suelo junto a Mr. Helado

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hiroto mirando como su amigo se levantaba

-Iré a conseguirle una familia a Mr. Helado –contestó orgulloso de si mismo

Hiroto rió

-Definitivamente eres un completo infantil…-rió Hiroto

-¡No soy infantil! –Mido inflo los mofletes- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo hacer feliz a Mr. Helado consiguiéndole una familia?!-pregunto ofendido

-Pues….no se, empezando por que es nada mas un peluche ¿Tal vez? –respondió con sarcasmo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! – Grito Midorikawa totalmente abrumado- ¡No lo oigas Mr. Helado! ¡No lo oigas! No sabe lo que dice…-le hablaba Midorikawa a su fiel peluche- Esta loco…-añadió

-Si….loco, encima y el loco –se dijo casi para si mismo

-¡Idiota! –Mido le saco la lengua- ¡Nos has herido en lo mas fondo de nuestra patata! –grito con coscadas en los ojos

-¿De la patata? ¡Hahahaha! ¡Que cosas mas raras dice Mido! –Reía levantándose del suelo- Hahahaha, bueno…así te quiero

-¿Eh?... ¿Me…Me quieres?

-¿Ah? '' ¡¿Pero que demonios digo?!'' Cla…claro! Eres mi mejor amigo, seria imposible no quererte –contestó nervioso levantadote del suelo

-Ah…claro, claro… Hehe… yo también te quiero Mido-le respondió haciendo el mismo gesto que su amigo

Midorikawa lo miro y suspiro

-Vete….-dijo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que te vallas…seguro que Kazemaru te esta buscado

Hiroto bufo

-Ni muerto voy con él, aun quiero vivir un poco mas

Midorikawa rió

-Eres un exagerado Hiroto-se burló su amigo

-Ya te lo he dicho, no soy exagerado soy realista….

-Por ser tan realista vas a terminar solo como una ostra

-¿Qué? –rió- ¿Solo? ¡Há! Eso es imposible

-Uuuui, claro, claro…usted me perdone –se burló Midorikawa haciendo gestos exagerados con sus brazos

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo encontrar pareja?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no

-Para que sepas hoy unas chicas se la pasaron todo el festival siguiéndome y coqueteando conmigo

Ese simple comentario para la desgracia de Midorikawa le molesto un poco

-¡Há! Ser un mentiroso no es bueno Hiroto –dijo Midorikawa con tono de sarcasmo

-¿No me crees?

-Mmmm…nop

Hiroto sonrío

-Valla que celoso que eres

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy ningún celoso! –reprocho el menos volteando a mirar al otro con el ceño fruncido

-Si que lo eres….-Hiroto camino asta quedar justo al frente de Mido- Esas celoso

-¡Há! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Celoso?! Haha –rió casi falso- No me hagas reír Hiroto

-Mírate Midorikawa, estas completamente rojo y rabiando por que soy mas atractivo que tu

Eso si que soltó una gran carcajada a Midorikawa

-Uuui, si valla, un playboy en persona –se burló el menor

-Mas que tu…si –aclaro completamente convencido

-Si, si claro…mas quisieras

-Estas muerto de la envidia

-¡¿Y que si lo estoy?! –Grito casi inconsciente- ''¡Mierda!''

-¡Ha! ¡Lo has admitido! –grito Hiroto triunfante

-¡No lo he admitido! –se quejo Midorikawa con un leve sonrojo

-Esas celoso de mi-canturreo el mayor

-Si, claro…. De ti ¡Há! No me hagas reír-decía con cierto tono de sarcasmo, dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos

-Aai Mido, no te preocupes, no hay de que avergonzarse, es completamente normal que tengas celos de mi –decía con tono orgulloso, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Midorikawa

-¡No estoy celoso! ¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?! –grito Midorikawa quitadose la mano de Hiroto

-No se….tal vez por que… no soportas que unas guapas chicas se acerquen a mi, y se la pasen coqueteando conmigo…. Y no contigo

Midorikawa simplemente lo miraba con cierta rabia en su rostro

-No estoy celoso Hiroto –insistía Midorikawa

-Pues tienes toda la pinta de estarlo –rió Hiroto

-¡Pues no lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy! ¡No me interesa para nada tus problemas amorosos! ¡Como si viene la reina de España a coquetear contigo! ¡Que me da igual! –grito desesperado con su rostro levemente sonrojado

-Hahahaha.…¡Estas celoso! –repitió Hiroto riendo

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaarrg! ¡Que no lo estoy! –Insistía Midorikawa- Pero cree lo que quieras….'' En realidad…si que puede que este celoso, pero no de ti ¡Idiota!''-pensó mirando a su amigo con el seño fruncido

-Hehe…vale, vale…ya dejo de molestarte…-rió un poco mas- No quiero morir tan joven y bello

-He…si, y encima bello- hablo sarcásticamente

-Uuui, no es verdad, bello no, ¡Bellísimo! –rió Hiroto

-Há, más quisieras Hiroto

-Mas que tu…sip

Midorikawa solo le saco la lengua, después simplemente lo miro y sonrío

-¿Pasa algo Mido?

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza

-No…no pasa nada…

Hiroto también sonrió

-¿Quieres un helado? –pregunto Hiroto

-¿Helado?

-Si

-¡Siii! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Quiero helado! –gritó muy emocionado

-Hehehe…vale, vale…vamos –rió su amigo- ¿vamos?

-¡Sííííííííííííííí! –Salto como un canguro- ¡Lo quiero de chocolate! ¡Nonono! ¡De vainilla! ¡No! De…de… ¡De sandia! ¡O no! Mejor de…¡Fresa! ¡O de pistacho!

Hiroto lo veía con una gota en su cabeza, su amigo, era demasiado infantil, su amigo ahora estaba solo unos pasos mas adelante que él saltando como a un niño que le van a dar un regalo, he, casi es lo mismo, decía y decía sabores de helado que ni Hiroto conocía, y se quedo pensando ¿Y Kazemaru?... Bah! Esta con Shiro, así que estará bien… Si, seguro que estará bien, a él ahora mismo lo único que le interesaba era estar junto a Midorikawa y comprarle su preciado helado, al fin y al cabo, se lo debe, eso y mucho más

-''Se lo debo… se que en el fondo le he hecho daño, aunque él intente disimularlo…''- suspiro profundamente- ''Pero…no se como se lo diré, se que es solo decir: lo siento. Pero…no es suficiente, además no es fácil….¡Aaaah! ¡No se que hacer!''-se gritaba interiormente

-Hiroto…Hiroto…¡HIROTO! –la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-¿Me estas escuchado?

-Eh… S...si, claro –contesto nervioso

-¡Pues ya me decidí! –anunció emocionado

-¿De que sabor?

-¡Lo quiero de fresa y de pistacho!

-¿Fresa…y pistacho?

-¡Sip! Lo quiero de fresa y de pistacho

Hiroto volvió a sonreír

-Pero que clase de sabores combinas idiota, eso debe de saber asqueroso

-¡Claro que no! ¡Seguro que sabe bien! Y si no, me como solo el de pistacho –inflo los mofletes

-¡¿Por qué el de fresa?! –pregunto alarmado

-Por que el de pistacho es mi sabor favorito

-He….Idiota

-¡Idiota tu! –volvió a inflar los mofletes…

Nunca admita eso…nunca, pero no puede negar el cariño que le tiene a ese niño infantil e inocente, no sabe como arreglar lo que causo, pero…lo ara, cueste lo que cueste, lo ara…

Sonrío y empezó a caminar junto a su amigo, que aun seguía diciendo lo bueno que debe estar el helado de fresa y pistacho


	16. Chapter 16: ¡Maldita sea!

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes

_Capitulo 16: ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no te puedo odiar?!_

-Mmmmm… ¡Riquísimo!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Sip! ¡Delicioso!

-Eres un tragón Midorikawa….

-¡Pero si esta riquísimo!

Hiroto suspiro con una sonrisa en la cara, se acerco su helado a la boca y empezó a comer de nuevo.

-¡Pistacho y fresa! Mi favorito-grito emocionado el peli-verde.

Después de eso siguieron caminando por todo el festival, estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato, mirando todos los puentecitos que veían, Midorikawa llevaba debajo del brazo a Mr. Helado, y Hiroto lo miraba sonriendo.

-Oye Hiroto….

-¿Qué?

-¿Seguro que Kazemaru no te matará?-preguntó curioso comiendo de su helado…

-No…no estoy para nada seguro…-suspiro pesadamente.

Midorikawa rió.

-¿De que te ríes? –le miró Hiroto desconfiado

-¿Le tienes miedo a Kazemaru? –pregunto entre pequeñas risas

-¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Yo no le tengo ni una pizca de miedo! -grito orgulloso.

-¡Mentiroso, si estas temblando del miedo!

-¡No estoy temblando! Solo que…. ¡Tengo frío! –dijo no muy convencido.

-¿Frío? ¡¿En verano?! –Rió -¡Há! No seas ridículo Hiroto

-Valla, ahora no solo soy cobarde, si no que también ridículo –sonrió deprimentemente.

-Vas subiendo de nivel –rió Midorikawa, se acerco su helado y lo lamió de nuevo.

-Idiota –murmuró Hiroto terminando su helado.

-Muy idiota y todo lo que quieras, pero a mi no me va matar un emo psicópata –dijo entre risas dándole los últimos mordiscos a su helado.

-Seguro que lo entenderá –dijo con esperanzas.

-En tus sueños Hiroto.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato por todo el festival, con el grito de los niños y el calor sofocante, ya era casi las seis de la tarde, y habían parado por muchas tiendesitas, Midorikawa había ganado muchas cosas, mientras que Hiroto apenas había conseguido un triste llavero con forma de sol.

-No se de que te quejas –decía Midorikawa mirando el llavero –se parece mucho a ti –sonrió divertido mirando a su amigo.

-Claro, nos parecemos en el blanco de los ojos –dijo sarcásticamente sentándose debajo de un árbol.

-No exactamente en eso –respondió Midorikawa sentándose al frente de Hiroto, dejando a Mr. Helado a su lado.

-¿Entonces en que? –Preguntó Hiroto echando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos – ¡Aa, que calor!

-En lo insignificante que son –rió un poco tirando el llavero a la cara de Hiroto.

-Cada vez que abres tu boquita, me dan ganas de suicidarme –rió con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado –le respondió Midorikawa abrazando a Mr. Helado.

-Y lo estaba

-¿Estaba? –preguntó confuso.

Hiroto abrió un ojo mirando a Midorikawa, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no me tratabas así –dijo finalmente.

-¿Y como es "así"? –pregunto con tono divertido, a saber que respondería ahora.

-Pues así de despectivo, echándome mi autoestima al suelo, y burlándote de mí comparándome con un llavero con forma de sol –sonrió.

-Voy a terminar pensado que eres un masoquista si te gusta que te trate así –rió un poco.

-Prefiero eso a que me dejes hacer lo que se me de la gana.

-Si ya lo haces.

-Pero no sin antes recibir unas collejas de parte tuya.

-Eso es porque se te ocurren una de estupideces.

Hiroto rió.

-Y supuestamente tú eres el menor.

-Puedo ser un año menor que tú, pero mi mentalidad te sobrepasa por creces -sonrío orgulloso de si mismo.

-Lo se –musitó, con una sonrisa nostálgica y como de decepción.

Midorikawa lo miro extrañado, esa clase de comportamientos tan sentimentales y darle la razón era muy extraño de Hiroto.

-Hiroto…

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad –repitió.

-Hiroto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó Midorikawa, ahora si, Hiroto le estaba preocupando.

-Por todo –respondió sin dejar de mirar para arriba, mirando las ramas del árbol que se mecían suavemente al ritmo de la calida y suave brisa –por lo que te hice –añadió con un atice de tristeza, sus ojos decían claramente las ganas que tenía de derramar unas lágrimas, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Midorikawa se quedo pensando un poco, se asustó un poco al pensar que se podría estar refiriendo a lo que Hiroto le hacía, no quería hablar de ello, así que evito el tema.

Sonrió un poco divertido.

-Tranquilo, te perdono por haberte comido mi helado la otra noche –rió un poco, esperando la misma reacción de su amigo, pero este solo se quedó callado.

-Hablo en serio –musitó.

Midorikawa trago saliva, y lo miro preocupado.

-No quiero hablar de eso –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo sí –contestó Hiroto levantando la suya.

-¡Pues yo no! –Exclamó Midorikawa levantándose del suelo –no quiero hablar ahora de ese tema.

-¡¿Entonces cuando?!

-¡Preferiblemente nunca!

-¿Pretendes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? –pregunto con frustración.

-¡Si! Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ti se te da la gana que no lo olvide? –preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

-Claro que no idiota, pero no puede hacer como si nada a pasado.

-Para mí, nada a pasado.

-Pues para mi si, para mi paso y mucho.

-Pues muy bien por ti –respondió con una risa irónica.

-¡¿Qué te cuesta admitir lo que paso?! –exclamó molesto.

Midorikawa lo miró a la cara con duda, y enfado a la vez.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo – ¿Qué que me cuesta admitirlo? –Repitió – Hiroto… me violaste una y otra vez ¡Eso es lo que me cuesta! ¡Me cuesta de verdad admitir que mi mejor amigo me violo por un mal trago con la persona que le gusta! ¡¿Eso no te basta?!

-Yo no te viole –musitó Hiroto.

-¿A no? –Preguntó incrédulo – ¿Entonces que? Por que yo no recuerdo una escena romántica en la me dijeras que me amas y después hubiéramos tenido sexo, si mal no recuerdo viste a Endo y a Goenji besándose, saliste corriendo, te fui a buscar me besaste y después me arrastrarme a casa para forzarme a hacerlo.

-¡Nunca te forcé!

-¡Claro que me forzaste Hiroto! ¡¿Crees que yo quería hacer eso?!

-¡¿Y tu crees que yo quería hacértelo?!

-¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Una y otra vez!

-¡Por que tu me dejaste!

-¡¿Qué te dejé?! –Preguntó incrédulo -¡Hiroto nunca te dejé!

-¡Claro que me dejaste! ¡Después de lo Endo y Goenji te pregunté! ¡Y tú dijiste que no pasaba nada! ¡Que podía hacer lo que quiera para deshogarme contigo!

La cara de Midorikawa era todo un poema al oír lo último que dijo Hiroto, se sentía triste, frustrado, enfadado. Bajo la mirada, soltó un suspiro y sonrío.

-Vale… -dijo –tienes toda, absolutamente toda la razón Hiroto –levanto la mirada, mirándolo a los ojos con su típica sonrisa –es verdad, la primera vez que lo hiciste, lo pase, no dije, ni me queje, hasta te di algo parecido a un permiso para hacer lo que quisieras conmigo –decía tranquilamente sin borrar su sonrisa –pero… ¿alguna vez te diste cuenta que todo el tiempo te pedía que parases? ¿Alguna vez te fijaste en los moratones que me dejabas? ¡¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar el daño que me hacías?! –Gritaba ya lleno de furia – ¿Cierto que no? Pero no, no te preocupes, ¡Desahógate conmigo como se te da la puta gana! ¡Como si quieres apuñalarme con un cuchillo! ¡Te doy permiso! ¡Pégame, viólame, mátame! ¡Da igual! ¡Es preferible mil veces que te desahogues tu a lo que yo sienta!

Hiroto se quedo sorprendido, pasmado, Midorikawa le decía todo eso con tanto desprecio, y dolor.

-Lo…lo siento

-¡No! ¡Ya no hay un ''lo siento'' que valga! –gritó.

Midorikawa se levanto de nuevo, dejando a Mr. Helado en el suelo. Parecía molesto, bueno, estaba molesto, con sus ojos húmedos, tenía toda la pinta que quería llorar, pero no lo hacía.

-Has lo que quieras, me voy a casa, así que si quieres violarme de nuevo ya sabes donde encontrarme –dijo en tono irónico –adiós.

Se dio media vuelta y dejando a su amado Mr. Helado en el suelo, se fue. Hiroto, aun estaba sorprendido, analizando palabra por palabra de lo que le había dicho Midorikawa. Sus ojos parecían estar en blanco, seguía apoyado al árbol y sin hacer ni un solo ruido unas pocas lágrimas empezaron a salir. Había sido un idiota, un completo idiota.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

-Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato ¡Te juro que lo mato! –gritaba desesperado Kazemaru, detrás del telón.

-Ya, ya…tranquilízate Kaze –decía Shiro con su característico tono suave.

-¡El muy desgraciado se escapo! ¡Yo canté! ¡A él le tocaba ahora disfrazarse! –gritaba molesto.

Hiroto le había dicho a Kazemaru que si cantaba, él se disfrazaría junto a Shiro. Cosa, que según Kazemaru, injustamente le toco hacer. Él cantó junto a Shiro, y justo cuando era el momento del concurso de disfraces Hiroto salió corriendo, dejándolos solos en medio de la inscripción. Como es de lógica, Shiro quiere participar, pero no puede solo, y le pidió-obligó a Kazemaru que participara con el. Y bueno, así terminaron, Shiro disfrazado de ángel, con una camiseta de manga larga y suelta, pero que solo le llega al ombligo, unos pequeños shorts blancos con hilos colgando y unas medias blancas hasta la rodilla y con unos zapatitos de charol. Con unas alitas pegadas en la espalda y una balaca de flores. Y Kazemaru disfrazado de…sadomasoquista, todo de negro, y cuero, tenía un chaleco negro y de cuero apretado, unos guantes que le llegaban al codo, unos shorts, que en una pierna el pliegue es mas largo que el otro, y con unas grandes botas de tacón hasta la rodilla, llevaba el pelo como de costumbre, a excepción de que Shiro le obligó a destaparse su ojo izquierdo y con unos cachitos en la cabeza y finalmente sosteniendo un látigo.

-¡Te lo juro Shiro! –Gritó mirando a su compañero –cuando lo veo voy a coger este látigo –alzando el látigo en el aire – ¡Y le voy a dar hasta que no le quede ni rastro de piel! –grito con un aura maligna a su alrededor, y una sonrisa macabra.

-Kazemaru… me estas empezando a asustar –decía Shiro con un cierto tono de gracia.

-¡Es que lo odio! –Repitió -¡Por su culpa me han obligado a ponerme esto! –Abriendo los brazos dejando ver perfectamente su disfraz – ¡Es vergonzoso! –lloriqueo.

-¡Oye! ¡Que a ti no te toco ser un ángel sexy! –Replicó Shiro mirándose de arriba abajo –esto sí que es vergonzoso –dijo avergonzado.

Kazemaru lo volteo a mirar.

-¡Pues preferiría mil veces llevar lo tuyo! ¡Voy disfrazado de un sadomasoquista! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Shiro rió.

-Tampoco te queda tan mal –dijo.

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Parezco un psicópata! –contestó con un pequeño tono de gracia, a lo que Shiro rió.

-Mmm….ahora que me fijo la ropa de cuero te favorece Kazemaru –dijo Shiro con un tono coqueto.

-¿Q…que? –Kazemaru miro asustado a su amigo -¡Arrg! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –se sonrojo apartando la mirada a otro sitio.

Shiro rió con ganas. – ¡Te has puesto rojo! –rió señalándolo.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! –se defendió poniéndose más rojo.

-Por favor Kazemaru, si pareces un tomate –dijo dejando de reír tanto.

-Cállate imbécil.

Shiro sonrió. Poco rato después una chica de las organizadoras del concurso de disfraces, anunció que todos los participantes se fueran alistando porque ya iban a empezar. Shiro y Kazemaru, se habían encontrado con Terumi y Sakuma, también se habían encontrado de nuevo con Aki, Haruna y Natsumi, que no pudieron aguantar la risa al verlos, cosa que puso más de los nervios a Kazemaru. Ya era la hora, todos los concursantes en este evento se pusieron en fila, detrás del telón, Kazemaru estaba que salía corriendo, pero Shiro se aseguro de cogerle bien fuerte la mano para que no se fuera, cosa que puso mucho más nervioso a Kazemaru, también contando las miraditas de burla que le echaban Haruna y las chicas, y peor aun teniendo la mirada del depravado de Terumi encima, en pocas palabras, a Kazemaru estaba que desmayaba, definitivamente, cuando viera a Hiroto, habría sangre.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

Nagumo y Suzuno estaban sentados en primera fila del gran espectáculo, les había costado un montonazo llegar a primera fila, mucha gente había ido a ver el concurso de disfraces, y al parecer mucha gente se había apuntado.

Eran un ambiente un poco…tenso, ni se hablaban, ni se miraban, hasta hacían como si el otro no existiera, era realmente desesperante para los, querían salir corriendo de una vez, pero no, estaban ahí juiciecitos esperando a que el concurso empezara. Aunque los dos estaban bien metiditos en sus pensamientos, parecían estar en su propio mundo, eso calmaba un poco el ambiente, aunque no del todo. Empezaron a oír las voces de la gente gritando y aplaudiendo, cosa que los saco de sus pensamientos, a los dos. Llevaron su mirada al escenario, y veían como el telón iba subiendo poco a poco, dejando ver al montonazo de participantes. Los dos se levantaron, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros.

Los encontraron, y…fue algo de película, justo al poner sus miradas encima de esos dos, no se aguantaron los dos, ninguno y empezaron reír. Y para no, Sakuma iba de pingüino, pero no de esos tiernos y achuchables pingüinos, eso parecía más una pingüina en celo, tenía unos pantalones y una camiseta re apretadas, con los colores de un pingüino emperador, tenía la cara totalmente pintada de negro y blanco y en la cabeza llevaba una cresta, como un pingüino, ah, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era los zapatos de payaso que tenía simulando el gran pie de un pingüino. Terumi era un cuento totalmente distinto, aunque la verdad, a ninguno de los dos le sorprendió, este al igual que Shiro –que se encontraba cerca – iba disfrazado de ángel-gato, pero un ángel-gato un poco más atrevido, tenía prácticamente el mismo vestuario que Shiro, pero todo más pegado y corto, la camisa cambiaba un poco, en vez de eso tenía un chaleco abierto y que no lo pasa del pecho, y unos guantes arrugados pero apretados, llevaba unas botas de tacón altas y blancas, más arriba de la rodilla, del pequeño y corto short, tenía colgando una larga y peluda cola de gato blanca y gris, en el cuello llevaba un cascabel con una cinta blanca, la cara pintada como gato y el pelo recogido con una moña alta y unas orejas de gato.

Nagumo y Suzuno no dejaban de reír, era un espectáculo digno de ver, y peor aun si a un lado tienes las pintas de Kazemaru. Era, realmente gracioso.

-¡Valla pintas que llevan esos dos! –reía Nagumo, con todas su fuerzas sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Se ven ridículos –contestó Suzuno por inercia –gracias a dios que no fui –añadió.

-¡Há! Verte disfrazado de pingüino, eso sí que hubiera sido digno de ver –dijo Nagumo dirigiéndose a Suzuno.

-Ni muerto haría eso Haru… -mierda, la palabra mágica. Aquel mini momento de diversión y tranquilidad paso apenas Suzuno dijo el nombre de Nagumo, los dos se quedaron callados de golpe y dejaron de reír, Suzuno se sentó en la silla y Nagumo hico lo mismo, apartaron las miradas, aunque no miraban el escenario

–Lo siento –dijo – no pretendía llamarte por tu nombre, se me salió –añadió sin acercar la mirada.

-La próxima vez, piensa antes de hablar –contestó Nagumo, también sin acercar la mirada.

-No habrá una próxima vez –dijo Suzuno, aunque en el fondo, el no deseaba eso.

-Eso espero –respondió, volviendo la mirada al escenario. Cosa que Suzuno imitó.

Después de esa corta "conversación" empezó el concurso, presentando a cada uno de los participantes. Todo era bastante gracioso, cada disfraz era único, y bastante gracioso y atrevido. De vez en cuando alguno de los soltaba y una risita o alguna sonrisa. Poco a poco ya se veía en el cielo que se hacía más tarde, y el atardecer se iba acercando minuto tras minuto.

El concurso ya casi llagaba su fin, y solo quedaban tres finalistas, de los cuales uno perdía y los dos restantes ganaban, uno en el segundo puesto y el otro en el primero.

Nagumo, en un momento prácticamente dejo de ponerle atención al concurso, y su mirada siempre rodaba hasta el rostro sonriente de Suzuno, se veía tan feliz, se reía de Terumi seguramente, por las tonterías que hace, pero al fin y al cabo de Terumi, y no de él. Ya hacía tanto que Suzuno no se reía con él, de verdad, cierto que ha habido pequeños momentos donde se reían, pero, esos momentos no solían durar más de diez minutos, y aunque le cabreara admitirlo, él no quería eso. Pero…él no puede pedir nada, todo es su culpa al fin y al cabo, de él y de sus absurdos celos.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

-¿No me jodas que estas fumando de nuevo Akio? –dijo el chico de rastas apareciendo por detrás.

-Si… -respondió sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca soplando el humo – ¿Algún problema? –añadió mirándole a los goggles y volviendo a poner el cigarrillo en su boca.

-No, ninguno en especia –respondió sentándose a su lado –solo que, prometiste que ibas a dejar de fuma –añadió quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Dije que "haría mi mejor intento", no que "dejaría de fumar" –respondió con un sonrisa picara.

-Valla, y veo el gran esfuerzo que haces –respondió haciéndose el sorprendido, a lo que Akio rió.

-No seas molesto Yutto –dijo quitándole el cigarrillo de las manos y dándole una calada.

-Vas a terminar muerto.

-Como todos ¿no?

Hubo un corto silencio.

-¿Sigues molesto? –preguntó Yutto mirando el festival desde lo lejos.

-¿Tu qué crees? –respondió este sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué no? –preguntó esperanzado.

Akio lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se levantó.

-La próxima vez que quieras algo de mí, asegúrate de que no te pille besándote con el portero de tu antiguo equipo –dijo dándole una última calada al cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo – Adiós.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

-¡Bueno gente! ¡Estos son nuestros tres finalistas! –Gritó Nekoko con gran ímpetu, alzando una de sus mandos y dejando a la vista a los tres finalistas -¡Denles un grandísimo aplauso! –Anunció, y como bien dijo todo el público empezó aplaudir -¡Como saben todos solo quedaron tres parejas, y de cada una de ellas se echó a uno, dejando como resultado a estas tres cositas! –Añadió con tono de gracia – ¡Ellos son! ¡Nuestro adorable Catubelo, Tobitaka! ¡Nuestro Ángel-gato favorito, Terumi! ¡Y nuestro sadomasoquista preferido, Kazemaru! –el público volvió a llenar el escenario y sus alrededores de gritos y aplausos, Tobitaka no decía ni hacía nada, bueno, solo maldiciendo en mil idiomas a Toramaru en su mente, Kazemaru hacía de todo para que no se le vieran tanto la pierna, completamente rojo y nervioso, mientras que Terumi saludaba con gran alegría y emoción al público – ¡Hasta este momento nuestras juezas han sido las que han escogido a nuestro tres finalistas! ¡Pero ahora les toca a ustedes querido público! ¡Como se habrán dado cuenta todos ustedes tienen un papelito, y en el tendrán que escoger y escribir el nombre de algunos de nuestros tres finalistas! ¡Y después nuestras tres cerditas irán a recoger los papelitos! –exclamó dando paso a las tres cerditas, Haruna, Aki y Natsumi.

El público volvió a aplaudir, y las tres cerditas bajaron del escenario. Los tres finalistas dieron unos pasos al frente, ayudantes se acercaron a cada uno de los finalistas y le susurraron algo al oído.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ni muerto! –empezó a gritar Kazemaru.

-¡Waaa! ¿En serio? ¡Genial! –exclamó emocionado Terumi.

-….- Tobitaka se quedo callado.

Los ayudantes les entregaron algo a los tres y se fueron otra vez. El público esperaba impaciente el momento en el que pudieran escoger y escribir.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Señores y señoras! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Perros y perras! ¡Gatos y gatas! ¡Humanos y alienígenas! –anunciaba, exclama, gritaba la presentadora – ¡Antes de que escriban en sus papeles a s finalista favorito! ¡Déjenme anunciarles que nuestros queridos tres finalistas! ¡Nos harán una hermosa actuación demostrando, no solamente lo bien que pueden verse con tacones y ropa apretada! –dijo, y los tres finalistas dieron otros pasos al frente con un micrófono en la mano cada uno.

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero –decía Kazemaru cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué te pasa Kazemaru? Tu ganaste el concurso de Karaoke –rió Terumi, intentando darle ánimos.

-¡Estaba con Shiro! –le contesto con lagrimitas en los ojos -¡Sin él me dan más nervios cantar! ¡Además no quiero! –exclama por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso con nosotros no te basta? –pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Pues claro que no! –le contestó.

-Valla, que directo –musitó el rubio sacándole la lengua.

Tobitaka estaba callado, Kazemaru nervioso, y Terumi entusiasmado, después de otros miles de aplausos una musiquita empezó a sonar, y a la vez empezaron a cantar.

[CANCIÓN]

Terminaron de cantar, y todo el mundo empezaron a aplaudir y otros a escribir en sus papelitos, los aplausos duraron bastante tiempo, las tres cerditas empezaron a pasar persona por persona para recoger los papelitos que faltaban, la gente no se demoró mucho en decidirse, las tres cerditas cada vez que recibían un papel miraban el nombre escrito y se reían, parecía que la victoria ya estaba decidida.

Kazemaru, encima del escenario, estaba completamente rojo y nervioso, miraba todo el rato al suelo y apretaba fuertemente el micrófono entre sus manos, Terumi lo miraba divertido y se reía de él, este no estaba ni nervioso ni nada, estaba feliz y entusiasmado, justo como cuando empezó a cantar, Tobitaka ahora sí que estaba hablando, bueno, le estaba gritando a Toramaru por haberle metido en este embrollo.

Shiro, por su parte, se encontraba detrás del telón riéndose a carcajadas junto a Sakuma, ver a Terumi así de emocionado y con esas fachas era muy gracioso, pero el comportamiento de Kazemaru era mucho mejor. A Shiro le encantaba ver a Kazemaru de esa forma, para la visión de Shiro ese comportamiento, era lo mas adorable del mundo. No podía apartar su mirada del rostro de Kazemaru, realmente, es demasiado adorable.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tres cerditas! –Gritó la presentadora -¡¿Ya tenemos nuestros resultados?! –añadió.

-¡Siiiiii! –gritaron a la vez con los brazos en alto.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues suban para acá! –dijo animando al público con aplausos secos y cortados.

Las tres cerditas se levantaron del suelo y subieron hasta el escenario, se acercaron a la presentadora y susurraron en su oído el resultado, para después entregarle un sobre con los mismos resultados dichos, pero escritos. Nekoko abrió el sobre y rio.

-¡Bueno! ¡Gente! –Gritó -¡Ya tenemos nuestros resultados! ¡Otra vez! –rió haciendo con un gesto de manos que los tres finalistas se acercaran mas, la presentadora alzó unos de sus brazos, señalando a los tres y tomo aire – ¡En tercer lugar! ¡Con un 37 de los votos del público! ¡Tenemos a…."Catubelo"! –gritó dando un saltito y provocando aplausos sobre el público, Tobitaka, o mejor conocido ahora como Catubelo soltó un suspiro y dio unos pasos acercándose a la presentadora y esta le dio un gran abrazado, mientras que Toramaru se moría de la risa detrás del telón –Bueno, bueno, tranquilidad gente –rió agarrando mas fuerte el sobre –aun nos quedan dos concursantes, y ahora mismo ¡anunciaremos al segundo!

Nervios. Esa era exactamente la palabra que sentía Kazemaru, pero no exactamente por la ganas a muerte que tenía-que no era así- si no por la gran vergüenza que le iba a dar si resultaba él siendo el ganador. ¡Sería el infierno total! ¡Se moriría de la vergüenza! Y además, por mucho que intentara hacerse el idiota, ya se había dado cuenta que prácticamente todo el equipo estaba ahí ¡Todo!-menos Hiroto y Midorikawa- y se reía de él, y bueno también de Terumi ¡Pero igualmente también de él!. No podía, definitivamente no podía, la vergüenza le ganaba.

-¡Animo Kazemaru! ¡Que seguro que ganas! –se oía de lejos, entre el publico, era definitivamente la voz de Endo, y a fondo la burlas y los silbido de Kogure.

-''Vete a la mierda Endo" –pensó, y volvió su mirada hacía Terumi, que, para su sorpresa también estaba nervioso, y lanzaba miradas asesinas a sus tres compañeros-incluido Sakuma, que se había juntado con Nagumo y Suzuno- suspiro un poco aliviado, al darse cuenta que no era el único muerto de los nervios, volvió a girar la mirada y se encontró con Tobitaka, que se había acercado a las juezas a coger su premio, y junto a él un alegre Toramaru que se reía sin parar, señalando repetitivamente a ''Catubelo", cosa que al parecer aguantaba con mucho sufrimiento. Rió un poco y su mirada esta vez se topo con Shiro, que estaba conversando animadamente con Sakuma, junto a Suzuno y Nagumo-quienes ni se miraban- ya se había quitado su disfraz, pero aún le quedaba un poco del rastro del maquillaje que le habían puesto, no era mucho, pero el delicado y suave tono carmín es sus mejillas, provocada por los polvos, seguían dejando su marca, y cierto toque de pintalabios, que aunque este era transparente, hacía brillar sus delicados y suaves labios, en definitivamente, para los ojos de Kazemaru se veía tremendamente adorable-mas de lo habitual-. Y ahora el que tenía un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas era él, que aparto la mirada disimuladamente antes de que Shiro o alguien se diera cuenta de que l observaba, a veces pensaba que era muy vidente, la veces que se había quedado como embobado mirándolo era interminables, era prácticamente imposible para él no seguirle con la mirada. Suspiró, se sentía patético, por lo obvio que era. Por último, su mirada llego a las juezas, y junto a ellas la presentadora, no paraban de mirarle a él, y a Terumi, y ser reía entre ellas con complicidad en sus miradas.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

Su mente seguía en blanco, las palabras de Midorikawa iban y venían en su mente, y ahora, no podía evitar echarse toda la culpa, y bueno, la tenía. Después de la discusión que tuvieron, Hiroto se quedo apoyado en el árbol un rato mas, aparte del calor desesperante que hacía, lo único que sentía era una gran indiferencia. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie, y mucho menos de Midorikawa, no quería pensar en ello, no quería sentirse culpable de nuevo. Kazemaru ya se lo había advertido, se lo dijo -antes o después de besarlo, no se acordaba-, le dijo con palabras mas amable, pero al fin y al cabo era lo mismo, debió de haberlo escuchado, el tenía la culpa, y lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía, aunque todo ese tiempo se hubiera hecho el idiota.

Caminaba, de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo, mirando el suelo sin una mísera expresión en su rostro y sentía como a veces la mirada de las personas se posaba en él, pero él, ni caso, no le importaba en ese momento, tampoco es que se percatara demasiado de que lo miraban.

Se acerco a una de los puestos cerca a él, un puesto de helados, soltó una leve risita sarcástica y se quedó mirando el cartón que decía los distintos sabores que vendían, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en los sabores escritos con letras curvas, y de color negro sobre un fondo rojo y azul clarito, que decían "_Pistacho" _y "_Fresa", _el pistacho siempre ha sido el sabor favorito de Midorikawa, y el suyo el de fresa. Una vez cuando eran pequeños Hiroto invitó a Midorikawa a un helado, pero esa vez le dijo que podía escoger dos sabores, y Midorikawa no sabía que otro sabor escoger, y entonces le preguntó a él cual era su sabor favorito, respondió que era fresa, y desde entonces Midorikawa siempre pedía sus helado de fresa y pistacho.

Al recordar eso, mostró una sonrisa nostálgica, y de pronto sintió una voces llamándole, y levantó la mirada observando al vendedor.

-Chico…-habló el vendedor, un hombre mayor -¿Vas a pedir algo? -indagó mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Eh? Bueno, eeee…-musitó, alzando de nuevo la mirada hacía el cartón donde decía el precio de cada sabor -uno, de fresa y….chocolate -sonrió falsamente al hombre.

-Ahora mismo -respondió el señor -¿En cono o en vaso? -añadió.

-Eh….vaso -respondió.

El señor sonrió y empezó a servirle el helado, Hiroto solo lo miraba atentamente, cuando el señor le entrego el helado puesto en un vaso ancho pero corto de plástico, pagó y se dio la vuelta para volver a caminar. Empezó a comer su helado sin muchas ganas, caminaba sin mirar nada en especial, pero fijándose en todo lo que veía.

Sabía que Midorikawa estaría en casa, metido en su habitación, con el ventilador a toda marcha y mirando el techo, o tal vez leyendo un cómic, a saber. Al poco rato, su helado prácticamente ya estaba derretido, mezclando los dos sabores dentro del vaso. Suspiró pesadamente, y mirando de reojo a su helado ya derretido, se acerco a la primera papelera que vio, y lo tiro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volvió a retomar su camino hacía ningún sitio, esta vez pensando en la muerte segura que tendrá a causa de Kazemaru, no solo por haberle dejado tirado con el concurso de disfraces, si no también cuando se entere de la discusión que tubo con Midorikawa.

-"Valla mierda" -pensó.

-¡Otra! -se oyó un grito no lejos de donde se encontraba.

-Como guste -se oyó como alguien le respondía un poco nervioso.

¡Esa voz!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Muereeeee! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! -volvía a gritar a todo pulmón

Levantó la mirada, y en un típico juego de donde unos huecos salían un castores, y se les tenía que golpear con un martillo de plástico, encontró a…

-¡¿Midorikawa?! -se acerco a paso rápido, hasta llegar a unos dos metros de el chico.

-¿Eh? - Midorikawa se percató de que alguien le había llamado, y con un una expresión un poco mas tranquilo se dio la vuelta mirándole a la cara- Hiroto…-musito, y su expresión cambio por completo, no dijo nada mas y de un golpe dejo dinero a la chico del juego para que le diera mas jugadas- ¡Otro! -exigió.

-¿Eh? Va...vale –respondió la chica igual de nerviosa.

Hiroto se quedo observando como Midorikawa pegaba y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a esos inocentes castores, con ese martillo de plástico. No sabía que decir, ya la había cagado de ante mano hace un rato, y tal vez si volvía a abrir su bocota lo empeoraría.

-Esto….Midorikawa –intento hablar, pensando lentamente cada palabra que salía por su boca.

-¡Déjame! –Midorikawa dejo el martillo a un lado del juego, y aunque le estaba dando la espalda, se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

-Oye, Midorikawa, yo…

-¡Tu nada! –se dio la vuelta dándole la cara a Hiroto, se veía realmente molesto, su cara lo decía todo.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Hiroto con la palabra en la boca. Este no aguanto mucho ahí parao, y empezó a caminar detrás de él. Quería disculparse, pero, ya ni sabía por que, bueno, en realidad si, eran tantas cosas de las que se quería arrepentir, tantas, pero tantísimas cosas.

Suspiro, se sentía tan ridículo.

-¡Midorikawa! ¡Midorikawa! –repetía tantas veces como podía entre la muchedumbre de tanta gente, intentando llamar la atención del chico, pero lo único que recibía del chico era ignorancia, y dedo corazón de su mano (no se si me entienden), cosa que le hacia suspirar mas. Iba a ser difícil esto de que Midorikawa le perdonase- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! –poco a poco pudo darse paso entre la muchedumbre y ya estaba mas cerca del peliverde- ¡¿Me quieres escuchar de un puta vez Midorikawa?! –grito ya un poco desesperado.

-¡No! –Respondió este dándole la espalda- ¡No quiero oír ni una sola palabra tuya!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada Hiroto! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti ni de tu puta existencia en mucho tiempo! –grito caminando mas rápido.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! A este paso no conseguiría nada, Midorikawa esta realmente molesto, y todo por su estúpida y maldita bocaza ¡¿Por que tenía que ser tan obstinado y siempre querer tener la razón?! ¡¿Por qué no lo admitió y se disculpo como debía?! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Violo a su mejor amigo! ¡Lo violo! ¡No tenía ninguna excusa!, pero el intentaba sacarlas. Definitivamente era un completo idiota.

Acelero el paso, y ¡Por fin! Agarro el brazo de Midorikawa, haciendo que este inconcientemente se diera la vuelta. Vio su cara, seguía enfada y molesta, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo.

-Suéltame –exigió Midorikawa que la expresión mas serie que Hiroto había visto hasta ahora.

-Perdóname –dijo este, su expresión claramente mostraba arrepentimiento, y valla que estaba arrepentido –por favor, Ryuuji.

Había dicho su nombre. Ryuuji. Hace años que no llamaba así. Y aunque no era la mejor idea llamarle por su nombre, sintió la necesidad de decirlo, que aquellas seis letras salieran de boca, emitidas por sus cuerdas vocales, quería gritar su nombre, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pensando que de alguna manera, ayudaría para algo.

-Ryuu…

-Suéltame Hiroto –volvió a exigir el menor mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero…

-¡Que me sueltes de un puta vez! ¡No quiero oír tus disculpas! ¡No me valen! ¡Son igual de inservibles lo digas como lo digas! –grito soltándose del agarre de Hiroto, dejándole, una vez mas, con la palabra e la boca.

Midorikawa se diola vuelta y sin decir otra palabra siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras Hiroto se quedo parado justo ahí, mirando el suelo, y pensando mil maneras de cómo lograr que Ryuuji le disculpase. Alzo de nuevo su mirada observando como su mejor amigo se iba alejando poco a poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo irse? Ese dolor…era, extraño.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

No se lo podía creer ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¡Esto era injusto! ¡¿Qué ha hecho él para merecerse este infierno! ¡En no quería ganar! ¿Por qué tubo que ganar? ¡A Terumi le daba mas ilusión de ganar que a él! Tenía ganas de sacar un cuchillo de cualquier sitio y cortarse las venas.

-¡Felicidades Sadomasoquista! ¡Has ganado! –gritó la presentadora aplaudiendo.

-Felicidades Kazemaru –dijo Terumi tranquilamente.

-¡¿Acaso tu no querías ganar?! –pregunto este moleste.

-Sinceramente me da igual ganar ¡Yo solo quería probarme estos hermosos disfraces! –grito emocionado. Y Kazemaru se quedo mirándolo con una gotita en la cien.

-Menudo idiota –dijo para si mismo.

Todo el mundo aplaudía y aplaudía, y el seguía deprimido por haber ganado. Las juezas se acercaron a él y le dieron el trofeo del ganador. Pero su cara no cambiaba. Fijo su mirada a Shiro y el reía feliz junto a Sakuma y el equipo de futbol, vio levanto el brazo y lo saludo y leyó en sus labios que le gritaba "Felicitaciones Kazemaru" algo que, en realidad le molestaba, le gustaba que se lo dijera él.

-¡Animo ¡ ¡Animo! ¡Vamos Kazemaru! –gritaban Endo y los demás del equipo, maldito Endo.

Shiro reía al lado de ellos y le sonreía haciéndole sonrojar un poco. Estuvo a punto de tragarse su orgullo y decir "Gracias" cuando vio como Hiroto salta encima del escenario y le quitaba el micrófono a la ruidosa presentadora.

-¡¿Hiroto?! –grito con rabia, lo iba a matar, ¡Que gracias ni que carajos! ¡Iba a matar a Hiroto! ¡Lo iba descuartizar, moles y dárselo de comer a unos chucos!

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

Suspiro, ¿ya no tenía nada que hacer? ¿Ryuuji se la pasaría ignorándole todo lo que le queda de vida? ¿De verdad será así? Él no quiere que sea así, quiere que su amigo le vuelva a sonreír, que le vuelva a pegar, insultar, hablar, a…mirarle. Quería que todo…fuera como antes.

-"¡Animo! ¡Animo! ¡Vamos Kazemaru!"

¿Eh? ¿Esas voces? ¿No eran del equipo de futbol?

Hiroto giro un poco su cabeza encontrando el escenario donde se participaba en el concurso de disfraces. Veía como Kazemaru y Terumi estaban arriba del escenario, y mucha gente había empezado a aplaudir, como si hubieran escogido al ganador, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a Kazemaru, cuando de repente vio como Ryuuji justamente estaba a punto de pasar al lado del escenario. Fue un segundo, no, menos, para cuando salió corriendo en dirección al escenario, estaba a unos pocos metros, por lo cual llego en menos de un minuto. Paso con un poco de dificultad entre el público, pero logro hacerse paso hasta llegar al escenario, subió corriendo de un salto, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, que empezó a murmurar.

-¡¿Hiroto?! –grito Kazemaru, furioso y sorprendido a la vez.

Este no le hizo ni caso, y fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba la presentadora, le quito el micrófono, y cogió todo el aire que pudo, para soltarlo en un solo grito.

-¡RYUUJI! –ese nombre, cuantas ganas tenía de gritarlo.

Aquel grito llamo la atención de casi todo el mundo que se encontraba a unos 20 metros a la redonda, incluido, como no, al susodicho, que con un atice de sorpresa se dio la vuelta, mirando al escenario.

Todo el mundo que mudo, juezas, presentadora, participantes, público, todos. Esperando alguna reacción Hiroto, él estaba muerto de los nervios. ¡¿Qué cojones acaba de hacer?! ¡¿Se había vuelto loco o que?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer tremenda estupidez?! La gente se quedo mirándolo fijamente, y vio como Ryuuji con un atice de decepción y confusión se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que se valla ahora! ¡Había conseguido al fin su atención! ¡No podía dejar escapar este vergonzoso pero preciado momento!

-¡Espera! –grito aun con un poco de duda en su habla –Yo…Yo…¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡En serio! ¡No quería hacerte daño, nuca pretendí hacerlo! ¡Pero…se que lo hice! –cada palabra que iba pronunciando se iba haciendo mas profundo, y aunque seguía nervioso, se sentía mas seguro de cierta manera- ¡No quería! ¡No fue tu culpa, tu solo intentaste ayudarme como el buen amigo que eres! ¡Y…yo me aproveche, lo se, y lo siento! -gritaba con mas sentimiento.

Ryuuji Midorikawa, estaba ahí parada, a unos cuantos metros de distancia del escenario de los concursos. Quería irse, quería largarse corriendo, pero…no podía, sus piernas no le dejaban, intentaba no escuchar la voz de Hiroto, pero le era imposible ignorarlo, así que a regañadientes, estaba ahí escuchando.

-¡No quería hacerlo! ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Me estaba engañando a mi mismo de que no te estaba haciendo daño, cuando no era así! –Poco a poco Hiroto sintió como la lagrimas iban fluyendo sin piedad alguna- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡De verdad! ¡Perdóname! –Agachó la cabeza, dejando prácticamente a todo el mundo sin que decir, murmurar o cuchichear -¡Eres los mas importante por favor! ¡Te juro que si vuelvo hacer una estupidez como esa yo mismo me encargare de alejarme de ti! ¡Pero…por favor, ahora! ¡PERDONAME!

El pequeño espacio quedo lleno por el silencio, y todo el mundo (los que conocían quien era Ryuuji) se dio la vuelta mirando a ver, cual era la reacción de la persona causante de todo este alboroto, Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Ryuuji reacciono ante todas las miradas encima de él, y se puso nervioso, dio unos pasos para atrás sin saber que hacer, y se dio cuenta que Hiroto lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Ryuuji se puso rojo de la vergüenza, y daba pasos para atrás repetitivamente.

-Eres….-habló por fin, nervioso y casi tartamudo- ¡Eres un idiota! –añadió y salió corriendo, dejando a Hiroto con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? –Solo pudo decir eso – Un…¡Un momento! –soltó el micrófono y salto del escenario cayendo al suelo de pie -¡Espera! –empezó de nuevo a intentar darse paso entre el público, peros sintió una mano que lo detenía, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a gritarle que le soltare, pero lo callaron antes de hablar.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí Kiyama? –pregunto un molesto y desconcertado Haruya Nagumo.

-Nagumo…-solo atino a decir su nombre, -Suéltame –exigió.

-No antes de que me cuentes…

-¡Nos! Cuentes-corrigió Fuusuke Suzuno al lado del alto pelirrojo, el cual lo miro con una mueca de rabia –que demonios pasa contigo y Midorikawa –añadió.

-¡Nada! ¡Déjenme ir! –gritó intentado zafarse del agarre de Nagumo.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué te estabas disculpando? –preguntó Suzuno.

-¡Habla Kiyama!

-¡Solo quiero arreglar las cosas con él! ¡Y creo que así funciona! –grito y al fin se zafó del agarre de Nagumo y salió corriendo detrás de Ryuuji.

¡Estaba feliz! O…al menos algo parecido a felicidad, estaba emocionado, no, esa palabra no era, era…ilusionado ¡Esa era la palabra! ¡Estaba ilusionado! ¡Lo vio! ¡Lo vio en la cara de Ryuuji, es pequeño sonrojo y esos nervios! ¡Se comportaba exactamente igual cuando le molestaba que él se disculpara! Tenía una oportunidad, una, que no la pensaba malgastar.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta poder tener a Ryuuji en su campo de visión, estaba exactamente en el mismo árbol donde habían estado hace unas horas, sonrió, y fue corriendo.

-¡Ryuuji! –gritó, atrayendo la atención del otro chico, haciéndole girar su cabeza ligeramente justo pera ver como Hiroto iba corriendo hacia él. Se asombro, e iba empezar de nuevo a correr cuando Hiroto lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-¡Suelta…

-¡Lo siento! –Grito el pelirrojo con la mirada baja, y sin soltar el brazo de Ryuuji -¡Perdóname por favor! –añadió usando el mismo tono.

Ryuuji quería gritarle, mandarle a la mierda de nuevo e irse, pero… por alguna razón en ese momento le parecía imposible, quería escuchare mas, quería que se siguiera disculpan y quería escucharlo, por muy egoísta que suene de su parte, le gustaba. Se quedo quieto ahí sin saber que decir, y Hiroto callado esperando alguna reacción del menor.

-Idiota…

-¿Qué? –indago confuso el pelirrojo.

-¡Que eres un maldito idiota mierda! –se giro a gritárselo a la cara, y vio como Hiroto aun seguía con lagrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiendo notoriamente a Ryuuji –Hiroto –dijo.

-Lo siento, de verdad –empezó hablar mientras unas pocas lagrimas fluían –perdóname, ya…ya no sé que mas hacer, si quieres me arrodillo aquí mismo y lo digo –hico un pausa –siento haber hecho lo que hice, y siento mucho mas haberte culpado de cierta forma, y haber dicho todo lo que dije antes…yo, quería engañarme, no podría aguantar el hecho de que te estaba haciendo daño y ponía cualquier excusa. –dijo con la mirada bajo y sus lagrimas caían al suelo- por favor.

Ryuuji quedo paralizado, ahí, mirándolo de arriba abajo ¿De verdad, estaba llorando? Parecía completamente destrozado, y por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, le estaba llegando al corazón. Se rindió, ya no podía seguir ignorándolo, después de todo lo que ha hecho.

Soltó una risita.

-Eres un completo idiota –rio con un tono un poco mas amigable.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hiroto confuso.

-Por favor Hiroto –dijo -¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar todo eso en frente de todo el mundo?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Sabes lo que me costó ignorarte tanto tiempo?! –Preguntó haciéndose el indignado -¡Haberme dejado estar enfadado más tiempo! ¡Nunca puedo estar enfadado más de un día contigo! –inflo los mofletes infantilmente.

Hiroto se quedo mudo durante unos segundos, estaba mirando a Ryuuji con los ojos notoriamente abiertos, y mas confundido de lo que podía mostrar su rostro lo…lo había perdonado ¿cierto?

-Entonces…no… ¿no estas molesto conmigo? –pregunto esperanzado.

Ryuuji alzó la mirada, y lo miro seriamente a los ojos.

-¡Pues claro que estoy molesto! –sentenció con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…si acabaste de decir que…

-He dicho que estoy molesto –lo miró – pero no enfadado.

Hiroto sonrío un poco sorprendido y confuso.

-¿Por qué molesto?

-¡Pues por que no me dejas estar mas de un día enfadado contigo! –grito infantilmente sacándole la lengua. Ryuuji levanto la mirada y vio la sonrisa de idiota feliz que tenía Hiroto – ¡Moo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué cojones no puedo odiarte?! –grito molesto dándole la espalda a Hiroto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Odiarme? –Preguntó indignado - ¿Por qué quieres odiarme?

-¡Por no poder odiarte! –le saco de nuevo la lengua.

-¡Eso un motivo estúpido! -grito Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero es un motivo que es lo que cuenta! –dijo dándose la vuelta.

Hiroto no dijo nada esta vez, solo se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó el pequeño molesto.

Hiroto no dijo nada y solo se acercó a Ryuuji y lo abrazó, cosa que sorprendió bastante al menor. ¡Por fin! Que ganas tenía Hiroto de abrazar a ese cuerpecito 3 centímetros más bajito que él, y un poco más menudito. ¡Se moría de ganas! Aun no sabiendo la rozón, quería abrazarlo.

-Gracias Ryuuji, por perdonarme –dijo apoyando su cara en el hombro del pequeño.

Ryuuji se quedo mudo, sin saber que hacer, e inconscientemente un leve tono carmín se poso en sus mejillas.

-¡Hiroto! ¡Suéltame! –exigió Ryuuji un poco nervioso.

Hiroto se separo un poco de Ryuuji, posando sus manos encima de los hombros de él, se quedo mirándole a los ojos seriamente, y el aire empezó a ponerse mas tenso, confundiendo un poco a Ryuuji. Hiroto empezó a acercarse al rostro de Ryuuji, juntando mucho más sus caras, hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de los labios de Ryuuji.

-Hiroto… ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo? –dijo Ryuuji de repente deteniendo a Hiroto, y haciendo que se partara rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y…yo? ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Hehehe –rio nervioso rascándose la mejilla, ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Lo…lo iba a besar? ¡Nonono! ¡Imposible!

Ryuuji lo miro extrañado, pero le resto importancia y le pego una colleja en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me has pegado? –pregunto Hiroto sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Por comportarte raro! -le contestó.

-Aun sigues molesto ¿no? –preguntó Hiroto, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-¡¿Tu que crees?! –le pregunto a gritos.

Hiroto solo rio, y Ryuuji suspiro.

-Me voy a casa –dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya? –pregunto el pelirrojo

Ryuuji no respondió nada y empezó a camina hacía la salida.

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Espera! –gritó Hiroto corriendo hacía él.

-¿Ryuuji? –pregunto extrañado el chico –Hace años que no me llamabas así.

-Lo se –respondió -¿Te molesta que te llame así?

-Mmmm, no, realmente no, pero ahora me resulta extraño.

-Bueno, entonces lo repetiré la veces que haga falta hasta que te acostumbres.

-¿Cómo así?

Hiroto tomo aire.

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –Ryuuji le pego de nuevo en la cabeza riéndose- Eres estresante –sonrió.

-¡Que manía con pegarme en la cabeza!

-¡Eso es por que eres estresante Hiroto!

-¡Yo no me quejo cuando eres infantil Ry-uu-ji! –dijo marcando fuertemente silaba por silaba el nombre del otro.

-¡Aaaah! ¡No me llames así! –gritó.

-¿Por qué? Ry-uu-ji

-¡Hiroto! ¡Cállate!


	17. Chapter 17: ¡Al parque de diverciones!

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes

_Capitulo 17: ¡Al parque de diversiones!_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el famoso festival escolar, y el calor había aumentado un montón, cosa que ni Hiroto ni Ryuuji aguantaban. En especial el último, odiaba el calor con toda su alma y su corazón, por lo único que le gustaba el verano era por la playa y por qué no había clases, pero por lo resto ¡Lo odiaba! Se la pasaba día y noche con el ventilador prendido a tope, y cuando Hiroto le dejaba ponía el aire acondicionado, pero eso eran pocas veces. Hiroto por otro lado no le disgustaba para nada el calor, al contrario, le gustaba bastante, aun que claro está que con una que otra brisita, pero hasta para él, ese día el calor era insoportable. Y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer, y estar encerrados en la casa era un infierno.

Aparte del sofocante e insoportable calor, el resto era normal, bueno, más o menos normal. Desde aquel día en el festival escolar, Hiroto ya no llamaba a su amigo por su apellido, Midorikawa, si no por su nombre, Ryuuji. Al principio, al el menor le molestaba, y no se acostumbraba a esa forma de llamarlo, ya que hacía años no lo oía de Hiroto. Mantenían un poco las distancias, mas por Ryuuji que por otra cosa, y Hiroto evitaba por completo el tema sobre lo que le hico, pero a veces Ryuuji lo sacaba como si nada, cosa que ponía bastante nervioso a Hiroto.

Ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado bastante, o es mejor decir que habían vuelto a ser como antes. Se peleaban, discutían por tonterías, reían, se molestaban entre sí. Todo era como antes, antes de que Hiroto se "enamorara" de Endo.

-Me muero, literalmente del calor –se quejaba Ryuuji a menos de dos centímetros del aire del ventilador.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde Mayo –dijo Hiroto tumbado en la cama de su amigo, mirando el techo.

Estaban en la pequeña habitación de Ryuuji, encima de la cama para ser más exactos, tenían la música del computador de Ryuuji a todo volumen, y el ventilador a la máxima potencia.

-No es mi culpa que desde Mayo haga tanto calor –respondió abriendo la boca para que el aire del ventilador entre.

-Eres un exagerado Ryuuji –dijo intencionadamente su nombre, sabiendo que aun le molestaba a su amigo.

-¡Que no me llames así! –gritó este sin apartar la mirada del ventilador.

Hiroto rió.

-Te encanta molestarme ¿no? –preguntó sabiendo exactamente la respuesta.

-Vivo para ello –respondió con gracia.

-Imbécil.

-Pero me sigues queriendo.

-¡Há! Pero en tus sueños. –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy dormido todo el tiempo? –pregunto con su más grande inocencia.

-¡No seas idiota! –exclamó el menor girándose un poco y lanzándole un cojín.

-¡Ai! No hagas eso, que me da calor

-Aaah, ¿ahora quien es el exagerado?

-Cállate, que tú estas al frente del ventilador.

Ryuuji no contestó, se volvió al ventilador y cerró los ojos dejando que el aire tocara por completo su cara, Hiroto volvió a estirarse por completo en la cama, y al igual que su amigo, cerró los ojos.

-Pasa esa –dijo Ryuuji, refiriéndose a la música.

-A mí me gusta esta.

-Pero a mi nooo.

-¿Entonces para que cojones la tienes en tu lista de reproducción?

-Por qué antes me gustaba.

-¿Y ahora de repente no?

-Exactamente.

Hiroto suspiro y a regañadientes se levanto un poco y estirando el brazo paso la canción.

-Listo, pesado.

Ryuuji sonrió.

-Oye… -murmuró Ryuuji.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que, Suzuno y Nagumo volverán a ser como antes? –pregunto dejando de ver el ventilador y viendo a Hiroto.

-Espero que sí. –respondió.

-¿Tu sabes por qué discutieron?

-¿Por qué crees que yo debería de saberlo?

-Por qué apenas llegamos a la ciudad de Inazuma los cuatro siempre estábamos juntos, pero poco después de llegar ellos discutieron, tú te enamoraste de Endo –ese último comentario crispo a Hiroto –y tú estabas más seguido con Nagumo, y yo con Suzuno.

-Por ende según tú, yo debería de saber el por qué han discutido.

-Exactamente.

Hiroto miro como Ryuuji le miraba y sonrió dando un suspiro.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes**_

-Akio…ábreme, por favor.

Nada, silencio. Esa era la respuesta que recibía Yutto Kido, al otro lado de la puerta de la casa de su novio.

-Lárgate. –escuchó de repente.

-Te juro que solo ha pasado una vez.

-Me importa un carajo que allá pasado solo una vez.

-Akio, por favor, ábreme.

Hubo de nuevo un largo silencio, y Yutto no se movía ni un solo centímetro, cuando de repente sintió como la puerta se abría, y de ella se mostraba a Akio.

-Hola –sonrió Yutto inocentemente, cosa que Akio no imito, solo se limito a mirarlo serio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Akio, por favor, te he dicho que…

-Que solo ocurrió una vez, que no fue tu culpa, que fue cosa del momento –imitando la voz de Yutto –ya...-lo miró –ya lo sé.

-Akio, yo…

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó con cierto tono de gracia.

Yutto asintió.

-Y ahora es cuando yo, conmovido por tu sinceridad y tu arrepentimiento, te abrazo, te beso y te disculpo ¿no?

Yutto tardo en contestar, miraba el suelo dolido. Por primera vez en su vida, Akio le miraba de esa manera, con ese odio tan grande.

-Mira Akio, no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones así como así.

-¿Entonces para que vienes? –pregunto sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo con su encendedor de Bob Marlie.

-¿Por qué cojones esta fumando? –preguntó de repente.

-Por qué mi supuesto novio me engaño con otro.

-No te he engañado.

-¡¿Qué no me has engañado?!

-Akio, no grites.

-¡Si no hubiera entrado a tu casa, estarían prácticamente desnudos!

-Eso no fue así.

-¡¿Entonces como?! –Gritó -¡¿Te caíste sin culpa encima de él y por pura casualidad tu camiseta estaba desbrochada y a él por pura casualidad ya no tenía cinturón?!

-Si lo dices así suena muy mal.

-No, no es que lo diga así. ¡Es que fue así! –exclamó intentado aguantar las pocas lagrimas que en su vida derramaría.

-Akio…

-Mira Kido –empezó a hablar más serio – déjame en paz, ¿me entiendes? No quiero saber nada de ese tema, de Genda y mucho menos de ti. Y más cuando no puedo parar de comerme la cabeza pensando ¡¿Por qué cojones mi novio estuvo a punto de acostarse con otro el día en que cumplimos un puto años juntos?! –Gritó a todo pulmón, dando una calada a su cigarrillo y soltando el humo en la cara de Yutto- y ahora si no te importa, estaba a punto de bañarme, me muero del calor –dijo tranquilamente y cerró la puerta en la cara del otro.

Yutto se quedo parado al frente de la puerta, y dio un puñetazo a la pared. ¿Por qué lo hico? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes…**_

Después del festival escolar, Nagumo y Suzuno se tuvieron que ir los dos juntos y solos a su casa. Aunque la conversación más larga que tuvieron fue para mandarse a la mierda y listo, después de llegar a casa los dos subieron a sus habitaciones y se encerraron ahí. Esa semana había pasado lentísimo, y por alguna razón u otro ni Terumi ni Sakuma habían ido a visitarlos, cosa que hico que el ambiente de la casa fuera más hostil. Nagumo apenas salía de su habitación, e la pasaba ahí encerrado con su rock a todo volumen y normalmente en su cama mirando el techo. Mientras Suzuno salía y entraba de la casa, o al menos los primeros cinco días de la semana, salía solo quince minutos para comprar helado y hamburguesas, y aunque le costara todo su orgullo le dejaba dos hamburguesas a Nagumo encima de la mesa, y él se subía a su habitación a comerse sus tres kilos de helados y sus hamburguesas y se la pasaba normalmente leyendo. Pero, esos dos últimos días ni ellos podían estar tranquilos en sus habitaciones, el calor era insoportable, y ese día era mucho peor.

En ese mismo instante, estaban como siempre, Nagumo en su habitación con la música a tope y lanzando el balón al techo y Suzuno había acabado de llegar de la tienda, con sus tres kilos de helado, este día de caramelo, y una bolsa llena de hamburguesas y latas de refresco. Otra vez, contra su orgullo, se acerco a la mesa y dejo unas cuatro hamburguesas y dos latas de refrescos, sabiendo a la perfección que apenas Nagumo oye la puerta, cinco minutos después baja y coge las hamburguesas y refrescos que le deja. Pero esta vez fue diferente, justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera, vio como Nagumo bajaba por las escaleras, los dos se quedaron mirándose, y sin decir nada volvieron a apartar las miradas, Nagumo avanzo llegando hasta la cocina comedor y Suzuno ya estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

-Gracias –oyó decirle a Nagumo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Que gracias, por las hamburguesas y los refrescos -repitió – y por comprar específicamente tres sin pepino.

Cuando Suzuno escucho eso no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Es pura casualidad.

-¿Casualidad todos los días?

-Sí, todos los días –repitió y empezó a subir las escaleras- y…de nada –dijo al final subiendo.

Esa fue la primera conversación de más de dos palabras que han tenido en toda una semana. Nagumo no pudo evitar sonreír, cogió las hamburguesas y los refrescos y subió a su habitación.

Ya eran más o menos las doce del medio día, y cada uno ya se habían comido sus hamburguesas. Nagumo estaba en su computador, y Suzuno comiendo helado mientras que leía. Los dos muy inmersos en lo suyo, no se habían dado cuenta de que él teléfono de la casa había estado sonando durante como cinco minutos seguidos. Hasta que por fin, Nagumo agudizo el oído solo un segundo, y sorprendido por estar escuchando el teléfono de su casa, cosas que casi nunca ocurre, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras y agarro el teléfono justo a tiempo.

-¿Si? –preguntó rápidamente.

-"¿Nagumo?"

Se quedo pensando un rato, esa voz.

-¿Midorikawa?

-"¡Hey Nagumo!"

Se oyó a Hiroto en la otra línea.

-"¿Quieres dejar de empujar pesado? ¡Yo soy el que está hablando Hiroto!"

-"Pero yo también quiero oír"

-"¡Pues te jodes!"

-¡Haber! –Gritó Nagumo - ¿Qué coño quieren?

-"¿Estás en tu casa?" –pregunto Ryuuji.

-¡¿Tu qué crees imbécil?!

-"¡Ai! ¡Es verdad, que te acabo de llamar a la casa!" –rio.

-"Mira que de verdad ere idiota Ryuuji"

-¿Ryuuji? ¿Hiroto des de cuando llamas a Midorikawa por su nombre? –pregunto confuso.

-"Es una larga historia" –respondió Ryuuji.

-¿Fue algo de el festival?

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

-Lo tomare como un sí.

-Nagumo.

Nagumo oyó su nombre y se giro viendo a Suzuno bajando las escaleras.

-¿Por qué estas gritando tanto? –preguntó.

Nagumo solo lo miro y se separó el teléfono del oído.

-Son Midorikawa y Hiroto.

-¿Midorikawa y Hiroto? –preguntó un poco extrañado. -¿Y eso? ¿Por qué han llamado?

-No lo sé, aun no me han dicho nada.

-"¡Suzunoooo!" –se oyó el grito de emoción de Ryuuji al otro lado de la teléfono.

-¿Ese era Midorikawa? –preguntó Suzuno.

-Si –respondió –habla tu, esos dos me ponen de los nervios. –dijo y le entregó el teléfono a Suzuno.

-¿Hola? –dijo.

-"¡Suzuno! Soy Midorikawa"

-Ya, ya lo sé. ¿Para qué llaman?

-"Queríamos invitarlos a algo" –respondió Hiroto.

-¿Invitarnos?

-"Sí, a los dos, Nagumo y tú" –dijo Ryuuji.

-Están locos si piensa que voy a ir con ese. –dijo rotundamente.

-¿Ese soy yo? –pregunto Nagumo.

-Sí, ese eres tú. –dijo mirando a Nagumo.

-Aaai, parece que al niño le molesta mi presencia. –dijo el otro sarcásticamente.

-Sí, me molesta, tu mera presencia es irritante para mí.

-Pues mira que la tuya no es muy agradable para mí.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿Crees que me importa?

-"¡Haber! ¡Haber!" –Exclamó Ryuuji –"Por mucho que estemos al otro lado de línea lo oímos todo"

Los dos se callaron.

-"¡Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones!" –exclamó Ryuuji.

-Pues vallan solo ustedes, yo no voy y menos con él. –dijo Suzuno.

-Dame eso –dijo Nagumo quitándole el teléfono.- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-"Queremos que vallan al parque de diversiones con nosotros" –respondió Ryuuji

Nagumo no dijo nada.

-"Haruya" –dijo Hiroto –"deja tu orgullo por favor, intenta arreglar las cosas por muy mínimo que sea el intento"

-Hiroto.

-"Ryuuji ya lo sabe no te preocupes."

-Hijo de puta.

-"Vamos Nagumo, no aburrimos mucho, además Suzuno seguro que se muere de las ganas de ir" –dijo Ryuuji.

-Convénselo tu Midorikawa, a mi no me oirá.

Nagumo miro a Suzuno que estaba sentado en el sofá, y le tiro el teléfono.

-Midorikawa quiere hablar contigo.

Suzuno ni lo miró y se puso el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Qué quieres Midorikawa?

-"¡Que no seas tan idiota, estúpido e imbécil! ¡Y qué dejes tu puto orgullo de lado!" –gritó, que hasta Nagumo lo oyó –"Quieras o no vas a venir al parque de diversiones ¡TU Y NAGUMO! –Gritó remarcando los dos nombres - ¿Vale? –añadió.

Suzuno no dijo nada, se quedo callado pensando, y a lo último suspiró.

-¿A qué hora? –preguntó rindiéndose.

A la otra línea se oyó la risita de victoria de Ryuuji y la carcajada de Hiroto.

-"A la una en la entrada del parque de diversiones" –dijo alegre.

-Vale.

-"No se retrasen" –añadió Hiroto entre risas.

Suzuno no dijo nada y colgó, suspiro pesadamente y se tumbo en el sofá, y oyó como Nagumo estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, de nuevo, se trago su maldito orgullo y dando de nuevo un suspiro le habló.

-Quieto ahí –dijo frenando el paso de Nagumo y cogió aire – A la una tenemos que estar en la entrada del parque de diversiones.

-¿No que con "ese" no irías? –preguntó con ironía.

-Mira Nagumo, no tengo ni pisca de ganad de discutir –se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras – yo voy, si tu no vas yo no tengo ningún problema, pero allá tu si quieres dejar plantados a ese par, por qué yo no te pondré ni una escusa –añadió y dándole un pequeño empujón a Nagumo terminó de subir las escaleras.

Nagumo suspiró molesto, odiaba por completo esta situación, pero no podía hacer nada, o se quedaba aquí tranquilo, o se tragaba su orgullo y se salvaría del berrinche y los golpes de Midorikawa.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes…**_

-Llegan tarde.

-Tranquilo.

-Siguen llegando tarde.

-Pues sigue estando tranquilo.

-Pero es que llegan tarde.

-¿Pero por qué te cuesta estar tranquilo?

-Porque tal vez se hayan puesto a discutir y uno de los dos no hubiera venido, o tal vez directamente ninguno de los dos vienen ¡Por eso!

-O tal vez por cosa de la vida se hayan besado antes de salir y ahora están calentitos en la cama.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Ryuuji no seas idiota! Eso nunca pasara.

-¿Por qué tienes tan pocas esperanzas?

-Por que las esperanzas con ellos son imposibles. –sentenció el pelirrojo.

Ryuuji suspiró pesadamente, desgraciadamente Hiroto tenía razón, con esos dos no podía haber esperanzas, o era actuar por ellos, o nunca harían nada, tienen demasiado orgullo, y necesitan un empujoncito para que arreglen lo suyo.

-Ahí están. –dijo Hiroto señalando a lo lejos a sus dos amigos caminando a lo lejos, separados el uno al otro como tres metros de distancia.

-¡Pero serán idiotas! –gritó Ryuuji, atrayendo la atención de los chicos. -¡Supuestamente vienen juntos! ¡No hace falta estar a cinco metros de distancia idiotas!

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, siguieron caminando y sin decir nada se acercaron esta vez quedando a solo dos metros de distancias.

Hiroto empezó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ryuuji.

-Es increíble lo influenciable que eres en ellos –reía Hiroto.

Ryuuji sonrió y se quedo viendo como Nagumo y Suzuno iban llegando.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Ryuuji con su típica sonrisa.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada y solo asintieron, Ryuuji y Hiroto iban adelante cuchicheando como demonios iban hacer para que esos dos si quiera se miraran. Mientras que los otros dos iban detrás de ellos, y como bien Hiroto y Ryuuji decían, ni si quiera se miraban, cada uno estaba mirando a otro lado, callado, y tranquilos. Ya habían entrado al parque de diversiones, cada uno pagando su entrada, Ryuuji saltaba de alegría y emoción, e inconscientemente se puso a lado de Suzuno mostrándole a todas las atracciones que quería subir.

-¡Woow! Hace tiempo que no veníamos a un parque diversiones ¿Cierto Suzuno? –le preguntó Ryuuji emocionado.

Este sonrió y asintió, Ryuuji empujo a Suzuno y Nagumo por la espalda.

-¡Subamos a esa! ¡Subamos a esa! –exclamó empujando a los dos chicos hacía un montaña rusa.

-¡Nonono! Odio las montañas rusas Midorikawa –dijo Suzuno intentando frenarle.

-¡Da igual hombre! –dijo Ryuuji.

-¿Cómo que da igual? ¡No da igual! ¡No da igual! –gritaba.

-¡No me grites en el oído Suzuno! –gritó Nagumo.

-Venga Suzuno, no seas gallina –decía Hiroto caminando por delante de ellos.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Gallina, gallo, pollo, me importa un pepino!

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Suzuno? –reía Ryuuji.

-¡La verdad! ¡La verdad! ¡Digo la maldita verdad, no quiero subir! ¡Me dan miedo las alturas! –gritó asustado.

Suzuno seguía gritando asustado, Nagumo caminaba como si nada, Hiroto reía y Ryuuji seguía empujándolos. Hasta que por fin, sin que Suzuno se diera cuenta, por gritar tanto, llego su turno.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Suzuno incrédulo -¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no me subo! ¡No me subo! –agarrándose a unas barandas.

Ryuuji sonrío.

-Suzuno…-dijo Ryuuji -¡¿Quieres soltar la maldita baranda?!

-¡No! ¡Ni muerto! ¡Estás loco si piensas que me voy a soltar! –exclamaba agarrándose a la baranda como un mono plátano.

-¡Suzunooo! ¡Suetaaa! –gritaba Ryuuji jalándole de un brazo.

-¡Que no!

Nagumo y Hiroto estaban ahí detrás mirando e mini espectáculo que hacían los otros dos, y amablemente dejaba que la gente pasara en vez de ellos.

-¡Nagumo! –gritó Ryuuji, haciendo que el otro le mirara -¡Ayúdame!

-No te pienso ayudar, si ese no quiere, que no suba, me da lo mismo. –dijo seriamente.

-¡Hiroto!

-A mi no me mires –rió el pelirojo.

Ryuuji los fulminó con la mirada, y siguió jalando con todas sus fuerzas al asustado de Suzuno, este daba patadas y patadas, pero ninguna detenía a Ryuuji.

-Nagumo –dijo Hiroto mirando al chico.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no le ayudas y listo? –rio un poco –Ryuuji se va a poner de los nervios.

-¿Mas de lo que esta? –sonrío mirándole, Hiroto no le contesto y sonrío. Nagumo suspiro.

-¡Cabeza de helado! –le llamó, atrayendo su atención –tiene cosquillas en la barriga y el cuello. –dijo simplemente intentado no cambiar su semblante serio. Ryuuji le sonrió y miro a Suzuno con aura asesina, asustándole. Ryuuji empezó a hacerle cosquillas donde dijo Nagumo, y como bien él dijo, tenía cosquillas y se soltó de la baranda agarrándose al cuello de Ryuuji como un gato asustado.

-¡Bu…bueno! –dijo casi sin respirar quitándose de encima a Suzuno -¡Yo voy con Hiroto! –dijo rápidamente agarrando al chico del brazo y sentándose en la segunda fila, y, como no, los asientos solo eran para dos, y para suerte de Hiroto y Ryuuji todos los asientos estaban ocupados, menos los dos del principio, y solo faltaban por subir Nagumo y Suzuno. -¡Súbanse! –sonrió alegremente señalando los puestos de adelante, y al final, no pregunten como, Suzuno y Nagumo se sentaron en la primera fila.

Suzuno estaba agarrado cual gato arisco a la baranda de seguridad rezando por su vida asusta, Nagumo lo miraba con vergüenza ajena y solo se limitaba a mirar a otro lado molesto, mientras que Hiroto y Ryuuji se morían de la risa en los asientos de atrás.

La atracción comenzó a moverse, y toda la gente empezaba a gritar de la emoción, menos Suzuno que gritaba del miedo, empezó a subir poco a poco, hasta quedar en la punta de todo, se quedo ahí quieto durante menos de un minuto, en el cual Suzuno ya casi estaba agonizando por estar de primeras. Nagumo aunque no le tenía ningún miedo en especial a las alturas, se sentía un poco asustado y todo.

-Waaaa, nonono –se quejaba Suzuno por lo bajo cerrando los ojos fuertemente y agarrándose a la barra igual. Entonces sin previo aviso la atracción bajo muy rápido junto con los gritos eufóricos de la gente. -¡Waaaaa! ¡HARUYAAAA! –gritó justo cuando la atracción bajo a toda velocidad, girando un poco su cuerpo y agarrando resistentemente al brazo del otro (pero no a lo chica estudiantil asustada) sorprendiéndole muchísimo, bajo un poco la mirada y vio como Suzuno solo cerraba un de sus ojos y con el otro miraba hacía adelante, y gritaba cual loco sin soltarse de su brazo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Mientras Hiroto y Ryuuji estaban justo en los asientos de atrás, y se morían de la risa, mientras que también gritaban como locos por la atracción.

Nagumo, poca oportunidad tuvo de gritar, alguna que otra vez soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero lo demás se la pasaba intentando apartar su mirada del rostro del Suzuno, aunque le fue bastante imposible, apenas podía apartar la mirada del rostro asustado de él, era ridículamente adorable. La atracción no duro más de tres minutos, pero fueron tres dolorosos y espantosos minutos para el pobre de Suzuno. Cuando bajaron de la atracción, Hiroto y Ryuuji bajaron primero riendo y hablando de lo divertid que fue, voltearon un poco la cabeza, viendo a Nagumo y Suzuno bajar de la atracción, Suzuno, asustado, hasta temblando y aun fuertemente al brazo de Nagumo, y este, contra su orgullo, como una estatua, rígido y fingiendo indiferencia, pero su leve tono carmín en sus mejillas le delataban.

-Te…Te odio Midorikawa –dijo Suzuno levantando su vista, hacía al chico de pelo verde, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Este solo sonrió, mirando satisfecho la escena. Hiroto cerraba fuertemente sus labios, intentado aguantar la risa.

-Pareces un poco…tenso ¿No Nagumo? –dijo Hiroto divertido.

-¿Eh? –atrajo la atención del otro chico, este le miro y después se percató, miró de reojo a Suzuno y se sonrojó. Frunció el ceño, y le miró directamente- Suzuno, suéltame.

-¿Eh? –Suzuno alzó la mirada, y se quedo observándole un poco confuso, pensó durante unos segundos y reacción. Soltó su brazo rápidamente dando unos pasos hacia un lado, apartando la mirada sonrojándose. Los dos miraban al suelo y no pronunciaban palabra alguna.

-¡Ai! –Suspiró Ryuuji, decepcionado –con lo tiernos que se veían los dos así.

-¡Cállate! –gritaron a la vez.

-Lo hice sin querer –aclaró Suzuno alejándose e Nagumo.

-Pero lo hiciste –rió pervertidamente el peliverde.

-¡Pero sin culpa! –Insistió alejándose junto a Ryuuji -¡Sabes lo mucho que odio las alturas, me agarro a lo primero que veo!

-Ya, ya, tú invéntate excusas –rió.

-¡No son excusas! –Gritó cada vez más rojo, aumentando la risa del otro -¡Y no te rías! –añadió.

Ryuuji y Suzuno se fueron adelantado, mientras que Nagumo y Hiroto andaban por detrás, completamente callados, Hiroto apenas se aguantaba la risa y Nagumo le reprochaba con la mirada.

-¡Deja de un vez de reírte Kiyana! –exclamó al fin, mirando al de su lado con rabia.

-¡No me estoy riendo! –le devolvió mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse.

-Ya, seguro que no –vaciló el otro quitado su mirada.

-Bueno, haber –dijo Hiroto ya calmando más su risa, y mirándole con incredulidad - ¿Cómo pretendes que no me ría? –rió levemente – Tu y Suzano son un Show, son demasiado obvios –rió esta vez mas claro -¡Y tu! –enmarcó fuertemente –que supuestamente ibas a esforzarte para conseguir la misma relación de antes.

-¡Eh, eh! Yo nunca dije eso –se defendió mirando a su amigo.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que fue lo que me dijiste hace unos días?

-Te dije que me había hartado de que el me ignoraba.

-¿Y de quien crees que es la maldita culpa de que eso pase? –preguntó este alzando una ceja.

Nagumo no respondió y se limito a desviar la mirada con el leve sonrojo, sabía de antemano que todo era culpa de el, y sus endemoniados celos. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

-Haber Haruya, es bastante comprensible que Suzuno se comporte así –retomo Hiroto la conversación – tu fuiste el le or-de-no –dijo marcando silaba por silaba de esa palabra para que le quedara claro – que no te volviera a llamar Haruya y que no te volviera a hablar en tu vida.

-Y él de idiota hizo exactamente lo que dije –dijo Nagumo -¡Es su culpa por hacerme caso!

Hiroto suspiro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-No me seas mas idiota de lo que eres Haruya, por favor –volvió a suspirar profundamente – se lo dijiste con tanto desprecio y rabia que el por huevos no dejaría que le ganaras en orgullos, por eso lo hico.

Nagumo alzo de nuevo la mirada, mirando a Hiroto con cara de pocos amigos, y este le devolvió la mirada serio.

-No puedes culpar a Suzuno siempre de tremenda estupidez –dijo seriamente –si querías llevarte mejor con Terumi y gustarle no hacía falta pelearte ¡Un año entero con él!

-¡Yo nunca pretendí gustarle a ese! –se defendió Nagumo.

-Por favor Haruya, hace un año estabas coladito por Teumi, y por el hecho de el pasara mas tiempo con Suzuno y le diera un pico tu te encabronaste y lo mandaste a la mierda literalmente.

Nagumo chasqueo los dientes molesto, volviendo a bajar la mirada. Para su desgracia, Kiyama tenía toda la razón, todo fue culpa suya, estaba celoso de Suzuno, celoso de que Suzuno haya recibo el beso de Terumi y el no.

-Arg, eres tan molesto Kiyama –se quejo.

-Lo se –dijo el otro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nagumo suspiro pesadamente y siguió caminando junto a Hiroto, mirando como los otros dos se iban adelantado. Y miraban animadamente cada atracción, sin decidirse a cual montar. Se veía claramente como Ryuuji se emocionaba cada vez que veía una atracción de gran altura y rogaba a Suzuno que se montara con él, pero este se negaba rotundamente.

Habían llegado a las doce del medio día, mas o menos, y ya eran poco mas de la cinco de la tarde. Estuvieron prácticamente en todas las atracciones que veían, y en todas las que veían se montaban. Las mas divertidas, según Ryuuji, eran las de agua. Estuvieron como mas de media en la parte del parque que esta lleno de juegos acuáticos, Ryuuji había saltado de la emoción cada vez que estaban en la cola, y los cuatro parecían estar en un lavado rápido, entraban a la atracción de agua, se mojaban y a los cinco minutos, a causa del calor, volvían a estar secos, pero después se montaban a otra, y se volvían a mojar, así hasta terminar todas las atracciones de agua. Hiroto tenía otro gusto distinto al de su amigo, a él mas bien le gustaba mas las atracciones de velocidad, no solamente las montañas rusas, a él todo lo que tuviera que velocidad le emocionaba, y esa fue otra sección la cual recorrieron, en cada atracción de velocidad, en las cuales la mayoría implicaban altura, y por ende la salida de cada atracción era lo mismo, ver a Suzuno aferrado como un Koala al brazo de Nagumo, este como estatua, y después se gritaban y se separaban. Y los otros dos, bueno, los otros dos no tenían tipo de atracciones en especifico que les agradase mucho, aunque Suzuno si que podía afirmar y re afirmar que adiaba las atracciones de alturas.

-¡Wooo! –Exclamó Ryuuji estirando los brazos -¡El barco pirata es increíble! –dijo alegremente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ryuuji –dijo por detrás Hiroto, quien andaba junto a Nagumo.

-¿A ti te gusto Suzuno? –inquirió Ryuuji, este, que tenía la cabeza gacha levanto su rostro dejando ver una cara de completo enojo.

-¿Tu que crees? –preguntó con el mismo geste, y pareciera que le fueran a salir colmillos y garras en cualquier momento e ir y aniquilar a Ryuuji, ya que este fue el que lo empujo a todas esas atracciones.

-Lo…lo tomare como un ¡Me encanto Midorikawa! Jejeje –rió nerviosamente alejándose instintivamente unos pasos de Suzuno.

Suzuno sonrió con ironía, cerrando levemente sus ojos, haciendo ver perfectamente que lo que había dicho su amigo era completamente lo contraría a lo que él se refería. Finalmente suspiro pasando su mano por su pelo echándolo hacía atrás, tenía esa costumbre de tocarse el pelo, ni si quiera él sabía por que, pero recordaba siempre haber tenido esa manía. Pero, si mal no recordaba, cuando era pequeño, Haruya no dejaba de tocarle el pelo, de pequeños se lanzaba encima de él para revolverle el pelo, y constantemente se quedaba enredando un mechón del pelo de Suzuno en su dedo. Ya más grandes lo único que hacía era que cada vez que pasaba junto a él le revolvía el pelo, cosa que al principio le molestaba, pero se termino acostumbrando.

-…zuno! ¡Suzuno!

-¿Eh? –Levantó el rostro observando el rostro insistente de su amigo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te estaba llamando –se quejó el otro inflando los mofletes, y Suzuno sonrió.

-Lo siento, me quede pensado.

-¿En qué? –pregunto curioso.

-En nada importante –dijo, y vio como Midorikawa tranquilamente le resto importancia, aliviándolo en sus adentros. Midorikawa sonrió y se volteo hacía una de las atracciones.

-¡Suzuno! –Le gritó llamando su atención -¿Qué tal si vamos a este? –menciono alegremente señalando la gran estancia en donde se encontraba los tan famosos "¡Carritos Chocones!''. Suzuno se quedó medio segundo observando el gran tablero con el nombre de la atracción y sonrió.

Los dos se dirigieron directamente a la cola, y Ryuuji empezó a hacerles señas a Nagumo y Hiroto, que se encontraban más lejos. Estos, entre risas, entendieron lo que quería decir su amigo y se dirigieron directo a los "Carritos chocones".

-¡Nos subieron a este! –Anunció Ryuuji cuando sus dos amigos llegaron- ¿Ustedes también subirán? –intrigo mirándoles.

-Yo si –contestó Hiroto- ¿Te subes conmigo Ryuuji? –le preguntó mirándole.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –inquirió señalándose así mismo- ¡Já! ¡Ni muerto! –Contestó cruzándose de brazos- ¡Pienso atropellarte tantas veces hasta que me sienta satisfecho! –inflo los mofletes.

-¿Me estas desafiando enano? –pregunto Hiroto, subiendo sus cejas y con un tono amenazador.

-Pues claro –aclaró el bajito- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo paliducho? –preguntó burlándose y sacándole la lengua.

-Vas a morir enano –amenazo de nuevo dándole un zape en la cabeza, justo cuando era ya su turno. Los cuatro entraron, y cada uno agarro un carro. Hiroto y Ryuuji fueron corriendo a coger el que más les gustara, quedando Ryuuji con uno negro con calaveras blancas, moradas y rojas, y Hiroto con uno azul oscuro y con llamas blancas y grises.

Suzuno y Nagumo, al parecer, se tomaron su propio tiempo, y sin darse cuenta ya todo el mundo había escogido el suyo, y ellos se montaron en los dos últimos que sobraban. No había exactamente silencio, pero tampoco era un gallinero, toda la gente, tanto afuera como adentro de la atracción, estaba hablando, aunque bueno, se oían los gritos e insultos amenazantes que se decían Hiroto y Ryuuji, desde una punta a la otra.

No mucho tardó a que la campanita que anunciaba el inicio de la atracción, sonara. Y cuando sonó, hubo medio segundo de silencio, para después oír y sentir como todos carritos chocones arrancaban con una fuerza brutal. Todo el mundo se chocaba, aunque en general todos intentaban ir por uno preciso nada más, pero era bastante complicado sin chocarse con algún otro. Hiroto y Ryuuji, como bien se habían dicho, no dejaban de chocarse y perseguirse mutuamente, llevando la ventaja normalmente Ryuuji. En cambio Nagumo y Suzuno iba a su bola, se reían bastante, por los choques con otras personas, y como con la infantil actitud de sus amigos.

-"Valla, es increíble cómo han vuelto a ser los mismo en tan poco tiempo" –pensó Suzuno, justo cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo se iba para adelante, a causa del golpe que recibió su carrito, se reincorporo en su asiento y giro la cara, y observo como el carrito de Nagumo retrocedía ligeramente del suyo, y como este le miraba con cierta gracia. Él frunció con un atice de molestia, pero no se lo pensó mucho, retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo chocar la parte trasera de su carro con la delantera de Nagumo, este se quejó, los dos levantaron la mirada, se miraron fijamente y sin pensárselo dos veces, empezaron a perseguirse mutuamente, al igual que Hiroto y Ryuuji.

Los cinco minutos de atracción se acabó muy rápido, para la desgracia de los cuatro. Todos los carritos se detuvieron a la vez, y tanto Suzuno como Nagumo se quedaron con las ganas de seguir, y bufando se levantaron de sus respectivos carritos, al igual que todo el mundo, la gente comenzó a salir de la entretenida atracción, hablando o mejor dicho chillando, Ryuuji a penas bajo fue corriendo hacia Hiroto y le pego, estos empezaron a hablar animadamente, y con cierta extrañes observaron como Suzuno y Nagumo salían de la atracción gritándose, pero, no gritándose con desprecio como últimamente siempre hacían, si no que se gritaban "amablemente", se reían juntos, y estaban tan tranquilamente como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Sonrieron, y sin decir nada ellos empezaron a hablar, dejando tranquilamente que esos dos volvieron a tratarse como siempre.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, Nagumo y Suzuno poco a poco volvieron a tratarse como antes, y su actitud volvió a ser fría e indiferente entre ellos.

-Valla, valla ¿Por qué volvieron a tratarse así? –pregunto Ryuuji molesto junto a Nagumo.

-Siempre nos hemos tratado así –respondió este, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y viendo a lo lejos a Hiroto y a Suzuno pidiendo unos helados.

-¡No seas idiota! –replicó el menos –hace menos de diez minutos estaban hablando como si nada.

-Debió de haber sido tu imaginación –dijo este tranquilamente.

-Pues mi imaginación y la de Hiroto están conectado –dijo burlonamente.

-Siempre he dicho que están muy unidos –contestó sonriéndole.

-¡No seas idiota Nagumo! –exclamó dándole un zape.

-Ya, ya…deja de molestar, él fue el que dejo de hablarme –dijo sentándose en un banca.

-Pues entonces háblale tú –sugirió sentándose a su lado.

-Me ignorara.

Un corto silencio se puso entre ellos.

-Tú quieres volver a ser como antes con él ¿cierto? –preguntó mirándole a la cara.

-Ya me harté de estar así con él –suspiró –además Hiroto me comió la cabeza con que yo tenía la culpa –bufó.

-Y es que la tienes –rió levemente.

-Gracias, por el apoyo que me das enano –dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Aunque bueno, Suzuno también tiene cierta culpa, se tomó muy en serio lo que dijiste –rió- aunque bueno, lo que dijiste no fue lo más agradable para oír.

-Lo sé, lo sé –suspiró pasando su mano por su pelo –No hace falta que tú también me lo recuerdes, ya tengo suficiente con Hiroto.

-Y la verdad…aun no me lo puedo crees, siempre pensé que te gustaba solo y únicamente Suzuno –dijo mirándole con cierta gracia.

-¿Acaso que pensabas? ¿Qué la única persona a la que veo es a Suzuno? –dijo mirándole con cierta incredulidad.

-No, tampoco me refería a eso, pero…que él te gustara, pensé que te sentías celoso de que él se acercaba mucho a Suzuno, nunca que estabas celoso de que Suzuno se acercara a él –rió levemente.

-Por dios, no me lo recuerdes, ni yo me lo puedo creer.

-Bueno, para gustos colores –dijo justo cuando los otros dos habían llegado con los helado, despertando la ilusión y emoción del menos -¡Al fin! ¡Helado! –gritó emocionado dando un brinco hacía su helado.

-Ten enano –dijo Hiroto entregándole su helado.

-¡Gracias Hiroto! –exclamó felizmente, sentándose en el suelo y empezando a comer su helado de brownie y vainilla.

Suzuno se acercó fríamente a Nagumo y extendió su mano para que cogiera su helado, sin mirarle a la cara.

-Ten –dijo en voz baja extendiéndole más el brazo. Nagumo simplemente se quedó mirándole sin decir nada y todo se hiso silencio –¡Quieres cogerlo de una vez Nagumo! –exclamó levemente mirándole.

-¿Ah? Ah, sí, gracias –respondió sin más cogiendo el helado, y automáticamente Suzuno fue y se sentó junto a Hiroto.

-Oye Suzu…-dijo Ryuuji sin dejar de comer su helado.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Sabías que tú le gustas a Nagumo? –preguntó así como así haciendo sonrojar automáticamente a los dos, y sacándole una leve risita a Hiroto.

-¡Midorikawa! –Gritó Nagumo – ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-¿Qué? Pero si no son tonterías, es la verdad, hace nada me dijiste que te gustaba –aclaró con una sonrisa, sonrojando más al otro.

Un corto silencio entro, incómodo para dos, y divertido para los otros. Nagumo no sabía que decir, solo le quería pegar a Midorikawa, y Suzuno seguía comiendo su helado como si no hubiera escuchado nada, hasta que al final este mismo, rompió el silencio.

-Eso es mentira –dijo en voz baja, haciendo que todos le miraran – Yo no le gusto a Nagumo, eso es ridículo –dijo con un tono bastante frio – yo nunca le gustaría –añadió.

Ni Ryuuji ni Hiroto dijeron nada, se habían dado cuenta de la molestia en el rostro de Nagumo. Ryuuji jalo levemente el brazo de Hiroto, y le dijo en susurro que se fueran a comprar cualquier cosa, se levantaron sin que los otros se dieran cuenta y se alejaron.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –pregunto el peli-rojo incrédulo.

-Por qué es así –dijo convencido mirándole.

-No afirmes cosas mías como si fueras yo.

-No soy tú, pero te conozco casi mejor que tú mismo.

-No me conoces.

-Claro que te conozco.

-¡Si me conocieras tan bien como tú dices, sabrías perfectamente que no me gusta Terumi!

-¡Claro que te gusta idiota! ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!

-¡Eso fue hace más de un año!

-¡Ya! Claro, y por eso sigues ignorándome -exclamo más molesto, levantándose del suelo.

-Lo hago simplemente por qué tú lo haces –dijo.

-¡Ai! Por dios Nagumo, no digas semejante excusa más estúpida.

-¡No es una excusa, es la verdad, me empezaste a ignorar!

-¡Por qué tú mismo me lo pediste!

-¡Joder! ¿Y porque cojones me haces caso?

-¡Pues por qué que un día llegues molesto, me grites y me digas que en mi vida te vuelva a llamar por tu nombre, y que soy un capullo por inter robarte a Terumi! -grito recordando aquel mismo momento – me lo dijiste con ganas de romperme la cara, por el simple hecho de que él me beso ¡Y me culpaste de todo a mí! ¡¿Y pretendes que al día siguiente te hable como si todo fuera color de rosa?!

-¡Nunca pretendí eso!

-¡Pretendías que dejara de hablarte, y que no me juntara con Terumi y eso mismo hice!

-¡Pero no lo decía en serio!

-¡Y entonces por que al día siguiente no me lo dijiste!

-¡Porque tengo mi orgullo!

-¡Ya! ¡Claro! ¡Y como el orgullo es mucho más importante que tu amigo!

-¡Tampoco dije eso!

-¡¿Entonces qué coño dices?! ¡Por qué es lo que yo entiendo! ¡Si aún sigues celoso de mi te jodes, porque ya me da lo mismo! ¡Puedes gritarme, pegarme o hacerme lo que se te de la puta gana, no pienso de dejar de estar con Terumi! –grito molesto, dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Nagumo se quedó mudo, no dijo nada, se quedó mirando como Suzuno se iba alejando y tardó en reaccionar, se levantó de la banca y fue detrás de él. Corrió detrás de Suzuno hasta que lo tuvo en su punto de mira.

-¡Suzuno! –gritó agarrándole del brazo. -¿Por qué has empezado a correr? –pregunto agitado de tanto correr.

-Pues porque has empezado a perseguirme –dijo - ¡Y suéltame! –añadió haciendo fuerza y consiguiendo que Nagumo le soltara.

-¡Eres un puto desagradecido! –gritó de repente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido.

-¡Que eres un maldito y puto desagradecido! –gritó más fuerte.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Un desagradecido?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡He intentado de todas las formas posibles de hablarte y ser como siempre, y tú solo sigues ignorarme!

-¡En ningún momento has intentado hablarme!

-¡¿Qué no?! ¿Acaso crees que nuestros carros se chocaron por pura casualidad? –Preguntó molesto - ¡Lo he hacho para poder hablar contigo! ¡Pero tú no duraste ni cinco minutos hablando conmigo y volviste a ser igual de frio y seco conmigo!

-Porque…

-¡Por que nada! ¡Te quejas de que todo es mi culpa! ¡Y si! ¡Lo sé, mucho es culpa mía! ¡Pero, joder, podrías haber intentado hablarme, intentar arreglarlo!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No es mi culpa que tú te hayas puesto celoso! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tenga que intentar arreglarlo?!

-¡Porque yo no soy capaz!

-¡¿Y a mí que?! ¡Yo no fui el que empezó toda esta tontería!

-¡Pero podrías haberlo intentado!

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué me hubieras mandado a la mierda?! ¡No gracias!

-¡Yo pensé que de verdad ibas a intentar hablarme! ¡Por eso nunca lo hice! ¡Pensé que tú querrías intentarlo! Que…que te molestaba que te ignorar, y que querías volver a estar como antes... –dijo cada vez cabizbajo.

-¡¿Y crees que yo no?! -pregunto no solo molesto, si no triste – Cuando…cuando me arrastraste dentro de casa aquel día, y…y me hiciste todo eso (N/A: Para quien no se acuerde, capitulo 2), me quedo completamente claro que lo único que te interesa es Terumi.

-¿Qué? –Nagumo se quedó menos de un segundo pensado a lo que se refería Suzuno – No, no…yo no lo hice por eso…

-¡Por un momento pensé que lo habías hecho porque eres yo! ¡Pero no! ¡Lo hiciste únicamente para que me alejara de Terumi!

-Espera, Suzuno, yo no….

-¡Eres un capullo Nagumo!

-¡Joder! –grito Nagumo cogiendo de nuevo a Suzuno del brazo acercándole a él- ¡Quieres dejar de sacar conclusiones por ti solo! –insistió -¡Yo no lo hice por eso! –dijo mirándole fijamente, con sus rostro cercas, los dos con ganas de pegarle al otro.

-¡¿Entonces?! –pregunto sin bacilar.

-¡Pues…! Por…por que…. –Nagumo no sabía que decir, no soltaba el agarre hacia Suzuno, y este tampoco forcejeaba mucho.

-¡¿Por qué, qué?!

-¡Porque estaba celoso! ¡Pero no de ti! ¡Si no de él idiota! –gritó, dejando mudo por un segundo a Suzuno.

-Deja de decir tonterías, deja de mentirme de una vez.

-No te estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunto molesto.

-Porque eres un mentiroso, y dices solo lo que te conviene –dijo pisándole el pie -¡Y suéltame! –exigió.

Vale, es comentario sí que le había molestado.

-¿Estas intentado decir que soy capaz de mentir, hasta en esta situación, por mi propia conveniencia? –preguntó con gran molestia.

-Exactamente –respondió Suzuno mirándole fijamente –es exactamente lo que intenté decir, veo que aun te queda un poco de neuronas.

-Oh, perdón, don perfecto –dijo imitando la voz de perfecto – si yo soy un mentiroso, tu eres un hipócrita.

-¿Qué? ¿Hipócrita? –pregunto ofendido.

-Claro, un hipócrita, siempre vas por ahí con esos putos aires de indiferencia, como si todo el mundo te importara un pepino, cuando en realidad no es así.

-¿Aires de indiferencia? –Rió irónicamente – Y tú con unos malditos aires de superioridad, pensando que nadie te supera y que eres lo mejor que ha podido pisar este planeta –añadió mirándole de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-Y si lo pienso ¿Qué? Aunque sea lo digo, no como tú, que te lo ocultas todo para "no aparentar nada" –dijo en tono de burla- no eres capaz de decir lo que quieres, porque ni siquiera lo sabes.

-Claro que se lo que quiero, otra cosa es que no voy predicándolo a los cuatro vientos como tú –afirmó con completa seguridad.

Aquella conversación se alargó bastante, y los dos, muy molestos, se iban acercando el uno al otro para demostrar quien era el más "fuerte" y el que tenía más razón.

-No eres capaz de decir lo que piensas –afirmó Nagumo.

-Claro que puedo, ¿sabes lo que pienso ahora? –Pregunto –que horrible y repugnante, y un puto creído que piensa que todo gira a si alrededor.

-¿A sí? – Preguntó irritado.- ¿Y qué más? Haber, sorpréndeme.

-Que eres un idiota, estúpido, molesto y arrogante –dijo completamente seguro.

-Vale, vale –rió con completa ironía -¿Quieres saber lo que pienso yo?

-Haber, sorpréndeme idiota.

-Que eres un apático, indiferente, y un puto distante con todo lo que no te da algún beneficio.

-Eres un….

-Y sabes que más…-dijo esta vez con la misma dureza, agarrándole el rostro con una de sus manos, sonrojando levemente al otro- que me molesta de sobremanera las ganas que tengo de besarte. –añadió mirándole fijamente, intenta esconder su nerviosismos debajo de su dureza.

Ante ese comentario Suzuno no puedo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba.

-¿A si? – Preguntó encarándole – no eres capaz. –le reto con una sonrisa pícara acercándose más a él- porque no te beneficia en nada –dijo esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo, pero igual de duro.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –dijo aceptando el reto, y sin pensárselo dos veces agarro su rostro con la otra mano que le falta y la acerco a sus labios y los junto sin bacilar, sorprendiendo bastante a Suzuno.

El choque de sus labios fue duro, pero a la vez suave, y aunque al principio era un beso seco y frío, ninguno de los dos se apartó, y levemente la boca de Suzuno casi inconscientemente, dio paso a la lengua de Nagumo. El beso empezó rudo, y así se quedó. Cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad, Suzuno había pasado sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Nagumo, y este aun le sostenía el rostro con sus manos. Sus cabezas no dejaban de moverse de un lado al otro, dejando entrar el aire, en leves segundos que se permitían por propia inercia. Los pies de Suzuno se movían solos, su cuerpo pedía un respaldo, y este no se lo negó, yendo torpemente para atrás hasta chochas con una pared. Sus labios no pasaban más de un segundo separados para volverse a juntar, sus rostros cada vez se ponían más rojos, y Nagumo acariciaba desenfrenadamente con sus manos el cabello de Suzuno, y este al contrario enredaba "delicadamente" los mechones de pelo de Nagumo en sus dedos. Al final, su cuerpo pedía más que simplemente medio segundo de aire. Los dos se separaron, y se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada, con sus respiraciones agitadas de tanto besuqueo, y sus mejillas rojas.

-Eres…eres un idiota –dijo Suzuno, casi en un susurro, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco es que te hayas resistido –contesto con cierto tono de gracia.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me valla resistir ahora?

-Que si quisieras, te resistirías ahora mismo –contesto acercándose aún más- y no lo vas a hacer –añadió y volvió a besarle, y Suzuno, como bien dijo Nagumo, no se resistió.

Y mientras, detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Que se están besando, que sea están besando! ¡Hiroto se están besando! –exclama en voz baja Ryuuji, detrás de unos arbustos espiando a sus dos amigos.

-Pero te quieres callar Ryuuji –le dijo Hiroto tapándole la boca- se darán cuenta que estamos aquí.

-¿Cómo se van a dar cuenta? –Pregunto Ryuuji zafándose de la mano de Hiroto y mirándole- Si están a punto de hacer una película Porno en medio de un parque de diversiones –añadió con cierta gracia.

Hiroto rió levemente.

-No digas tonterías enano.

-¿Tonterías? –Preguntó incrédulo -¿Acaso los estás viendo? –Exclamó señalándole –no han parado de besarse en más de cinco minutos ¡Cinco minutos! –Exclamó sorprendido- Y hace nada estaban a punto de matarse.

Hiroto volvió a reír.

-Bueno, ellos tendrán su forma de entenderse.

-No, si es que como no lo entiendan ahora, es para pegarles un tiro –amenazó Ryuuji –de mientras… -rebusca en sus bolsillos – hay que inmortalizar este momento –dijo con cara de picardía sacando su teléfono celular y empezando a grabar el "momento inmemorable" –esto vale oro…-rió maliciosamente grabando la gran escena.

-Este realmente es idiota –se dijo a sí mismo el peli-rojo dando un suspiro largo y pesado, realmente su amigo nunca cambiaría. Levanto el rostro y siguió mirando como los otros dos, se estaban besando como bestias depredadoras, como si la vida les fuera en ello. Volvió a suspirar y se apoyó en el árbol que tenía al lado y sus pensamientos se fueron mientras veía la hermosa escena de sus dos amigos, al fin, después de un año de tanta tontería por los estúpidos celos de Nagumo, todo se arregló, realmente se sentía aliviado. Pero…aunque se sentía feliz, y muy aliviado por lo de ellos dos, no podía dejar de sentir….no sabía lo que era, pero era incomodo, ver a Suzuno y a Nagumo, de esa forma, besándose, le producía… ¿envida? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Sentía…sentía envidia de Suzuno y Nagumo? Volvió a suspirar, y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, molesto consigo mismo por sus pensamientos.

Cuando levanto la mirada, no puedo evitar fijarse en Ryuuji, se quedó mirando como grababa animadamente con su celular, empezó a analizarle, era bajito, bueno, no mucho en realidad, apenas se llevaban ni tres centímetros de diferencia, pero, con esa actitud tan infantil y orgullosa que tenía, parecía más pequeño de lo que era, su pelo era largo…hasta donde sus recuerdos alcanza, él no tenía el pelo largo desde hace tanto, eran muy pocos años. Y, lo último que terminó viendo fue su rostro, sus ojos eran negros, siempre le han parecido extraños, su piel morena, como una tostada, siempre le ha dado gracia, pero, su mirada de clavo más que anda en sus labios, nuca se había fijado en sus labios tanto como lo había hecho ahora, eras delgados y delicados, casi como si no estuvieran, en ese momento los tenía entre abiertos, ya que estaba concentrado grabando. Quería…quería besarle.

-"¿eh? ¡Un…un momento! ¿¡Besarle?! ¡Nonono, imposible!" –Pensó volviendo a sacudir su cabeza de un lado al otro y suspiro de nuevo y fijo su mirada en los dos "enamorado" –"menudo tontería acabo de pensar" Oye Ryuuji…

-¿Mmm?

-Deja de grabar ¿quieres? Se terminaran dando cuenta.

-¿Qué? Pero si no llevo ni un minuto grabando, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad –replicó el menos mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Ryuuji, dame el celular, se darán cuenta y nos mataran como eso pase.

-No se darán cuenta –inflo los mofletes- y no te pienso dar el celular –le saco la lengua.

-No seas terco enano, dámelo –exigió acercándose para quitárselo.

-Que no, que no –repitió Ryuuji alejando.

-Ryuuji…-dijo amenazadoramente –dámelo.

-¡Que no!

-¡Ryuuji! –exclamó intentando quitarle el celular.

-¡Suéltalo! No me dejas grabar bien –se quejó forcejeando.

-Que me lo des pesado.

Estuvieron menos de diez segundo forcejeando y gritan hasta que el celular salió volando de los arbustos, y Ryuuji, como buen samaritano fue corriendo a cogerlo.

-¡El videooo! –salió corriendo de entre los arbustos, haciendo automáticamente que Suzuno y Nagumo se separan sorprendidos y rojos.

-¡Idiota! ¡Se van a dar cuenta! –exclamó Hiroto saliendo de los arbustos detrás de su amigo, demasiado tarde.

-¿Eh? –Ryuuji se distrajo y tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo y para su suerte su celular cayo justo en sus manos -¡Bien! –éxclamó emocionado, para justo después sentir como Hiroto se caía encima de él -¡Aaai!

-¡Auch! –se quejó Hiroto cayendo encima de Ryuuji –pe…pero serás idiota Ryuuji! –gritó mirando mal a su amigo.

-¡Quítate de encima Hiroto! Me aplastas –se quejaba el otro intentado quitárselo de encima.

-¡Bien merecido por idiota! –le saco la lengua sin levantarse.

Suzuno y Nagumo estaban unos pocos pasos atrás, mirándoles completamente nerviosos, rojo y sin saber que decir. Se había separa justo cuando oyeron a Ryuuji salir de entre los arbustos. ¡¿Qué demonios habían hecho?! ¡Se habían besado! ¡BESADO!

Los dos nerviosamente, intentaron llamar la atención de los otros dos, pero estos seguían discutiendo.

-Bu…bueno, que… ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo!? –grito completamente rojo Suzuno, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

-¿eh? Bueno, pues yo estaba intentando graba….-iba a terminar su frase justo cuando Hiroto le tapó la boca.

-Nada, nada, solo….solo nos resbalamos por que el idiota de Ryuuji tiro su celular pensando que podía volar, jejeje, más idiota –rió nervioso Hiroto.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo nun….¡Auch!

Hiroto le pego en toda la cabeza para que se callara y se levantó del suelo.

-Bueno, mejo, mejor nos vamos ¿cierto? –preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo quiero quedarme más tie…

-He dicho que nos vamos enano –dijo Hiroto volteando su cabeza con un tono amenazador y terrorífico, haciendo que el menos asintiera con la cabeza.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes…**_

Salieron del parque de diversiones hacia las ocho de la noche, y antes de separarse pararon a comer algo en un McDonal's, y después de eso se dividieron para irse cada uno a su casa. El camino hasta su casa fue completamente incomodo, ninguno de los dos decían nada, solo caminaban sin siquiera mirarse o percatarse de lo que hacía el otro. Llegaron a la puerta de su gran casa, y los dos sacaron la llave a las vez y la acercaron a la cerradura al tiempo, se quedaron sin decir nada, hasta que al final fue Suzuno quien abrió, entraron aun sin hablarse, ni comieron ni nada, simplemente cada uno se fue a su habitación. Poco rato después Nagumo salió de su habitación para ir a tomar algo a la cocina, y justo cuando subió las escaleras, vio como Suzuno salía del baño con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos para dormir, aparto de seguida la mirada y sin decir nada se fue a la puerta de su cuarto, justo cuando la abrió sintió como Suzuno estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Tomo aire, valor y abrió la boca.

-Buenas…buenas noches –dijo tímidamente, frenando completamente la acción que estaba a punto de hacer Suzuno, al no oír respuesta del otro abrió rápido la puerta de su habitación, y justo cuando iba a entrar.

-Nagumo.

Oyó como le llamaba y giro levemente el rostro para ver que quería, vio cómo se acercó a él, tomo su rostro con sus manos y le dio un delicado y tierno beso en los labios, dejando completamente petrificado a Nagumo.

-Sigues siendo un imbécil…-oyó la voz de Suzuno baja y nerviosa, y su rostro cabizbajo y avergonzado- pero desgraciadamente, te quiero…y mucho –añadió sorprendiendo mucho más al otro, y fue corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta dejando a Nagumo completamente confundido. Entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama sin expresión alguna, levanto la mirada y debajo de uno de sus cojines, escondido veía un pequeño osito de color blanco y un lazo azul, el osito que le había regalado Suzuno hace años. Lo cogió, y sé quedó mirándolo, mientras que aquellas palabras de "te quiero" retornaban por su cabeza, haciéndole cada vez más feliz. Ahora si era un hecho, el estúpido de Kiyama y el infantil de Midorikawa, habían hecho una buena ese día.


	18. Chapter 18:¡No te perdonaré hijo puta!

Soooy! De lo peor! Lo siento! De verdad! Con todo mi corazón! Estoy demasiado ocupado con todo del instituto y examentes, y Latin y Catalan Y..Aaarg! Lo lamento, en serio! Pero espero que lo disfruten!

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes

_Capítulo 18:_ ¡No te perdonaré hijo puta!

En la habitación se respiraba un aire bastante tenso, los dos chicos estaban sentados a cada lado de la mesa, la luz del comedor estaba encendida, y en la casa solo se encontraban ellos.

-Lo siento Kido –menciono Genda, dándole un sorbo a su limonada, mirando con gran preocupación –no era mi intención meterte en un problema con tu novio. –añadió.

-Bah, qué más da –refunfuño el otro.

-¿Esta muy molesto? –pregunto curioso.

-¿Akio? –Levantó la mirada – Esta que me corta la cabeza, no quiere ni verme en pintura –añadió mostrando una sonrisa amarga.

Genda volvió a bajar la mirada, todo fue su culpa, él no quería meter en tantos líos a Kido, pero todo salió mal.

-¿Sabes? –Kido le miro- me gustaría decirle la verdad –Genda abrió los ojos.

-Espera, Kido, por favor –dijo un poco aturdido- Sé que te he metido en muchos problemas con Fudou, pero, por favor no se lo digas –rogaba el chico- si se entera, seguro que se lo dirá a Sakuma –añadió preocupado.

-Lo sé –le respondió seriamente- ¿Pero entonces que hago? Akio está molesto, muy molesto, y con toda la razón –decía cada vez más serio.

-Por favor Kido, si se entera de la vedad irá de inmediato a contárselo a Sakuma.

-¡¿Y entonces qué?! –exclamó irritado –¡Acepte ayudarte para poner celoso a Sakuma, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera problemas con Akio!

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento Kido! –exclamó el otro –no pretendía que Akio so molestara contigo.

-¡Pues lo ha hecho! –se levantó de la silla con fuerza, mostrando su rostro lloroso aguantando sus ganas de llorar –¡Era nuestro aniversario! ¡Por eso te pedí que lo hiciéramos otro día! ¡Pero no! ¡No se te dio la maldita gana!

-Kido…

-¡Pero igualmente felicidades! –añadió molesto –Al fin estas con tu amado Sakuma –dijo afectado, para justo después salir de esa casa, dejando a Genda con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

El calor no bajo, aún seguía siendo insoportablemente sofocante, pero, igualmente por mucho calor que estuviera haciendo, Hiroto no le dejo a Ryuuji prender el aire acondicionado.

-Hirotooo…

-¿Queee?

-Déjame prender el aire acondisionado –rogaba Ryuuji tirado en el sofá, mirando a su amigo, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo mirando unos papeles.

-Que no pesado. –respondió sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

-¿Por qué noo?

Hiroto no respondió, se quedaba mirando los papeles cada vez mas concentrado.

-¿Hiroto? –preguntó su amigo mirándole extrañado, sin recibir ninguna respuesta -¡Oye! Hiroto –le llamó de nuevo.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó sorprendiendo a Ryuuji.

-¿Qué pasa? –curioseó.

-Mira –le extendió todos los papeles que estaba leyendo y Ryuuji los cogió.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú, lee –le dijo tumbándose en el suelo.

Ryuuji le miro rallado, hecho un suspiro ligero y comenzó a leer, sus pupilas se movían de un lado al otro, y por cada línea que leía, sus ojos se iban abriendo. Terminó de leer la primera hoja, y así una por una hasta terminar las tres hojas que hace unos segundos leía Hiroto.

-¿Esto que quiere decir? –preguntó Ryuuji esperando una respuesta distinta a la que él tenía en mente.

-Pues exactamente lo que lees Ryuuji, tus ingresos y los míos no son suficientes para cubrir todos los gastos–dijo resigando su amigo, levantándose del suelo. Ryuuji se quedo mirándolo sin entender del todo.

-Sé que los ingresos que me da Tsuki-san no son muchos, pero los que te da tu padre si que lo son ¿eso no basta? –preguntó esperanzado, pero Hiroto negó.

-Mi padre últimamente esta muy mal económicamente, y lo que me da tal vez sea lo mismo que te da a ti Tsuki-san, o hasta tal vez menos –dijo dando un gran resoplo. Se tiro en el sofá mirando el techo.

Los dos estaban preocupados. Los ingresos no era suficientes, y eso era malo. Tsuki-san, era la asistente social de Ryuuji, encargada de buscarle una familia, pero durante muchos años nadie le adopto, y ella ya la había cogido mucho cariño, y aunque no lo adopto, ya que su familia era muy grande, se volvió su tutora legal. Ella, ya con sus casi cuarenta años aun trabajaba en los servicios sociales, junto a su marido, pero su sueldo no era demasiado comparado con otros.

Todos los integrantes del Inazuma Japan y algunos alumnos de la academia Alius se habían ido a vivir la ciudad Inazuma, y vivian dos en cada casa. Pero una casa en la cual podían vivir por lo menos cuatro personas, por lo cual su coste no era muy barato, y los alumnos de la academia Alius al ser la mayoría huérfanos sus gastos los cubría la misma academia, pero Hiroto era el hijo adoptivo del director de ese academia, tenía un dinero mas reducido, y que lo sacaba de su propio bolsillo.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto nos queda? –preguntó Ryuuji.

-Lo suficiente como para vivir en esta casa unas dos semanas como mucho –contestó un tanto deprimido –eso quiere decir que…

-Nos tendremos que buscar otro logar donde vivir –interrumpió Ryuuji- ¿no? –añadió mirándole, y Hiroto asintió con la cabeza dando otro suspiro.

-No nos queda de otra Ryuuji.

Ryuuji dio un gran y largo suspiro y se levanto del sofá –Ven –casi ordeno a su amigo subiendo las escaleras.

Hiroto sin dar respuesta subió detrás de él.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

Ya eran mas de las doce del medio día. La canción ''Stay Away'' de Nirvana no dejaba de retumbar a todo volumen en la habitación de Nagumo. Incordiando la gran paz del verano a algunos vecinos, pero él, pasaba olímpicamente de lo que pensaran los demás. Hay, extrañamente, se sentía el chico mas dichoso y feliz del mundo, no, del mundo no ¡del universo! Todas las canciones de su disco favorito de Nirvana ''Nevermid'', el cual le había prestado Midorikawa, no dejaba de sonar, y el las cantaba como buen pajarito, rodando por toda la habitación, con una de esas sillas con cuatro patas, y en cada una rueda que la hacía girar. Parecía un completo imbécil, cantando a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa de completo idiota, pero al él, le daba lo mismo, su felicidad en ese instante era lo mejor para él.

Suzuno, no….Fuusuke, le había besado ¡BESADO! Era algo, que ni él se podía creer, y bueno no solo eso, la que montaron en medio del parque de atracciones si que fue la mejor, suerte que nadie los vio. Pero para Haruya Nagumo, lo mejor de todo ese día, fue ese diminuto y bajito "te quiero", que le había dicho Fuusuke. Lo único malo, es que después de eso, Fuusuke lo había estado ignorando todo el tiempo, por una parte se sentía bien, por que sabía que eso significaba que estaba nervioso y avergonzado por lo que le había dicho, pero por otro lado le odiaba por hacerle eso ¡Quería besarle de nuevo! Y si le ignora eso es imposible.

Se detuvo, y se quedo mirando el techo distraído. ¿Era todo cierto? ¿Fuusuke le dijo la verdad, o era todo mentira? Dio un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar cuando él y Fuusuke se besaron en el parque de diversiones.

-Nagumo….Nagumo…¡NAGUMO!

-¿Eh? –salió en seguida de sus absurdos pensamientos y giro la mirada hacía la puerta de su habitación, viendo a Suzuno en ella con el ceño levemente fruncido –Fuusu…ee, dire, Suzuno ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó haciendo todo lo posible para que no notase que estuvo a punto de llamarle por su nombre.

-Te llevo llamando desde como hace cinco minutos –se quejo Suzuno aun con su ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿ah? ¿Y que querías? –preguntó, no quería parecer distante con él, pero tampoco quería ser la alegría en persona.

-Pues… -la expresión de molestia aumento, pero bajando la mirada hacía un lado, evitando el contacto visual, y su cara se empezó a tornar roja.

-Pueees, ¿Qué? –preguntó curioso.

-Que…bueno –dio un suspiro relajando la expresión, dio unos pasos hacia atrás dándole la espalda – prosiguió – que…bajes a comer –dijo finalmente, yéndose por donde vino.

-¿A…comer? –se pregunto prácticamente así mismo sorprendido, hasta que vio como Suzuno se alejaba. Se levanto corriendo de la silla hasta llegar a su puerta apoyándose en el marco de esta, pero mirando hacia las escaleras, sorprendido- ¡¿En serio?! -grito finalmente deteniendo a Suzuno.

Suzuno se detuvo pero sin darse la vuelta.

-¡¿Tu que crees imbécil?! –exclamó sin miramientos y sin pensárselo dos veces siguió bajando.

Nagumo se quedo unos pocos segundos analizando lo que había dicho, sonrió y comenzó a reír. Iba a ser la primera vez en casi un año que iban a comer juntos. Y eso, aunque era una estupides le hico mucha ilusión. Dejo de pensar y empezó a caminar y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala-comedor, donde veía como Suzuno estaba sirviendo.

-¿De que te ríes tanto? –le dijo mirándole mal, ya que Nagumo aun no dejaba de reír.

-Nada, nada –dijo como si nada, se detuvo y se quedo mirándole.

-¿Qué miras tanto? –preguntó Suzuno fríamente poniendo los platos en la mesa.

Nagumo no respondió, dio un suspiro aliviado y se sentó en la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida…-dijo Nagumo justo después de sentarse -…Fuusuke –añadió algo dudoso. Suzuno tarde en responder, trago saliva y sentó en la mesa.

-De nada…. –respondió- Haruya.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes…..**_

Ryuuji estaba nervioso, pero callado. Estaba echado en la cama de Hiroto, mirando como este caminaba de una esquina a la otra de su habitación, con el teléfono en su oreja y hablando (mas bien discutiendo) con su padre. El calor le ponía nervioso, y los gritos de Hiroto aun mas. No sabían muy que hacer, según Hiroto, tan solo tenían 15 años como para preocuparse de que van a perder la casa, aunque él tenía aun 14. Estaba de acuerdo con Hiroto, además ¿Por qué su padre no se preocupo en avisarles lo que iba a pasar, si ya lo sabia de ante mano?

-¡Que no! –grito de nuevo Hiroto – No seas mentiroso padre, no nos ha llegado ni una carta, ni un correo, ni un mensaje ni nada –añadió esta vez sin gritar.

Ryuuji rio algo divertido, y a causa de eso Hiroto le tiro un cojin -¡Callate! –exclamó por lo bajo, haciendo reír mas a Ryuuji.

-¡Que no! Ya te lo he dicho veinte mil veces padre –se quedo un rato escuchando a su padre, esta vez con una cara de resignación – Si…si…Si lo entiendo –hubo un rato mas de silencio y al final Hiroto colgó dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Y que? –preguntó Ryuuji jugando con el cojín -¿Qué te dijo ''Don generosidad''? –río levente ante el apodo que le había puesto al padre de su amigo.

-¿Palabra suyas o mías? –pregunto hastiado sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Mmmm…tuyas, son mas chistosas –eligió el menor mirándole.

-Que nos vallamos al carajo, por que no tiene ni un puto duro para darme a mí ¡Su hijo! Cuando la maldita academia la paga a todo el mundo -grito molesto- en las suyas ''Hijo te quiero mucho, pero sabes que no estamos bien económicamente, y no podemos permitirnos es e lujo de ¡Blah! ¡Blah!'' –grito mas molesto tirándose de espaldas a la cama.

-Jejeje, te lo dije Hiroto –río Ryuuji tirándole el cojín a la cara- Te dije que no iba servir de nada hablar con tu padre, no te subirá los ingresos.

-Ya, ya lo se, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos ¿no?

Ryuuji subió y bajo los hombros.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que? –pregunto Hiroto.

-Yo hablaría con Tsuki-san, pero se de ante mano que no podrá permitírselo –dijo Ryuuji resignado –además ella ni si quiera es mi madre adoptiva, no puedo pedir dinero así como así –añadió.

-Lo se Ryuuji –contestó Hiroto.

Se formo un gran silencio en la habitación de Hiroto, los dos miraban al techo, como si fuera la última vez que lo fueran a ver. Desde la habitación de Ryuuji se oía las canciones del disco ''What's My Name?'' de Miyavi, concretamente la canción ''Super Hero''.

-Oye Hiroto…

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos que ese dinero que nos dan a cada uno ¿cierto? –inquirió con bastante curiosidad.

-Si, supongo que si, nos llega el dinero a principio de mes en un sobre –contestó –así que no saben lo que hacemos con este ¿por? –añadió.

Ryuuji hecho un suspiro.

-Pues lo utilizaremos como queramos –sonrió –nadie tiene ni idea de lo que hacemos, así que podemos tranquilamente buscarnos un lugar donde vivir nosotros solos. –añadió emocionado, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Estas loco Ryuuji? –Contestó en forma de pregunta –somos unos niños para buscar un lugar para vivir –añadió.

-¿Y entonces que? ¿Esperamos hasta que vengan acá a echarnos? –Inquirió –Tu padre no nos ayudara estemos en la casa o en la calle, y Tsuki-san no se lo puede permitir. Podemos encontrar un apartamento de alquiler mucho más barato que esta casa, además este lugar es gigantesco para dos personas, tiene cuatro habitaciones, una sala gigante, tres baños, y una salita en el segundo piso ¿Para que queremos tanto?

Hiroto se quedo escuchando atentamente las obviedades que decía su amigo, ahora que lo pensaba tenía toda la razón, era una casa muy grande para solo dos personas, solo utilizaban un 30% de toda la casa. Pero, empezar a buscarse por ellos mismos la vida no le parecía una idea muy apasionadora, y además le daba mucha pereza

-No se Ryuuji, es que hacer todo eso solos…

Ryuuji frunció el ceño, molesto ante las dudas de su amigo, se levanto de la cama y le miro.

-Has lo que quieras Hiroto, como si quieres esperar hasta que vengan a echarte por no pagar y tienes que arrastrarte a tu padre para que te ayude –decía con un ende de molestia- Pero yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados –sentenció yéndose a su habitación.

Hiroto dio un grandísimo suspiro y se quedo mirando el techo. Sabía que Ryuuji tenía la razón, pero…dudaba bastante.

-¡Ryuuji! –gritó desde su habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! –le respondió con un grito desde la otra habitación.

-Que si, no te molestes, haremos lo que dices –dijo algo dudoso.

Hubo un rato de silencio, y Ryuuji no contestó.

-¿Ryuuji? –Preguntó levantándose de la cama y acercándose al cuarto de su amigo viéndole tumbado en la cama mirando el techo -¿estas molesto? –hico la pregunta un poco dudoso, pero vio como su amigo no contestaba –Oye, Ryuuji ¿estas bien? –pero siguió sin contestar –Ryuuji….-se acercó temiendo un poco hasta sentarse en la cama y se acercó moviéndole la pierna- Ryuu…¡Aaah! –grito al sentir todo el peso de su amigo encima suyo, que se le tiro cual gato doblándole un brazo y una pierna - ¡Aaiig! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Suéltame! ¡Du…Duele! –se quejaba el mayor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y forcejeando.

-¡Jajajaja! –Reía Ryuuji -¿de verdad creíste que estaba enfadado Hiroto? –se burlaba el menor inmovilizándole.

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Suéltame! ¡Que duele! -seguía quejándose mientras movía las piernas como loco, pensando que así se lo quitaría de encima.

Ryuuji no dejaba de reír, no soltaba a Hiroto y este seguía forcejeando por su libertad. Ryuuji soltó un poco el agarre, y termino abrasándole por detrás.

-¡Ryuuji!

-¿Qué? Ahora solo te estoy abrazando –se excusaba el menor entre risas mientras abrazaba a su amigo por la espalda.

-¡Pero sigues pesando imbécil! –gritaba sin poder evitar la risa.

-¡Aaaiish! Pero con lo cómodo que estoy aquí abrazándote –insistía infantilmente.

-¡Me da lo mismo Ryuuji! –Gritaba el otro intentando parecer molesto, pero no podía evitar dejar salir la risita - ¡Me aplastas! –añadió.

-¡Solo si me das un besito! –exclamó sin la mas mínima vergüenza.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó avergonzado Hiroto, girando la cara y mirándole cara a cara, dejando sus dos rostros a una distancia muy corta. Estaba rojo, rojo como un tomate, mirándole con asombro y susto a la vez. Mientras que él le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que era broma hombre –río ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sentándose encima de un cojín, mientras que no dejaba de reír.

-¡Pues vaya bromas! –exclamó avergonzado mientras que se incorporaba. Por un momento había pensado que lo decía en serio.

-Jajaja, tranquilo Hiroto, lo decía de broma –reía Ryuuji.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Pensaba que lo habías dicho en serio! –reclamó mientras le tiraba un cojín.

-¡Aish! Tranquilo, ya te dije que solo fue una simple e inocente broma –decía serenamente.

-Calla, imbécil – dijo, apartando la mirada avergonzado.

Ryuuji se quedo mirándolo con cierto humor, se recostó mirando el techo.

-Te acostumbraste a esta casa ¿cierto Hiroto? –preguntó.

Hiroto se quedo un rato, meditando la respuesta.

-Se podría decir que si –contestó finalmente –mas que nada, no quiero cambiar de casa.

-Pues la verdad, a mi me gustaría cambiar –afirmó Ryuuji –cada vez que entro en tu habitación me acuerdo de todo –añadió con cierto todo de gracia, desconcertando a Hiroto.

-No entiendo como puedes recordar y decir eso con tanta facilidad –contestó Hiroto mirándole con seriedad.

-Prefiero tomármelo a broma que deprimirme o enfadarme contigo –añadió Ryuuji mirándole con una sonrisa -¿o acaso quieres que me moleste de nuevo contigo? –bromeo.

-¡No! Nono, gracias por tu oferta, pero no –afirmó completamente seguro, haciendo reír a Ryuuji -¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio! Odio cuando te molestas o te enfadas conmigo, te pones realmente molesto –aparto la mirada frunciendo el caño.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Hiroto –dijo Ryuuji acercándose y tirándosele encima a la espalda como un niño pequeño a un hermano – No me volveré a enfadar contigo –hablo alegremente poniendo su mentón encima de la cabeza de Hiroto – claro esta, si no haces nada que provoque que me enfade –añadió sonriendo.

-¡Ryuuji! –se quejó.

-Que si pesado, que si, no me enfadare –dijo como buen niño.

-Ahora suéltame, que pesas idiota –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero –inflo los mofletes orgullosos.

-¡Arrg! Realmente sabes sacarme de mis casillas Ryuuji –sentenció el mayor.

-Jaja, lo se –río el menor.

Hiroto bufo intentando aparentar indiferencia, su amigo era un pesado orgulloso cuando quería, pero le era imposible enfadarse en serio con él.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

Por la otra línea nadie contestaba, lo único que se oía era un "Piii, piiii,piiii". De tanto oír ese maldito sonidito ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la mesa, mientras marcaba sin descanso el número del que él esperaba, siguiera siendo su novio.

-Hermano, deja de dar tantas vueltas, me estas mareando –se quejaba Haruna, mirando como su hermano caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala.

-No contesta, no contesta –decía ignorando por completo a su hermana.

-Hermano, déjalo ya, no te va a contestar.

-Está enfado, muy enfadado –decía- ¡Aah! ¡Te odio Genta! –exclamó desesperado tirando su celular al sofá.

-Hermano, por favor, de verdad, tranquilízate –seguía insistiendo su hermana menor.

-¿Calmarme? –Preguntó con humor y molestia - ¡Mi novio esta que me corta la cabeza por que piensa que me acosté con uno de mis amigos!

-¿Y acaso eso no fue lo que paso? –le devolvió la pregunta Haruna no muy convencida.

-¡Claro que no! –contestó incrédulo, ¿acaso su hermana no le creía? -¡Ya te explique lo que pase en realidad!

-Bueno, pero si entonces eso es verdad ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices y listo? –inquirió la chica de cabellos azules comiendo un trozo de una tableta de chocolate con almendras -¿quieres? –añadió extendiendo la tableta.

Yuuto negó con la cabeza.

-Se lo diría, pero no puedo – contestó resignado sentándose en el sofá.

Haruna suspiro y le dio otro mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

-Mira hermano, me parece muy lindo y todo de tu parte ayudar a Genda a conquistar a Sakuma, pero… ¿crees que de verdad vale la pena todo esa para perder a tu novio? –le preguntó Haruna mirándole a la cara, haciendo que su hermano callera en la duda.

Suspiró.

-Lo se, pero… Genda dice que si se lo cuento a Akio, este por venganza ira a contárselo a Sakuma.

Haruna se quedo unos segundos pensando.

-Si, conociendo a Fuudo, seguro hara eso –sentenció con cierta gracia.

-¡Por eso! –exclamó Yuuto –además, ya se escondí una vez, no sabría como contárselo.

-¿La razón por lo que lo hiciste? –inquirió Haruna.

-No, mas buscar una excusa de por que se lo oculte una vez –suspiro medio asustado tumbándose en el sofá, mirando el techo.

-Hmmm, la verdad, sigo creyendo que deberías de decírselo.

-¡Pero si no contesta!

-Pues ve a su casa.

-Ya lo he intentado, no me abre.

Haruna río.

-¡No te rías Haruna! –exclamó su hermano –de verdad, estoy muy preocupado, es la primera vez que se enfada de esa forma –añadió para proseguir –bueno, hemos discutido, pero de esas peleas tontas que duran menos de un día, pero… es la primera vez que me trata de esa manera, y parecía dolido.

-Bueno, no soy experta per, supongo que ver a tu pareja con uno de sus amigos, medio desnudos, en un sofá justo el día de su aniversario…no debe de sentar muy bien –decía Haruna – y si, le sentó muy mal.

Desde que Akio y Yuuto comenzaron a salir, Haruna se llevaba mucho mejor con Akio, hasta algunas veces, Haruna conseguía que le acompañase a hacer la compra –cosa que le hacia mucha gracia a Yuuto – y a raíz de eso, terminaron cogiendo mucha confianza, y después de que Akio pillara a Yuuto con Genda, lo único que pensó en ese momento fue llamar a Haruna.

-Lo se, estaba a punto de llorar cuando intente hablar con él –dijo Yuuto cada vez mas triste.

Se formo un largo silencio entre los dos hermanos, solo se oía los mordiscos que Haruna le daba a su tableta de chocolate, y el "tic, tac" del reloj de pared que colgaba encima de una encimera. Hasta que al final, Yuuto fue el que detuvo el silencio levantándose del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? –preguntó Haruna.

-Iré a hablar con él, sea como sea –dijo convencido poniéndose los zapatos.

-¡Espera! –se levantó ella – No te abrirá si vas tu –añadió también muy convencida.

-¿Y entonces que propones? Estoy abierto a cualquier idea –dijo su hermano levantándose.

-Precisamente, tengo una –sonrió ella de oreja a oreja.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

Aun se preguntaba por qué estaba así de afectado, habían pasado ya dos semanas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Nunca se le ocurrió que aquello le iba a afectar tanto, dos semanas metido en su casa sin dar rastro de vida, fumando y sin cogerle las veinte mil llamadas que tenía de él.

Ahora acostado en su cama, con el aire acondicionado, se dedicaba es escribir en su pequeño portátil. Ese era su hobbie, escribir, nadie lo sabia, a excepción de Yuuto, este siempre le decía que quería leer una de sus historias, pero a él no le gustaba la idea. Siempre a sido muy negativo y critico, y cada vez que termina una historia no le gusta el resultado, pero aun así, Yuuto aun no haber leído lo que había escrito, le animaba.

Lo extrañaba, para que engañarse, ya se había acostumbrado a tener a ese estratega de pacotilla en su casa "molestando". Pero ya hacia dos semanas que no le veía, y se aburría. Por qué, además de ser su molesto novio, también era su único y mejor amigo, definitivamente odiaba eso, pero le era prácticamente imposible perdonarle, sus principios no se lo permitían.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, y suplico por su vida de que no fuera Yuuto. Lo cogió y en la pantalla vio el nombre de _"Hermana molesta"._

-¿Haruna? –se preguntó con curiosidad, dudo un poco en contestar, era la hermana de su (para él) ex novio. Suspiró –¿pero que culpa tiene esta mocosa? –se preguntó a si mismo, y al final contestó -¿Qué quieres mocosa?

"-¿Akio-kun?"

Se oyó desde la otra línea.

-Que no me llames por mi nombre niña –replicó él molesto, desde que sea había hecho novio de Yuuto ella empezó a llamarle por su nombre, le molestaba.

"-¿Dónde estas?"

Preguntó la chica curiosa, ignorando por completo la replica del mayor.

-¿Dónde crees?

"-En tu casa, me supongo, bueno da igual, te quería pedir un favor"

-¿Qué cosa?

"-Necesito que nos veamos"

-Mira niña, si quieres hablarme de Yuuto no pienso escucharte, se perfectamente lo que paso y digas lo que sigas yo no….

"-No, no es por mi hermano"

Interrumpió ella.

"-Simplemente quiero que nos veamos, es que, necesito pedirte un favor"

Akio desconfió un poco de lo que decía la chica, pero le resto completa importancia.

-¿En donde? –dijo finalmente echando un largo suspiro.

Se oyó la risa triunfadora de Haruna al otro lado de la línea. "-En la frutería donde siempre compro, en donde esta el edificio en construcción."

-Si, si...-suspiró –ya voy par allá.

"-¡Bien! Muchas gracias Akio-kun"

Iba a reclamarle por llamarle por su nombre, pero prefirió no hacerlo, y colgó. Suspiró tirando el celular en un lado de su cama, se quedo mirando el techo y sintió un pequeño escalofrío, supuso que sentía frio por el aire acondicionado y suspiro pesadamente. Después de unos pocos minutos mirando el techo, se levanto, se puso sus zapatos, agarro sus cigarrillos y llaves, y salió de su casa.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

-¡Ves! ¡Que poco confías en mi hermano! –replicó Haruna colgando su teléfono celular. –Akio-kun vendrá. –añadió.

-No me lo puedo creer –decía sorprendido, ignorando el como su hermana decía que tenía la razón – Akio se lo ha tragado, que raro –se decía a si mismo.

-Ya te lo he dicho hermano, esta muy despreocupado para poner a fijarse en si tramo algo o no-dijo la chica lo mas de convencida –ahora solo falta esperar, no demorara mucho en llegar y cuando llegue yo me pondré al lado del edificio este en construcción –menciono mirando el edificio – yo me escondo, tu apareces y…

-¿Y…que? –Inquirió su hermano -apenas me vea se va a ir, eso seguro –dijo desesperanzado.

-No….bueno, si, en realidad si, pero eso es lo que tienes que evitar, él no te contestara, no te abrirá y encontrártelo por casualidad es un poco demorado, esta es la única oportunidad que tienes para explicarle bien las cosas.-dijo su hermana completamente segura, haciendo dudar a su hermano de que hacer.

Yuuto dio un largo suspiro mirando hacia arriba, se quedo pensado unos segundo mas, ante la mirada atenta de su hermana.

-Está bien –concluyó.

Haruna sonrió alegre, se le salió una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Vale! –Exclamó su hermana –pues entonces quédate detrás de esos muros -añadió su hermana, señalando unos muros medio construidos, en el edificio en construcción. Yuuto suspiro de nuevo, y se dirigió hacia donde su hermana le indicaba.

Se puso detrás de un muro medio hecho, en donde se podían ver los trozos de cemento seco, bigas, tornillos y muchas cosas mas, se sentó recostándose en el muro, esperando a que casualmente su hermana consiguiera que Akio se acercara allá.

Esperó bastante tiempo, no llevaba reloj, y no tenía ganas de sacar su celular, pero supuso que había pasado poco más de media hora. Seguía ahí sentado, su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que se le ocurría que Akio no habría venido, habría perdido su última oportunidad, o bueno, tal vez ni la seria la ultima, pero si la mas fácil.

Se iba a rendir, miraba el techo y con algo de cansancio. _No va a venir_ Pensó dando un largo suspiro sin retirar la mirada del techo, se levanto del suelo, y salió de detrás de ese muro medio hecho, y al alzar su mirada vio a su hermana y a Akio acercándose hacia donde él estaba. Dio un salto del susto y fue corriendo y se puso de nuevo detrás de la pared medio hecha.

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil, ¡Casi lo arruina todo! Gracias a dios que Akio estaba con la mirada baja escuchando sin importancia a lo que decía su hermana. Su pulso acelero, callo sentado al suelo sin mirar a ningún sitio fijo, poco a poco oía como la voz de su hermana y los pasos de ella y de Akio se iban acercando, eran pocos segundos, pero para él una gran eternidad.

Unos pocos segundo más estuvo mirando a la nada, esperando a que llegaran, cuando sintió una mirada fuerte y pesada encima de él.

-Esto es cosa tuya ¿No Haruna? –oyó una voz severa, y rotunda justo a su derecha.

Esa voz, Yuuto levantó la mirada hacia su derecha, viendo el rostro de un Akio molesto mirando a su hermana, la cual de repente se había ido corriendo.

-¡Suerte hermanito! –gritó su hermana ya a unos cuantos metros mas allá.

Yuuto la maldijo en mis idiomas en su mente, abrió la boca, quería decir algo, quería, de verdad quería, pero no puedo, no pronuncio palabra, movió suavemente sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos. _ ¡Habla maldita sea! ¡Habla_! pensaba para si.

Akio suspiro levemente, se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa.

-Menuda perdida de tiempo –murmuro para si al darse la vuelta.

_¡No! ¡No te vallas Akio! ¡Joder! ¡No te vallas!_

-¡Akio! –Gritó levantándose del suelo, y saliendo de aquella pared medio hecha, pero Akio, seguía caminando- ¡Akio! –Volvió a gritar esperando una acción distinta, pero seguía caminando- ¡AKIO! –pero nada, no se inmutaba, ni se detenía ni medio segundo, seguía caminando, como si nadie le hablara. Sintió impotencia, molestia, enfado…Quería gritar, pero no lo hico, fue corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba Akio y le agarro del brazo –Akio… -dijo apenas le agarro.

-Suéltame…-dijo simplemente.

-Akio, por favor, déjame hablar. –prácticamente rogo, pero sin dejar de mantener la firmeza.

-No pienso oír mas excusas tuyas –sentenció serio.

-No son excusas, es la verdad –dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de gritarle, pero no quería llamar la atención, había demasiada gente como para montar un espectáculo.

-No me hagas repetírtelo Yuuto, no quiero oír ninguna excu….¡Aarg! –sin poder terminar su frase, Akio resibio un puñetazo en toda la cara de parte de Yuuto- ¡Que demo… Yuuto! –grito mirándole ahora si molesto, viendo como el de rastas se alejaba no mas de dos metros hasta quedar dentro del edificio en construcción.

-¡Deja de decir que son excusas imbécil! ¡Por que no lo son! –gritó molesto.

-¡¿Qué?! –le miro, y ya simplemente por inercia se acercó a él, encarándole -¡¿Y acaso que es lo que llevas diciéndome todos estos días!?

-Eso….Bueno ¡Eso tal vez si que eran excusas! ¡Pero las decía por una razón!

-¡Y te pregunte! ¡Pero no te importo!

-¡Claro que me importo! ¡Por algo estoy acá! ¡Pidiéndole ayuda a mi hermana! ¡Y...Y por eso he ido todos esos días a tu casa, aun sabiendo que me ibas a cerrar la puerta en mi cara!

-¡Ya me da lo mismo! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Si simplemente me hubieras dicho la maldita razón no estaría enfadado, pero no! ¡No se te dio la gana de abrir la boca!

-¡Por que no podía!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por Genda! –sabia que oír ese nombre no me le iba a agradar en lo mas mínimo.

La cara de Akio era pura molestia, se mordió su labio inferior, intentando calmar su furia, aunque no parecía funcionar mucho. Akio, enfurecido, se acercó a paso rápido a Yuuto, lo agarro de la camisa y lo estampo en la pared, levantándole del suelo.

-¿Genda? –preguntó por lo bajo, sin mirarle a la cara, con un tono severo y molesto- ¿en serio? ¡¿Ahora me sales con la excusa de que todo es por la persona con la que te encontré medio desnudo?! –grito completamente furioso-

Yuuto sintió que el aire se le iba durante unos pocos segundos, pero no pudo evitar cerrar un ojo por el fuerte agarre.

-S…Si, exactamente por eso…-le miro serio- sé que…no suena nada bien, pero…por favor, déjame explicarme…

-¡No! ¡No quiero ninguna excusa barata!

-¡Que no es una excusa! –exclamó, y le dio una patada en el estomago, provocando que le soltara. Tosió un poco y le miro –te hablo en serio, le estaba haciendo un favor.

Akio al sentir el golpe, retrocedió del pequeño pero agudo dolor. Levanto la mirada, a punto de reclamarle, pero Yuuto se le adelantó.

-¡Me pidió un favor! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y le ayude!

-¡¿Un favor?! –gritó sin creérselo ¡_¿Acaso me toma por imbécil?! _- ¡Yuuto por favor!

-¡Era por Sakuma! –gritó dejando a Akio con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Sakuma? –inquirió por inercia.

-¡Si! ¡Sakuma! ¡Genda quería ponerle celoso! ¡Me pidió el favor, me rogo, yo le dije que no, pero me dio pena! ¡Y me convenció!

-¡¿Te convenció?! –gritó, oprimiendo sus ganas de volver a agarrarle del cuello.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hico! –Afirmó - ¡No paso nada! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Él me dijo que solo quería darle celos a Sakuma, él estaba en la cocina, y salió justo cuando tú abriste la puerta! –le miró, con sus ojos aguados - ¡No paso nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Nunca te engañaría! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! –gritó, dejando a Akio con la palabra en la boca.

Ya lo sabia, sabía perfectamente que Yuuto estaba enamorado de él. Akio sentía lo mismo, lo amaba, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

-¡¿Y tan difícil era contármelo?! –gritó.

-¡Genda me dijo que no!

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Hazle caso a tu amigo, pero que a mi me manden a la mierda!

-¡No! ¡No seas idiota Akio!

-¡¿Entonces que otra explicación me das?!

-Pues… yo… -esta vez Yuuto no sabia que decir, en eso Akio tenia la razón, no se lo dijo, se podría haber ahorrado tantos problemas si se lo hubiera dicho, pero, sabia que si se lo decía Akio no le dejaría, era muy posesivo y seguro se hubiera molestado…pero no tanto como ahora.

Akio suspiro, se crujió los dedos y se reincorporo. –Déjalo…-dijo. –simplemente no se te dio la gana de decírmelo.

-Sabia que no me dejarías…-dijo Yuuto por lo bajo.

-¿Y acaso no es normal? ¡Ibas a acostarte con otro!

-¡No me iba a acostar! ¡Eran simples celos hacia Sakuma!

-¡Pues Sakuma no fue el único que sintió celos! –menciono con un tono molesto.

Yuuto se sorprendió un poco, bueno, era obvio que Akio sintió celos, pero… oírle decirlo, era bastante extraño.

-Estabas…celoso –dijo Yuuto.

-¡Pues claro que lo estaba! ¡¿Acaso no era obvio?! ¡Eres mi novio! –esa última palabra, hico que el corazón de Yuuto diera un salto. -¡Verte con otro hombre lógicamente me va dar celos! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Los gritos de Akio estaban cambiando, aunque aun seguían siendo severos y de molestia, Yuuto notaba gran tristeza, como si de verdad Akio se sintiera traicionado, como si el hecho de haberle visto así con Genda le hubiera destrozado el corazón.

-Akio…-fue lo único que pudo, ahora si que sentía la persona mas culpable del mundo, esta llorando, Akio estaba llorando.

-¡Joder! –Exclamó secándose las pocas lágrimas con sus brazos -¡Ves que provocas que haga! –exclamó mas fuerte mirando a Yuuto.

Ver las lagrimas de Akio derramarse por sus mejillas, hico encoger su corazón, era la primera vez que le veía llorar, y era por él. Todo por su maldita culpa.

-Akio...-menciono de nuevo, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a él.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó, quería mover sus piernas, alejarse de Yuuto, pero no lo hico, y sintió las manos de Yuuto en sus mejillas, estaban frías, raro por el calor que hacia.

Acaricio sus mejillas, y paso sus pulgares delicadamente por la parte inferior de los ojos, secando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Se veía por la expresión de Akio, que le molestaba estar llorando, le miraba mal, pero no aparta sus manos.

-Lo siento.

-Cállate Yuuto.

-Lo siento, de verdad, yo no quería hacerte daño.

-Que te calles

-Te amo.

Vio como al decir eso Akio se sonrojo, y él sonrió.

-Déjame, aun estoy enfadado –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se –respondió Yuuto sin dejar su sonrisa –pero no puedo evitarlo cuando te veo llorar.

Ese comentario crispo a Akio.

-No estoy llorando.

-Lo estas, estas llorando.

-Por tu culpa imbécil.

-No puedes dejar de decir groserías ¿cierto?

-¿Crees que te he perdonado?

Yuuto sonrió.

-Creo que lo quieres hacer.

-Pero no lo hare…aun.

Es corto "aun" fue lo mejor que Yuuto podría haber oído, no dijo nada mas, dio unos dos pasos mas hacia adelante, quedando justo al frente de Akio, cara a cara, a un centímetro de distancia.

-¿Me vas a besar? –preguntó Akio, con cierta ironía, mirado a su novio fijamente.

-Que bien me conoces –atinó a decir, y se acercó lo suficiente como para sus labios, en un frío pero cálido beso. Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir, Akio extrañaba sus labios, realmente los anhelaba. Yuuto no se separaba, y esperaba el momento en el Akio cogiera el control, y no paso mucho hasta que Akio lo hico, al igual que Yuuto, agarro su rostro con sus manos, y con su lengua rozo levemente sus labios de Yuuto, este gimió y Akio aprovecho para invadir la dulce boca que Yuuto abrió para él. El beso se profundizó por parte de los dos. Akio tomo el control, bajo sus brazos gasta rodear la espalda de Yuuto, y este le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello. Caminando torpemente hasta que Yuuto tubo su espalda apoyada en la primera pared que encontraron. Sus labios apenas se separaba, los instantes en los que agarraban aire eran casi nulos, solo se concentraban en sus labios.

Con su lengua, Akio recorría milímetro por milímetro por milímetro el interior de la boca de Yuuto, haciendo él jadeara y gimiera cada vez, aun siendo reprimidos por el beso.

Akio se sentía en las nubes, adoraba el sabor de la boca de Akio. Los suaves pero intensos jadeos que salían de la boca de Yuuto, provocaban que Akio deseara mucho más. Rompieron el beso, el aire ya pedía a gritos entrar, y para pesar de los dos, se separaron.

-Sigues besando fenomenal –dijo Akio, con una voz ronca y sexy.

-Lo se –sonrió Yuuto, completamente orgulloso de si –igual que tú –añadió, atrayéndole de nuevo de la nuca, y besándole, esta vez, llevando él el control. Akio correspondió, y sin ningún problema dejo que Yuuto fuera el que manejara este beso. Esta vez, fue Akio el que terminó acorralado en la pared, rodeado de los brazos de Yuuto. En cierto modo, el beso de Yuuto era mas intenso. Yuuto quería besarle desde hace tiempo, y todos lo besos que habían desaparecido durante esas dos semanas, iba a recuperarlos ahora mismo por sus cojones.

El control iba vareando, duraron como quince minutos besándose sin parar. Gracias a dios que habían los suficientes muros que los tapaban, y la gente de la calle no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Ni se les pasaba por la cabeza que, detrás de esos muros, dos chicos se están besando desesperadamente, después de haber tenido una gran discusión. Bastante irónico, la verdad.

Se separaron de nuevo, estaban exhaustos de tanto besarse, aunque poco que les importaba. Apoyado Akio en una de las paredes, sostenía con un brazo el cuerpo de Yuuto, sin permitirle moverse ni un centímetro, y con su otra mano puesta en su mejilla derecha acariciando levemente con las puntas de sus dedos su cabello, ya por simple inercia. Ya era de costumbre, desde siempre, acariciarle el cabello con solo las puntas de los dedos.

Yuuto solo se limitaba a sonreír, con un simple cruce de brazos por el cuello de Akio. No podía disimular la gran alegría, que le había provocado esa ola de besos de hace un momento. Era como volver de nuevo a sus grandes sueños. Para él, él parecía un grandísimo imbécil con esa sonrisa de estudiante enamorada y cachonda. Pero, que se le va hacer, por que era exactamente lo que era en ese momento. Ahora mismo en su mente, se cruzaban una y mil fantasías que había tenido durante esas dos semanas. Tal vez sonara un poco mal, pero su mente no dejaba de recrear las veces que han tenido sexo en lugares públicos, y ese, era un lugar publico.

-No puedes dejar de pensar en perversiones ¿no Yuuto? –se oyó el hilito de voz que emitía Akio, que para los oídos de Yuto, eran un dulce y suave gemido.

-¿Qué quieres que haga desgraciado? –reclamó Yuuto, sin quitar esa sonrisita que ponía de los nervios a Akio, pero al mismo tiempo, le encantaba ver. Porque sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa lujuriosa y esperanzada solo la vería él y nadie más. – Que me beses de esa manera provoca que ponga esta sonrisa tan idiota, ya lo sabes –añadió, quitando esa sonrisa y apartando la mirada hacia el suelo completamente rojo.

-¿Y acaso esa sonrisa justifica tus pensamientos? Maldito cerdo –preguntó con cierta gracia, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, aunque él la quisiera evitar por todas.

-¡No me llames cerdo Akio! –exclamó por lo bajo, pisándole la punta de su pie izquierdo con su talón. Provocando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Akio. – Y no tenia pensamientos de ese tipo –añadió evitando por completo mirarle a los ojos, y sintiendo la cara mucho mas caliente de la vergüenza; sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior se notaba a leguas que estaba mintiendo.

-Mentiroso –sentenció Akio, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y cada vez que se mordía el labio, solo podía significar o que estaba excitado o mintiendo. Aunque para Akio, eran las dos cosas.

-Cállate burro –se demoró en contestar, y después subió su mirada encontrándose con la de Akio, que no tenia expresaba nada en particular, y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Sigues molesto? –prácticamente dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible.

-¿Tu que crees? –le respondió en forma de pregunta, sin quitar esa expresión tan seria.

-Que si –aclaró Yuuto, intentando no bajar su mirada.

Akio dio un suspiro, y se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, echándose el poco pelo que tenia, para atrás. Y dijo: -Lo estoy Yuuto, lo estoy –repitió, aunque en el fondo no tenia ganas de estarlo, quería decirle "¡Me da igual maldita sea!", deseaba decirlo, pero…su orgullo se ponía en medio, le mintió y ciertamente, recordar la escena del desgraciado de Genda encima de SU novio, le ponía cada vez mas furioso.

Yuuto bufo levemente, y soltó levemente el agarre que le tenia a Akio en su cuello.

-Pero…

Oyó el "pero", y esperanzado levantó la mirada esperando a lo que iba a decir. Era muy raro oír un "pero" de parte de Akio, y eso le daba una cierta esperanza.

-Pero… ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa.

-Pero…no me importaría cumplir tus malditas fantasías. –dijo con un cierto tono, y con una sonrisita.

Yuuto levanto la mirada, un tanto sorprendido y confundido, sin entender del todo a lo que se refería, se quedo pensando unos cuantos segundos, y cuando se dio cuenta los colores subieron en un solo segundo a su cara, poniéndose completamente rojo. Abrió la boca un poco, a punto de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió, y se puso más nervioso.

Akio le miraba con cierta gracia, no le extrañaba esa reacción. Yuuto era muy lanzado, pero a la vez era muy tímido, y odiaba que él se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-A...Akio…-pronunció aun sorprendido, sin saber que decir después.

Akio amplio su sonrisa, le agarro de la nuca, y lo acerco hasta quedar a menos de un centímetro de sus labios.

-O si quieres, no hago nada. –añadió.

Yuuto se sonrojo mucho mas ¿De verdad Akio estaba aun enfadado? En cierto modo lo parecía, pero en otro, parecía que simplemente no aguantaba mas, y que en el fondo si que lo ha perdonado, aunque muy, muy en el fondo.

No contesto, simplemente le miraba. A los ojos, sin desviar ni un solo centímetro su mirada, no sonreía, pero tampoco mostraba indiferencia. Su cara aun completamente roja y él demasiado nervioso. Akio sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no necesitaba saberlo de parte de la boca de Yuuto.

Tampoco dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y volvió a unir sus labios, en un simple y dulce beso. Que rápidamente, se convirtió en un beso con cada vez más intensidad. Akio volvió a agarrarle posesivamente de la espalda, y Yuuto seguía agarrándole del cuello.

El beso no paro ni un segundo, agarraban aire en contados momentos, pero en un instante volvían a unir sus labios. Akio acorralo a Yuuto en la pared, y aquel beso "simple", se volvió fogoso y apasionado. Dejo sus manos de la cadera de Yuuto, y las subió hasta el primer botón de la camiseta de Yuuto, la desabotono, y así sucesivamente hasta ya tener sus dos manos dentro de la camiseta, intentando despojar a Yuuto de esta.

-A…Akio –paro un momento el beso, le miro con los ojos entre cerrados, las mejillas rojas y la voz levemente jadeante –Puedes vernos cualquiera –añadió.

-Me da igual –articulo medianamente, ignorándole y beso su cuello, haciendo que Yuuto soltara un suspiro.

-Akio…hablo…hablo en serio –dijo como pudo- ah! No…no me muerdas bruto! –Exclamó no muy alto al sentir los dientes de Akio en su cuello, haciéndole un chupetón –Akio…-miró las escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso – su…subamos –consiguió articular, sin emitir ningún sonido extraño, vio como Akio levantaba la mirada, confundido y Yuuto señaló – las escaleras, subamos. –añadió.

Akio suspiro en su interior, pero sabía que Yuuto tenía razón, estaban demasiado expuestos a cualquiera, y no era buena idea hacerlo ahí. Por mucho que hubieran bastantes muros tapando, no tapaban lo suficiente, y habían muchos puntos ciegos en lo quela gente podría mirar. En cambio en ese segundo piso estaban más tapados, y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

No tardó mucho en decidirse, no terminó de quitarle la camiseta a Yuuto, lo aprisiono contra la pared lo mas que pudo y bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos, agarrándolos y subiendo sus piernas hasta su cintura. Yuuto, un poco sorprendido, no tardo en enredar sus piernas y en volverle a besar. Akio le agarro de la espalda para que no callera, y en un torpe pero acertado intento, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, con Yuuto prácticamente sobre él.

Subieron al segundo piso, se besaron durante todo el mini camino. No se lo pensaron dos veces, y Akio tiro a Yuuto al suelo. No aguantaban mas, los dos estaban demasiado calientes en todos los sentidos, Akio no tardo en quitarle la camiseta a Yuuto, y le volvió a besar. Yuuto correspondía con gran gusto, él también intentaba como podía quitarle la camisa, pero era bastante difícil. Sentía la lengua de Akio por toda su boca, y sus manos acariciando su pecho con grande lujuria, lograba reprimir sus jadeos por el beso. Sintió como una de las manos de Akio bajo hasta sus pantalones y sin siquiera desabotonarlos, metió su mano, agarrando sin ningún miramiento su pene erecto. Apenas sintió el roce de su mano, Yuuto gimió y Akio separo sus labios para mirarle con una sonrisa traviesa, haciéndole sonrojar el doble.

-¿Nervioso Yuuto? –preguntó con picardía.

-Ca…Cállate joder –respondió intentando no evadir la mirada.

Akio no quito su sonrisa y se acercó al oído de Yuuto susurrándole.

-Más te vale que disfrutes.

Yuuto se estremeció al sentir el aliento en su oído, y en seguida sintió como la mano de Akio comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, y sus labios junto a su lengua acariciando todo su pecho.

-Ah!...A…Akio –gemía apretando los puños para no alzar mucho la voz, noto Akio aceleraba sus caricias, y él no podía evitar que sus gemidos subieran de tono. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y movía de un lado al otro su cabeza, abrió como pudo uno de sus ojos, y vio como Akio estaba por su labor: masturbándole. Ese placer que sentía, lo extrañaba, realmente lo extrañaba. _Akio…tu…tu también_ pensó. Alargo sus brazos hasta agarrar la cara de Akio, la levanto para que le viera a la cara y le jalo hasta poder besarle, esta vez, él llevando el control. Se reincorporo prácticamente desnudo, ya con sus pantalones por las rodillas, y Akio se arrodillo a frente de él, dejándose besar.

Yuuto metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Akio, subiéndosela poco a poco y en un segundo en el que se separaron para coger aire, se la quitó tirándola por donde ahora sus pantalones estaría, atrajo más a Akio hacia él y mientras deleitaba con sus manos, aquel cuerpo pálido que tanto extrañaba, bajo hasta sus pantalones, y le quito ágilmente el cinturón, y ya por el simple hecho de la gravedad, sus pantalones bajaron los suficiente para que Yuuto viera los calzoncillos y metiendo su mano bajo estos, sobresaltando a Akio. Agarro su pene, también muy erecto y lo saco de donde se escondía, lo agarro con fuerza y empezó a acariciarlo ya con bastante velocidad y sintió como en el beso, Akio reprimía sus gemidos.

Akio sentía placer, pero él también quería sentirlo, así que se junto mucho más Akio, y capto que este también pensó lo mismo. Juntos, se pusieron lo mas cerca posible y unieron sus dos miembros, y a la vez, cada uno con una mano, comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente.

Sudaban, jadeaban y gemían a la vez, juntos. Mientras masturbaban sus dos miembros juntos, intentaban besarse lo mas seguido posible, pero el placer que sentían entre si no les dejaba besarse todo lo que querían. Se sentían en el cielo, el calor era insoportable, pero el que ellos sentían era lo más placentero de todo. Cada segundo, era un milímetro que se intentaban acercar.

El lugar era cerrado, y formaba eco, escuchaban sus propios gemidos, y eso los excitaba mucho más. Había mucho ruido afuero, eran poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde, y toda la gente salía a comprar, o a pasear o simplemente a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Yu…Yuuto –pronunció entre gemido- me…me voy a..

-Lo…se-respondió con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de mover su mano junto a la de Akio- Yo…yo también.

-N…no

Ese "no" no alcanzó a entenderlo, cuando sintió como Akio aceleraba mucho mas sus movimientos, y su orgasmo se acercó mucho mas, y por inercia, su mano también aceleró aumentando los gemidos entre ellos. El orgasmo estaba cada vez mas cerca, y cuando iba a llegar, Akio no le dejo. Soltó la "unión" que tenían y tiro a Yuuto al suelo.

-E..eh! Akio! ¿Qué ha…-no pudo terminar al sentir los labios de Akio en los suyos, y aun estando confundido, correspondió, y un momento sintió los dedos de Akio rozando su entrada, se estremeció y sintió su cuerpo mucho mas caliente, reprimiendo de nuevo sus jadeas y gemidos en el beso. Pero cuando metió de golpe dos dedos, no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito de dolor, sintió esos dedos moverse en su interior en distintas direcciones, arqueaba la espalda del placer que sentía, y sus gemidos cada vez podía esconderlos menos. Sintió el tercero, y ya se sentía en camino del paraíso, se mordía tan fuerte sus labio inferior del placer, que casi se hico daño. –A...Akio –abrió sus ojos, y le miro con esa mirada llena de lujuria y placer.

Akio puso sus piernas en sus hombros y le dijo: - Hoy toca a pelo, Yuuto. –su voz ronca, suave y sexy excitaba de sobremanera a Yuuto, y sin decir nada simplemente sonrío de medio lado. Y sintió como, el pene de Akio, nuevamente erecto, se frotaba ligeramente en la entrada de Yuuto, simplemente metiendo la punta y después sacándola. Yuuto estaba de los nervioso ¡Quería que la metiera de un puta vez! Sabía que lo estaba haciendo simplemente por joder, y que no la iba a meter, hasta que él se lo pidiera. _Que hijo de puta _pensó.

-A…Akio –gimoteo mirándole fijamente.

Este no respondió, simplemente le miro con esa sonrisita de sobre potente, y puso la punta de su pene, en su entrada, presionando ligeramente.

-Mmmh! –trago salivo con mucho esfuerzo, y volvió a morder el labio inferior, ¡Se iba a morir como no metiera su maldita *** YA! -Akio…por favor –le rogo evitando mirarle fijamente.

-Por favor ¿Qué? –preguntó con cierta ironía, presionando un poco mas.

-No…no me hagas decirlo imbécil –intentó decir con el tono mas serio que pudo, pero con esa carita que tenía, no lo aparentaba.

-No se de lo que me estas hablando, Yuuto –repitió haciéndose el tonto, presionando cada vez la entrada.

Yuuto se mordió de nuevo el labio, y cerro los ojos, la excitación ya era demasiado.

-No te hagas el idiota Akio….

-No hare nada, a menos de que me lo pidas –añadió con una gratificante sonrisa para él- pero me lo pides, claro y alto –le susurro al oído.

-Akio…-rogo ya con ciertas lagriamas, pero no de dolor, si no de desesperación.

-Pidemelo…-repitió, presionando lo mas sutil que podía.

-Por favor…

-¿Por favor que?

Yuuto se sonrojo, le daba vergüenza decirlo, no le gustaba, y Akio lo sabía perfectamente. Esa era su maldita venganza, se estaba vengando de él por haberle mentido.

-Me…métemela –dijo finalmente, en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo? –sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ya oíste! –Reclamó, pero sintió como Akio alejaba su miembro y se estremeció- ¡Que...que me la metas joder! –exclamó cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza. Sintió la risita traviesa de Akio de fondo.

-Haberlo dicho antes –oyó decirle, y sintió como de golpe el pene de Akio entraba en él. Gimió, rasco el suelo, esperando encontrar sabanas, y arqueo su espalda.

Akio no siguió, esperaba a que Yuuto se sintiera bien y se comenzara a mover. Aunque si por él fuera, comenzaría a moverse sin piedad alguna, partiéndole en dos del dolor, pero, le quería demasiado para hacerle eso. Apenas entró se sintió en el paraíso, estrecho, pequeño, pero ardiente. Adoraba entrar en él, quitarle el poco orgullo que ya no tenía, estar encima de él y oír como le ruego. Tal vez suene sobre potente y vanidoso, pero era como se sentía.

Espero menos de treinta segundos, y sintió como Yuuto, ya de por si solo, empezó a mover sus caderas ligeramente, dándole a entender que se podía mover. Espero unos segundo más, y comenzó a moverse, al principio lento y suave. Oía los leves y suaves gemidos de Yuuto, pero notaba como los dos querían más, y el mismo Yuuto lo demostró, empezando a mover sus caderas mucho más rápido, para que Akio acelerara. Y buen caso que le hace, apenas sintió aquellos movimientos acelerados de parte de Yuuto, Akio comenzó a moverse rápido, sin frenarse un solo segundo ni yendo poco a poco, si no que acelero de una vez.

Yuuto, al principio reprimía sus gemidos lo mas que podía, pero después, cada vez que Akio, simplemente rozaba su "punto" empezó a gemir sin pudor alguno, pidiéndole a Akio que fuera cada vez mas rápido, y este, como buena persona que es, le hacia caso, e iba cada vez mas rápido.

-Mmmh! A...Akio! M…mas, mas rápido...aag! –gemía y gemía, ya sin importarle si abajo había gente o no.

-Yuu…Yuuto, ya…no puedo me…me voy a…

-Shh! –le callo, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios- lo…lo se aah! Ha…hazlo! –le agarro del cuello, y le jalo hacia él, y justo en el momento del orgasmo mutuo, Yuuto le beso.

-¡Mmmmh!

Akio se vino dentro de él, y Yuuto entre los abdominales de los dos. Akio callo exhausto encima de Yuuto, rodeándole con los brazos, y este se quedo abajo agarrándose a un brazo. No dejaban de jadear, y no querían ni moverse un solo centímetro. Si el lugar estaba desordenado, ahora estaba hecho una porquería, y mas que nada el suelo.

Estuvieron un rato con los ojos cerrados, callados y sin decir nada nada. Simplemente oyendo sus respiraciones mutuas. Ya en un momento, los dos terminaron abrazados, en el suelo, llenos de polvo del cemento seco, pero al fin y al cabo abrazados.

-Yuuto…

-¿Mmm?

-Eres un imbécil, idiota, estúpido, capullo, cabrón, malparido, tarado, tarugo y…muchas cosas mas –dijo simplemente.

Yuuto abrió los ojos mirándole, bastante sorprendido y soltó una risita.

-Te falto mentiroso –añadió.

-¡Ah! Si, verdad –mira a Yuuto- mentiroso… -dice intentado no sonreír.

-Lo siento…-dijo abrazándole, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- siento haberte mentido, y haber desconfiado de ti y…olvidarme de nuestro aniversario.

Akio rio ligeramente.

-Es verdad…todo lo hiciste justo el día en que estábamos un año juntos.

-Lo siento…de verdad, no volveré a mentirte.

-Y si lo haces, joder, hazlo por una buena razón –añadió agarrando su mentón, y obligando a que le mirara a los ojos- y no el día de nuestro aniversario –amplió su sonrisa, se acercó y le beso los labios suavemente.

-Akio…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Puedo decir algo cursi? –pregunto sonriendo inocentemente.

Esa pregunta le hico mucha gracia a Akio, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Te amo, y mucho. –sonrío Yuuto, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, y haciendo que los colores de Akio se saltaran bajando su mirada. – Jejeje, no hace falta que te pongas así hombre. –río apoyando la cabeza de Akio en su pecho, y sintiendo como él, de nuevo la abraza por la cintura.

-Diría lo mismo, pero odio lo cursi –añadió, haciendo reír a Yuuto.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

Haruna Otonashi, una chica, normal y corriente, que tiene un hermano normal y corriente, con un cuñado normal y corriente. Que bueno, como novios, normales y corrientes que son ¡Se lo están montando en una construcción! Pero…son unos novios normales y corrientes.

Suspiró, cerró su celular y siguió bebiendo su riquísimo batido de papaya con manzana y piña. Adoraba los batidos de esa tienda, son los mejores del mundo, y además, tenían una vista perfecta a un interesante edificio en construcción.

A estado ahí sentada, unos…sesenta minutos, mas o menos. Y al parecer, era la única de TODA la gente que pasaba por ahí, que se daba cuenta de los gemidos y gritos que "casualmente" provenían de aquel edificio tan interesante en construcción.

_ ¿No se puede tener un poco de discreción o que? _ pensaba, sin dejar de ver el edificio, suspiro de nuevo. Que se le iba a hacer, era unos enamorados, que les daba igual montarse ahí, en la frutería o en un banco ¡O donde sea! Sentía un poco de envidia, su hermano ya tenía quince años, y había fornicado con Akio-kun desde que tenían catorce. No es que estuviera exactamente desesperada, pero…le gustaría tener un amor así de lindo y divertido, como el que tiene su hermano con Akio-kun.

Después de un poco rato mas ahí sentada, vio como de la construcción esa salía su hermano, junto a Akio-kun, juntos, dudando un poco si se cogían de la mano o no, al estar en un sitio publico. Al final, Akio simplemente le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros y listo. Haruna sonrío; se habían reconciliado, se alegraba mucho, odiaba verlos discutir.

Vio como se alejaban y de repente recibió un mensaje.

_ De: ¡Onii-chan!_

_Asunto: ¡Corre! _

_¡Haruna! Por favor, avisa a Genda rápido! Le acabo de decir a Akio, que no le conté todo eso por que Genda me pidió discreción, por que no quería que Akio se lo contara a Sakuma! Y efectivamente ¡SE LO VA A CONTAR! Por favor avisa a Genda, yo no puedo! _

_Atte: ¡Onii-chan!_

Volvió a suspirar y sonrío, dejo de leer el mensaje y empezó a escribir uno nuevo para Genda, con asunto de "AKIO=PELIGRO".

_De verdad, Akio-kun, deberías de controlarte un poquito ¿no crees? _pensó divertida, mientras terminaba de escribir el mensaje y se lo enviaba. Se levantó, pago el batido y se fue a casa de Natsumi, tal vez esa noche no iba a dormir mucho.


	19. Chapter 19: Almas gemelas

_Ciaossu! _

_Muchas gracias por todos los cometarios, de verdad, me animan mucho! w_

_Joder, sí que me costó. Realmente lo siento, la tardanza fue demasiada, pero bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? Aparte de la puto inspiración que venía, el tiempo, que tengo muy poco. A parte por las fiestas y todo, realmente lo siento. Este capítulo no es uno de mis favoritos, pero bueno, era esto o nada. _

_¡QUE DISFRUTEN! _

Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes

_Capitulo 19: Almas gemelas_

_SHIRO_

_Mmm….por dios, que pereza. No quiero levantarme_ pensé, estaba tirado en la cama, con una o dos sabanas encima, pero mis dos pies fuera. Abrí los ojos un poco, y vi los primeros rayos de luz entrar a través de la corita blanca con azul de la habitación de Kazemaru. Giró un poco la mirada, hasta ver el aire acondicionado colgado en la pared. Alabado sea ese aire acondicionado, con ese Verano que hay este año es insoportable, Kazemaru tiene un montonazo de suerte. Rodé la mirada, y a mi lado, vi a Kazemaru, sin camiseta y abrazándome, como si fuera su almohada favorita. Suspire un poco, y sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas, ya era como la sexta vez que amanecía con Kazemaru aferrado a mi.

Que maldita manía de Kazemaru, cada noche que me quedo a dormir en su casa, me agarra y me hace dormir con él, con la excusa de "Me da miedo dormir solo". Suspiré de nuevo y me senté en la cama, Kazemaru sintió como me movía, y su cuerpo se movió solo, dándose la vuelta y abrazando otra almohada que encontró. Le mire con cierta ternura, se veía tan adorable mientras dormía, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Nunca he entendido como es que puede vivir solo esta casa tan grande. Bostecé y alcé los brazos, desperezándome cerrando los ojos. Miré de nuevo a Kazemaru, y dormía profundamente asfixiando a la almohada. Sonreí y me quite las sabanas de encima, me levante y apenas pise el suelo me tembló todo el cuerpo, el suelo estaba bastante frío. Voltee y mire a Kazemaru aun dormir tranquilamente. Me fije en el televisor, estaba prendido.

_Oh, nos dormimos y se nos olvido apagar la tele _pensé, agarre el control y lo apagué. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, me mire al espejo y tenia unas ojeras gigantescas, y una cara de adormilado que no podía con ella, y el pelo completamente desorganizado. Mire el reloj que tenia en mi muñeca. Las doce y treinta y siete del medio día. _Por dios, que tarde_ pensé y me lave la cara. Volví a entrar a la habitación de Kazemaru, que estaba justo al frente del baño. Kazemaru seguía durmiendo.

-¿Cómo se puede dormir tanto? –dije. Me acerqué a él y lo moví un poco, se quejo y abrazó mas la almohada –Kazemaru, despierta.

-Mmmm, no quiero –se quejó apretando la almohada y hundiendo la cara en ella.

-Vamos Kazemaru, despierta, ya es muy tarde. –insistí, sin dejar de moverle.

-Me da igual…-replicó – es verano, y en verano no hay que levantarse temprano –añadió.

-Eso da lo mismo, ya son más de las doce y media…es muy tarde. –insistí de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, aunque no estaba molesto,

-¿Las doce y medio apenas? –preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados, como si le sorprendiera.

-¿Cómo que apenas? Ya casi son la una –aclaré quitándole las sabanas de encima.

-Aiish! No me quites las sabanas, que hace frío –se quejo, subiéndose las rodillas hasta el pecho y abrazándose a si mismo.

-¿Frío? –Pregunté irónico -¿acaso has salido? Afuera hace un calor infernal.

-Prefiero no salir, estoy mejor acá en mi cuarto. –abrió sus ojos adormilados y me miro mal – Y tu seguro que también. –añadió.

-¿Y yo por qué? –preguntó arqueando una de mis cejas.

-Llevas durmiendo en mi casa durante como una semana seguida -me miró, como si me estuviera pidiendo una explicación de por qué.

-¿Y eso que mas da? –inquirí cruzándome de brazos.

-Pues por que desde principio de verano llevo rogándote que vengas a dormir a mi casa y siempre me decías que no –aclaró frunciéndome el ceño como un niño pequeño – y ahora, estas durmiendo en mi casa todas las noches.

-¿Acaso no puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de un amigo? –reí ligeramente.

-No es que no puedas –dijo sentándose en la cama, se froto los ojos y bostezo agarrando la almohada y abrazándola. Levantó la mirada viéndome – Es que es raro.

-¿Por qué?

Levantó y bajo los hombros, haciendo un ligero ruidito desde la garganta, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.

-Pues entonces no digas nada, simplemente quise estar un tiempo contigo ¿no te gusta? –le pregunté, sonriendo.

-Claro que me gusta –me miró, intentando mantener su mirada en la mía –solo que, no se, me parece raro.

-Pues si quieres me voy.

-¡Que no pesado! –exclamó mirándome mal, como si le estuviera quitando un juguete a un niño.

-Pues entonces deja de quejarte Kazemaru –aclaré tirándome en su cama mirándole.

-¿Has discutido con Someoka? –me preguntó, sin dejar de insistir en el tema.

-Noo, no he discutido con nadie –aclaré dando un suspiro –déjalo ya Kazemaru, simplemente quiero estar un rato en tu casa, que se esta mucho mas fresco.

-¿Solo por eso? –me preguntó hundiendo la mitad de su cara en la gran almohada.

-¿Tendría que haber algo mas? –le devolví la pregunta, sonriéndole.

-No se, tal vez, el dueño de la casa.

-¿Tu padre? ¡Bah! No es por ofender, pero ni le conozco.

-¡Shiro! –me tiro un cojín y comencé a reía -¡No seas idiota!

-Jajaja, que si, que si, también por ti -reía mientras le devolvía los cojines que me tiraba – ¡ya deja de tirarme cojines hombre!

-¡Jum! –se tiro bocarriba en la cama sin soltar la almohada.

-No dejas de abrazar esa almohada –río un poco.

-Si quieres te abrazo a ti –me dijo, haciendo que apareciera un leve color carmesí en mis mejillas. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no conteste – jeje, era broma tonto –añadió, como si quisiera arreglar lo que dijo antes.

-Jeje, si, ya –dije simplemente.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, los dos mirando el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Kazemaru no dejaba de abrazar su amada almohada, hasta enredaba sus piernas en ella. Después de un rato, levantó un poco la mirada y me preguntó.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Me quede un rato callado, y después le miré. –Si, bastante.-le contesté.

Tiro la almohada hacia un lado, y se sentó en la cama.

-Ven, vamos a hacer algo de comer –añadió. Se paro de la cama y me miro, esperando a que me levantara, pero solo reí. -¿de que te ríes?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Jajaja, tu pelo, pareces una medusa –reía, al principio un poco, pero después empecé a reír bastante.

-¿Eh? –Miró para arriba, como si así pudiera ver su pelo y después se sonrojo un poco- ¡Cállate! –exclamó poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, poniéndose el pelo para atrás y agarrándoselo con una moña naranja oscuro y delgada. Le miré, dejando de reír. –Imbécil –frunció el ceño infantilmente y desvió la mirada un poco rojo.

-Je, te ves lindo con tus dos ojos descubiertos –dije, sentándome en la cama y poyando mis dos manos en el colchón. Me miró, y tanto sorprendido por mi comentario y soplo.

-Pues no te acostumbres, me gusta que se me vea solo un ojo –me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…-me levanté mirándole con una sonrisa – Con solo un ojos también te ves muy bien –se sonrojo un poco mas y sonreí mas- vamos…-le di la espalda y salí por la puerta de su cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y después de pasar por la salita entre a la cocina. Oí como Kazemaru bajaba corriendo detrás de mí, y llego justo cuando yo abría la puerta de la nevera. -¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté sin mirarle.

-No se, lo que quieras –me contestó apoyándose en una de las paredes. – pero creo que hacer desayuno a esta hora no es buena idea. –río un poco.

-Mejor almuerzo ¿no? –le pregunté mirándole de reojo, y él asintió. Volví la mirada a la nevera y volví a preguntar –bueno, entonces ¿Qué comemos?

-Ya te he dicho que lo que quieras –me repitió.

-Mmm…es que me da pereza pensar –me quejé – mejor lo que quieras tú.

-Pero a mi me da igual.

-Ya, y a mí –repetí, sin dejar de ver la nevera. Y es que no podía, era una nevera inmensa, de esas donde el congelador esta abajo, y media casi los mismo que la el refrigerador. También sacaba hielo, troceado como si fuera raspado, en cuadritos o en hileras. ¡Era una nevera increíble! Y estaba repleta de comida, de todo lo que te apeteciese, helado, jamón, queso, yogurts, gaseosas y mucho más. Se notaba que venía de una familia rica. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, y se agacho junto a mí, mirando el interior de la nevera, como yo.

-¿Entonces que te parece si…pedimos una pizza? –me preguntó, mirándome de reojo, pero no a los ojos. Con esa sonrisita amable pero a la vez graciosa.

Yo también sonreí de la misma forma, me reincorporé parándome como debía.

-Por mi genial –respondí –mejor para mí, no tengo ni cinco de ganas de cocinar. –suspiré por una parte aliviado, me había levantando con las fuerzas en el suelo, y cocinar era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

-¡Genial! –exclamó él, levantándose de la misma forma que yo -¡Oye! –Reaccionó cuando oyó mi comentario –No te iba hacer cocinar a ti –replicó, mirándome con el ceño entre fruncido, fingiendo molestia.

-Claro que lo ibas a hacer –objeté.

-Que no ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho cocinar? –me preguntó, mirándome como si me retara.

-En ningún momento –contesté –pero llevo haciéndolo desde que vengo acá, y si no lo hago te morirías de hambre –aclaré con la verdad por delante, dejando Kazemaru con la palabra en la boca. Jeje, me encanta hacer eso.

Salí de la cocina hacia la salita, me estiré de nuevo, dando otro bostezo. Es increíble que aun siga sintiendo sueño, después de haber dormido casi doce horas seguidas. _Supongo que tanto dormir cansa_ pensé.

-Parece que dormir mucho también cansa ¿eh Shiro? –comentó Kazemaru, entre pequeñas risas mientras pasaba por mi lado para sentar en el sofá.

_Pero que… ¡Odio cuando hace eso! _grité en mi mente mirándole mal, y por mi mirada parece que dedujo lo que pensaba…otra vez.

-Ups, lo siento –se disculpo sacando la lengua, con cierto tono de gracia. No lo sentía, sabía que me molesta cuando lo hace, pero lo sigue haciendo. Y no se como ¡Es frustrante! Siempre de un modo u otro adivina lo que pienso. Haber, no es como si me leyera la mente o algo por el estilo, solo que parece como si pensara lo mismo que yo, y en vez de pensarlo, como yo, lo dice. –Es bastante raro ¿no crees? –me preguntó, sin quitar su pequeño tono burlón.

-No hace falta que lo jures –comenté y le miré –Eres odioso cuando lo haces –añadí resoplando mientras me sentaba en una esquina del sofá.

El río, y sentí como agarraba por detrás y me rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello tirándome encima de él. - ¡Ay! No seas tan quejica Shiro, a mi me gusta que pase eso –dijo sin dejar de reír, mientras que hacia cierta fuerza subiéndome hasta abrazarme mas cómodamente. Yo me moví un poco, intentando quitarme ¿pero para que esforzarme? Si igualmente el muy desgraciado es más fuerte que yo - ¡Es como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas! –exclamó emocionado.

-Valla….me muero de la ilusión –dije, con claro tono de sarcasmo.

-¡Shiro! –Me pellizco el antebrazo y yo me queje – No seas tan amargado, parece como si de verdad te molestara –replicó mirándome mal.

Iba a reclamarle por haberme pellizcado, pero no lo hice. Supongo que no era el momento ideal para hacerlo, y tampoco fue como si me hubiera arrancado un trozo de piel.

-No es que me molesté eso –dije –es que resulta irritante que sepas lo que piensa –añadí, diciendo claramente una estupidez, él no podía leer mi mente, lo que pasaba era simple y mera coincidencia.

-Ni que estuviera leyendo tu mente idiota –dijo – es solo que pensamos cosas a la vez, y yo las digo, al contrario que tu –aclaró, como si fuera un experto en el tema.

_Valla, justo lo que había pensado yo_

-Ya, ya lo se…pero a veces pienso que si me la lees –le dije, mirándole amenazadoramente, y él hecho a reír, haciendo que me ahogara con sus brazos, al tenerme abrazado del cuello.

-¡Jajajaja! Me encantaría Shiro, pero va ser que no –dijo mientras no dejaba de reír, e inmediatamente se me subieron los colores a la cara.

-No…no te rías imbécil –dije, intentando no quitar mi tono ni mi mirada amenazadora, aunque no hubo mucho resultado.

-Jajaja, si hasta te has puesto rojo de la vergüenza –declaró abrazándome mas fuerte hacia él, juntando mas su pecho con mi espalda.

-¡Cállate! No hace falta que lo dijeras –exclamé mas avergonzado, y hundiendo mi rostro en su brazo.

-Jajajaja, eres realmente adorable –dijo de repente empujando a que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, no me resistí, simplemente me hundí de labio para abajo en su brazo, también intentando ocultar mi sonrojo, cosa que ya era demasiado obvia

-Déjame en paz idiota –me queje de nuevo, abrí la boca y le mordí el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¡No me muerdas Shiro! –me replicó, moviendo su brazo, soltando el agarre que me tenía. Suspiré rodé para voltearme y replicarle por cualquiera cosa que se me ocurriera, pero bueno, en ese momento averigüé que ese sofá no era tan grande como yo creía, rodé demasiado y terminé cayendo al suelo, cayendo de espalda, y soltando un leve grito de molestia pero sin poder evitarlo comienzo a reír, y oigo como Kazemau sin ningún remordimiento comienza a reír- ¡Jajajaja! –Se acercó y asomó su cabeza por el borde del desgraciado sofá, y me miro sin dejar de reír- ¿estas bien Shiro? –me preguntó, sabiendo de ante mane de que si, ya que si no, no estaría riéndome. No respondí, la verdad, me estaba muriendo de la risa, y no podía para, fue una caída muy idiota –Jaja, venga, venga, deja de reír tanto y levántate –me extendió la mano, para que se la agarrara, y así mismo hice. Agarré su mano, y el me jalo fuerte para volver estar encima del sofá, pero me jalo tan fuerte, que esta vez, terminé encima de él –ooh, valla, lo siento.

Yo solo sonreí, de esas sonrisas de idiota enamorado, pues una parecida a esa. Me quede encima de él, mirándole fijamente, con mis codos apoyados en el sofá y el resto de mi cuerpo, aprisionando al de Kazemaru, y él, debajo de mí, rojo como un tomate y mirándome sin saber que hacer.

_Bésame…bésame….venga… ¡Bésame de una vez!, _pensé. Quería que me besara, que inclinara solo unos pocos centímetros su cabeza, y así, besarme, quería que al principio fuera tierno e indeciso, pero que al final fuera fogoso y apasionado. Quería que me besara de una maldita vez, pero lo único que hizo el muy imbécil, fue reír algo nervioso, desviando su mirada roja y riendo. ¡Riendo! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Prefieres reír que besarme?! ¡Arrg! Mas idiota no se puedes ser.

Di un suspiro, y ya resignado, sabiendo que no me besarías, me eché a un lado, recostándome junto a ti y te miro. –Idiota….-murmuro, prácticamente para que solo lo oiga yo.

-¿Has dicho algo? –me preguntaste, y me miraste de reojo, esperando una respuesta, pero yo solo negué, sin dejar de mirarte. Pareció que te sentiste un poco incomodo, al sentir que no apartaba mi mirada de ti y simplemente suspiro y la aparto. -¿Estas bien Shiro? –me hiciste otra de tus preguntas.

_No, no lo estoy, ¿y sabes por qué? Por qué el chico al que quiero es un completo idiota, y mas lento que una tortuga,_ pensé. Pero no le iba a decir todo eso, así que negué de nuevo, aunque al parecer no me creíste mucho que digamos.

-Me voy –dije de repente, hiciste una cara de sorpresa, y también de desconcierto. No querías que me fuera, pero no lo ibas a decir.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntaste, intentando sonar lo menos alarmado posible.

-Se me olvidó que había quedado en verme con Midorikawa. –contesté, la verdad es que en ningún momento había quedado con Midorikawa, pero si que era cierto que iría a verle.

-¿A Midorikawa? –inquiriste, no te gustaba la idea de que me fuera, se te notaba. Pero de nuevo, no dijiste nada.

-Si, he quedado de verme con el –mentí, otra vez.

-¿Para que? –preguntó con algo de… ¿celos?

-Pues para algo, que, no te lo diré –sonreí, sabiendo que le molestaba. Di un suspiro y me levante del sofá.

-¿Vendrás de nuevo? –me preguntaste, mirándome como si me lo estuvieras rogando con la mirada, yo sonreí. _Claro que vendría, además, tampoco tengo a donde ir _

-Mmmmm….tal vez me lo piense –bromee, mirándole con una sonrisita algo picarona, el me correspondió la sonrisa. Te levantaste del sofá, y te dirigiste a mí, y por un momento pensé que ibas a besarme o si quiera a abrazarme, pero al parecer frenaste por un segundo, te quedaste pensando por un momento y después simplemente revolviste mi pelo, de una forma afectuosa y cariñosa.

-Pues venga, que tu ropa esta arriba –me dijiste, te apartaste de mí y empezaste a subir las escaleras. Yo resople, y sin decir nada mas subí detrás de ti.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

_KAZEMARU_

Me extrañó mucho cuando Shiro me dijo que se tenía que ir, y que había quedado de verse con Midorikawa. La verdad, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara. Pero no le iba a obligar, era su vida, y además, no soy quien para pedirle explicaciones de cada cosa que haga.

Cuando nos levantamos ya eran la doce y media, y Shiro se fue a la una cuarto. Me dijo que volvería, o bueno, que se lo pensaría. Cuando toqué su pelo y lo revolví de una lado al otro, sentí ganas de abrazarlo, pero… ¡No! No puedo ser tan obvio, si…si se entera que me gusta ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! Y… ¡Y tal vez dejara de hablarme! Solo de pensar en esa posibilidad, ya me dan ganas de deprimirme, aunque bueno, no es para tanto. Pero no voy a perder a un amigo, por simplemente, estar coladito por él. Es…bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Amor? Tal vez sea eso.

Pero, bueno, vamos admitirlo, soy una persona muy "romántica", o bueno, más bien, una persona estúpidamente-enamoradizo; pasé de que me gustara Endo a Hiroto, a que después fuera Midorikawa, y bueno, de pequeño me colaba por cualquier cosas que tuviera ojos y boca. Pero, con Shiro, es una sensación diferente, es como estar…. ¡en el cielo! Si, si…cursi, pero es eso me guste o no. Él es, perfecto. Es guapo, atlético, lindo, tierno, cariñoso, gracioso….es ¡Arg! Como un ángel. Lo único que falta para que sea feliz, es que sea un amor correspondido. Por qué haber, yo sé que no lo es. ¿Cómo se fijaría en alguien como yo? Soy… ¡Soy yo! No soy nada especial, no tengo nada en particular o en especial, como Endo, que es un portero perfecto, o Goenji, que es un delantero especular, o bueno ¡Lo que me falta es ser Haruna joder! ¡Si a Shiro le gusta Haruna! ¡Es hetero maldita sea! Tendría que ser una chica para poder tener aunque sea una oportunidad, y aunque lo aparente, no soy una puta chica.

Horas después de que Shiro se fuera, estaba en mi cuarto, aun, con el aire a toda potencia, y viendo tele. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y Shiro no venía. Pero no tengo que agobiarme, solo me dijo que se lo pensaría, pero…yo quiero que venga. Bueno, en fin. No paraba de ver el reloj cada dos por tres, mi muñeca va terminar teniendo una fractura de tanto girarla. Y así, hasta las seis, las siete, las ocho, nueve…y así, hasta llegar a la una de la madrugada. Y no venía, al final, me rendí. Seguramente habría vuelto donde Someoka, al fin y al cabo, es ahí en donde vive, no aquí, conmigo. Tanto esperar me cansó, le quiero mucho, pero a veces quiero más a mi almohada. Así que terminé quedándome frito en mí cama, tapado con una sábana delgadita y una manta, que tampoco era muy gruesa. La tele quedo, nuevamente, prendida y el control, en el suelo.

Me gustaría esperarte Shiro, pero…sé que tener ilusiones o falsas esperanzas, no es lo mejor.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

_SHIRO_

En realidad, en ningún momento había quedado de verme con Midorikawa, desde el festival escolar que no le veo, ósea que más o menos, poco menos de un mes. Era increíble, ya había pasado casi un mes de verano, así como así. Después de vestirme e irme de la casa de Kazemaru, tarde poco más de quince minutos en llegar a casa de Midorikawa.

Vi la casa de lejos, y cuando llegué estiré la mano en forma de puño, y toqué la puerta una cuantas veces. No me oyeron, y pensé que tal vez no habría nadie, pero volví a tocar, por si las moscas, y ahí sí que escuché ruido dentro de la casa.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió, seguramente Hiroto. Al cabo de poco segundos, la puerta se abrió, y Hiroto se arrimó por esta. –anda, Shiro –menciono mi nombre, algo sorprendido. -¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –me preguntaste, yo solo sonreí, como suelo hacerlo, e hice un movimiento con los hombros.

-Pasaba por aquí, y pensé en venir a saludarlos. Hace mucho que no les veo. –Contesté con esa sonrisita angelical que me sale por si sola. Hiroto correspondió la sonrisa he hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, entrando a la casa, y dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara detrás de él. Eso hice.

-¡Hiroto! ¡¿Quién es?! –se escuchó la voz de Midorikawa, desde el segundo piso.

-¡Es Shiro! –contestó Hiroto, dejando una especie de trapo sucio encima del sofá. Fije mi mirada en toda la casa, al parecer hacia limpieza general, ya que había escobas, traperos etc. Pero había cajas, muchas cajas, y eso me extraño. Sin decir nada del tema de las cajas, me dirigí hacia la cocina americana y me senté en una de sus sillas.

-¡¿Shiro?! –preguntó con un tono de grande sorpresa, seguro mi visita tan repentina era de extrañar. A los pocos segundos, se oyeron los pasos corriendo escaleras debajo de Midorikawa. Cuando bajo, tenía las mismas pintas que Hiroto, los dos iban con ropa sucia y manchada, seguramente de tanto limpiar, ya que la casa estaba extrañamente reluciente.- ¡Shiro! –exclamó de nuevo, acercándose a paso rápido hacia con una de esas sonrisas eufóricas que solo él sabe hacer.

-Hola Midorikawa. –contesté yo sonriendo, él se me acerco y de una forma infantil pero amistosa me toco el hombro pasando su antebrazo por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi otro hombro y oprimirme con el brazo. –Mi…Midorikawa, me ahogas –me queje intentando quitar su brazo.

-¡Ea! Hace mucho que no te veo Shiro, has estado alejado este último més. –me dijo sin quitarme su brazo. -¿Qué te trae por la humilde casa del paliducho este y mía? –Preguntó, claramente para chichar a Hiroto, el cual, solo respondió alzando su brazo y mostrando su dedo corazón.-

-Vete al infierno enano. –contestó pasando de largo y pegándole en la cabeza, Midorikawa rió e intentó pegarle de la misma forma, pero Hiroto no le dejo. Yo sonreí, parecía de algún modo que volvían a ser los mismos de hace un año.

-Bueno, bueno….déjame en paz paliducho –dijo Midorikawa, de nuevo para chinchar. Se sentó junto a mí, ofreciéndome un vaso de agua, el cual acepte. -¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, no eufórica como suele hacer, si no una más traviesa, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a decir.

-Seguramente a quejarse de Kazemaru ¿no Shiro? –inquirió esta vez Hiroto con el mismo tonito y sonrisa traviesa que tenía Midorikawa. _Que hijos de la madre, ya saben a lo que vengo _ pensé. No contesté les miré mal y tome mi vaso de agua. Oí como los de reían.- Venga, dinos que ha hecho ahora nuestro amado amiguito. –dijo Hiroto sentándose también junto a mí, quedando yo, entre esos dos.

-Nada. –Contesté simplemente, frunciendo mucho el ceño, y mirando hacia abajo, claramente molesto, o más bien enfurruñado.

-¿Nada? –inquirió Midorikawa algo extrañado por mi respuesta.

-Sí, nada. –repetí, tomando otro sorbo de agua. –Nada de nada, y ha tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres Shiro? –preguntó esta vez Hiroto, con un tono igual de extrañado que Midorikawa. Yo resople y deje el vaso de lado, el cual ya estaba vacío.

-Nada…tan simple como eso, el muy cabrón no hace nada. He estado durmiendo estos últimos días con él y no hace nada ¡Nada! –volví a repetir, ninguno dijo nada, esperando a que yo siguiera. – Es que no entiendo como puede ser tan idiota y estúpido.

-Tal vez no se dé cuenta de le quieres. –sugirió Midorikawa, tomando él un poco de agua.

-¿Cómo no se va a dar cuenta? Si soy lo mas de obvio, además no soy idiota, sé que yo le gusto ¡Él sí que es obvio! Es que… ¡Se le nota a leguas! No sabe disimular, pero no, sigue y sigue intentando esconderlo. ¡Si es que aunque sea si lo hiciera bien! Pero se le nota, no sabe esconder que le gusto, y eso es más frustrante. –exclamé, desahogándome un poco.

-Bueno, Kazemaru solo es rápido en términos de correr. –bromeo Hiroto, a lo que Midorikawa río y yo solté una risita.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas tú? –me preguntó Midorikawa.

-Por qué a cada movimiento que intente hacer, él se avergüenza y piensa que si intenta algo le rechazaré –expliqué, como si supiera a la perfección lo que siente y piensa Kazemaru. –Además quiero que se dé cuenta de que le quiero, sin tener la necesidad de que yo se lo diga. –añadí. Y entonces cuando vi como Hiroto iba a decir algo, Midorikawa río. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunté. Midorikawa río un poco más, y después me miro a mí y a Hiroto.

-Suenas como si fueran almas gemelas. –menciono, volviendo a reír un poco. Yo ladee un poco la cabeza, y poniendo una mueca de confusión, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. -Haber, las almas gemelas, es distinto que eso de la doble naranja o los polos opuestos. Supuestamente las alamas gemelas, son espíritus unidos que antes de nacer, se separan por razones "_x"_. Y después al nacer, tienen la necesidad de unirse, sea de cualquier forma. No necesariamente como amantes, puede ser como simplemente amigos, o familiares. Por ejemplo, los gemelos supuestamente son almas gemelas. –explicó, los dos, Hiroto y yo escuchamos atentamente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Shiro y el lento de Kazemaru? –me robo Hiroto la pregunta. Midorikawa le miro mal, como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

-Su mismo nombre lo dice, los gemelos son almas gemelas. Y los gemelos se conocen a la perfección, sabiendo que es lo piensan y muchas veces se completan las frases.- Midorikawa me miró, y Hiroto solo pronunció un "Aaam", como si aprobara la teoría de Midorikawa.- ¿Acaso Kazemaru no tiene la rara manía de completar tus frases, o decir lo que tú piensas?

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Hiroto. –Tú mismo dices que odias que hagas eso –agregó.

Yo me quede pensando un rato, era verdad. Kazemaru tenía esa maldita manía, más que nada de decir lo que estoy pensando.

-Y tú, hablas de él como si le conocieras de toda la vida, aunque solo lo conoces desde hace dos años. –dijo Hiroto. Yo asentí por inercia, todo eso era cierto.

-Almas gemelas…-mumuré, prácticamente para mismo. Nunca había parado en pensar en eso, y siempre esas cosas tan supersticiosas nunca me han convencido del todo, pero esta… es distinta. Me quedé mirando el vaso donde antes había bebido agua, como si esperase que me diera otra respuesta.- Pero… si, hipotéticamente, eso que dices de las almas gemelas sea cierto. Sigue sin resolverme nada. –dije, volviendo de nuevo a mi dilema de antes. Los dos rieron.- Puede ser muy lindo todo eso, pero si el idiota de Kazemaru no se da cuenta no podré hacer nada.

-Pues dicelo. –dijo de pronto Hiroto.

-¿Cómo así? –inquirí yo. –Ya he dicho que yo no quiero decírselo. –recordé.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Me refiero a que le digas lo de las almas gemelas, cuéntale toda esa historia.

-¿Y qué sacaré con eso? –pregunté.

-Haber, Kazemaru es realmente idiota. Y como bien has dicho, piensa que tu no le quieres, y que es un amor no correspondido, aun tu haciéndole todas las indirectas posibles. Dile que crees que son almas gemelas, no necesariamente directamente. Él se carcomerá la cabeza pensado en eso, y después haces una ataqué final, y así, harás que él se cuestione lo de tus sentimientos, y así le ablandaras lo suficiente para hacer que aunque sea te bese. –explicó Hiroto, como todo un experto. Yo sonreí, eso era buena idea. Kazemaru es muy supersticioso, y cree o al menos se plantea todo ese tipo de cosas, tal vez así, pueda conseguir algo más que una simple caricia en la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Qué tipo de ataque final? –cuestione yo.

-Pues, no lo sé. Algo que le deje en guarda baja, sedúcelo.

-¡Desnúdate! –exclamó por detrás Midorikawa. Al oír eso, me sonrojé por completo, y me giré mirando a Midorikawa sorprendido y avergonzado.

-¡¿Des…Desnudarme?! ¡No voy a desnudarme! –exclamé, hasta con las orejas rojas. Solo de imaginármelo ya me daba verguneza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Si es una idea estupenda! Báñate con él, o sal un momento en toalla y haz que se te caiga. No es muy complico.

-¡Ni que fuera una chica maldita sea! –aclamé yo avergonzado. ¡No soy un chica para que se me caiga la toalla sexymente!

-¡Es gay, homosexual, maricón! ¡Como quieras llamarlo, los cuerpos de hombres le ponen cachondo! ¡Y más si tú eres ese hombre! –gritó Midorikawa, diciendo todas esas palabras con toda la facilidad del mundo, siempre ha tenido esa facilidad de decir las cosas más vergonzosas con la tranquilidad más grande. Yo baje la mirada rojo, tenía razón, a Kazemaru no le gustaban las chicas, eso, o casualmente todas las personas que le han gustado han sido chicos. Suspiré sin saber que decir, los dos tenía razón, y Midorikawa en el fondo decía la verdad, pero… ¿Desnudarme? Me da mucha vergüenza.- Vamos Shiro, como si no te hubiera visto desnudo. Hasta yo te he visto, y Hiroto.

-¡Pero solamente en los vestuarios! –exclamé, igual de rojo que antes. –es…es distinto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó de pronto Hiroto. –Kazemaru también te ha visto mil veces desnudo en los vestuarios….

-Y se queda embobado mirándote… - interrumpió de pronto Midorikawa con cierta malicia, haciéndome sonrojar el doble.

-Calla enano…-mandó a callar Hiroto a Midorikawa, mirándole mal. Después, volvió la mirada a mí y prosiguió.- eso, que te ha mirado mil veces desnudo en los vestuarios, no le veo el problema. Solo sería hacer que tu toalla cae de pronto sin culpa, la ley de la gravedad.

-Y él te besara por ley de atracción. –añadió Midorikawa, aguantándose las ganas de empezar a reír.

-Que se vallan al infierno todas las leyes esas.-pronuncie por lo bajo molesto.

-Pues las "leyes esas" son las que harán que el lento de Kazemaru te bese. –afirmó Midorikawa, completamente seguro de sus palabras, al contrario de mí.

Yo suspire pesadamente, y apoye mi frente en la repisa de mármol. Era irónico, Kazemaru lento, je, el más rápido del equipo, es el más lento en el amor. Bueno, al fin y al cabo nadie es perfecto, ¿no sé de qué me quejo?, es mi culpa por estar coladito de un lento en el amor, pero que se va "enamorando" de todo el mundo, bueno de todos los hombres, en eso Midorikawa tiene razón, es más gay que Ricky Martin.

-Bueno, bueno Shiro ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Midorikawa de nuevo con ese tonito picarón y estresante.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. –contesté, ese plan de desnudarme no era que me apasionara mucho que digamos.

-Aay, bueno ¿Y qué tal si quedas a comer y lo vas pensando? –me propuso Hiroto, yo levanté la mirada, aun frunciendo el ceño, pero considerando su proposición. Era buena idea, si veía ahora a Kazemaru lo primero que se me vendría a la cabeza es a mi desnudo, y no es que sean mis pensamientos favoritos, además, tampoco le prometí que iría. Me senté bien y asentí con la cabeza.

-Esté bien. –Dije –me quedaré, pero nada de ideas raras, que ahora no tengo ganas de pensar. –añadí, mirando amenazadoramente a esos dos que estaban cada uno a un lado mío, pero en especial a Midorikawa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Kazemaru no saldrá de ninguna de las maneras en las conversaciones.

No era exactamente eso lo que pedía, pero tampoco me vendría mal alejar un rato mis pensamientos de Kazemaru, tengo que aclarar mis ideas. Anda, y ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que siento el aire acondicionado en su casa, me pregunto por qué será, Hiroto es muy estricto en eso. ¡Bah! ¿Qué más da?

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta….**_

-¡Tsunami-san! –gritó Tachimukai, o ahora, como le llamaba el chico que le gustaba: Yuuki. Acababa de entrar al piso donde, el entrenador, les asigno hace un año para que vivieran juntos. Hacía un año ya se llevaba muy bien con Tsunami. Siempre le había llamado la atención, alto, alegre, energético, optimista, extravagante….en fin, todo lo contrario a lo que es Yuuki. Su relación era de muy buenos amigos, por lo tanto, cuando se les ordenó a todos los integrantes del Inazuma Japan que tenían que irse a vivir a la ciudad Inazuma, y que tendrían que ir en parejas, ellos mismos decidieron ir juntos. Desde el principio, al ser tan distintos en actitudes, congeniaron bien, y aun teniendo tres años de diferencia, siempre han tenido los mismos gustos. – ¡Tsunami-san! –volvió a gritar sin respuesta alguna. –Aay, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? –murmuró cruzándose de brazos, y dejando la bolsa llena de refrescos en la alacena, para después meterlos en la nevera.

Abrió la bolsa, para disponerse a colocar los refrescos en la nevera, pero entonces un estruendo del ático le sorprendió, provocando que soltara sin culpa dos refrescos, cayendo al suelo. Giró todo su cuerpo deprisa, mirando a la pequeña puerta que llevaba al ático.

-¡Yuukiiii! –la puerta se abrió repentinamente, cediendo paso a un montón de polvo, proveniente del ático. Detrás de esa gran masa de polvo, el pequeño Yuuki pudo divisar la silueta de su amigo, saliendo de aquella aglomeración de partículas y moléculas de mugre acumulada, formando esa nube de polvo. Salió con su rostro casi negro y su pelo manchado y desordenado. -¡Bienvenido a casa! -pronunció en su habitual y alegre tono, sacudiéndose algo de polvo en sus pantalones. Yuuki se quedó mirándolo con paciencia, y lanzo un corto suspiro. Realmente, su amigo, nunca cambiaría.

-Tsunami-san ¿Qué hacías ahí metido? -preguntó acercándose a él tirándole un trapo con agua de la cocina.

-¿En el ático? –inquirió Tsunami agarrando el trapo y limpiándose la cara. –estaba aprovechando para limpiar. Como tardabas mucho. –le respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Limpiando? ¿Qué te ha dado por limpiar?

-¡Estaba horrible! ¡¿No has visto el montón de polvo que salió?! –preguntó completamente sorprendido al pensar que Yuuki no se había dado cuenta da la manta de polvo, que ya poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo.

-Es imposible no verlo. –dijo, mostrando una de esas sonrisas dulces y tiernas.

-¡Era increíble! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no limpiábamos ese ático?! –preguntó exaltado.

-Creo que nunca lo hemos limpiado, solo llegamos y metimos las pocas cosas que teníamos.

-¿Pocas? ¡Pero si está llena de baratijas! Apenas podía moverle allí dentro.

Yuuki río un poco y se acercó a Tsunami, y mientras este seguía mostrando su gran asombro ante el ático, se lo llevo al baño para limpiarle. Era algo realmente extraño, muchas veces parecían hermanos, Tsunami podría tener ya diecisiete años, pero ha repetido las veces suficientes como para ir a la misma clase que él, además de no ser la persona más madura que se haya visto, así que prácticamente cuidaba de él. Y bueno, tampoco le importaba hacerlo, mucha gente le ha dicho que podría ser muy buena ama de casa, esos comentarios siempre le han molestado, ya que él no es una mujer, pero no podía negar que todo lo de la casa se le da bien, bueno, todo, menos cocinar, que para eso ya está Tsunami.

Al llegar al baño, lo sentó en la taza del váter, y Tsunami seguía y seguía hablando. Yuuki agarro una toalla y la mojo un poco, y después comenzó a limpiarle bien la cara.

-Por Dios Tsunami, estas lleno de polvo. –se quejó Yuuki. –Cierra los ojos –ordenó, cosa que Tsunami cumplió, claro está, sin cerrar la boca. Yuuki acarició suavemente los parpados de Tsunami con la toalla mojada, haciéndole el menos daño posible, aunque bueno, con una toalla poco daño se puede hacer, sacudió la gran melena de pelo, intentando quitar la mayoría rastro de polvo que veía. Tsunami seguía con los ojos cerrados, y aun hablando más que una lora mojada, Yuuki se quedó mirándole fijamente, con un rostro serio. –hablas mucho. –murmuró para sí, sin quitar esa expresión seria, y se acercó, lentamente hasta tocar con sus labios los labios de Tsunami, este abrió los ojos de pronto y dejo de hablar, Yuuki cerró los ojos en esos cortos segundos, y después se separó, pero dejando poca distancia entre los dos rostros.

-Yu…Yuuki. –pronunció, mostrando su asombro en su voz. -¿Por qué lo has…?

-Solo te pido un beso. –interrumpió, prácticamente rogando, tanto con la voz como con la mirada. ¿Tan difícil era darle un simple beso?

-Yuuki, sabes que…

-Que soy un niño, que tengo solo catorce años y tu diecisiete. –completó la frase, ya lo sabía, lo sabía. –pero aun así, solo es un beso…uno, no te pido nada más…-añadió, desde lo ocurrido en el festival, no pasó nada más. Como bien prometió Tsunami, siempre le llamaba Yuuki, pero solo eso, única y exclusivamente eso. Las pocas veces que intentó dormir con él, fue completamente rechazado, de buena manera, diciendo siempre lo mismo "Sabes que eres un niño, solo tienes catorce y yo diecisiete".

Tsunami se moría de ganas de cumplir lo que Yuuki quería, un beso, solo quería un beso. Pero él quería más, mucho más que un simple beso. Y sabe que Yuuki no tendría problema en seguir, pero él sí. Yuuki dice que tres años no son mucho, eso él bien lo sabe, cuantas parejas existen que se llevan hasta más de diez años y él nunca le ha visto el problema. Ese no es el punto de la cuestión, solo que…no quiere hacerle daño, no quiere hacerse daño. No son los tres años de diferencia. Son los catorce que tiene Yuuki, son única y exclusivamente catorce años.

Tsunami suspiró, y evito el contacto visual con Yuuki.- Iré a hacer la comida…-dijo y se levantó apartando delicadamente a Yuuki del frente, y salió del baño, dejando a Yuuki dentro del baño, con la toalla en la mano, y la palabra en la boca.

Yuuki se mordió el labio inferior, molesto. Solo era un beso, un maldito beso ¿Por qué no quería dárselo? Si en verdad no estaba interesado por él, prefería que se lo dijera de una vez a la cara, y dejar de darse falsas esperanzas. No tenía ningún problema en seguir como amigos, le dolería, si, y tal vez bastante. Pero lo aceptaría.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta….**_

_SHIRO_

Al final, por increíble que parezca, me quedé hasta más de las doce de la noche en casa de Hiroto y Midorikawa. Después de comer unos cuantos fideos instantáneos, ellos me explicaron la razón de por qué habían tantas cajas y la casa tan limpia. Al parecer los ingresos que ellos tienen, son distintos a los míos. Al yo ser huérfano, y no tener ni tutor legal, ni vivir en orfanato, el estado me paga todo mis gastos, pero en cambio, Hiroto es adoptado, y por lo que me acabé de enterar, Midorikawa también, y sus gastos van a la cuenta del bolsillo de su familia. Entonces, Midorikawa encontró un apartamento en el centro, más barato, el cual pueden pagar y solo tienen dos días para dejar la casa, por eso había tantas cajas y la casa estaba tan limpia. Realmente me sorprendí por todo eso, pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus problemas.

Y hablando de problemas, ahora, yo me tengo que preocupar por lo míos.

Salí de su casa a las doce y siete. La casa de Kazemaru queda a quince minutos, y la Someoka-kun a cinco. Pero, era muy tarde, y ahora que la familia de Someoka-kun ha vuelto, no quiero ser una molestia. Ese mismo era mi problema, ahora ya no tengo donde vivir, como bien dije antes, el estado me lo paga todo, todo, menos donde vivir. Me lo pagaba, solo los primeros seis meses, pero no lo necesité ya que Someoka-kun me dejo vivir en su casa durante una larga temporada, y con larga me refiero a un año. Pero ahora, al llegar su familia de aquel viaje tan largo, ya no hay sitio para mí. Por eso, es que estos últimos días me he quedado en casa de Kazemaru sin poner queja.

Estuve caminando un buen rato sin rumbo fijo. El vecindario es muy lindo y tranquilo, así que no me molesto darme un paseo. No tenía sueño, ni hambre, así que pasear no me vendría mal. Cuando me di cuenta y miré mi reloj, y ya marcaba la una y dieciocho, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y solo he estado caminando. El sueño ya me estaba presente, y mis parpados cada momento me pesaban ya, así que pensé que ya era hora de ir alguna casa.

Terminé pensándomelo poco, y mis piernas ya se movieron solas, llevándome hasta la casa de Kazemaru. Me quede observando la puerta, no sabía si era buena idea entrar o no. Suspiré, y me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de una maseta, metí la mano entre la tierra y saqué una llave. Kazemaru me dijo que la esconde ahí una llave de repuesto, y las únicas personas que lo saben soy yo y sus padres. Abrí la puerta, y después volví a enterrar la llave, y dejan bien puestecita la tierra. Entré, y el frío del aire acondicionado choco contra mí, poniéndome los pelos de punta, el calor que hacía afuera no era tan insoportable como hacía unos días, además de que por la noche siempre corre una leve brisa. Me quieté los zapatos, y me toqué mi brazo por el frío.

-Por Dios Kazemaru, ¿Por qué siempre pones tan fuerte el aire? –murmuré para mí mismo, mientras subía las escaleras. Era increíble pensar que esa casa era toda para él, bueno, a comparación de la casa de Midorikawa y Hiroto no era muy grande, tenía dos pisos, pero tan solo dos cuartos, dos baños la sala-comedor-cocina. Que, bueno, está bien, pero para una sola persona es completamente grande. Y pensar que sus padres se la compraron exclusivamente para él.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, tan solo tuve que dar cuatro pasos para encontrarme con el cuarto de Kazemaru, abrí la puerta y la destellante luz del televisor me cegó por unos pocos segundos. _Otra vez te lo has dejado encendido_, pensé. Di unos pasos hacia delante, entrando al cuarto. Adentro se estaba igual, o más frío que en el resto de la casa. Giré mi mirada hacia la cama, viendo a Kazemaru, abrazando posesivamente a una almohada tanto con brazos, como con piernas. Como suele hacer conmigo. Reí un poco al ver la escena.

No me lo pensé dos veces, me quité la camiseta y los calcetines. Agarré el control del suelo y apagué el televisor. Y entonces me acerqué hasta el borde la cama y me subí en ella, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, hasta llegar a la almohada, y acostarme justo al lado de Kazemaru.

Me giré mirando su cara, seguía abrazando esa almohada, como si le fuera la vida en ello, y dormía con la boca abierta, respirando por esta. Era bastante gracioso ver como se le caía la baba. Me gustaba mucho verle con el pelo suelto, y más cuando duerme, se ve tan…sexy, y encima sin camiseta, y única y exclusivamente en pantaloneta, con una sábana delgada por encima. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro, quitando un mechón de pelo de su cara, él se quejó removiéndose un poco, pero no se despertó, siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. En ese momento, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, fue lo que dijo Midorikawa "Almas gemelas". ¿Sería cierto? Tenía toda la pinta de serlo; completar frases, decir lo que piensa el otro, hablar del el otro como si fuera uno. Todo cuadraba.

-Tal vez… -murmuré, formando una sonrisa en mis labios. Tal vez era una estupidez, pero era lindo pensar eso.- ¿Sabes, Kazemaru? –empecé a decir, aun sabiendo que estabas dormido. –Hoy Midorikawa me contó lo que eran las almas gemelas. Dos personas que se completan frases, dicen lo que piensa el otro, o hablan de la otra persona, como de sí mismo –hice una pausa, sin dejar mi sonrisa. –dijo que no era necesario que fueran amantes, podían ser amigos, hermanos, familia, o hasta tal vez simples conocidos. –te miré, y solté una risita. –creo que nosotros somos almas gemelas. –dije finalmente. Je, sé que era una tontería, estabas dormido, no escuchabas nada de lo que decía, pero, sentí la necesidad de decirlo.

Suspiré. _Menuda tontería_, pensé. Moví ligeramente mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como si de esa forma sacara las ideas de las "almas gemelas". Después de eso, me hice un poco hacia el lado, me acomodé en la almohada, y después de ponerme la sabana y la delgada manta encima, cerré los ojos, no sin antes echar un bostezo. Pocos minutos después, sentí un brazo a mí alrededor, sonreí por inercia. _Parezco su almohada favorita_, pensé.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta….**_

_KAZEMARU_

No me di cuenta de que hora era cuando abrí los ojos, pero si me di cuenta de que aún era de noche. No me moví, seguí acurrucado abrazando aquella almohada. Oí como la televisión estaba sonando. _Joder, otra vez me la he dejado encendida _pensé, me movería para coger el control y apagar el televisor, pero, tenía tanta pereza de moverme, que lo hice. Entonces, de pronto oí unos pasos, me sorprendí un poco, pero seguí con los ojos cerrados, después de eso, oí como alguien subía a mi cama, en ese momento pensé en abrir los ojos, pero lo que me detuvo, fue su voz; la voz de Shiro. ¡Era Shiro, había vuelto! De nuevo, iba a abrir los ojos, pero entonces, sus palabras volvieron a detenerme. Sentí su mano en mi rostro, quitándome un mechón de la cara, me queje un poco por inercia, pero él solo río.

¿Almas gemelas? Él…él piensa que somos almas gemelas. Me sonrojé, pero por la almohada y por lo oscuro que era, seguramente no se dio cuenta. Se dio la vuelta, quedando mirando el techo. Y después de un rato de dudas y preguntas idiotas, decidí abrazarle, como si nada. Volví a oírle reír, y le abracé más.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes….**_

_KAZEMARU _

"_Con que…almas gemelas pensé. No pude dormirme hasta en un buen rato. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Bueno, él aseguro que no era necesario que las almas gemelas fueran amantes, también podían ser amigos, es quiere decir que ¿me considera un amigo, o un…amante? ¡Arg! Es molesto pensar en eso. Abrí los ojos, viendo como ahora dormía tranquilamente. Era tan…tan lindo. Haber, es que es imposible que no lo sea, puede ser un chico y todo lo que quieras, pero es el chico más adorable y lindo que hay. _

_Dormía con la boca levemente abierta, eso me hacía gracia, con esa cara de ángel que tiene. Me acomodé mejor, intentando no despertarle, apoyando todo mi cuerpo en solamente uno de mis brazos. Me quedé mirando, como dormía tranquilamente, la sabana tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo, pero se notaba que no tenía camisa, aparte de que me di cuenta cuando le abracé. Acaricie su rostro, hasta quedar con mis dedos tocando sus labios. Me quedé mirándolos fijamente, tenía tantas ganas de besarle, de abrazarle, y de bueno, cosas que no sería buena idea mencionar. Pero, tenía que controlarme, no podía hacerlo, no podía. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando que así se me fueran las ganas de besarle, pero al solo abrir un ojo, y ver nuevamente sus labios, el deseo volvió. ¡Joder! ¿Tan difícil era darse la vuelta seguir durmiendo? _

_¿A quién quiero engañar? Haga lo que haga, seguiré muriendo de ganas de besarle. Me decidí. No tendría oportunidades como esta todos los días, así que, habría que aprovechar. Me acerqué lentamente, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, hasta por fin, juntarlos, y así, cerré mis dos ojos._

_Sé que es simplemente un toqué de labios, pero….pero. Pero entonces, sentí sus manos frías en mis mejillas, y abrí mis ojos realmente sorprendido. Intenté separarme, para disculparme, pero no me dejó. Me agarró con más fuerza, y de pronto, sentí su lengua en mis labios. Un…un… ¡Un momento! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí? Shiro…Shiro está intentando besarme ¡Besarme, a mí! _

_Sentí nervios, muchos nervios, pero, lo que dije antes, no volveré a tener una oportunidad así. Abrí mi boca lentamente, dejando entrar la lengua de Shiro. Apenas sentí el contacto me sonroje el doble, pero entonces note como Shiro temblaba, al igual que yo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero, no paro, siguió. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, quedando sentado en la cama igual que yo. Yo rodee su espalda con mis brazos, y decidí, no se… ¿Dirigir, tal vez? Le agarré más fuerte, y me acosté nuevamente en la cama, dejándole encima de mí, él no se resistió, apoyo los codos en la cama, cada uno a un lado de mi cara._

_El beso era simple, dulce, tierno… No era la primera vez que besaba, claro que no. Pero, era el primer beso que disfrutaba de verdad. Pero poco a poco, el beso empezó a tomar cada vez más potencia. Ya ni notaba en que momento tomábamos aire, pero apenas nos separábamos. Quería controlar mis manos, pero no pude, prácticamente se movieron solas, por un impulso. Y empecé a acariciar su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Tenía que controlarme, no podía perder el control ahora. Pero de pronto, para mi gran sorpresa, sentí las manos de Shiro, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, y lo peor, más seguro que yo, como si ya supiese que hacer. _

_Fue algo automático, al sentir sus manos en mí, tomé más valor, y los dos nos dirigimos al mismo sitio. Nuestras manos terminaron en la entrepierna de cada uno. Cada momento, creía que todo eso era un sueño, pero…parecía tan real, que detenerme ahora, sería un desperdicio. No sé en qué momento paso, y ni cuánto tiempo, pero ahora los dos, nos estábamos masturbando mutuamente. Era….era… ¡Era algo increíble! Había momentos en que dejábamos de besarnos, pero nuestros labios apenas estaban separados, jadeábamos casi a la vez, ninguno de los dos teníamos los ojos abiertos, y yo no pensaba abrirlos, cada momento ibas más rápido. Shiro pronunciaba mi nombre, entre leves y bajos jadeos, y eso hacía excitarme cada vez más, y yo…igual, pronunciaba su nombre, nunca pensé que lo diría así, en una situación como esta, y aún menos, oír mi nombre de esa manera, saliendo de sus labios._

_La cama se movía, rechinaba, y gracias a dios no había nadie en el piso de abajo. No teníamos ningún problema en movernos más, nuestras manos hacia gran trabajo, pero cuando nuestros penes se rozaba, y sentíamos el calor del otro, era la gloría, o al menos para mí. Al final de cuentas, yo terminé arriba. Quería seguir, quería abrir los, mirarle a la cara, y decirle que me gusta, que lo quiero. Pero, me daba vergüenza separarme, mirarle. No sabría cómo reaccionar. Pero al final, pare de mover mi mano, y poco a poco me separé del beso, que en ese momento nos estábamos dando, y abrí lentamente los ojos. Pero…no paso ni medio segundo en el que pude observar tu cara, cuando sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza. Y de ahí, volví a cerrar los ojos." _

Abrí los ojos. Miré al techo. Era de día. Abrazaba a una almohada. Tenía los pantalones puestos. No me lo podía creer ¡No puede ser! ¡Era un sueño! ¡Todo era un maldito sueño! ¿Cómo puede ser todo un maldito sueño? ¡No, no, no, no! ¿Por qué tenía que ser un sueño? Parecía…parecía tan real, que…que… ¡Aarg! Me quiero morir.

-Mierda…-balbucee cerrando los ojos fuertemente molesto. Todo, todo parecía perfecto. Y terminó siendo un sueño, como tantos que he tenido. Pero…pero este era tan real, tan malditamente real. Suspiré, y puse me puse el brazo en la cara, evitando que la luz pasara por mis ojos. Me senté lentamente en la cama, flexionando las rodillas, y dejándolas a la altura de mi cara. Miré a un lado. Shiro no estaba. Pero, a los pies de la cama estaba su camiseta.- Bueno, aunque sea no soñé que si había venido. –me dije a mi mismo, con un leve tono de gracia. Al agudizar un poco más mi oído, escuché los chorros de la ducha. Ese era Shiro, se estaría bañando. Me senté en el borde de la cama, dejando mis pies en el suelo, cerré un rato mis ojos, y al poco rato, oí como los chorros de agua paraban. Abrí los ojos, y después de unos segundos, vi a Shiro, con la toalla enredada en su cintura y con otra secándose el pelo. Se quedó parado mirándome, y tenía….tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kazemaru…-simplemente dijo eso, quedándose quieto, casi suelta la toalla. Parecía avergonzado, y tímido. Mucho más de lo común.

-¿Shiro? –me levanté de la cama, dirigiéndome hacía él. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunté, algo preocupado, no tenías muy buena cara.

-¿Eh? S...sí, claro. Estoy…estoy perfectamente. –me respondió. Parecía algo nervioso. Me sonrojé un poco más, el sueño que tuve me vino a la mente.

-¿Seguro? Pareces algo…no sé, nervioso.

-¿Y…yo? ¡Nah, que va!

-¿De verdad? Estas muy rojo.

-¿Eh? –bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.- joder…normal que este sonrojado, después de lo de anoche. –parecías mucho más nervioso. Un momento… ¿Lo de anoche?

-¿Lo de anoche, a que te refieres? -pregunté algo confundido.

-¿Qué? –Me miraste sorprendido, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo sorprendente.- ¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Acordarme?

No…no puede ser, el sueño… ¡¿El sueño no fue un sueño?! Pe…pero. No, no, no, es imposible. Eso quiere decir que ocurrió de verdad, no lo soñé, y…yo, y él, estuvimos haciendo, "eso". Mi cara se puso roja de inmediato, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero…nada salió de mi boca.

-Es que…se te cayeron los libros en la cabeza, y bueno, te desmayaste.

No…no lo podía creer.

-¿Los libros….có…cómo? –pregunté por un impulso.

-Nos…nos movíamos mucho, supongo

Mi cara se sonrojo mucho más, y la de Shiro estaba igual o peor. "Nos movíamos mucho". Entonces, era cierto. Nos besamos, y…y nos tocamos.

_**Ojala=me=hubiera=dado=cuenta=antes…..**_

-Y…yo, lo siento –se disculpó Kazemaru.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Shiro, algo desconcertado.

-Pues…por lo que paso, yo…no debí obligarte a hacer eso. Yo…yo. –Kazemaru no sabía que decir, se sentía arrepentido. En su mente, él ha obligado de todo a Shiro.

-¡No te disculpes! -exclamó Shiro algo exasperado.

-Pero si yo... te obligué. –insistió.

-¿Qué, obligarme? ¡No me has obligado Kazemaru! –le recordó Shiro.

-¡Claro que lo hice, te besé! No debí de hacerlo.

-¡Pero si yo quería que me besaras! ¡Joder, Kazemaru, llevo días meses esperando que me besaras!

-Pe… ¿Qué? –iba a insistir, pero, lo que dijo Shiro, le dejo un segundo sin habla.

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta Kazemaru? –preguntó, cada vez más exasperado.

-¿Cuenta…de…de qué? –preguntó algo indeciso.

-¡¿De qué, en serio me lo preguntas Kazemaru?! –el susodicho no contestó.-¡Te quiero!

Esas palabras, esas dos simples palabras dejo sin habla a Kazemaru. ¿Le quería? ¿En serio, estaba hablando en serio? O ¿Era una simple broma?

-Me…¿me qué?

-¡Joder Kazemaru! Te quiero, me gustas ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

-Yo…yo…

-¡Y yo también te gusto!

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Có…cómo lo sabes?

-¡Por favor Kazemaru, si eres lo más obvio del mundo!

-¿Lo soy?

-Si…lo eres y mucho. –afirmó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo…yo.

Shiro suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, quedando apoyando en el marco de la puerta. Miró a Kazemaru, el cual aún estaba shokeado, sus piernas flaquearon en el momento de oír las palabras de Shiro, quedando nuevamente sentado en la cama, mirando algo desconcertado a Shiro.

-Kazemaru…lo de ayer ¿te arrepientes? –preguntó Shiro, serio con sus palabras, mirando fijamente a Kazemaru.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te arrepientes de lo que si hicimos anoche?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Yo…yo te quiero –dijo con una voz, levemente quebrada. –te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Te quiero desde hace mucho, eres…eres la primera persona con la que me siento de esta manera, cuando te veo yo tengo ganas de….

-Besarte, abrazarte y nunca soltarte. –dijo Shiro, como si completara a la perfección la frase que había empezado Kazemaru.

-S…sí.

-De verte sonreír, de hacerte reír, de no dejar que te alejes. Y, de que aunque sea completa cursilada, no evito pensarlo –hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-S…sí, también.

Shiro sonrió con algo de ironía, mirando el suelo. –Yo siento exactamente el mismo. –dijo sonriendo.

-¿En…en serio?

-No me hagas repetírtelo o te pego. –dijo, sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- eres…eres un idiota, llevo meses intentando que te dieras cuenta que te quería, y…y tú intentando disimular, y lo haces fatal.

Kazemaru se levantó, echando una leve risita por lo dicho por Shiro. Camino hasta quedar a la misma altura de Shiro, este le miraba con una leve sonrisa, mientras las gotas de agua caían por los mechones de su pelo. Kazemaru extendió su brazo y le revolvió el pelo mojado.

-Tal vez…fui un poco ¿inocente? –dijo, al inseguro.

-¿Un poco? –Preguntó con ironía.- ¿Solo un poco?

-Tal vez…un poquito más.

Los dos rieron, por lo bajo. En ese momento, no sabían que decir. Habían escuchado lo que más quería escuchar, y ahora, aunque el silencio no era incomodo, era innecesario.

-Te falto algo…-dijo de pronto Kazemaru, atrayendo por completa la atención de Shiro. –Yo también creo que somos almas gemelas…-dijo mirando hacia otro sitió con un leve sonrojo. –pero…de las almas gemelas que son, bueno, amantes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Te oí, no estaba dormido.

Shiro formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y no perdió el tiempo. Se tiró sobre Kazemaru, abrazándole con fuerza, haciendo que este perdiera la fuerza, y callera al suelo, con Shiro encima. No hubo falta palabras, se miraron, eso fue suficiente. Sabían lo que querían en ese momento, y en menos de un segundo, ya tenían sus labios unidos. Por primera vez, Kazemaru seguía sus instintos, y se dejaba guiar por los impulsos. Mientras que Shiro, bueno, Shiro no podía estar más feliz de que por fin el cabeza hueco al que está besando, ha sido capaz de declárasela.

_Bueno, pues aquí está el hermoso y tierno capítulo de Kazemaru y Shiro. En parte me gusto bastante, me refiero, haber narrado en primera persona. Lo que sí, el final no me gustó nada de nada u.u' Pero bueno, hay días y días, espero que el próximo cap, no tarde tanto, y que me salga mejor que esté. _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo…. *OOO*_

_Ciaossu! _


End file.
